STAR WARS: Prophecy 1: A Jade's Tale
by Mark Jade
Summary: A Tale about a very special Jedi, a prophet and his attempts to thwart the coming Jedi purge.. And his desperate attempt to save his daughter from a life time of service at the hands of Emperor Palpatine It takes a while to load.. Be patient.. It's worth


Prophecy: A Jade's Tale ****

Prophecy 1: A Jade's Tale 

By Mark Jade (a.k.a. Mark Hinman)

E-mail: [**Rogue166@hotmail.com**][1]** or **[MarkJade@fanfix.znn.com][2]****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: **Prophecy 1: A Jade's Tale** is my version of events leading to the birth of Mara Jade. Basically it deals with; Who her parents are and what was their role in and around the new Trilogy (if they were depicted by George Lucas that is) And their relationship to the major characters of Episode's one through three;(I.E. Amidala and her handmaidens, Anakin, Bail Organa and Palpatine.) And is a link to the current New Jedi Order series. (Hence the name **Prophecy**). Depending on what GL does in Episode 2 and 3. I'm either a visionary or an idiot… you be the judge. And please let me know good or bad or indifferent. 

****

Disclaimer; The following is an unpaid depiction of the characters and or situation owned and under copyright by Lucasfilm Ltd. This is meant for non-commercial entertainment purpose of the readers. The views and situations of the following are the writer's alone (albeit he is probably a little nuts) and are no way sanctioned by Lucasfilm and no infringement is meant upon their rights past, present, and or future. 

****

Authors Note: In this story we'll meet a few of my favorite Classic Trilogy character's long before they had an impact on the Star Wars story line.(post Empire timeline that is) Is it intentional? You bet it is. I was always wondering.. Where did they start out and have these people met before? What if Corran Horn had met Mara Jade's father long before he was a Rogue? Or What if Han Solo met Padme' at Watto's shop before A New Hope? Everything else seems connected in some way so what if. Mara Jade's father (Marin), (and yeah I do know that it's the name of the county that Lucasfilm is located) foresaw her marriage to Luke Skywalker? And he was good friends with Queen Amidala. And foretold of the upcoming Hunt for the Jedi…. Read on and see what happens. 

Prologue: A friendship revealed 

Setting: A hospital room somewhere in the city of Theed, Naboo about 10.5 years before The Phantom Menace

"It's a boy" the doctor announced as he held the wriggling and slippery infant for all to see. In the room gathered around the mother was the father, Marquis Jade and her brother, MacLean Wallis on one side of the bed. On the other stood the couples good friends the Naberrie's. The delivery room of the Theed hospital was bright and cheery as most of the buildings in the Capitol of the planet of Naboo were. 

Marena Jade relaxed as the infant that was seconds old was placed on her bare abdomen. She looked at her smiling husband as he got closer to their son. She could feel the force flowing from the infant. She looked up at her brother Mac all dressed in his best Jedi robes for the occasion from their home planet, Gealon. 

"I did it Mac," she said weakly but her brother placed his hand on her arm and she could feel the force flow into her. He just smiled at her and placed his other hand on the baby and he closed his eyes. 

The Jedi Knight felt the young life that was before him. In this one he saw a destiny that was a bit different than most. He was a special one, as all babies are of course, but in this young one's path was one of seeking visions of the future. As all of the Wallis line he was strong in the force. He would be even stronger in the force than his uncle. And be able to see much farther into the future. MacLean Wallis had seen this day when he was a young Padawan. The day a great Prophet of the Jedi was to be born. He had spoke very little to his sister over the past few years because of his travels but he knew the when and the where that the blessed event would happen. His sister had been a Jedi Apprentice as well. Her gift was one of healing, not of combat. But when she met the Corellian that stood next to him, her whole world changed. She had forgone the rest of her Jedi Training to marry the Corellian named Jade.

"Aye lassie you have done well" Mac said. " And what yea going to call the wee one?" 

"Marin, Marin Jade will be his name" Marquis said to his brother in law. 

"Aye that be a good name for a Jedi" Mac said with approval.

"Who said we are going let him become a Jedi? " Marquis asked. "Maybe we should wait and let him decide his own path in life. Instead of determining it now for him." 

MacLean looked at Jade for a minute. "If ya be doing that, the lad will be too old to be trained as Jedi. Think on this you should some more. I will train him myself in the ways of the force. It is his destiny that he will become a guardian of the future. A Prophet he will be." Mac said. He had a heavy accent from an unknown planet was more pronounced than his sisters were. She had worked long and hard to loose her accent as much as possible. But Mac still stopped in to the Gealoni Enclave on Alderaan ever so often and afterwards what accent he had lost had come right back and usually with a vengeance. 

"My brother is right, Marin will become a Jedi. He is meant to be, it is the will of the force that he is to be trained" Marena said. She cleared away her whitish blonde strand of hair from her face. Her stark green eyes shown like emeralds. Her son would have those same green eyes and hair the color of his father's of a dark brown. He would be a very large man as well, broad of shoulder, strong of muscle and sharp of wit. Her twin had shared with her a vision he had had when the two of them were younger. Of this boy that would be her only child. And in three short years she would have to give him up so he could go and be with the Jedi. 

At the end of the bed was a young girl about three years old, Padme' Naberrie watched in awe as the baby boy began to feed. The Jedi looked over at her and gave her a large smile. "You and my nephew will be great friends I think young lass" Mac said to her. "You will put your life in his hands more than once. He will never fail you, remember that."

She looked at him with those big brown eyes with wonder. _ It must be great to know the future. _ She thought to herself. Already she had been entered into the finest education program on the planet. She was what some people had called a prodigy.

Marquis Jade was not only a family friend but one of her many tutor's as well, he was teaching her law and government. His wife Marena, who was a doctor, was teaching her the living sciences. And Padme' had insisted on seeing this birth. And now she had seen first hand the miracle of life. The baby seemed to be a peace with the world and universe around him as he suckled at his mother's breast. Some day she too would have children and she wondered if this young one would be her husband. She had been told by another Jedi Master, which had visited the Jade's recently that she would marry a Jedi that was younger than her. Would Marin Jade be that Jedi Knight? Or would it be someone else that would be her future mate. The little being named Yoda said "_Always in motion the future was_." And that even he could not tell for sure. Many paths could he see in his visions, some good, some bad. All she could do now was wait for the future to come and be ready to embrace it when it came to her. 

****

Chapter ONE: A few months after TPM 

****

Marin Jade looked out his small window in the Jedi Temple. The sun shined in and started to warm the dark room. He looked over at the text he was reading the night before about the ancient ones and their ability to predict the future. He had been having flashes of the future for some time now and Master Yoda had suggested that he study some of the ancient prophecies of the Jedi. He came across the passage of the Chosen One. The one being that would bring balance to the force. It was rumored that a young boy from the Outer Rim named Anakin Skywalker was this _Chosen One_. The sandy haired boy was a year or two younger than Marin was but he had already been granted status as a Padawan Learner to a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Marin truly liked Kenobi; he seemed fair and had a easy way of teaching. He was a very centered and wise man. As an older apprentice he had the unenviable task of being a sort of house mother or mentor to the younger students when he was here at the Temple. His Master Qui-Gon Jinn was also a very nice man. He was patient and understanding. He taught Marin to listen to the Living Force. To know what was going on around you at any given time. To help those around you even though Master Yoda and the rest of the council didn't totally subscribe to this philosophy it seemed right to Marin. He had hoped that once Obi-Wan completed his training that he would pick him for his Padawan, but with Qui-Gon's dyeing wish that Anakin become Obi-Wan's apprentice that dream was over. 

But Marin had time to attract the attention of another Master. An older student had once told him that the best way to be chosen was to impress the Masters. But it was that same student that reached the age of thirteen and had not been chosen and was expelled from the temple and sent back to his home world. To parents he hadn't seen in many years. Marin had only seen his once in the eight and a half years that he had been at the Temple. They gave him a holocube with their likeness in it. He would pull it out and look at it if he was upset. Wondering why they had allowed him to be taken away from them. To aspire to be a Jedi was the noblest of all paths, or so he was told. The force chose Marin for a reason they had told him. He thumbed the control on and looked at them. His father had Dark hair and was a tall barrel chested man. His mother had whitish blonde hair was on the petite side. Her stunning green eyes seemed to peer right into his soul. He could hardly remember what they had said to him during their visit. They had come to Coruscant because of the new Queen of Naboo had granted them the use of her new starship to bring them to the capitol. Queen Amidala was from the same small village as his parents. When she heard that they had not been able to visit him. She graciously offered the use of her ship and the crew to bring them to see him. That was just six short months ago but it felt like an eternity. Marin now had to go on and study hard like they had told him. Be the best Jedi he could be. Marin walked out of his small cell and proceeded down the hallway.

The morning meal bell sounded and the hallway filled with other students and Padawans. Ahead he could see young Anakin and Obi-Wan leading the others into the meal hall. At meals it was the one time that the Masters of the High Council intermixed with the students. They would recite the Jedi Code before each meal. Then they would eat and talk about the day's activities. Marin liked it when Master Yoda would sit at his table. His way of speaking always tickled Marin. Skywalker usually tried to sit as far away from Yoda as possible. 

Marin's friend, Mira Terrell had told him that Yoda had actually opposed Anakin's being an apprentice. And that Anakin didn't want to be around the strange Jedi Master. But this day Obi-Wan ushered his new apprentice to sit next to Marin. The young boy from Tatooine looked uncomfortable as the Jedi Master from an unknown planet came and sat across the table from him. Marin looked over at Anakin and nudged him a little with his elbow. Anakin shot him a glance.

"My name is Marin Jade." he introduced himself.

"Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you Marin." he said simply and turned back to staring at his plate in front of him.

"Is it true that you met the Queen of Naboo?" Marin asked.

"You could say that. Made a huge fool of myself. I thought she was...

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said and pulled his apprentice close and whispered in his ear something and Anakin nodded and looked back at Marin.

"She is very nice. How do you know of Naboo, it is a very small planet?" he asked. He looked into the younger boy's eyes.

"I am from Naboo. Actually from the same village as the Queen. My parents used to tutor her when she was younger or so they tell me in their communiqué's anyway" Marin looked down at the plate and then back up into those blue eyes of Anakin's. Marin could feel in the force that the boy that sat by him was somber and despondent.

"You are sad, is there anything I can do?" Marin asked the younger boy.

"No not really, I have to face it myself. Isn't that right Master Yoda" Anakin said as the old Jedi Master turned and looked at him. His ears twitched a bit as he gazed on the student.

"Much truth in your words there is young Skywalker. Something all young Jedi must face. Only _you_ can bring about the change inside. But help of friends does much to keep one focused on the right path " the Master said. The last of the other Jedi filtered into the meal hall. Mira came over and sat next to Marin.

"Hi there Marin" she said. Her long red hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her head. Her blue eyes sparked as always as she adjusted her tunic. Her small frame made the oversized tunic look more like a dress than a shirt. But they were all taught that a Jedi knew nothing of discomfort, knew nothing of pain, only peace and tranquility and acceptance. They were to accept that some things were meant to be endured and other things ignored. In the back of Marin's mind some things were not as easily accepted and nothing the elder Jedi said could change his mind. So when he was given a tunic that was obviously the wrong size he altered it until it fit right. Or he found some one to trade with him. He had done this on more than one occasion. A small rebellious streak in Marin that somehow had gone unnoticed by the Masters of the Jedi so far. 

"Good morning Mira" Marin returned her greeting and looked up at the head of the room. Master Mace Windu stood and held up his hands. He led the group in reciting the Jedi Code and then the gathered Jedi were allowed to begin. 

As usual Yoda started asking all around him the meanings to be Jedi as well as other questions. Each gave his or her or in some cases _its_ opinion on a specific view. And then Yoda would point out a small flaw in that view for consideration. With each counterpoint that Yoda came up with, a lesson was being taught. It was the job of the Apprentice to take that view turn it on its head and then examine it. Most of the time Yoda's view turned out to be the correct one. But as Qui-Gon used to say from a certain point of view anything could be held as the truth. A Jedi must be able to see it from any angle. If you listen to the Force it would reveal its will to the Jedi. This day was like all the others in the past accept that with Anakin here the conversations going around were a little more lively than usual.

A few of the apprentices had started to ask very complex questions about the force and the implication of the balance Anakin was supposed to bring about. Most of the Masters shied away from questions such of these. Giving shrouded and vague answers. But one did not, Jorus C'boath made his opinion quite clear about Qui-Gon's claim that Anakin was the _One_.

He called Qui-Gon a tottering old fool that obviously had no idea what he was talking about. This raised the hair on the back of not only Anakin's neck but Obi-Wan's as well. Marin could feel the anger build in the boy sitting next to him. Marin felt he had to do something to divert the other boy's anger.

"Master Yoda are you going to let C'boath say something like that?" Marin asked with a bit of rancor to his voice. Which, of course was totally on purpose. 

."Respectful you will be young Jade. _Master_ C'boath is voicing his opinion. Control that I can not." the master said. "Truth has many heads young one." 

Marin put his head down " Excuse me Master, I meant no disrespect, I only meant that he said those things to be spiteful and mean. I didn't think before I spoke forgive me." Marin backpedaled a bit. He kept it there until Yoda spoke.

"Agree with you do I. Uncalled for his comment was" Yoda admitted." Lesson in this can you see?"

"Yes Master, be careful of what you say. Words can hurt just as much as a fist or weapon can. A Jedi must be mindful of others around them. And that a Jedi that can think before he speaks is a much wiser Jedi in the end" he answered.

"Anything else?" Yoda asked.

"I can't think of anything," Marin said as he looked at Yoda sitting across the table from him. He of course did have more on his mind but he was hoping that Anakin 

"I can" Anakin said as Yoda looked at the boy sitting next to Marin." No matter what a person says about you or to you. You know the truth about yourself, what is inside of you. What he says makes no difference to me. I can not change his point of view with aggression or violence. If I let it affect me it will cloud my mind. Make me afraid or angry at what other people say. And fear leads to anger, anger to hate. And hatred leads down the dark path."

"Learned much in a short time young Skywalker. Now to put into practice what say you " Yoda hinted. "Two sides to everything there is. Even the force has two sides. One is of justice, peace and the light. The other is of vengeance, hatred and darkness. Of these things my young Jedi be aware you must. Only a path of the light and the truth is of the Jedi."

Marin could feel the anger in Anakin dissipate. The sandy hair boy took a deep breath. Marin looked over at the other boy. He gave him a brave smile and a nod of his head. Anakin needed a friend in this unknown place. Marin wanted to be that friend. And he would be if Anakin would allow it.

The meal came and was placed in front of them by the helpers at the Jedi temple. Anakin seemed to be very happy at the food that was placed before him. Marin just looked at it. Bland but nutritional balanced gruel had little or no taste to it. He should have been used to it by now. But when his parents came to visit him they brought a strange cake like food for him. It was a corellian cake of some sorts. And it was something he had cherished and shared with his closest friends. Marin wanted to see what the worlds around him looked like, smelled like and tasted like. But that was the future, he could not look past his present. Adventure and excitement are not the ways of Jedi. First he had to continue with his studies and get chosen by a master first. And then he would see the galaxy. 

The day proceeded like any other. Endless classes and studies about the philosophy of the Jedi. Learning about the great masters of the past and their contribution to the orders legacy. This bored Marin to no end. But it was necessary. The examples the Masters used taught the students about the force. What he really wanted to do is play, which was only allowed during free time. And that was only allowed if you had all your academics done. Being a Jedi was for the serious minded but after all a kid was still a kid and no matter what the Jedi Masters said. They couldn't change that so it was tolerated to a certain point as long as you were currant with all of your work and chores. Which luckily for Marin, he had it all done well in advance. As they entered the large common. Mira was at Marin's side as always.

"What do you want to do today Marin?" she asked.

"Probably just get a ball and throw it around" he answered back as she followed him to the container. They looked around the high ceiling room. Some apprentices were climbing ropes, walking on beams, and practicing grappling holds. Jedi were not only encouraged to exercise their minds and their force talents but their bodies as well. Over to one side Marin and Mira saw Anakin Skywalker standing by himself. H was just wandering around not participating in anything. And not being asked to participate in any thing either.

"Marin maybe Anakin would like to join with us?" she said.

"We can ask" Marin lead the way as they caught up with the other boy.

"Anakin would you like to play ball with us?" Marin asked as he held out the latex ball.

'I really don't think you'd want me to. Seems like no one else wants to be around me. Obi-Wan only does it cause he _has_ to" he said sadly. 

"Well**_ we want_** you to play with us. We like you" Mira said. "Don't you like us?"

"I like you just fine " Anakin said with a smile. He looked at the two for a moment of consideration and then accepted "Alright I'll play" 

"GREAT! "Marin and Mira said in concert as they ran over to an unoccupied space by the far wall. A square box had been painted on the wall. Mira stood in front of it with open arms.

"This is the goal. You have to kick the ball and hit inside the lines. Mira's job is to stop it. "Marin said as he went over the rules. "Since there is just the three of us we'll take turns being the goalkeeper. You can only use your feet, no hands and no using the force either. I'll try and defend the goal first. If I get the ball from you then you try and defend. First one to score five goals wins. Then becomes the keeper and Mira gets to play against the other." 

"Sounds like the game my friends and I used to play on Tatooine. Except that we had more people to play" he said.

"Well we usually only play against each other and take turns playing keeper. Most of the other kids don't like to play this so we've never played with more than two people. They think it's childish. And below them or something" Marin admitted rather sourly. Marin bowed to Anakin and then to Mira. The others reciprocated his bow and then Anakin took his first shot at the goal.

The three new friends played for the whole time during free period. And getting very strange looks from those around them as they cheered for one another. Anakin won by the narrowest of margins four to five in the last game before the dinner bell was called. As the three walked back to the meal hall together Obi-Wan caught up with them. He was breathing a little harder than normal after going for a run up on the Temple's main platform.

"How was free time Anakin?" he asked the young apprentice.

"Better today Master with a little help from my new friends" Anakin said with a smile on his face. As he glanced over at Mira and Marin as they kept pace with the Master and Apprentice.

"Good, just keep that in mind for future. Like Master Yoda said they can help you stay focused. Help you when you're feeling down. Someone you feel more comfortable talking to." Obi-Wan tussled his hair and the boy looked up at him. "That includes me too Anakin. I maybe your teacher but remember I am your friend as well. You can always talk to me no matter what .Do you understand?"

"Yes Master I understand and thank you, I will try" he answered.

The four of them walked in the meal hall together. From the opposite entrance a Jedi and a small boy of three dressed in green robes entered the meal hall. The Jedi Master bowed to Yoda and Mace Windu and made his way over to where Obi-Wan lead the three students.

Obi-Wan bowed before the Jedi Master as he approached " Master Halcyon we are honored by your presence" he said as he rose. The three young ones also bowed and stood when Obi-Wan did.

"I thank you Jedi Kenobi, I heard that your Master had been killed so I came to see you. I don't know if you ever met my son . This is Valin. Valin this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. His teacher was a good friend of mine." Halcyon said. His student bowed to the Jedi Knight before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Valin. This is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker and His friends Apprentices Marin Jade and Mira Terrell" Kenobi said and the three young people bowed there heads. The four of them moved off to the side as the two grown-ups talked.

"How are you doing Obi-Wan. I read the report of your encounter with the Sith. I can image it was quite a shock to loose your Master that way." Halcyon consoled Kenobi in the easiest of manors." If there is anything you need to talk about I am always available. Qui-Gon and I used to roam these halls together and I don't mind saying raised a bit of hell in our day. Yoda nearly expelled both of us numerous times until we were chosen as Padawans" 

"But Corellian Jedi are usually trained by their parents are they not?" Obi-Wan asked the older Jedi Master. 

"True but my father was killed before I was of age. My mother is not Jedi so I came here for training. After achieving my Knighthood I returned to Corellia. I haven't seen Qui-Gon in a long time. The last time was when he chose you. I know he is proud of you Obi-Wan. After the meal you and I will set down and we will talk about your new Apprentice. " 

"Yes Master I would like that "Obi-Wan replied.

They sat down at the table and again Yoda sat across from Anakin as well as the female of his kind, Yaddle. Marin realized that this rarely happened that three Jedi Masters sat at the one of the Apprentice tables. All within quiet speaking distance of the newest prodigy. Maybe it was their way of counteracting the abrasives treatment by C'boath earlier of Qui-Gon and Anakin. But they wouldn't have to put up with C'boath much longer he'd be leaving soon on the Outbound flight that everyone had been talking about. But Marin had no idea why the Jedi should be involved in trying to go to another galaxy when there was so much left to discover in the Unknown Regions, Wild Space and out in the Tingle Arm in their own galaxy. Their table seemed to attract more of the Jedi Masters than normal all under the sneering glances of C'boath who had assumed a place at the head table. If Mace Windu had been able to he would probably have sat with them him self. But obviously he couldn't because C'boath would see it as a chance to issue some other insult to the memory of Qui-Gon and in turn Anakin. But as they recited the Jedi Code C'boath stormed out of the hall. Marin could see a slight smile come to Yaddle face across from him. She winked at him and nodded her head slightly.

"Apprentice Jade hear did I that you have been doing very well in your studies. Hear also that several Masters were asking about you for Apprenticeship." She said as she looked at him. "Soon I think you will leave us to begin next level of training."

"But Master Yaddle I am but ten years old I don't think I am ready yet" the boy asked of the Master.

"When ready are you the council will decide. Have a Master before the year is out, this I foresee. A great Jedi will you be" she said and gave him another wink and a nod of her head. Marin felt in his heart that she was right. He would soon have a teacher and he would leave the Temple. But his thoughts quickly turned to his friend sitting next to him. Mira sat there and he looked over at her. If he left the temple now it would be a long time before he saw her again. If ever, for the galaxy was a very large place. Mira reached over and touched his hand as if she heard his thoughts. A touch of pink came to Marin's face as he realized she_ had _picked up on his thoughts. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. Virtually raised together but not as brother and sister. No, their relationship was.... Destined to become much more than that. 

She looked into his eyes "Fear not Marin we will always be together" the girl said.

"Right is she young Jade. Together someday will you be. Now is the time for you to learn and grow and be apart for a time but not forever" Yoda said as he looked over at the young student. Marin's slight amount of sadness seemed to lift from his soul. If Yoda, the Greatest Jedi Master in history, at least from Marin's point of view anyway, said that they would be together then it was destined to come true. He then looked over at Anakin. He could understand the boy from the dessert planet a little more. Even though Marin's situation was nowhere near as strenuous as Anakin's. He could see that being whisked away from the only family he ever known could affect ones inner self. Hopefully Anakin could find his own inner peace, a sense of purpose to work from. The calling of a Jedi was not for the weak spirited. It took deep commitment from within that no one could teach you. It had to be inside you or you were lost. Hopefully Obi-Wan could incite that in Marin's new friend to get him to understand that only he had the power to put the demons inside him in their place .To vanquish them from ever coming back. 

****

CHAPTER TWOAnd the Padawan is……

It had come to pass what Yaddle had told Marin. The day he went before the Council. Just inside the year as the strange little Jedi Master had foretold. Jade stood there in the center facing Yoda and Mace Windu with the rest of the Master Jedi looked on. 

"How feel you Young Jade?" Yoda asked.

"Nervous My Masters but I am not afraid" Marin answered in a respectful tone. He kept his eyes on the two in front of him. Situated around the room was the rest of the Council each with their eyes on him. He could feel each of their distinctive presence in the force. Some stronger than others but he still could feel them each as individuals. His leg twitched ever so slightly as Master Windu held up the viewer and looked at the image.

Marin closed his eyes and let the force flow around and through him as he saw the first image come to his mind. Each time he said the name of the object that he saw through the force until the Master put the screen down. Unseen to Jade, who still had his eyes closed was the grin on Mace's face as he looked at the council elder, Yoda and gave him a nod.

"Done well have you, young Jade" Yoda said. 

Marin opened his eyes and looked at the two Masters in front of him. A smile on Yoda's face went along with the words he just said. Master Windu also had a slight smile to his face.

"Am I to become a Padawan now?" Marin asked. He had grown a lot over the past year. Not only in size but the way others treated him. No longer did they treat him as a child even though he was one in chronological age. He was in his gawky pre-teen years; his body had been growing by leaps and bounds. And right now he was all elbows and knees. But the biggest growth to the young man was on the inside. He could feel the force flow through him like never had it before. He accepted it's teachings and it's gifts.

Yoda had said once that sometimes a person could have an older soul than their body showed. Marin had taken that as a sign that he was one of those because of being chosen at such a young age. It was not unheard of that a student younger than him was taken as a Padawan. But he was now almost twelve years of age and even he could see that his friend Anakin was still restless. He rarely came to play with Mira and Marin during free time anymore. He now spent his time in his cell fixing all kinds of mechanical objects. Droids of all kinds had infiltrated the Jedi Temple. Some actually did jobs around the temple other were just taking up space. The turbolift doors open and a Jedi stepped into the room. His attire was not like the rest of the Jedi Marin had ever seen. 

"Yes my young friend you are to become a Padawan learner now. That's if the council grants me the right to train you." the stranger said. Marin turned to face the man that stood before him. He towered over Marin. Instead of the traditional Jedi cloak of brown this man's was of a deep sea blue. A white tunic covered the top part of the man and was tucked into a blue skirt with threads of green that ended at his knees. A leather belt around his waist had a satchel over his left hip and his lightsaber over his right. He looked strange but then again not so strange. Marin had seen this man in a dream, a recent one at that. 

"Ah I see young lad you've never seen the likes of me? It is not a wonder I've not been back to the Temple in a many a year. But much have I heard about you my young friend. I am MacLean Wallis. But most gentles call me Mac." The large man stuck out his hand and Marin took it and shook it smartly.

"It is a honor to meet you sir." Marin said as he bowed before the giant of a man. The man's thick mane of red hair and mustache and goatee made Marin remember a story of Jedi lore of a planet filled with honorable warriors. Red hair adorned their heads and skirts such as the one Mac wore. The planet was lush and green and filled with lakes, streams and long rolling hills but a disaster occurred and most of the planet had to be evacuated. It's inhabitants spread throughout the galaxy finding refuge where ever they could. But a few very hearty people stayed on the planet. Mac Wallis must be one of their descendants.

"Members of the Jedi Council, I wish to make it known that I would like to take Marin Jade as my Padawan learner." Mac said with a booming voice that echoed off the walls as he stepped behind Marin and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. 

"A good match say I" Yaddle said as she stood and made her way next to Mac and Marin. Thus throwing her support for the match of teacher and student.

Mace Windu looked around the room and got nine other nods to the union.

"Yes, Yes very good match, agree with this I do" Yoda chimed in as well.

"I must also agree" Mace Windu stated "Then all that remains is young Jade's vote. What say you Apprentice Jade? Do you accept Master Wallis as your teacher? And promise to continue your studies with him until you are of age and abilities to take the trials that lead to acceptance as a Jedi Knight?" the Leader of the Jedi Council asked as he looked deep into Marin's heart and soul.

"I do master." Marin Jade bowed down on one knee before the council in attendance. 

"Then bestow upon you the title of Padawan leaner the Council does and passes on your next time of learning to Master Wallis. Mind what he is to teach you, young Jade. A brave and wise man is he. Much will you learn" Yaddle said." Now arise Padawan Jade and take your place by your Master's side." 

Marin Jade stood up and stepped back to Mac's side. He then bowed as Mac did, watching and learning as a Padawan was supposed to.

"Then we are off to begin your next part of training laddie." Mac said as he looked over at the boy. That he had vowed would become a Jedi.

"Master can I ask one question? Well actually two" Marin said meekly from his Master's side.

"Only if you want it is your right and yes we will " his Master replied to the questions that had yet to be spoken. 

The first question was, did he have to dress as his Master did. And the second was if he could say good bye to his friends. They turned and walked into the turbo lift and Mac did a 180-degree turn to face the turbolift doors.

"Press the button you so desire my Padawan so we may seek out your friends before we leave and gather your things." Mac instructed.

Before they departed Marin heard a singular voice call out "May the force be with you" He looked to see Yaddle bow to him and he did it in return. 

Marin complied with his master instructions and pressed the button the lift's door snapped shut and it quickly dropped beneath them. 

As it stopped Mac motioned Marin to lead the way. He did so hesitantly at first. A Padawan never walked in front of his master but his place was to learn and do as instructed. 

Marin led his Master down the dimly lit corridor to where his cell was. He opened the door and inside Mira, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on his bed. 

"And you must be Obi-Wan." Mac said as he stuck out his hand and shook the Jedi Knights hand." And is the apprentice Skywalker I see before me?"

"Yes sir." Anakin offered his hand as well.

"And who might you be my little lass. I see by the color of you hair might you be from my home planet?" Mac asked.

"My name is Mira Terrell. I am from Alderaan," she said. 

"A great many of our people emigrated from my home world to Alderaan a long time ago when the disaster happened. The name Terrell is of Gealonic decent. And I know your clan well my little lass. The next time you and young Marin see each other I will have him bring you something from your ancestors home." Mac said with a big smile. "Marin, I will leave you to say farewell to your friends. Meet me on the landing pad in one hour. From there your journey into a much larger world begins.""

The Jedi Master turned and strode out with grace and ease not usually associated with one of his size. Leaving Marin to look at the rest of people gathered.

"We packed your things already Marin. I recorded a holo image for you on this cube so you can remember your friends hear at the Temple." Mira said as handed him the box and bowed her head. She choked back a sob and cleared the tears that started to form in her eyes. She looked up and pulled Marin into a hug and didn't want to let go. But she forced herself to after a long minute. She put a brave smile on her face. Anakin stood and offered his hand to Marin. They shook hands for a moment and Anakin pulled the other boy into a man sized hug. Anakin had grown even more than Marin had in the last year. The sandy haired Padawan still had a few centimeters on Marin now.

"I will always think of you Marin. My first real friend here at the Temple. You went out of your way to make me feel welcome and I will never forget this." Anakin said.

"And I will not forget you either Anakin. Someday I will beat you at football."

"Don't count on it" Anakin said back jokingly and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Marin it is to bad the Code forbids having two Padawans because I think you and Anakin would make a wonderful team. But after you are both trained I am sure that you to will meet up again. And see many planets together. Serving at one another's side, you compliment each other well." Obi-Wan said as he offered his hand as well.

"Hey what about me?" Mira protested.

"You my dear goes without saying. Someday you will be at Marin's side always," Kenobi said. It brought a strange look to her face as her blue eyes narrowed for just a second until she got what Obi-Wan was saying. Even at this tender age Mira could feel that Obi-Wan was right. Her path and Marin's were to be intertwined somehow in the future. The will of the force seemed to dictate that but she did not understand it yet in her preadolescent age. Someday she would but right now it was time to say good bye to her friend.

"Since I'm packed why don't we go up to the common room for one more game" Marin said as he stuck out his hand and took Mira's.

"I'd like that" Mira said as she grabbed Marin's hand and towed him towards the door. 

Anakin grabbed his bag and followed them out of the cell. Marin looked around it one last time as he closed the door. This part of his existence would be over soon and then the next would begin. But one more childhood game yet to be played before he had to say good bye.

The game ended as always. Anakin beat Marin but just one goal. But that didn't matter to Marin. Just to be able to play one more time before he left was the greatest feeling the young man could every have. To be with his friends just one last time. They walked him to the landing pad. There stood his new teacher as well as Yoda and Yaddle. They were talking to Mac quietly as Marin and his friends approached. Marin stopped and looked over at Anakin.

"Well I guess this is Good Bye," he said with a sniffle.

"No Marin it is only Farewell until the next time we meet" Anakin said and nodded his head. Mira pulled Marin into another hug. And then stepped back from him and released his hand.

"Go on, you don't want to keep your Master waiting Marin. Till the next time we meet I will be thinking of you," she said. 

"You better "Marin took a deep breath as he looked at the girl " May the Force Be With You Mira Terrell" 

"And with you Marin Jade" Mira replied. She spun on her heels and headed back into the temple. Marin did the same not looking back at the girl he knew he'd see again. Anakin tossed him his travel bag and waved to him. Marin returned the wave and stopped by his Master's side.

"Are you ready to start your new life Laddy?" his master asked.

"Yes My Master" he replied.

"Ah ...Good show, my young friend. Go get on board and stow your gear I'll be with you shortly" Mac said. His Padawan bowed to him and then to Yoda and Yaddle and looked up at the ship. A Corellian ship of original origin but it had been modified several times. Marin guessed it started out as an interplanetary shuttle. But had been modified for hyperspace. The bridge was high and in the front with a contoured bulbous nose. It had a cylindrical body with two modified delta-shaped wings that would provide lift in an atmosphere. On these wings close to the body of the ship where hung the engines. The tail of the craft had a vertical tail surface like an old time atmospheric craft. Which was totally unnecessary on a space going craft. The hatch was just under the starboard wing. Definitely too small for any cargo to be loaded on. Marin entered the ship expecting it to be dark. But it was well lit. A center hall ran from nose to tail and ended at a door to the tail side and a stairway in the nose. Marin undogged the tail door and opened it up to see a cargo bay. It was completely empty except for an old land speeder that had seen much better days. Marin shut the door and redogged it and headed forward. He opened a door on the port side of the ship and revealed a small room. It was filled with memorabilia of an ancient time. Across the hall he open that door. This room had no glow panel switch but the light from the hall it looked like another storeroom. Marin proceeded up the stairway and into a common room. A few chairs and acceleration couches scattered around. In front of him was the bridge door, it was open so he peaked in and saw two pilot stations and one for a Comm officer. Marin headed back towards the tail through the common room and through an open hatch. On the other side was a small galley on one side and a door for the refresher on the other. The next door was the Master's cabin. Inside the room was a large bed with a blanket the same checkered pattern as Mac's kilt. Across the hall was his room. A bed of equal size adorned this room. A computer terminal on the one wall for his studies to be done on and a built in closet and dresser for his clothes. He opened the closet and saw a whole new wardrobe. Brand new under tunics and boots and slacks and even a kilt of the same color as his master's. The clothes when on the blue tint instead of brown like he had on. So Marin decided to change into his new outfit. He heard Mac come up the steps from the lower deck. His heavy footfalls seemed to shake the ship on it's landing skids.

"I see you have found your room. "He said as he stuck his head into the room." Change if you want then come on up to the cockpit and we'll get out of here."

A few minutes later Marin made his way back up to the bridge area. Mac sat down at the pilot's station and gestured his Padawan to sit in the Co-pilots seat.

"What do you think of your new home Marin?" Mac asked.

"The inside is really nice" Marin answered not wanting to comment on the outside of the eclectic ship.

"But the outside is a little strange is it not?" Mac smiled. "It's okay I know she is not much to look at but she's got it where it counts my son."

Marin breathed a sigh of relief. Mac had an easy way of speaking even though his heavy accent took a bit to get used too. He liked him and it was a good thing he did cause there wasn't much he could do about it now. 

"Now lets get you acquainted with the_ Emerald Lass _"Mac said as he went over all of them. Marin had read as much as he could about starships since Anakin came to the Temple after telling him about his flight in the N-1 Star fighter from Naboo. So he recognized most of the controls and equipment as Mac explained them. His master seemed impressed that the boy had learned so much without actually having something he could touch and play with all the different gadgets. But Marin had a thirst for knowledge beyond his years. He seemed to soak up everything he read, heard or experienced and could recite it word for word at any time he chose to. 

"Well my young friend were should we go first?" Mac asked.

Marin just looked at his Master with the strangest look on his face. A Jedi Master was asking his opinion on where they were to go it just about made his head spin. He thought about it for a minute then smiled at the big man.

"I don't know Master. There's alotta places I'd like to see. Ithor, Alderaan, Malistare, Corellia, Naboo all sorts of places. It's a big galaxy," he said. Hopefully his last choice would be the one his master picked first. He had seen holo's of Naboo from the Temple massive database. He knew the population, goods exported from Naboo and everything that they had to import. He knew the Major cities names as well as the maps of the street memorized. He even remembered the names of the last ten Sovereigns to rule the planet.

"Well since your mind is centered on your last choice that shall be our first stop" Mac said as he turned to start entering the destination into the Navicomputer.

"Thank you my Master. It will be good to see what Naboo looks like in person. I have dreamed about going there ever since Anakin told me about when he was there. I have only seen my parents once in my time at the Temple. "Marin answered.

"Good then it's settled first to Naboo then I'll show you my home planet. Then from there we'll see where the force takes us. Okay now let's get you strapped in Laddy so we can blow this place.' Mac smiled.

Marin already had the safety harness mostly on when Mac reach over and helped him buckle up the strap. The big red headed man winked at him.

"Okay now for your duties as copilot you get to talk to clearance control. So put on this head set and you push this button to talk" Mac instructed." Now all you have to remember is to be polite ask for permission for an exit vector. "

"Okay I'll give it a try. " Marin said bravely as he looked out at the only home he every known." Coruscant Control this is _Emerald Lass_ requesting exit vector from the Jedi Temple." 

"_Emerald Lass _exit vector on granted on one ninety mark forty five have a nice trip" the controller said.

"Thanks Control,_ Emerald Lass out_" Marin said as he looked over at Mac as he watched the Jedi Master flipped the power up sequences of the ancient shuttle. The engines quickly came on line; Mac looked over at his student, "Put your hand on this lever Marin. Your first flying lesson starts right now."

"Me Sir? "He asked but a look of from his master told him he nothing to fear. . 

"Okay just pull it back slowly grab the stick with the other. Hold the stick steady"

As Marin pulled back on the control the Lass rose off the pad. He had a huge smile on his face. 

"Now pull back on the stick just a little and the nose will rise a little" Mac instructed. 

Marin twitched with excitement as the Lass' nose rose. He looked at the course indicator in front of him and eased in the starboard eccentric peddle and the nose swung around until the proper heading showed on the panel in front of him.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before Marin?" Mac asked.

"No Master I just learn very quickly." Marin admitted .

"So what do you do next?"

"This" Marin said as he grabbed the throttle levers and pulled it back gently. The_ Emerald Lass_ slowly made its way up and away from the Jedi Temple. Even though he was very busy concentrating on the controls he hazarded a glance out the side view port of the bridge and caught a glance of two small figures waving like mad from the balcony off of the center tower. He waggled the wings of the ship and pulled the drive levers to full and the_ Lass _screamed off into the sky. Mac just sat back as the young Padawan piloted the ship into the upper atmosphere.

"I can't believe he's gone" Mira said as she looked over at Anakin who just stood there after the ship disappeared from sight.

From behind them the door opened and Yaddle and Yoda once again looked at the two young one's standing there.

"You said yourself Mira you will see him again. That is what you should be thinking of. That's what I've tried to do when I think of my Mother and Padme'. It helps... a little" Anakin replied.

"I'll try but I miss him already Anakin " a tear came to her eye, She wiped it away and vowed to remember that Marin was ready to move on with his training and she'd have to accept that. For now, she would have to concentrate on her own studies like Marin did so she could be chosen and begin her training as a Padawan and wait till the met up again. 

The trip to Naboo took no time, at least on the galactic time frame anyway. But Marin was busy every minute. If he wasn't keeping up with his studies, He was training with Master Mac. Mac had him start out with some very simple levitation skills and then other more difficult tasks. He also had duties of mopping and cleaning of the decks and laundry duty. But Marin didn't mind them at all. Mac never demanded him to do anything he himself wouldn't do. They took turns with the work and Mac would tell him stories of the Jedi that he had not heard before after everything had been done for the day. The _Emerald Lass _felt more and more like home every day to Marin. Then Mac came in at the end of the day just before bedtime.

"We'll be arriving at Naboo in the morning Laddy. So try to get some sleep tonight it will be a busy day for you tomorrow. I just want you to remember one thing. I believe you are one of the finest students I have ever come in contact with. Mind your manors while you're in the presence of the Queen. Be polite and always use either Your Highness or Your Majesty. And only speak when spoken to. She is a very busy lady. I have a message for her from the Jedi Council. If she asks you about Anakin then you can tell her. You are not to bring it up. Okay?" Mac instructed

"Understood my Master" Marin said as he pulled back the covers on his bed.

"Good night, Have good dreams" Mac said as he shut off the glow panel and closed the door.

"Wouldn't Anakin just love this" Marin said quietly as he closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly to the young man. He dreamed of nothing but Naboo but not Naboo of this time of a time in the future. A dark time dripped with danger and sadness. But Mira was there with him. A much older version of his friend but it was she. He could tell by her eyes and her face that she dreaded what was to come next. Standing together, holding hands facing something unseen. A figure all in black loomed. It frightened Marin and he awoke with a start but he saw the face of his master looking at him from his doorway.

"Are you alright Laddy?" Mac asked as he turned on the switch.

"Yes master, it was only a dream. A very bad dream" he cleared the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over at the chrono. It was almost time to get up anyway so he threw back the covers and swung his legs around.

"Do you want to talk about it my young friend?" Mac asked with a deep sense of concern in his voice. 

"I saw a dark figure. Anger and hatred filled the room. Mira and I standing together facing an enemy. We were much older, I just don't know when " the apprentice conveyed.

"It is the future you see in your dream young lad. A _possible_ future anyway. But you did see one thing did you not? The one thing that has been in the back of your mind the whole way from Coruscant " Mac looked at him.

"Mira was at my side just as Obi-Wan said she would be" Marin answered at it warmed him inside that his master had seen what had been bothering him. He had concentrated on the positive side of his dream. Mira was that shining light in his dream. He could now go on knowing that Mira would be in his future no matter what.

"Very good my Padawan. Get dressed so we can get ready to come out of hyperspace and begin a new day." Mac left Marin to himself as the young boy pulled off his night clothes and quickly dressed. He looked at the kilt that hung in his closet. He almost grabbed it but thought quickly of the time of year at the capitol of Theed. It was autumn which a little on the brisk side. So Marin grabbed his normal attire. 

The sapphire blue leggings, a white under tunic, a medium blue over tunic, his belt and his blue cloak the same color as his trousers finished off his out fit. He pulled on his mid calf boots and headed to the bow of the ship. Mac was already in the galley and pulled out a dish out of the food prep unit and motioned to Marin to grab a couple of plates and utensils and he followed him into the common room. On one side of the cabin there was a table and two benches that they ate meals on. Always together they ate. There was only one rule at the table be courteous. Other than that at meals they were just friends eating together because Mac considered mealtime, family time. Family and friends called each other by their first names. So Marin was allowed to call him Mac only at mealtime. They made quick work of the morning meal and Marin cleared the dishes and took care of them. He cleaned up as he always did then rushed to the cockpit.

"Just in time my young friend. " Mac said as he glanced at the countdown timer. Just seconds to go. The counter reached zero and Marin pulled back on the hyperdrive levers and the stars exploded into view. The comm unit squawked as the controllers on the planet tried to contact the ship. Marin instinctively hit the comm switch.

"Naboo approach this is_ Emerald Lass_. Requesting landing clearance to the capitol of Theed" he said.

"Please state the reason for visit " the controller instructed.

"Messenger from the Jedi Council and a visit to my home" Marin stated.

The comm went static for a second than a different voice came on the line. 

"_Emerald Lass_ this the Palace air controller may I asked who is your Captain?" the woman's voice asked.

"Jedi Master MacLean Wallis, Ma'am, we bring a message for the Queen from the Jedi Council." Marin said politely.

The comm went silent for a second then another voice came on the line, one of a very definite military man. "We are sending up a couple of fighters for an escort planet side. Please hold your position. They will be with you presently," the voice said. 

Marin pulled back on the throttle to zero and engaged the station keeping thrusters as he was instructed. In a couple of minutes two sleek yellow and chrome fighters appeared on their wing.

"This is Bravo Leader, _Emerald Lass_. Please follow us down to the palace hanger " the leader said. Mac waved at him through the side viewport and took hold of the stick.

"Better let me land this thing Marin. These military types might not appreciate you wandering out of formation." Mac said as he piloted the ship down towards the planet. 

Marin looked out the viewport keeping a eye on everything his Master was doing. Filing it away watching him make minute adjustments to keep the gangly ship in formation with the sleek fighters from Naboo. The Blue and white ball of Naboo filled the front viewport's as the followed the fighters down through the atmosphere. Slowly the city of Theed came into view growing bigger and bigger. Marin could make out the shape of the palace. It was lit up with millions of lights. In fact the whole city seemed to glow. As the came closer the majestic waterfall to one side of the city shimmered with light. The Long structure at the edge of the cliff loomed ahead. 

"You're the expert on Naboo my young Lad. Why is it lit up this way.?" his Master asked. Marin thought about it a second then looked at the galactic date and time on the display screen in front of him. He punched in a command and it converted the date to local time. And then it hit him like he'd been punched in the gut. 

"It's the _Queen's_ birthday sir. We have a gift for her from the Council." Marin gasped.

"Yes my young Padawan and an update for the Queen, she likes to be kept informed on galactic events by the Jedi. She has been our strongest supporter since Naboo's war with the Trade Federation. So when ever a Jedi is out this way we stop in." Mac answered. 

They neared the hanger and Mac chopped down on the throttle as the Naboo fighters entered. He gave them enough time to settle in and brought the_ Lass _in for a landing.

Marin looked at the inside of the hanger. The ornate stone flooring and the stone pillars along the walls made it look to beautiful to be a simple hanger. Between those pillars all snuggled in their racks were the same N-1 Star fighters that had escorted them down. And in the back of the hanger sat the most beautiful starship Marin had ever seen. It was almost a work of art. It's shiny chromium finish and sleek lines cried power and swiftness as well as elegance and grace. It almost felt like a crime to put down an ugly ship like the _Emerald Lass _anywhere near the Queens transport. But this is were they were instructed to land. Mac shut down the ship's engines and the rest of the systems. 

'Well Lad let us go..." Mac said. But stopped for a second. He realized that his student just sat there. " What's the matter my young friend"

"This place is seeped with deep sadness and death but overfilled with joy all at the same time. It's almost over powering" Marin said as he felt the force flowing around him and through him. And it tugged deeply on his soul as he experienced it.

"Ah.... I see my young apprentice. The force speaks to you tells you of the past and the future all at the same time. Too young are you yet to filter out those emotions and make sense of them. This is something we will have to work on, I think. You have a gift of farsight young one. One that you will have to work on very hard to master. Right now you might not want to touch the force so heavily. Keep your focus centered on the here and now. Help you it will to just to use your other senses. Okay." Mac smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yes Master I will..... do that" Marin said. 

"Good let us not keep the Queen waiting" Mac lead Marin down the ladder and out the hatch. Waiting for them to emerge was three people. 

A dark skinned man in a uniform and two females approached the odd craft. The women in matching pastel pink dresses. Their hair pulled back in a bun in back of the head. 

"I am Captain Panaka and these are the Queens handmaidens. I want to welcome you to Naboo Master Jedi" the captain said.

"It is my honor to be here Captain. This is my apprentice Marin Jade." Marin bowed his head to the three people. But said not a word as a good Padawan should. Only speak when spoken to and to watch and learn was his duties at this first stage of his training.

"The Queen asked to see you in her chambers as soon as you arrived and requests that you stay with us for a while and be her honored guest at her Birthday Gala" one of the maidens said with a heavy accent.

"We would be honored, I was planning to stay a while. My Padawan is of Naboo and I wanted him the opportunity to see his parents before his training begins in earnest. I believe the Queen may know his parents " 

"Yes I have heard her speak of the name Jade before. Come let us go. My lady is not herself as of late having a Jedi near will put her at ease." the woman said.

Marin wondered what she could mean by that as the followed the three of them through the beautiful and grand palace. The huge arched windows let the light shine in and warm the polished stone that made up the floor. As the reached the end of the last hall two guards stood at a huge wooden set of doors. The door quietly opened and the two women ushered Mac and Marin into the room. Once inside Marin looked around. It appeared to be a sitting room but done on a grand scale. To the right a huge polished stone fireplace stood taking up most of the wall . In front of it were a group of pristine white furniture arranged in a semi-circle. On the other end of the room more huge arched windows that gave a beautiful view of the city of Theed and the sunset. Standing next to a overstuffed chair was a woman dressed in a white gown. Her hair pulled back in an elaborate bun and her face was painted white. Two small circular dots adorned her cheeks and a red stripe on her bottom lip looked like a scar. This obviously was the Queen of Naboo. Who seemed familiar to Marin somehow. 

"My Queen I would like to present. Jedi Master MacLean Wallis and his Padawan Jade." the escort said in a strong accent and bowed to her.

"Thank You Rabe' " she said. as she bowed her head slightly to the Jedi Master. Mac in turn did the same but bowed all the way to the waist. Marin mirrored his Master's movements.

"On behalf of the people of Naboo I welcome you back Master Jedi" she said.

"It is my honor your Majesty to be in your presence again. I bring you a message from the Jedi council " Mac said as he pulled out a data card from his pouch and handed it to her. She accepted it gracefully and tucked it into a unseen pocket of the dress.

"How is Anakin Skywalker doing Master Wallis?" she asked directly.

"I have only spoken to the young man briefly but my Padawan is the one to ask. He knows young Skywalker quite well" Mac put his hand on Marin's shoulder

"What say you young Jedi?" the Queen asked. "How is Anakin dealing with training?"

"He is finding his way my queen. But his thoughts sometimes are elsewhere. Split between his mother and you." Marin said. Marin looked at the unchanging expression on the Queen's face. But inside, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Anakin was thinking of her. Her mood inside seemed to change a bit even though on the outside she was still statuesque in appearance.

"We have been good friends since his arrival at the Temple. He has a very good teacher in Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. " Marin finished his statement. 

The Queen smiled and looked straight into his eyes." Later you and I will speak of our friend young Jedi." She stood there a second. " Your name is Marin is it not?"

"Yes My Queen." Marin answered respectfully.

"You are the son of my former teachers. If I recall I sent them in my starship to see you at the Jedi Temple "she said.

"Yes My Queen. I wish to thank you for that. It was a pleasant surprise. That most students do not get to enjoy. I will _always_ be at your service should you ever require it." he bowed his head. A vision flashed before Marin's eyes that made him shake for a second. In her presence he could feel a sorrow that would know no end for a long time. But then joy filled the room Marin could see shadows of people he knew around the room in celebration. Four red haired women dancing with unnamed men save one himself, a much older version of himself celebrating a great victory. An unknown tune played in the background, Babies crying, people laughing. Pure joy filled the room with the light of the force. A celebration to end all Celebrations would take place in this room. The room spun around him and he faltered just a second.

"Marin" his master said breaking the vision." Are you all right Laddy? The queen asked you a question. "

"I am sorry my queen. A vision of the future came to me and I could not block it off. I beg your forgiveness" Marin dropped to one knee before her.

"No need to be sorry Marin. A young Jedi can't always control such powerful things. Even I could tell that it affected you deeply." She said. But her voice had changed . Her own voice spoke to him not the one the queen used. But the private voice of the young woman underneath the mask of the Queen. A voice that seemed very familiar to him somehow but he could not place it. Maybe it was from a dream or the past or was it the future.

"Laddy you should sit down for a while. You feel a bit weak. Go over there and rest while I talk to the Queen" Mac instructed. Marin nodded and headed for the other side of the room as instructed. He made his way to the large couch and took a seat. In seconds he fell fast asleep.

"He is a bit young to have visions such as these is he not Master Jedi?" Amidala asked.

"Young Jade has a special talent. He is what some would call an oracle, a prophet . He has the ability to see far in the future. That is why I have been matched with him. He has had three visions in the last few days. Naboo is a center of much happenings in our time. And in the time of the next generation to come. I for one can see two possible futures my young Queen. One where there is such beautiful prosperity and joy that one can not possibly imagine anything better. Another that is dark and filled with such sorrow that it wrenches my being to see it. But in the end, the same prosperity and joy comes through. But Marin will be able to see much more when he knows how to process the information the force is thrusting upon him. I must keep him centered on the present. Until I can teach him the technique to filter and understand what he sees of the future." Mac said. 

"And much of it centers around Anakin right.?" she asked.

"Yes your Highness it does. Skywalker can either be the savior or the destroyer of the galaxy depending on the path he chooses. And you and Marin can help him stay on the right path. Be his moral compass if you will."

"Me? why would I be able to keep him away from such a choice?" she said mockingly.

"It's just a feeling I have. But with training maybe young Jade can see the ends that I can not. All we can do now is proceed with caution. I hate to spoil your celebration like this but I thought you needed to know. It's not something you have to worry about right away just remember it in the future." Mac said.

"I will, I promise" she said." While my young friend rests let's you and I talk a bit more about the disturbing news I have heard about happenings on Coruscant, Master Wallis."

"I would be happy to your grace. But please call me Mac**_."_**

"Okay Mac, I will call his parents and have them come to the Palace before he wakes. I think it would be a nice surprise for him" she smiled at the sleeping form of the young brown haired boy already asleep on the couch. " I remember when he was born. You were there and you said he would be special. And I see that you were right." 

"Marin has a unique destiny Your Highness. One that will play a pivotal role in the future. Always remember to take what he says to heart. Even now the boy thinks of nothing else but to learn his craft. Even now he can sense the futures that may come to pass. He is the most dedicated young Padawan I have ever seen. But that dedication is not for himself but for all. He serves the force with all his heart and soul." 

"I remember you saying I will put my life in his hands more than once." Amidala said.

"You will at that, My young Queen, you will at that" Mac said.

****

Chapter Three The Party and Young love begins?

"**M**arin, Marin wake up my boy." Marin heard in his sleep. It sounded like his mother's voice. In his semi-dreaming state he could see her standing defiantly against a dark figure shrouded in black. While two little red haired girls hid under a cupboard . They were being threatened by the dark ominous figure. They were going to be taken from her. She stood against him. Cold filled the room around her as the darkness came. She was speaking but Marin could not hear the words. Her form lifted from the ground as if on a wire. Then she screamed and then nothing. Marin woke up with a start. His mothers face is all he could see. He lunged for her and held on tight with all his might. 

"Wow, I never expected a reaction like that. " she smiled. As she hugged her boy. He was not so small anymore. He was trembling in her arms and sobbing. She looked up at the huge red haired Jedi Master that stood next to her husband. And the Queen of Naboo who had a worried look on her face as well. Even through the mask of royalty she wore.

"Marin it is alright I am here for you." she said. 

The young boy looked at her. "I am sorry momma . It was just a bad dream ." he said as he dried the tears from his face. And took a second to compose himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Hi there." he said to her with a broad happy smile. 

"Hi there yourself sweetie. Do you have these bad dreams often?" she asked.

"No just once in a while. Sometimes their really nice dreams" he looked around and saw his Father, Mac and Amidala looking at him. "Why is everybody staring at me?"

"We are just concerned for you sweet heart . Do you want to talk about it?" his mother asked him as she kissed his cheek and hugged him again. He could feel her concern for him through their connection to the force. It calmed his nerves just that much more.

"No not really, something I have to work on myself to control" he stated rather grown up like. " He looked over at his father "Hi poppa how are you today" Like nothing had happened. Mac looked over at the dark haired man. He was a little shorter than the Jedi but just as barrel chested with pale blue eyes.

"I'm fine son. It's good to see you again. We were surprised to hear that you chose to come here first than any place in the galaxy." Marquis Jade said. "I hear you've done very well in your studies."

"I have, just like you told me. Study hard and make me proud. Are you proud of me poppa?" Marin looked to his father for validation.

"You can't even imagine how much young one. You've done well just like I knew you would. You are a Jade through and through." his father said. 

"You want to see a picture of my friends?" Marin pulled a holocube from his pocket and turned it on. The first holo was his parents, he thumbed the control and the next picture was of three individuals. Amidala reacted more than any of them. Obi-Wan, Anakin and a red headed girl stood there waving to someone unseen. "This was my going away present from them. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mira Terrel. I'm gonna marry her." he said as he looked up at them. His eyes drifted to the Queen's face. "And you are going to marry Anakin someday." he told her. Amidala's mouth dropped open and her eyes got huge.

"He told me the same thing the first time I met him." she admitted. She looked over at Mac who just looked down at his student. The missing piece that he had told her a young boy of twelve knew and believed it. " Are you hungry Marin?"

"Yes I think I am. " the boy said. The Queen lead him and the three others to another room in her chambers. The table was set for the five of them. 

"Here Marin come sit by me." the young monarch asked. "Now did Anakin tell you that while you were at the Jedi Temple?" 

"No Ma'am it just came to me. Mac tells..."

"Marin you be respectful of your master" his father interrupted.

"It is all right Marquis it's a tradition I learned from my master. He's just following the rules I put before him." Mac explained." At meal times there are no titles."

" Marin please continue with what you were saying." Amidala put her hand on his shoulder. She ended any other debate on the issue by a simple phrase.

"Sure, ah....he told me that I should try and not touch the force but sometimes it touches me anyway. When I am not thinking of anything in particular. Something will just pop into my head. It is kinda strange to see things that you don't understand. See people that are older or people you know . Or actually you _will_ know in the future but not what their names are. Like your marriage to Anakin and then the arrival of your twins. Your son will marry one of my daughters. I recognize them but I have no idea what there names are, yet." Marin blurted out not really realizing what he was saying.

"What did you say? Twins? I am going to have twins?" Amidala looked a bit surprised.

"I am sorry, I should keep some of these to myself. I wasn't thinking. Master Mac says that I should be careful of what I tell to people. Because the future is not set. But of this I am certain." the young man said with conviction ." Your son and my daughter will marry. One of their offspring will be a Jedi of such power he will gather together all the galaxy in peace and tranquility for another thousand generations."

"No need to be sorry I am fascinated by your visions of the future Marin." Amidala had thought about having babies. She knew Marin spoke the truth she could feel it in her bones. One boy, one girl and their names popped into her head, Luke and Leia. Over to one side of the Queen a droid came rolling into the room.

"Hi there Artoo." Marin said the droid beeped an electronic hello back and stopped next to Marin and the Queen. "Where's Threepio?" the boy asked looking around for another.

"You mean Anakin's protocol droid? He's on Tatooine with Anakin's mother." Queen Amidala responded.

"Oh Okay" Marin said as he shook his head and rubbed his forehead with both hands. "I know Artoo, I have met , I mean I _will_ meet C-3PO. It's like the past, present and future exist together in my head. If I see something I will know in the future it's there. It's so confusing"

"Calm yourself Laddy. Just keep talking, the Queen is interested in the future don't try and edit it just spit it out it will help with your control" Mac counseled him.

"But if I did that Master. I would have to say some very dark things. Things I don't want to think about. Death comes our way, a great war that will weaken the Republic. All in an attempt to gain control of the Senate, to trick them. To bring to power an evil empire with a Sith at it's head. The death of millions of voices in the force as they cry out in terror and then are silenced. The rise of a rebellion to fight it. The death of all I hold dear .......... No, not all. Some will survive to fight an even greater evil that comes our way. One that it will take every resource in this galaxy and even some from outside to defeat them. They are like a plague, a cancer with no cure save one, the Jedi." Marin said with conviction.

"Who is this Sith, Marin? Can you tell me," Mac said.

"I do not know his name Master. He was here on Naboo or will be on Naboo sometime. But I do not know who it is. All I can see in the future is a cloaked figure. An old man's twisted face as he falls down a shaft. And a flash of blue light and then nothing. " Marin sighed deeply.

"Then it's not the warrior that Obi-Wan killed" Queen Amidala surmised.

"No he was just an apprentice. The master is still at large and in a position of true power and he cloaks himself very well" Marin looked up at the adults. "I can hear Yoda now. '_Control you must learn Control _"he imitated Yoda's voice perfectly . 

"When did he ever say that to you?" Mac said.

"He hasn't ... yet. But he will many, many times " Marin closed his eyes. He could feel Amidala's hand running through his hair. Her's was the soul of a survivor. He could not tell her that she would see nothing but loneliness for such a long time before she would find happiness once again in familiar arms. Which made absolutely no sense to him but it was the truth. 

"You are so young Marin and being are so very brave. You have a gift that no one else has. You will learn to control it Marin, let the people around you help you bare the burden. That's what friends and family are for." she said in a motherly tone. He concentrated on her voice and her words. And then as if a switch had been turned off his mind cleared of the visions of the future. Again he was just Marin Jade , Jedi Apprentice. Padawan to a huge man filled of compassion and foresight until it was time for Marin to move on to other things. The vision was now stored in his head waiting to retrieve them and see if he could change some of the outcomes.

"Thank You my Queen, I will try . The visions seemed to stop for now with your help" Marin looked up into those big brown eyes. He could see compassion, love and understanding behind them. From the right of her an attendant appeared caring a covered tray. She nodded and he put it in front of her. Then four others appeared instantly at her guests sides. Each with a tray that they placed before the guests. With another nod the attendants removed the cover to revealed their meal. Marin looked with wonder at the wide array of food on the tray. A sweet pastry bread on the side, a leafy green salad in a bowl. The main dish had a broiled fish of some sorts with another green vegetable of an unknown origin. The smells intertwined in such a way it made Marin's mouth water at the thought. The Queen picked up a cloth and placed in her lap. Marin mirrored her movements as she prepared to eat her meal in a particular order. Unsure of the proper etiquette required Marin decided that if he did exactly like Queen Amidala did he would be safe.

A young woman appeared at the Queen's side. And stood there waiting for orders

it seemed. Amidala looked up at the three adults gathered around the table.

"Would you prefer Red or white with your meal?" she asked them. They all said red and the woman disappeared from Amidala's side. In a flash she returned with a bottle of wine. She poured the wine in the glasses in front of them. Amidala looked over at Marin " What would you like to drink young Marin?" she asked 

"Whatever your having your Highness." he answered back. 

Within seconds another woman appeared at their sides with a carafe of pinkish liquid. Marin looked at it as the woman poured it into the glass in front of him. 

He waited for the Queen to pick up her glass and he did as well. She did not drink it immediately but held it up. "To friends" she said and clinked her glass to Marin's . The he realized that this is what they considered a toast. Then everyone including Marin reciprocated the saying "To friends" then took a sip. 

Marin's glass was filled with a sour sweet citric beverage that attacked his taste buds with different sensations but he enjoyed it. He got a liking for it before the meal was done.

Then afterwards they went into the Queen's sitting room to over by the fireplace. 

"My birthday Gala is set for a week from today. I hope you can stay Master Jedi till then." the queen asked Mac as he sat back with a cup of caf.

" I would be honored. I wanted Marin to have some time with his parents so I will let him go home with them."

"Good it is settled then "Amidala raised her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. Marin had a cup as well. He liked the bitter-sweet taste of the dark hot liquid and smiled at his good fortune. Friends and family gathered around talking about the past , the future and no visions came to his mind. He had learned to control it with the help of Amidala . Her compassion and understanding helped him quiet his inner fear by realizing she was right. His teacher, his parents and even Amidala were here to help him understand his power.

The next week flew by , Marin had no idea how fast until his mother came in and 

told him he should pack up his things. Mac had decided to go right after the Queen's Gala. So he packed his bag in silence. Reflecting on everything he had experienced here on his home planet. They had spent the whole time doing things and seeing the sights Marin wanted to see. He had taken several holo's and installed them into his holocube. But he really didn't have to. In his mind Marin could recall anything he saw, read or heard. But having them in the cube was a lot easier to show others of what he had discovered about Naboo. It was a marvelous place with such diverse cultures from parish to parish. He had met the families of several of the Queen's Handmaidens. He especial like Rabe's parents in a mountain village not to far from his Parents home. Marin and his father had even taken a minisub ride to the Gungan City and visited with some of the underwater villagers. One of course stood out in the crowd. A silly gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Marin could feel that he would run into the bumbling fool again in the future. Something he wasn't sure if he wanted to do or not.

He looked around his room one last time he felt like this was good bye. He had remembered sleeping here when he was very young. A crib was in this room then the day Yoda came to test him. He remembered a girl a little older being there with him... Padme' was her name. One of his father's students. Her parents lived in the same village as Marin's parents did. Then he thought _Was Queen Amidala and Padme' the same woman?_

She could be, Marin remember only a few things about Padme' though. Her dark hair and dark eyes were all the features he could remember. He just filed away the thought for another time. A time when he could ponder about such trivial things.

He picked up his bag and stuffed it with the items his parents had given him. He walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. A flash of the memory of the vision came to his mind briefly as he looked at his mother standing there in defiance of the evil figure. But he forced it back with ease. Yes he had control of them finally. Now to concentrate on other things in is training. Like understanding the messages that the force was sending him. If he couldn't understand them it would be like talking to a Hutt in binary code.

The trip to the palace by air speeder was quick. As night quickly fell on Naboo's capitol of Theed. The millions of lights all over the city reviled the stars above. As the celebration began all around the city not just in the palace itself Marin could see the Naboo peoples love of art. Displays of well wishes to the queen filled the air around the main thoroughfare to the palace. Balloons and anti-grav platforms had banners strung from them making it difficult to pilot the air speeder to the palace but the Queen had sent Ric Ole' her best pilot to retrieve them. He expertly weaved his way through the obstructions and landed the speeder on an outside landing pad. By the entrance stood Mac in his usually garments except instead of his blue Jedi cloak he wore a tartan sash over his left shoulder and it attached at his right hip. He had another in his hand. On his belt was not only his lightsaber but an ancient metal sword as well. Back in the days before lightsabers or blasters or even projectile weapons had been invented, steel swords were the chosen weapons of war. They exited the air speeder and Marin went up and bowed to his Master.

"I have something for you Marin. " Mac said as he handed the boy the tartan blue and green cloth. But there was something inside. He opened it up and a lightsaber handle was inside. A gold colored one with red and green jewels on the pommel.

"Master am I not a little young to have a lightsaber yet?" Marin asked.

"No my friend, By controlling your gift you have passed the first of many of trials. You are now ready to start with the next level of training which includes lightsaber training. This was mine when I was your age, my Master gave it to me to train with. You do me proud by wearing this with pride." Mac said. "But remember a lightsaber is your always used as a last resort. Used only when absolutely necessary."

"Then I will honor my Master and wear it as you request." Marin said.

Captain Panaka arrived behind them with the Queen's handmaiden Rabe' at his side. "The Governor of Naboo wishes to speak with you Jedi Master before the ceremony." Rabe' said. The Jedi Master nodded his head to the girl. Panaka lead the way with Mac following behind. Rabe' fell in step at Marin's side. 

"You are to come with us Marin, the Queen has a surprise for you". Rabe' said as she lead him in another direction another of Amidala's handmaidens joined them her name was Sache'. They made their way down to the Palace Hanger. When the huge blast doors opened sitting next to a refitted and repainted _Emerald Lass _ was an flight simulator. It had a big bow on it. Over to one side Queen Amidala stood with a smile on her face. 

"I am giving this to you Marin. Your Master said you were learning to pilot and you have done a good job. This way you can practice while your in hyperspace on those long trips. You'll undoubtedly be on" She said.

"But Your Highness I don't deserve this" Marin started to object.

"I'll be the judge of that." she came up to him." You just do me one favor. You've hinted at the happenings of the future including my children. Never be afraid to tell me something because you think it might hurt me. If you can prevent one person's suffering you've done your job as a Jedi. Your Master tells me that you will see things in a grandeur scale than even he does. But you don't have the training to make sense of them. Train hard so that you can. I feel that you can save us all. It is your destiny" she said.

"I'll do what I can Your Highness. Whether it is destiny or the will of the force. Or just a simple twist of Fate. I will do what's necessary because I am Jedi. It is my duty" Marin answered her. "And I want to thank you for the gift. Not only the simulator but for you gift of friendship and understanding." 

Marin watched the proceedings of the Gala from one corner of the grand hall off of the Queen's throne room. He had another vision, one with a not so happy ending. He saw the scene run over and over in his mind. One that had to be changed but it was not his place to change it. One that was beyond his control and in hands of the parents of the real_ chosen one _ . His Master was right, he was getting better at controlling the visions. To understand and then control the flow of them. Someday he would be able to but not yet. Right now he could turn them off when they got to intense for him to handle alone. 

__

Amidala had to be the most graceful creature in the galaxy Marin thought to himself. She weaved her way through the room with grace . Stopping to chat with one person or another making a comment about a person's attire that put them at ease. She was an excellent diplomat as well as a monarch. He could see the traits in her that her children would possess. His own ability would only pass on to his grandchild. It was the combination of all these traits and talents would produce the being he foresaw. Amidala came over to the Padawan and held out her hand " It is time that you dance with me" she told him. Somewhere between a command and a request . He accepted her hand and she lead him to the center of the room. Music started up as she smiled at the young Jedi that was about three years younger than her but already looked her in the eye with ease. Soon he would be as tall as his father or a bit more so. But Amidala was entranced by the deep green color of his eyes as they gazed at each other. 

"Now young Marin what can you tell me about my children?" she asked. Everyone was watching but not listening to his conversation with her as they danced.

"There are many paths the future may take Your Highness. We all have crossroads in our lives that we alone must choose our own destiny. The path I see that repeats itself over and over My Queen, in it your daughter will be a great leader of people much like yourself, your son will be a great Jedi. That much is clear to me. The actions of others may effect the course of their path through life. Like I told you before a daughter of mine _will_ marry your son but _when_ is the question that I can not answer now. Later after some time passes perhaps I can tell you" Marin said to her. 

"I can see that you and I will be great friends Marin. Your going to make a lucky girl very happy someday" Amidala commented.

"I think I have already met her Your Highness. There is a girl that I know at the Temple that will be my mate, eventually. The one I showed you Mira Terrell" Marin looked into her brown eyes. He could feel her curiosity about the future and what Marin had told her. But he held a few things back from her. Even though she had told him that even if he thought the truth would hurt her, she wanted to know. But Marin gave her the version she wanted to hear. Leaving out the things that would only confuse her and may even frighten her. In her eyes he saw strength and compassion.

They danced what seemed to be forever and Marin was glad that his mother had shown him a few dance steps before the party. The music ended after a great fanfare and then everyone clapped. 

"Well Marin seems our dance is over. But we will run across each other again." Amidala told the young Jedi.

"You can count on that , Until the next time we meet My Queen" Marin said as he bowed to her. She bowed back and went on greeting her well wisher's that gathered around her. Marin tried to make his way back to Mac's side. Several people stopped the young Jedi and asked about Anakin and Obi-Wan which he gave a sugar-coated answers to. No need to spread the truth about his friend's troubles. After a few minutes of the boy's trying unsuccessful attempt he felt a hand on his shoulder . He turned his head to see Rabe' standing there.

"May I be of assistance Marin?" her heavy accent was getting a lot easier to understand. It was almost like music to his ears much like Mira's.

"Yes Rabe' I am trying to get back to where my master is standing. But I'm not getting anywhere." he pleaded.

"Then take my hand my young Jedi. I will be your escort." she stated and he complied. When he did a vision flashed in his mind. This wonderful person's apparent end doing her duty protecting Queen Amidala over a world far away. A ship racing away from a planet with Rabe' at the helm impersonating the Queen. A flash of light and then burning embers filled his vision. It made him shutter for a second , she looked over at him. 

"My lady told me about your gift. You saw something did you not? "She asked.

"Yes Rabe' I did." he replied as he looked at his feet. Unable to look her in the eyes.

She stopped him and lifted his chin with one of her long graceful finger and forced him to look into her brown eyes." Do I serve my Queen with honor?"

"Much honor, you save the Queen from a disastrous fate Rabe'. You allow her to escape certain capture" he said with a heavy heart. His voice quivered as he spoke. 

" Thank You Marin Jade for telling me that. Please do not look on this as a bad thing young Jedi. If by giving my life means it will save my Queen than I will gladly do it. I have sworn an oath to her to protect her, It is my duty as is yours now as well. You do remember you gave her your word to serve her?" 

"Yes I do Rabe' and you are correct. I did offer her my service and she will have it. For as long as I draw breath" Marin said and the Queen's handmaiden ushered him to his Master's side. They went through the palace and Rabe' accompanied them all the way to the hanger. Marin looked at her with awe. She too was a strong young women. What she said was the truth, she would gladly forfeit her life to save the Queen. As would Marin if it came to that. Then Marin thought of the last line in the Jedi Code.... There is no death, There is only the force... It was clear to him that he would face dangers in this life but as long as he walked the path of the light he would never fear death. For death was not the end of his existence, actually it was just the beginning. But as Mac lead him to the ship he knew it was time for them to leave his home for now, but he would return someday. When he did he would be a full Jedi and be able to make good on his promise to serve Amidala. Because he was the only one that could. She would count on him in some very dire circumstances. Death, fear, hatred and anger seeped in the force in the hanger as the entered the _Emerald Lass_ once again. Marin notice that the old Corellian stardrive engines had been replaced with newer Nubian ones. He looked out the cockpit window and Rabe' still waited for them to depart. Why? True she was beautiful even to a twelve-year old but it was also true that she was just a few years older than Marin was as well. A crush perhaps? But Marin tossed at that aside, he was but a boy not a man yet and females liked older men not younger ones.... But then Anakin and Amidala came to his mind. Five years separated them. But that seemed to be unimportant to them or the force in the future. He could hear Anakin say... _I won't always be little._ And the young man was right he wouldn't be and niether would Marin. But that was something he had plenty of time to get ready for. Now it was time to take his next step into a much larger world. To train and grow strong in the force so that he may stand in the way of evil. Defending those that were in danger and bring those to justice that broke the law.

****

Chapter FourThank the maker!

****

Marin Jade rolled over in his bed . The muted yellow light from the sun that the planet of Gealon orbited shown through the ancient glass pain that had grown discolored over the centuries. The years here had been quite interesting. The_ Emerald Lass _decided it couldn't handle the upgrades the Naboo mechanics did to her and she died just inside the stone hanger of the old stone castle they now called home. So Marin had spent a large amount of his training to be a pilot in the simulator Queen Amidala gave him. It was morning once again , time to get up and start a new day. He had come back to the castle late in the night after a trip to a far off village to do a little negotiating with the locals on behalf of one of the other villages over a land dispute. Mac had sent him to do the mediation as a test of some of his other skills a Jedi Knight who served the force would need. They had worked on not only his visions but a wide variety of skills that Mac said he might need in his time as a Jedi. Marin was stiff but forced himself to roll out of the bed, that had over the years become increasingly more uncomfortable. Gealon had very little in the way of comforts. The_ disaster _should have been called and a crime against nature and the universe as a whole. A small group of Scotiani Natives, a tribe of nomads, had attacked the facility housing a new fusion reactor. And in the attack it was so damaged that it overloaded. The result was an explosion that had charred nearly half the planet. The most productive half, of course, leaving the people that stayed to eek out a meager existence that made Tatooine look like a major holiday resort. And here he was, stuck on this planet with little or no chance to get off it anytime soon unless some miracle happened. While he sat here and grew older and hopefully wiser, the galaxy around them was changing. And certainly not for the best, Marin could feel it. The darkness he had felt with those first visions were gaining strength each day. The Sith's face had not become clearer as he had hoped just more and more powerful. _ The Dark side was difficult to see _Yoda had said once to him during a lesson. And the old Jedi Master was one hundred percent right. But it was the face of the Dark Prince that Marin was pushing to see. And with all might he was pushing himself harder to stretch his sensitivity but it still alluded him. Mac told him over and over. He must not force the issue. That he must follow the flow of the force and it would come. But Marin was increasingly edgy with the entire situation of staying on this Force forgotten planet. But he couldn't ignore his Master's advice. If he tried to fight the tide of the force. He, himself may fall victim to impatience and ultimately miss the vision that he so desperately wanted to see. 

The cold stone floor of the clan Wallis castle was freezing as usual but Marin gave it no mind. A Jedi knew nothing of discomfort, he could block out the cold, heat or pain at will now. It was a lesson he put to use everyday of his life here. If Tatooine was the armpit of the galaxy Gealon had to be the other body part that was ten times worse. Marin threw on his boots and grabbed his heaviest cloak. He had chores to do before breakfast. Cut and carry in wood for the castles heating system. Lubricate the power generator and grab some vegetables from the cold cellar for lunch and supper. Then eat and read some of the ancient Jedi text until lunch. Then he did exercises with his light saber until supper then he could work on the_ Lass . _There was only a couple of systems left to repair. Of course they needed parts that Marin didn't have. In this place he felt more at home than any other place in the galaxy including his parents home on Naboo. This was a special place, a great many Jedi had walked these walls and corridors in the past. The Wallis Clan had many, many generations that were Jedi. And this castle had a secret all it's own. One that Marin would reveal to the galaxy in all due time. It held a special place in his heart and someday for all the Jedi as well. But that secret he could not reveal until the time was right. He trudged along as he made his way through the castles empty corridors and then out the door and stopped dead in his tracks. A ship sat in the courtyard. Not just any old ship, but a J type 327 Nubian. He hadn't heard it land and he should have unless it was there last night when he wouldn't have seen it. He sprinted to the ship's open hatchway. Inside stood the loveliest thing he'd every saw. Queen Amidala stood there in her full regal glory. He dropped to his knees and worshipped the deck she walked on. 

"Is this the young man that I danced with? It can't be." Amidala said.

"It is your Majesty, and I am at your service as always." Marin looked up from his place on the floor. He could see that there was no longer a girl behind that mask of the Queen but a woman of power and grace.

"That's good to hear, now get off the floor. Marin you look ridiculous. A Jedi Knight should be a little more dignified don't you think" she smiled at the young man. As Marin stood up she begun to realize how much the man had grown. He towered over her. He looked into those brown eyes and he put out his hand. She cautiously took it. The force flowed easily around her and the vision he had so long ago came flooding back. It was still there in the force the warning of impending doom. Amidala was at the brink of either tremendous happiness or seemingly insurmountable sadness and despair. Amidala was starting to have real feelings for Anakin. They had been together recently. Thrown together to stop yet another crisis.

"So what did you see Marin, I trust you haven't spent all this time on Gealon doing nothing." she joked.

"I have to talk to Yoda. There is still much danger the Jedi face. "

"You mean the vision you had still hasn't changed?. Still the darkness remains? Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Yes, My Queen first you can tell me why your here?"

"A messenger from the Jedi Council came looking for your master. Master Wallis had told me where you two would be. If I ever needed anything so I lead the messenger here so he could deliver it. As you can guess I am not in the habit of letting others do things for me"

"But you will have to someday." Marin said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Thinking of Rabe' and her destined sacrifice if Marin could not change the future.

"What do you mean by that Marin." she demanded.

"If there comes a time when you are forced to make a tough decision remember this My Queen. Your life is paramount. There are people around you that are more than willing to die for you including me. You can not sacrifice yourself in any way" he said. His words dripped with sorrow and remorse.

."But Marin you can't your destiny..."

"In my case it's decades in the future. This you must remember and understand. It could save your life." his voice had a hard edge to it, one that the Queen was not accustomed to. She was taken aback for just a second. Marin was no longer the boy she had known for those fleeting moments back at the palace or even the young infant she witnessed being brought into this world. He was now exactly what Mac Wallis said he would become. He was now a driven individual with little time for pleasantries and tact. He had a job to do, unlike a prophet who sat back and wrote down the visions he had. Marin Jade was one of action. He would do whatever he had to change things he could for the better. She had to trust him even though she did not understand. She knew that Marin was someone she could trust with her life. And trust him she would. 

"I understand Marin Jade. As long as you keep me informed of your actions"

"I am afraid that I can not. "

"How dare you say..."

"I have to your highness. And it's not because I do not trust you. It's because I know that you have the ability to make the proper decision without my help. I have to trust you as much as you have to trust me. You are a strong woman. You already know more than you should because it could lead you to second-guess yourself. That could cause indecision and ultimately cause you not to make a decision that you would have if I had not interfered " Marin said as he bowed to her once again. " And that My Queen could spell disaster."

"You have grown much over the years here, haven't you?" Amidala said.

"Yes Ma'am I have. I'm sorry I do not mean to be harsh or abrasive but I have to be honest with you. Of all the people in the galaxy you have the ability to change much yourself. Your love will see you through the tough times." he said. "In you most desperate hour it will be the light that keeps you warm and safe and company."

"I do trust you Marin and I ask one favor of you. When we are alone you may can call me Amidala. You already have seen into my soul and have already warmed my heart. You are my friend and I will always be yours remember that." she said.

"Alright but not Amidala, how about Ami" he offered and Amidala nodded in acceptance of his compromise. "You said something about a message, where is Mac?" 

"He left already. There is a situation that he said you could not help him with. He told me to give you this. " Amidala pulled out a holocube and handed it to him.

Marin took it and placed it on a cargo container. And pressed the button and stood back as a half-sized version of his Master appeared.

__

"Marin, Queen Amidala has brought word from the Jedi Council of a mission that I alone must go on. She has brought parts to repair the Lass . You are to take it back to Naboo and wait for me there. If my mission fails I want you to wait for instructions from Coruscant . You have been like a son to me Marin. Make me proud and follow the force where it leads you. The force will be with you , always."

The holocube cut off and Marin looked over at Amidala. His eyes were filled with tears as he tried to compose himself in front of her. But he could not. She pulled his head to her shoulder and hugged the young man.

Composure came to him quickly as another vision came to him. Of Mac's death which was unavoidable. His mission was doomed to failure and he knew it. He had ordered Marin to stay behind on purpose, to save the young Jedi for a more important job. Marin disengaged from Amidala and dried his tears. A thought of his mother and father crossed his mind. Naboo, he would see them again and soon and that lifted his spirits, a little. 

"So where are these parts?" he asked.

"My mechanics are already working on the_ Lass Marin_, she should be repaired before too long. Why don't we look around the castle and see if there is anything you want to bring with you." Amidala suggested.

"Well I guess I can close up the castle. Mac would want it to be secure in case I ever need to return here." Marin was thinking ahead. This was one possible refuge if he ever needed it. Naboo was the other. Marin motioned for Amidala to follow him as he lead her into his home. Mac had told Marin from day one that it was his since Mac had no heir's of his own and upon the Master's passing this would be his. So by protecting it he was protecting his future home as well. He gave Amidala a tour of the castle before he started closing it up and retrieving anything he might need to take with him. He started in the kitchen with the coolers and the appliances and then into the dinning hall . The living area or common room was next followed by the den. He then realized why he was doing this. If Amidala needed a place to hide as well then this would be the perfect place. No one knew of it's existence except Amidala and her crew. He turned to her.

"Ami, If there comes a time when you have to hide. I want you to know that you can come here. This castle will be a safe haven for you. It is defendable and has withstood over twenty five thousand years of pounding by the elements. It's stones can resist blaster fire even from orbit. I will show you what you need to know about it. " he told her. He continued on showing her all the necessary equipment that the castle had to offer. An ancient wood powered heating system, the solar water heating system and natural spring that feed the water outlets. The defensive systems the ancient Wallis clan used to ward off attacks from neighboring warlords which were still effective even on more advanced armies of today. He showed her where the seeds for the gardens were placed in wait till planted in the solarium on the roof. The ancient generator that provided the castle with power was the biggest thing there. Even though it wasn't needed for anything that could not be replaced by systems the castle had already in place for lighting. At the end of the tour was the sleeping quarters. Marin took out a couple of bags and started stuffing his personal effects into them as Amidala sat on the bed watching him with a keen interest. Some one would be very lucky to call him her husband and mate someday she thought.

The last thing he packed was the things that Mac had promised Mira. Her clan colors and an ancient sword with the family crest on the scabbard. The sword was at least a thousand years old. It had survived the accident of that long ago age. Marin had visited the ancient ruins of her family's home and retrieved the only two things he could find. The piece of tartan cloth hung from a closet of one of her ancestors and the sword over the stone hearth in the kitchen. He closed up the bag and looked over at her. 

"Well that's everything I can think of. I guess we can go now." he said and hauled one of the bags up on his shoulder. The other drifted up off the ground like a anti-grav unit had been engaged. Amidala smiled and followed the floating bag out the door and down to the corridors to the hanger that had been burrowed out of the cliff the castle sat upon. Inside the ancient ship had mechanics crawling all over it. 

"Are you sure these guys are going to do a better job this time?" Marin said as he put down the bag slung over his shoulder. Both bags continued on towards the ship and disappeared into the open hatch. 

"Yes they are, I'll make sure of it. Seems Mac had a hand in the last repair of the ship and I suspect he may have sabotaged his own ship to keep you here. While you were training" Amidala suggested.

"I suspected as much, is that how you knew exactly what to bring with you?"

"My chief mechanic brought whatever he thought was necessary to repair it." Amidala said. 

A huge form wriggled out of an access tube on the port engine. How a wookiee got in and out of such a small space was a wonder to Marin. His black fur that was not covered by his work suit was covered in grim, dirt and grease. The wookiee came lopping over to the two human's standing there. He stuck out his hand and Marin took it. It rumbled something to him. Marin had never been around a wookiee before and had no idea what he said to him . 

He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Sorry my big friend I don't understand you." he admitted. 

"That's all right I do a little anyway. He said it's all ready to go. As soon as your ready we can leave. His name is Barroke and he is at your service. He will accompany you back to Naboo as your co-pilot ." Amidala translated.

"This is going to be an interesting trip. I got a copilot I can't understand. On a ship that hasn't been in space for eight and half years."

"Don't worry there's a translator droid on board we brought with us. So my mechanics could talk to him" Amidala responded." Give me five minutes to get upstairs before you close this place up okay" 

"You got it My Queen." Marin said as she spun on her heels and made her way back through the stone castle and up to where her ship lay in wait for here. The bay of the hanger quickly emptied as the mechanics disappeared into the passageways. Marin went over to the castles computer system and punched in a few commands and another recognition code the computer would respond to besides Mac's and Marin's just in case Amidala had to use this as a refuge. He put everything on standby and when the right code was entered the castle would respond only to those commands. After the _Emerald Lass _ exited the hanger he would activate the castles defensive system and it would virtually disappear. Just as it was when Mac and Marin had come to Gealon.

Barroke disappeared into the ship and quickly after that the systems of the ships fired up. Marin looked out the hanger opening and the Nubian craft cruised by . Marin gave one last look around the hanger and made his way to the ship he ducked under the engine pod and got in the hatch and dogged it shut. His bags were no where to be seen. He ran to the stairs and up into the cockpit. Barroke sat at the co-pilots station in the comm station sat a silver colored humanoid translator droid. 

"Good Day sir. I am MST-6. Queen Amidala has ordered me to provide you assistance in dealing with that Black Walking Carpet over there." the female voice of the droid said. 

Barroke growled something back at her with bared teeth and a menacing look. 

"say what ever you wish Barroke, I am a droid and a member of the Queen's staff if you harm me in any way I am sure the Queen will deal with you, You big hairy oaf." it's prissy self confident voice said to the already angered wookiee. 

"Please Misty refrain from angering Barroke. I am going to need you both to get this flying bathtub back to Naboo in one piece. If he rips you apart I won't be able to talk to him Until I learn his language" Marin said as he pulled back on the repulsor control and the ship lifted easily off the ground. He nudged the throttle and the engines responded and the _Emerald Lass _ made it's way out into the light. After it cleared the natural opening Marin spun the ship around and hovered it there. He reached over to the comm system and sent the code. An unseen door closed over the opening and the cave disappeared. Marin increased power to the repulsors to bring the _ Lass _ to the top of the cliff and the castle was now just a pile of rocks completely camouflaged until it was needed again. 

"Sir, the Queen is _waiting_. " MST-6 said in a very impatient prudish tone.

"We're going, just wanted to look over my home for a minute longer." Marin said and then pulled back on the stick and pulled back on the throttle and the _Emerald Lass _shot away from the surface and on the wing of Her Majesty's Royal Starship. At the helm probably would be Naboo's top pilot Ric Ole' directing the craft as he always did. Once they cleared the atmosphere Marin flipped on the Navicomputer and it began running through the computations for the jump to Naboo. Once it pinged he looked back over at his shoulder at the droid.

"Open up a channel there Misty" he said.

"Sir I am **M S T** - **SIX**" she said slowly " Not Misty. I am not going..."

"Button it, you are on **my** ship and you will respond to that name until you get off now open a channel or I'll throw you out myself." Marin ordered and Barroke seemed to like the idea of throwing out the droid entirely to much as he gave Marin a toothy grin. 

"Channel open sir" the droid stiffly.

"This is _Emerald Lass _ready to make the jump," he said into the pick up.

"Okay _ Lass _ last one back buys see you at home" the female voice said. With that the Naboo yacht disappeared into hyperspace. Marin looked over at Barroke. Who just shrugged his massive shoulders. Marin dialed up the engine's power to maximum and pulled the hyperdrive levers and the eclectic ship shot off past lightspeed and into hyperspace. 

"Okay crew ,time for my first wookiee lesson. Misty go ahead." Marin said as they began the long process of learning a very difficult language.

****

Chapter Five Return to Naboo 

The _Emerald Lass _ popped out of hyperspace right after the Queen's starship. Over the Comm unit Marin Jade could hear the Queen's pilot crowing that the sleek ship beat the _Lass _ back to Naboo. Marin had known before they left that there was no way in hell that his ship would ever win a race without a decent head start. But she showed her true colors when Marin dove for the planet. Calling out that the other pilot hadn't won anything yet. His ship could fall like a rock in a power dive not even most fighters could stay with him. Besides the other pilot had the Queen aboard no way he would risk a full powered descent. But Marin was wrong, the Nubian craft easily caught the smaller Corellian vessel and soon Marin was looking at her tail again as it shot into the palace hanger. Marin landed the Lass behind the silver craft and shook his head adamantly. He left Barroke to shut down the systems and stomped all the way to the hatch in his ship, his face was red with pure anger. How dare that idiot risk the Queen's life like that. He was going to give that person a real tongue-lashing. He stomped his way aboard the Queen's ship and headed aft. The turbo lift was already on the bottom deck. He pressed the up button for the bridge and when the door opened he started.

"Who in the hell was flying this thing. Are you out of your mind . Putting the Queen's life at risk to win a stupid race . Well what do you have to say for yourself." He demanded. He could see the dark hair of the pilot sitting in the seat in front of him. The rest of the bridge crew just snickered at him. His eyes went back and forth between them. Sabe', Sache', and Rabe' all sat in their bridge stations. He had heard a woman's voice on the comm system and he looked over to the comm station. Sache' waved to him 

"Hi Marin." she said." Boy have you grown up into a handsome thing." 

"Alright what is going on here. Whose flying this thing?"

"Since her Name is the Queen's Royal Starship. I figured I ought to learn to fly it. So how did I do. " The chair spun around and the Queen sat there. NO longer did she have her make up on. No regal gown of office but dressed in a simple pilot's jumpsuit. 

"Smoked me good your Majesty. You fly this thing likes it's a fighter and not a flying hotel." Marin joked. " So do you all know how to fly now?"

"We sure do, now let us leave this _flying resort _ and get up into the palace before Captain Panaka has a ronto." Queen Amidala said . 

"Why's that?" Marin asked.

"I did not tell him we'd be gone this long. I told him we were just going to take the ship up into the atmosphere for a little spin. I can hear him now." Amidala got up from her seat. And lead them down to the loading ramp. Standing at the bottom was Captain of the Royal guard, Panaka. His arms crossed over his chest a look of extreme disproval on his hardened face. Marin took the lead and proceeded the women down the ramp. 

"Captain Panaka it is good to see you again" the Jedi said and held out his hand. The security chief took his hand and pumped it . The young Jedi motioned over Panaka's shoulder and a shadow appeared to cover them both. Amidala looked up from behind Marin to see the huge form of Barroke standing behind Panaka.

"Captain have you met my friend Barroke?" Marin pointed over Panaka's shoulder. The security officer turned and cranked his neck to look up at the huge mass of black fur and teeth of the wookiee.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure" Panaka said. He extended his own hand and it disappeared in a mass of black fur. 

The wookiee roared and started woofing a question at the dark skinned man. Barroke put his hand on Panaka's shoulder and directed him back towards the _Emerald Lass _. Panaka had no idea what he was saying and trying to tell him as much. But the wookiee's overpowering strength was undeterred as he forced Panaka back towards Marin's ship. Marin turned around and looked at the four women standing on the ramp.

"What was he saying to Panaka?" Amidala asked.

"Nothing much just reciting the Jedi Code, backwards. Just in case Panaka actually spoke his tongue." Marin smiled and chuckled.

"Barroke is a Jedi? I thought the Council just sent him as pilot of the ship that Mac took on his mission." Amidala said as she lead the way out of the hanger as she looked back over her shoulder as Barroke was pointing at the _Lass _and roaring at the security officer who still was saying he did not understand. But the wookiee was persistent on explaining something. The appearance of MST-6 at the hatch without one of it's arms seem to make Panaka take a step back. 

"What did you do to my droid?" Amidala said.

"Barroke shoved her down the stairs after she refused to translate something he said. The only thing I couldn't reattach was her arm. Misty can be quite abrasive at times." Marin said as they ascended a stair-case towards the upper levels of the palace. He felt something odd. Something close but then again it was not. He tried not to dwell on the feeling. But it would not leave his mind. He'd have to ask the wookiee later about it. 

They came to the Queen's chambers and she stopped in front of the guards she turned to Marin." I will have Rabe' show you to rooms we had prepared for you and your wookiee friend. I will call for you later so we can speak some more. But I have some duties to attend to first." Amidala said and she disappeared into the suite. Sabe' and Sache' followed her into the chamber door leaving Rabe' and Marin standing at the door. Marin was confused he had never been excluded from the Queen's chamber before. 

"Come Marin your quarters are just down the hall. I am sure you have some questions. I'll answer all that I can" she said and took his arm and lead him to another door just a dozen or so meters away. As he entered he saw a vision of a things to come. A tall dark haired man and a dark haired woman and Amidala sitting waiting for some one. No, not just one person a couple who walked in. A red haired woman and a dark blonde man entered. He could not hear the exact words but he got the impression they were planning something. In the next room he saw a Black wookiee standing guard over a small child. The red haired woman's stomach swollen ever so slightly with pregnancy. 

Rabe' shook Marin's arm trying to get his attention." Marin, is there something wrong? You've been standing there for five minutes. Haven't you heard anything that I said?" Rabe' had a worried look on her face. 

"Please forgive me Rabe'. I was admiring the room." Marin said. He had seen a scene out of the future. But the Jedi Material and the four of them had concerned him. It meant that something between now and then happened to the Jedi. He could not see what yet but someday he would and real soon. 

"You are very strange man Marin Jade. Come we sit now and I will explain something to you. " She lead him to a couch and sat down. He sat next to her ever so cautiously . He had not been this close to a female ever at least not since dancing with Amidala all those years ago. But that was before he had matured and became aware of things. 

"So what do you have to inform me of that my friend the Queen could not?" Marin asked.

"You are now of age Marin and it would not be proper for you to enter her private sanctuary. It would be perceived as improper. Especially since she..."

"Intends to marry Anakin " the Jedi stated." By having me in her private chambers someone may spread a rumor that the Queen has more than one suitor. That would get back to Anakin causing him to doubt her commitment." Marin shared his insight with the Queen's handmaiden and close companion. 

"The Queen said I wouldn't have to explain much to you. She did have one request that you stay close to her. Things in the galaxy are afoot. Obi-Wan told her as much the last time she spoke to him. She said that you would probably already are aware of the feeling."

"She is correct but it is not clear to me exactly what. Danger does loom but it is elusive and unfocused. The feeling comes and goes. I have controlled my gift but have not Mastered it totally. I will do what I can to keep her informed. Barroke and I....."

The door pushed open revealing the huge wookiee. He started complaining about something. Marin was still learning his language but understood most of what the large being was saying. 

"Barroke he's really not that bad. He's just very dedicated in his duties. He did not try and take your saber did he?" Marin looked at the wookiee." Well did he?" 

The wookiee shook his head and growled fiercely and shook his closed fist at the door.

"Alright then calm down. Rabe' was filling me in on a few things. Can I ask you to stick around for awhile. I've got a bad feeling rolling around in my head." Marin uttered.

Barroke nodded and then rubbed his stomach with his hand. And rumbled something.

"Your always hungry Barroke. Your people must spend all of their time hunting."

Barroke let out a roar and a gruff and then began chuckled to himself.

"Very funny furball someday you might regret that remark. You'll find things that eat wookiees not the other way around. And I just hope I'm there to see that day." Marin smiled. His own stomach started to growl at him. He glanced around the quarters over in one corner was a door that was open. A small kitchenette that called him. 

"But the black furred walking stomach does have a point I a hungry too. Mind if we continue this in the kitchen." Marin did not wait for a answer from the woman and went into the kitchenette. She meekly followed him and once inside she shut the door. The kitchenette was extremely on the tiny side. He could see that during their stay He would have to do all the cooking. Barroke would never fit in here. But with the proximity of Rabe' it was nearly claustrophobic. He could feel her body pressed up against him. And in her mind he could feel that she was attracted to him, ever since that day of the Queen's Gala even at that young age. 

"Here let me show you where everything is " she said as her arm reached around him and attempted to open a cupboard. But it was an obvious ploy to get even closer to him.

"Really Rabe' it is not necessary. I can find my way around a kitchen. " Marin said. He didn't want to lead her on. In his heart he knew it was Mira he was destined to be with. The small dark haired woman that stood close to him was pretty and very desirable and very attracted to him. But he had seen her future, the day she gave her life for Amidala's. If he allowed himself to lead her on he would be of taking advantage of her. It would be so easy to give in to her. He could see in her mind that she wanted to be with him. Her intentions were clear even to Marin Jade. Whose experience with women added up to a big fat zero. But his body was betraying him, he began to shake with excitement. His pulse had quickened ever so slightly. She spun him around and looked deep in his eyes. He tried to command them to close but they would not. 

"Rabe' this is..........." but he could not find the words to tell her. It was wrong. They had no future at all with each other. Mira was to be his forever. Even though he had not seen her in many, many years. She was the same age as him, she may have already found someone. He shook that thought away. But as he was thinking of all these things Rabe' put her hands on either side of his cheeks and gently directed his head down to her's. She sweetly kissed him on the lips and released his head. Leaving the next move up to him. Her hands rested on his forearms waiting for the young man. But he was in a total state of shock, indecision and pure terror. He had no idea what to do. Kiss her or not, run or stay, or just plain faint which was became a true possibility because his body began to betray him. She waited for him to do _something_. 

Marin kissed Rabe' lightly on the cheek in return. Not on the mouth like she had expected him to. And it was a very quick kiss at that almost like you'd kiss a sister or relative. And he felt like a clod but with that she might get the message. Or maybe not but now the ball was once again back on her side. Outside the door Barroke rumbled something. 

"Alright you big furball, we are hurrying" Marin yelled back. Then the moment was gone. Rabe' backed as far away as she could in the small room. Marin opened the food locker that was fully stocked with everything that he had dreamed about when he was on Gealon. The foodstuffs that Amidala had had prepared for him the last time he was here. He selected a stew for himself and a meat dish for Barroke. It was meant to serve four but it would probably be just an appetizer for the wookiee. The meat was uncooked and he pulled a serving platter big enough to fit the huge piece of meat on and handed it to Rabe'. The threw his in the food warmer.

"Give this to the walking rug would you. What would you like?" he asked hoping she would stay for a while at least.

"No, I must go Marin. I'm sorry I made a mistake. I thought that..."

"Your beautiful Rabe', kind, dedicated and loyal. Everything one could want in a friend or even a lover. But I am not sure that we can be anything more than friends right now. If our interaction becomes a..."

"Hindrance?" she shot back. Her tone and her body language had became increasingly hostile towards him even though he did not initiate the action in the first place seemed misplaced in his eyes. But she was hurt, she had her feelings and hopes dashed by the object of her affections.

"No nothing like that. I am not yet fully trained and it may be a ........." he was still trying to find the right word. He had already hurt her feelings . But it had to be said. "Distraction to me. I 've been having some disturbing feelings about something that I just can't put a handle on. I've got to concentrate fully on this. If I am thinking about you I might not..."

"Say no more Marin." She said as she put her finger on his lips, Silencing him "I understand. Duty must come before personal interest but promise me to think about us?" she asked. "If not now, then in the future."

"I promise Rabe' I will." Marin said as the handmaiden took the platter of meat out in the other room. The food warmer beeped and Marin grabbed the bowl out and hurried out into the other room. But only Barroke was there . He had the meat stuffed into his mouth. His awesome fangs tearing into the flesh with conviction. She had left but the scent of her perfume still hung in the air. Marin sat down and shook his head and shoved a spoonful of the stew into his mouth.

Barroke rumbled something to Marin in between bites of the meat that was almost gone already. 

"No Barroke I have no idea what makes females act the way they do. Do you have a mate?" he asked the wookiee.

Barroke roared and barked and answers to the young Jedi. Then took another bite.

"Oh your spoken for though. Well I hope you have better luck with her than I seemed to be. I might have just drove off a girl I could have loved , Because of one that might be my soul mate. That I haven't seen in what eight years. I gotta be completely insane." Marin just shook his head.

Barroke nodded and tried to say something but his mouth was full of meat. Marin looked over at the wookiee and just shook his head some more. He finished the stew and got up from the table. He returned to the kitchenette and put the dishes in the scrubber. He returned in the main room where Barroke had finally finished his snack. 

"So my new friend wanta go see what kind of trouble we can get into by roaming around the palace without an escort?" Marin asked the wookiee. Who gave him a real strange look. But agreed to it anyway. Barroke wasn't sure what kind of trouble two Jedi Knights would be in by just looking around. Marin smiled and checked his appearance in the hall looking glass. Besides he had to retrieve his stuff from the _Lass _anyway. Might as well start at the hanger and work his way up. He felt something in the force that sobered him just a bit but just continued on.

Barroke was a great co-conspirator when it came to snooping. Even though he stuck out like a Hutt at a Jawa clan reunion. He could always plead ignorance. There were only a few in the palace that knew any different. And they were no where in sight. Barroke carried one of Marin's bags like he was a valet a couple of steps behind the young Jedi. Who had now changed into the Wallis clan colors including the kilt and everything that went with it. The sash, ancient sword and the matching pouch on his belt next to his lightsaber. He checked the power level of the weapon. After a long while on Gealon. MacLean Wallis had confessed that he was Marin's uncle. And the words from when he first met the man rang in Marin's head. "_Only if you want to, it is your right._" Marin was a Wallis, his mother Marena Wallis-Jade had been a Jedi student. Something he wasn't told when he was young. But when she hugged him after he came here with Mac. Marin could feel him mother's strength in the force.

Barroke had his lightsaber carefully concealed in his tool pouch he wore as always. They wandered throughout the palace for what seemed like hours. No one stopped or gave them a second glance as if they had not even seen them. Moving unseen is something Marin had been working on but he did not think he was doing it. Most likely it was the work of the wookiee that strode behind him. But it could be just the people of Naboo and their way of doing things. He was looking for something but not sure what. Something the Trade Federation left? Something planted by someone else?. He started to think Captain Panaka might want to tighten up security a little. The palace was the Queen's residence as well as the main government building it felt too open to him. Which shocked him. If anyone wanted to do harm to the Queen or Naboo in general this was easy pick'ens especially since they had been wandering around for nearly two hours and hadn't seen one security person in sight. He would speak to Panaka about this. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a scanner and turned it on. Something felt wrong about this part of the palace. It was far away from the residence floor, a little used section that looked like to be an ancient library. With real leather bound books, rows and rows of them. He looked at the floor. Dust had accumulated over the years but not enough at there was on some of the other surfaces. He scanned the room and found traces of metal. In a building that mostly made out of stone and wood except for the modern blastdoors. But in this tower it seemed unlikely. The traces got stronger as he got to the one wall. He motioned to Barroke and they moved a giant bookcase that had left scratches on the wooden floor. Behind it tucked in good was a destroyer droid. It's antenna extended waiting to be activated.

"Looks like the Trade Federation left a few surprises for the Naboo. " Marin looked back at Barroke. Marin unclipped his lightsaber and cut the twin blasters off both arms of the droid. Barroke muttered something and he turned around to look at the wookiee to find a whole bunch of security personnel standing there with weapons drawn. 

" Hi there " Marin said weakly as he closed down the purple lightsaber. And reclipped it to his belt. The officers just shook their heads and lowered their weapons. 

"Jedi" one of the officers said, "I am sorry sir one of my men detected a odd electronic signal." Marin held up the scanner to show the officer. 

"That'd do It. " he muttered.

"I suggest you and your men scan the entire palace for these things again " Marin moved away from the little niche. The men looked at the destroyer that was now in pieces. And none of them moved a muscle. They had scanned but obviously not good enough.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." the officer said. " By the way sir, the Queen is looking for you and she didn't sound to happy that you are wandering around by yourself"

**__**

"Hey we just got lost**__**" Marin said 

"A Jedi Lost? Yeah and I'm the wookiee's uncle. You two better high tail it to the throne room before she sends out Panaka to look for you. That is one lady you don't want to anger. Even a Jedi would not survive her wraith," the officer said as he gave orders to the rest of his men. Marin picked up his bag and did exactly what he was told. They made it in record time. That if there was a record for two huge beings running through the palace at top speed. Once at the door of the throne room in front of two surprised security guards they took a second to calm themselves, They nodded to the men standing there and the blast doors opened. With grace and composure they strode into the room. 

Queen Amidala sat on her throne with two empty chairs on either side of her low desk/table. Her expression of pure displeasure could not be covered by the make up that she wore. She motioned for them to take a seat at either side of them. Marin meekly moved to one of the chairs and sat down. Barroke took a seat in the other. She glanced at both of them then touched a control on her throne.

In the middle of the room the holo-projected form of Yoda appeared. The little Jedi Masters form looked much older than he had the last time he saw him.

"Jedi Marin Jade, News have I for you. Your Master has met an unfortunate end on the mission sent him on we did. Included in this message is the report of the circumstances. The council wishes you to stay on Naboo for a time. Afraid for the Queen's safety are we. Call you I will when time to return to the Temple. The wookiee, Jedi knight Barroke is to stay with you and continue your training in ways of the Jedi. May the force be with you." the image winked out.

"You were not in your rooms so you could speak to Master Yoda directly so I had this recorded for you," she said with a hard edge to her voice. But her expression softened. " But I am sorry your friend and Master has passed on. His personal effects will be returned to you here. Upon his death he had everything he owned transferred to you." she said with a said voice. 

"Thank you my Queen, it does not come as a shock. He was a brave man and a good friend. I honor my uncle's memory by wearing our clan colors" Marin said.

"You already knew, didn't you." she asked. 

" I had a feeling Your Highness. But I had not expected it to come so soon. I will have to check the report." he calmly and unemotionally answered.

"I had it transferred to you suite. You can access it there." the Queen said as she looked over at the Jedi. His face was peaceful and accepting which made Amidala uneasy. _How could he be so uncaring and so damn calm at a time like this? _she thought.

"I can because it is the Jedi way your Highness. There is no emotion only serenity. There is not death only the force" he answered as if she had said it out loud.

" How dare you go into my mind and take my private thou..."

Barroke roared and uttered something to Marin and then looked at the Queen. 

"What did he say? I didn't understand all of it" she demanded. 

"He said he heard it too. You have a very strong presence about you. He says you have a slight ability to touch the force. Were you ever tested for a midichlorian level?"

Marin asked as he looked back into those brown eyes. She was still very angry with him. It was unavoidable .He had been given a message He was here to protect her now. And he'd use anything he deemed necessary to do the job. Including the Queen's own thoughts. He had demonstrated that a stray thought like that could endanger her if the wrong person heard her thoughts.

"Yes I have but it is not high enough to be trained, it is higher than most the population. Is that why you heard what I was thinking?" Amidala asked.

"Probably, but like I said your personality is strong. That's what makes you such a great leader. But it can also be used _against_ you. We will show you how to eliminate you leaking your thoughts to others." Marin warned.

"But if only another Jedi can hear my thoughts why should I have anything to fear?' she asked. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Because Sith's use the same techniques a Jedi does just the Darkside. The same things we can do they can also. So if we can read your thoughts so can a Sith. And by armoring your mind against that can give you an edge if you ever need it." He said as he got up and bowed to her. He saw Panaka standing in the wings." I need to speak with your Captain"

"We will speak later Marin" Amidala said releasing Marin from her presence. 

He automatically went to the security chief "You and I have to Talk now!" Marin said to the security chief and left the Queen's Throne room with Panaka on his heels. Barroke wasn't too far behind as the entered an office just off the Throne room. By the decor it was Panaka's work office. 

"Your security here is a joke Captain Panaka and that is going to change starting right now." Marin said.

"What do you know about security. You think just because your a...."

"Finish that statement and it will be your last. I might not have grown up here but I was born here. That woman in there is MY QUEEN too dam it and Master Yoda just made Barroke and I her protectors. Now I will do anything I feel is necessary to make sure no harm comes to her." the Jedi said. The door opened and Sabe' and Rabe' walked in.

"You better listen to him Panaka . The Queen trusts him and so do we. If you can honestly say that your security forces can handle _anything_ then I am sure Jade will walk away. But if there is a chance that someone could get in here and do something than you should listen to him" Sabe' said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rabe' nodded her agreement with the senior handmaiden/bodyguard.

Panaka thought about it for a second then looked into Marin's green eyes.

"Okay kid what do you have in mind" Panaka said. 

With that Marin Jade gave him a big smile." My friend you have no idea...."

****

Chapter Six The Sith Attack

Marin Jade looked out over the waterfall that bordered the Theed Palace. Over the past several months they had run drills guarding against attacks of all natures. Of known type of assassination attempts anyway. From one person to a ten member team each time the heightened alert of Panaka's Palace guards was up to the task. But at least one of Amidala's handmaidens had been killed in each drill. Even in mock this disturbed Marin to no end. The way Sabe' acted when she played the Queen in these mock attacks it was so real and even her voice sounded like the Queen he had to double check himself. Meaning that they were in the habit of switching identities. Marin suspected that only very few knew of this role switching and it was a short list. He would have to ask Amidala if he was ever alone with her but one of her handmaidens always accompanied her . He did not want to let on that he knew about it to anyone but the Queen herself. This day there was to be a mock attack by an unknown spacecraft. They had rigged the Lass up with a dummy transponder and a old fashioned type of metal cased bomb slung underneath the wing. It had no explosives in the casing but simple pigment liquid. A hit anywhere near the palace would be a score. He and Barroke would take the Lass up and orbit then change the Transponder and head for the palace. This was a planet wide test and only three others knew about it. The Queen, of course, Panaka and Sabe' who was playing the Queen. Amidala was snuggled away in a bunker that Marin suggested they build for her protection. She was not in favor of her hiding in any way, shape or form but she had finally agreed.

Marin hopped into the _Emerald Lass _that now had sported a new paint job. Marin figured that if it was named the _Emerald Lass _it should be emerald green and not the several colors it had been painted over the years.

Over the course of the time here Marin had thought about the future and of course that meant Mira. He had sent her a message in care of the Jedi Temple but hadn't got a response. Which he didn't worry about that too much since like him she was probably out with her Master anyway. Exploring the galaxy. Unlike Marin who had seen all of two planets in all his time away from the Temple. But that was life, especially the life of a Jedi. He had heard that Corellian Jedi never left the Corellian Sector at all except for very extreme cases. Usually if a time of great need had arisen or when called before the High Council for some honor they had earned. That was it to their travels. Marin had hoped that his life would lead him to a little more places than that. But he could hear Yoda saying..._Adventure, Excitement hah.. A Jedi craves not these things, _over and over in his head. Marin looked out his starboard side viewport to see the makeshift bomb under the wing. Along with the new blaster cannons on the wing tips, under the wings an updated missile pod system as well. A new automated turret system had been installed as well. His Master had been ambushed by unknown forces on his way to his assignment. Right along with several other Jedi. Many had blamed pirates on Myrkr for the attacks but they denied any involvement. So Marin armed the eclectic ship. Of course if he came up against a cruiser it wouldn't help but it might make them think twice. He looked over at his wookiee Co-Pilot. He gave Marin the thumbs up sign and Marin started the Lass moving. But instead of racing out of the hanger and up into the atmosphere once they cleared the hanger and over the cliff face he let the ship drop. The ground quickly came up at them and Marin leveled the craft out and headed it toward the north. Keeping low to the ground to avoid detection. They skirted the trees and tundra regions to the north until they were over the northern pole and Marin pulled back on the stick and slowly climbed the ship straight up. He figured the magnetic field might interfere with the planetary sensors not showing his escape from the planet. He would slowly make their way like space junk to a spot over the Capitol then pounce on them. As soon as he got to the Zenith of his climb and leveled out and put the ship in orbit he saw something coming out of hyperspace. It was strange to see something arrive above the galactic plane like this. As if this thing was trying to do the same maneuver he just preformed. Using the Magnetic pole as a shield against the planetary defenses. Marin cut all power to the ship leaving her dead in space. He looked over at the wookiee that he could not see with his eyes except for the glow of his teeth from what little instrumentation lights left on during emergency shut down. 

"What kind of ship is that?" Marin asked. But Barroke just rumbled quietly that he didn't know either. Marin didn't want to raise the alarm yet so he waited for the ship to start its approach just in case it was a legitimate flight into Naboo. But as soon as it started down towards the planet on the same downward magnetic pole approached he knew something was not right. He debated to either follow it or stay his course and warn the Naboo after he was sure he wasn't spotted. The Emerald green color of the _Lass _made it almost invisible in the dark of space. It would be able to be tracked by its exhaust emissions from its large engine ports. But the ship that just entered Naboo's atmosphere was much better at stealth than the _Lass_ in many ways. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this" he said as he watched the ship slowly descend. Barroke let out a gurgle and a woof stating he had the same feeling.

"So old friend do we follow this Joker and do a threat assessment of him or call out the fighters from Theed?" Marin asked. The lights came on the ship signifying Barroke's choice. Marin nodded his agreement and inverted the _Lass _and dove after the ship. The other ship was taking it easy as it slowly entered the atmosphere until it reached the ice covered fields of the polar region then it leveled out and scooted towards Theed. The ship was fast, too fast for the _Lass _to keep up. Marin pulled back on the stick and shot the ship up above the sensor nets level. Knowing that the Theed control would see him pop up on their screens and scramble the fighters of Theed to investigate. He hit the transmit button on his stick and spoke into the pick up.

"Theed Control this is_ Emerald Lass _following a boogie on this heading. This is not a drill. Live ammo maybe coming at you. Security protocols are in effect as of right now." he said. But there was no answer from the controller that should have picked up his call. But fighters were being scrabbled. 

"Barroke which transponder are we transmitting?" he asked.

Barroke checked his board then rumbled a response and pressed a button. The Emerald Lass now showed up on the controller's screen.

"_Emerald Lass please_ repeat your last transmission," the controller asked.

"I said you have a boogie that is on our same heading bellow sensor net. I can't keep up with it. Launch fighters with full weapons. Security protocols are now active. I believe this ship is a danger to Theed. This is NOT ,I repeat Not a Drill ." Marin said calmly into the pick up. He could see on his sensor screens the fighters peeling back towards the palace then more launching in their place. 

"Barroke arm the missile tubes on the wing and get rid of that dummy bomb" Marin ordered and the wookiee did as he was told. The bomb dropped away from the ship and the weapons screen on Barroke's side of the console lit up.

"How close do we have to get for a lock on that thing" he asked.

Barroke rumbled a response to him and Marin shook his head. Five hundred meters was way to close and there was no way he was going to catch that thing. Unless? 

" Barroke what would happen if I ran power from the hyperdrive into the sublight drive. Would it increase our speed any?" Marin was desperate to find a solution to catch the thing. If it made it past the fighters it would have an open shot at the Queen's Palace. 

Barroke shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. It might work if it was done right.

Barroke started punching buttons on his side console as he rerouted the power that normally powered the hyperdrive generators into the sublight engines. He did it small increments as the power began to build. The speed increased and the Lass finally stopped losing ground. He started gaining slightly with thousand kilometers to go he'd have to do more than just slightly gain. As Barroke fed more power to the sublight engines the Lass shot forward like a missile out of the tube. He knew what would be happening behind them, soon the Ultra sonic booms would be shaking everything about now as the _Emerald Lass _rocketed through the atmosphere. They were gaining more rapidly now and were almost within range of the missile locks. The odd looking craft screamed by the Fighters who had not taken the proper pursuit angle because of the speed of the intruder. Marin shook his head. He charged up the wing lasers and snapped off a couple of ranging shots. The ship started to juke and weave. Barroke rumbled something to Marin.

"Your right better ask them to stand down before we open up" the human answered.

"Unidentified craft this is Naboo Security Force you are in violation of approach procedure your actions has been taken as hostile. Please reduce speed and climb and come to heading oh four five. If you continue on this course we will open fire. This is your only warning" he stated as official as he could considering that he had no real authority to do so. But the intruder had no way of knowing that.

But there was only static. As the neared the five hundred-meter mark he got a better look at the stern of the ship. Marin nodded to Barroke and he brought the missile targeting system on line. Marin let go of the stick and let Barroke pilot the ship for the shot. This conglomeration of targeting screens had been complicated. Marin aimed the lasers, Barroke the missiles and he ran the automated system of gun turrets. As Barroke got the lock for the missiles Marin fired the lasers. Their green light energy lanced out as the missiles fired. Two of them from the starboard pod shot away from the ship and towards the intruder. They homed in on the data from the ships systems. The lasers contacted the shields of the ship first then seconds later the missiles did. The rear end of the ship exploded and Marin pulled back on the stick to avoid going through the debris that started to fall from the sky. On his rear scanners he finally saw the N-1 fighters following him. .

"Congratulations Jade you just had your first confirmed kill." a voice said on the comm unit.

"Button it. I want two of you to run CAP and the other two start scanning the Forrest around the crash make sure nothing moves. Just cause the ship went down don't mean what ever was piloting the thing is dead" he said gruffly . He spotted a place to land. " The rest of you spread out on all points and watch for others. We got one but it does mean nothing else came down " Marin brought the repulsors lifts on line and slowly cut the power to them as the ship settled on it's skids. They were no more than two hundred meters from the hulk of the ship. Marin checked the charge on his lightsaber and made his way down to the hatch. He took a deep breath and open the hatch and hopped out. Barroke right on his tail as they made their way to the crash site. They snuck through the under brush of the swampy terrain. His green jumpsuit was providing himself great camouflage. But the big black wookiee stuck out like a tree on an open plain. But with all the trees around Barroke shimmed up one and disappeared from sight. Marin could tell that the wookiee was up there but not by sound or lack of wildlife but by listening with the force. Then it hit him, ahead was a cold spot in the swamp. He looked up to see Barroke's head stick through the canopy of the forest. The pilot or crew man was out of the flying craft and on the move. Slowly and with great stealth to a normal search team but not to two trained Jedi. Marin realized that if he could feel the intruder , then it could feel him and quickly closed himself to the force and brought it close around him. To shield his own movements in the force to hide from the intruder. Barroke was a hunter he could rely on his other senses like vision and smell that were acutely better than a human. Barroke popped his head down again and motioned to Marin to circle around to the right. He would continue straight at the being they sought. Marin nodded and began to move to his right and gave the dark being a wide berth. The intruder had stopped and was looking around trying to see if anyone was pursuing it. Marin dropped behind a bush and pulled a hood over his brown hair. He took a camouflage kit from another pouch and covered his face with green make up. This was not standard issue for a Jedi but Marin had adapted some techniques by a few other groups while studying types of attacks. His outfit was a combinations of several different styles. That way he could try and infiltrate the palace during the one-person exercises. He started thinking like a commando and then it became clear. This person or being was patient. He would see if anyone checked out the ship, which appeared to be trashed, but maybe it wasn't. Than either blow it up when they were near or wait till they gave up and went home and made it's way to Theed on foot. But Barroke and Marin wouldn't let him get that close. Marin crawled on his belly the next two hundred meters in his circle. The being sat still in an opening to a cave. The small opening was dark and looked not big enough for a winzel to get through but the being which he could see stuck it's head into the opening than the rest of it's body disappeared. This dark warrior was defiantly a Dark Jedi he could feel a glimmer of light somewhere deep inside her .It was a woman in her early thirties but not very powerful. It looked like she was intending to wait out the whole search in the cave. But Barroke and him certainly weren't going to let that happen. As Marin crept down towards the opening he looked up to see Barroke climb down the tree head-first. 

His arboreal claws on both front and rear limbs dug deep into the bark of the tree. Giving the big wookiee equal grip in either direction he decided to travel. He hit the ground without a sound on his padded feet. He motioned to the whole where the Dark Jedi had ducked. He could feel her presence but it was moving away deeper into the cave.. Marin thought of something but did it in wookiee talk. Projecting it into Barroke's mind. The wookiee smiled with huge white fangs and nodded his head and took off on the ground . Judging from his movements he was also tracking the Dark Jedi to see if there was another opening to the cavern. Marin cautiously climbed into the hole. First one shoulder than the other then his hips as he slide down the small incline on his belly. He had no light to go one only what little the forests heavy canopy would allow to filter down and then the small hole that was the caves opening. Which meant he could see about three meters in before it was pitch black. He couldn't risk lighting his glowrod or his lightsaber and give his position away, Up ahead he could see his prey was using a light. He cautiously moved over the rocks and outcropping's that made upright travel in this cave impossible. After about ten minutes he heard the being speak for the first time as it swore. The cave had no other opening. It opened into a large chamber at least twenty meters high. Some indigenous flying creatures were clung to the roof of the chamber. A pack hit the ground, which made a splashing sound causing the individual to swear again. Marin couldn't believe this person would be so stupid to make all this noise if they were being pursued. Then from above the flying creatures scattered and headed right at Marin. He hunkered down and plastered himself against the wall. A light appeared in the roof of the cavern. An intense light and thin. He knew it was Barroke cutting a whole in the rock roof. The blade smoothly cut a wide one-meter diameter circle. He heard the Dark Jedi mutter something. As her red bladed lightsaber sprung to life. 

"Come and get me Jedi. We will have our revenge. After I kill you, Amidala will be easy" her voice was filled with venomous retort.

Barroke stuck his head down into the whole and roared at her.

"A wookiee? Come on, send that child Jade down here you big oaf. Your too stupid to even to speak, you think your wookiee strength is a match for the Darkside?"

Marin stood up from his hiding place and opened himself to the force. 

"It wasn't I you called a child was it? Put down your weapon and release your anger so that the light side can heal your soul" He said, as the woman stepped into the light the Hole gave off. It lit up the chamber pretty well.

"You think I would return to the same oppressive and weak order as that fool Yoda after feeling the power of the DARKSIDE. Your more of an idealist than my Master said you'd be boy and just as stupid." the dark woman shot back as she started to circle.

"You really don't think the Darkside is more powerful do you? It's easier, quicker but comes with a heavy price. Your Master will find out in time when it consumes him. Rots his body from the inside out. Then where will you be? Oh wait that's right you'll be dead. Because I will not let you leave this chamber. You will die here or be saved by the light." Marin said as he also began to circle in the opposite direction. Facing her with a sense of purpose. But compassion filled him as he tried to find a tact that would let her see her error. Than a picture of the future popped into his head, the Sith's death, with this he could let her see the future.

"Open your self to me, let me show you what happens to your Master. His last moments before he is destroyed. This way you can see that your efforts are all for naught." Marin offered. "The lightside will prevail."

"You lie Jade, you will not survive the future to have this vision come true."

"I can see that my son is trained and tested in this very cave against the Darkside which will be your dyeing gift to the lightside of the force. Because in your death, your energy will stay in this cavern forever, another truth the Darkside hides from you. But if you destroy me I will merge with the force and I will live on forever. Come let me show you, Then you will know it will be true. For a Jedi has no reason to lie " Marin was almost begging her to open herself to him. 

"Why don't you just force it upon me Jedi?"

"Because that is not the Jedi way, you already know that. It is the Sith way, to force your views upon others. To destroy life, to use the force for selfish reasons." Marin said as he watched the female sith. Her face was red with furry. He could tell she was losing control of her senses all his talking was doing nothing. He ignited his lightsaber. It's amethyst blade hummed to life. 

"You will not survive Sith. Even if you defeat me you'll never get by him" as he pointed up at the wookiee who was watching through the opening he cut.'Before you die sith who is your Master?" Marin asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid as soon as I tell you your wookiee is gonna go run off and tell the whole Galaxy. They will know in time" she snarled.

"Well if your Darkside is so powerful why are you so afraid you can't defeat both of us? " Marin said.

"Stop flapping your gums Jedi." She said as she charged with her weapon held high by here left ear. She swung it with all her might downward. But Marin easily blocked her as he brought his lightsaber up. She started swinging wild at him. But each time he blocked her but did not take advantage of several openings he could have exploited. She came around with a two handed horizontal arc. But Marin front flipped over her and landed behind her. He back kicked and stuck her in the back of the head. She went down in a roll and back up to her feet. She spun around and held her weapon in both hands. Marin could feel he draw the dark side to her in her mind he could see her plan. To fling all the lose rocks at him at once. As she drew more and more from the darkside to try and get the upper hand on him. Marin could feel the light inside her dwindling. He had to do something or he'd have to kill her.

"Do you really want to do this. You think rocks are going to stop me? Before you go any further stop and think about what you are doing. You are destroying yourself. Your not harming me or my friend, you're doing it to yourself. The Darkside is lying to you. From this time forward you will know nothing but pain. You will never know love or companionship or peace. If you are afraid I can help you. Barroke can help you. Don't make me destroy you. I can feel the light still inside let it shine step into the light and embrace it. Don't hide from it. Revile in it and it will be your savior as its grace returns to you" Marin preached.

"Shut up you coward. I don't want your help" she grumbled.

"Then you leave me no choice" Marin said and sighed heavily. She was concentrating hard to move the rocks around him but he used his power to quell the rocks and prevent them from moving. This angered her more as she drew more on the darkside her hands started to glow with the darkside power. The light blue sparks emanated from her fingers as she charged at Marin who stood at the center of the light flooding down the hole. But it was not just sunlight but the light of the force flooded around him. His body filled with the light and as she charged, time slowed to a crawl .He saw her move even before she started it. As she brought the lightsaber over head and started down in an awesome overhand strike. Marin simply stepped up inside and held up his saber and blocked her blow and swept it to the outside. With his free hand he touched her chest and let the lightside of the force flow into her exposed body. Dark met Light and a huge flash lit up the room like a thousand suns going super nova all at once. The opposing forces acting like Matter and Antimatter coming into contact with each other. The woman was thrown to the opposite side of the chamber. He could feel something start to lift him up as she hit the wall . The Darkside energy released and in that fraction of a second he realized he as in danger. Life threatening danger. He gathered every once of lightside energy and forced it into levitation and he shot up through the opening Barroke had cut. The wookiee grabbed him and pulled him out of the way as the energy followed him out the opening for a few seconds then retreated and the hole was dark once again. 

Barroke looked at Marin and shook his head. Then grumbled something at him.

"Well I know she wasn't very good. She was probably a flunked Jedi student. I say about thirty or so wouldn't you?" Marin said as he got up and brushed himself off. 

Barroke rumbled something and then laughed and woofed uncontrollably.

"What do you mean we all look the same to you?" Marin said. "Come on let's go see if there's anything left of her ship". 

Barroke roared and stood over the hole he held out his hand and after a few seconds the woman's lightsaber appeared. His hand totally covered it he looked at it a second and threw it to Marin. He looked it over and clipped it next to his own. 

Barroke lead the way back to the downed ship as a squad of Naboo troops broke into the brush all around them.

"Is there anything we can do Sir?" the young man said.

"Yeah put that rock back over the hole and seal up the entrance of the cave '

Marin said as he started walking away.

"Why what's down there?" as the officer shined a glow rod down there.

"Just the ghost of a dead Sith that's all" Marin smiled and followed Barroke into the bushes back towards the intruder's ship.

The officer's head snapped back and he quickly backed away from the opening. All of his men just looked at him with a smirk on their faces. They tired to move the big rock but found it too much for them. 

The officer just shook his head "Jedi" he said as he motioned for his men to get some poles so they could lever it over to the opening.

****

Chapter Seven: Something More than friends 

Marin Jade and Barroke stood in the Queen's throne room and looked at the image of the old Jedi Master Yoda's image. They had given their report on the confrontation with the Dark Jedi Woman. Yoda looked from one of the images representing the two Jedi in the council chambers.

"Marin Jade, considering are we your request to the Temple to follow up on the origin of the Dark Jedi . Better are you to continue your assignment on Naboo for now. Much danger still remains there. Transmission of the records of all students not trained the council will. Agree do we that you have passed your trial against the Dark. The title of Jedi Knight the council bestows upon you." Yoda said to him. Amidala stood up and made her way around the desk in front of her throne to stand next to the newly Knighted Jedi.

"Master Yoda, your Jedi Knights Jade and Barroke have done a wonderful job helping my security forces prepare for any attack. The one today pointed out another flaw in our security but they can not stay here forever. I appreciate your thoughts for my safety but I can not hide and become a prisoner in my own home. My life is not that impor....

"But it is your Highness" Yoda interrupted." You do not know of your importance"

"You mean because of the twins?" she said.

The old Masters eyes got as big as Marin had ever seen them. He was surprised by what she had told him. Something he had already known. But something Marin had told Amidala years ago upon meeting her. 

"Told her did you?" Yoda looked right through Marin Jade. His expression was one not of amusement or anger but of disbelief.

"When I was young Master. Before I could control the visions" Marin admitted. 

"What has past is past. In danger have you put her in." Yoda said with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"How can he have put me in danger? He told me very little and I still think he is holding back something from me. He told me himself he had said too much." she said as not as a Queen but as a friend. 

"Control you must have control, Marin Jade. Much danger I see in the future. Help her you can. " Yoda said. Mace Windu's form appeared next to Yoda's.

"Jade , what do you see? How can the Council help you in your quest ?" Mace asked. His features looked more concerned than Yoda's." What does the force say to you?"

" It says Master Windu that a storm brews . One that if the Jedi do nothing it will be the end of this order. This Sith Master is dangerous and I still can not see his face . By the time I can it may be already too late. But Master Yoda is right , Queen Amidala does need protection but am I the right one to protect her?" Marin said as he looked at the Master's representation.

"Then who do you see as her protector? Kenobi and Skywalker perhaps?" the dark skinned man said as if to ponder his own question.

"I see that as one possibility Yes. There are others that can do this as well as I . I feel I must follow a different path right now Master. To seek out the answer I can not be playing bodyguard. The sith has failed in this attempt but it will not be his last. I believe I should track down these other failed students and make sure they haven't fallen to the Darkside." Marin said. Amidala looked over to him. He wanted to say something else but he dared not.

"The council will consider your request Jedi Jade. If we accept your proposal do you wish the Jedi Barroke to accompany you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes my Master. Barroke has taught me many things and I enjoy his company" 

"Then if nothing further have you. The council will contact you when we reach a decision. May the force..."

"Wait I have something more to say Master Yoda." Amidala interrupted . "Jade thinks of another that he has not heard from in sometime. He wants to ask but dares not. Can you tell me of the girl called Mira Terrell?"

"The Padawan Terrell is not at the Temple at this time. She and Her Master are exploring Wild Space right now. We have Jade's message waiting for her when she returns. Asked of him she did as well before she left. Is that what you wish to know Jade? "Yoda saw the young man nod his head then he cleared his throat.

"May the force be with you" the hologram of Yoda and Mace disappeared.

Amidala stepped back to her throne and sat down. Marin and Barroke both turned back to face her.

"Tell me Marin what do you really think is going on?" she asked.

"I do not know your Majesty for the most part. The visions I have had just keep repeating. That is why I wish to follow where the force leads me. To Alderaan, Corellia, Kashyyyk, Mon Calamari and other places. May be I can see things more clearer than I can here."

"Why don't you want to stay here with **us**?" Rabe' asked. 

Marin spun around to see the woman standing over by one of the pillars. He hadn't even realized that anyone else was in the room. He looked at Rabe'. She was still interested in him even more so now.. He could see it on her face and feel it in the force. 

"Rabe' it's not that I don't _want_ to stay. But I don't think I _can_ stay at least right now. Naboo is my home, someday I will return to stay. But right now the force is whispering something to me. It is so hard to explain" Marin just looked at his feet. He knew exactly what she was asking. She wanted him to stay for her not for the Queen or the fate of Naboo. But for _her_ and her alone. Marin could not be that selfish even though he had started feeling something for her as well. He had a job to do. He couldn't get sidetracked with love or desire. They could have no real future together anyway so why put himself through the heartache of losing here. That is why he wanted to go back to the Temple, talk to Yoda and feel the Jedi Masters presence. From him Marin could learn a lot.

"Marin do you think that the safety on Naboo you feel has stagnated your growth as a Jedi?" Amidala asked.

"No, Protecting the ones I care for is important to me but I think I can help more by following the force. It will show me how to find this Sith and end his reign of terror. Before it has a chance to begin in earnest. It is something that I _must_ do. It is my duty to find this madman. I can't stay here forever." Marin said sadly.

Barroke roared at him and shook his fist at the human Jedi. He sneered at him and bared his teeth.

"Well I know it's important for somebody to be here. I already said that" Marin rumbled.

The wookiee roared another even gruffer set of sounds at Marin then pointed at Rabe'. 

"Now listen you walking rug you have no right to say that. I have been honest with her. "Marin started to lose his temper. His face turned red and he took a step towards him. Rabe' was in between the two of them in a heartbeat..

"Barroke, Marin has been honest with me about the way he feels" she said as she turned to the human " Haven't you?"

"Yes I _have _" Marin said strongly but did not look at her. He kept his eyes on Barroke.

Barroke shook his fist and then his head and let out another lengthy torrent of sound at him . Marin just looked at the wookiee. And started shaking his own head. The wookiee was right, he was only telling her the truth to a certain point. Because of his vision he had not allowed himself to even think about her in any other way than a friend. 

"What did he say Marin?" Rabe' asked." And don't tell me you didn't understand him because I can go get Misty. And I am sure that Barroke will repeat it word for word for me " 

"He said that I'm afraid to get close to you because of what I told you your possible future maybe." Marin looked away from her gaze and then turned his back to her.

"Because I might have to sacrifice myself to save the Queen?" she said as her expression changed. " What to save yourself from the heartache?" Rabe' spun him around and looked at him. " Well tell me, tell me you feel nothing for me, Tell me you love me or hate me. Tell me something don't just stand there Marin."

Marin wanted to run. Sprint to the _Emerald Lass _and escape, to forget this ever happened. He was too young for this kind of pressure.

"Rabe' your putting a lot of pressure on Marin. He might not know what he wants right now. You have to give him some time." Amidala said.

"No Your Highness I do owe her an answer but I'd rather do it alone" Marin said and he surprised them all by offering her his hand to hold. Rabe' took it and let him lead her from the Throne room. Soon they were wandering through the palace until they ended up at Marin's door. He opened the door and she followed him in. He went over to the kitchenette and opened the cooler unit. He picked out a pitcher of pink liquid and got out two glasses. He poured the liquid into the glasses and handed one to Rabe'.

"We didn't have to walk all the way through the palace to get a drink did we?" she finally said. Looking at Marin like he'd lost his mind.

"No but I feel more comfortable saying this here. The place where I messed up two months ago. I didn't give us a chance and for that I am sorry. We could of had two months of getting to know each other" He held up his glass as if to give a toast. "To one of my best traits. Pure Stupidity" he said and clicked his glass to hers.

But the woman did not look amused at the toast. "May it never get in the way of your heart again Marin" she countered and clicked his glass back. Marin smiled and drank down the citric punch. He put down the glass and pulled her close. As he bent down to kiss her but she backed away from him.

"Now what, before I wasn't ready, now your not?" Marin shook his head.

"I don't want some pity kiss" she put her hands on her hips. 

"Pity Kiss? Are you nuts ? Your the only woman I have ever kissed you know even though it might have been just on the cheek. So how can it be a pity kiss if I'm looking for another one.?" Marin smiled and grabbed her behind the small of her back. She didn't resist him as he pulled her closer. Rabe' put her arms up around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Now your talking Marin. Listen I'm not looking for a long-term commitment and I did ask you to think about us which I hope you do. But the Queen is right you are kind of young yet to be thinking long term."

"But I'm older than Anakin and the Queen has already made her intentions clear towards him."

"True" she said as she slowly brought his lips to hers. They innocently kissed at first. As the moments passed it grew more and more passionate . When their lips parted Marin stood up and took a deep breath. The force flowed into his mind as he saw a little more of her future. A ship fleeing from a planet it appears to blow up but then he sees a flash of light and for a split second a smaller craft as it jumped to lightspeed. Then his vision flashed forward and he saw her as an older woman with tons of children around her as she reads them a story. Each favoring her distinctive features. As she tells her tale of the Prophet of the Jedi.

"What?" she asked as she looked deeply into his eyes of green?

"Nothing I just gotta a glimpse of something that's all. " He smiled "You as a _grandma_ " he said and kissed her again.

"But they are not our grandchildren though?"

"No not that I can see but your so deliriously happy and that's all that matters" He said and kissed her again. "Come on you wanta go flying for a while before dinner?"

"Sure" Rabe' said and gave him a huge hug." As long as I get to pilot"

"You want to pilot a rattle trap like the_ Lass?" _he asked.

"You said we were flying a resort right? Might as well see if I can fly a real ship right?" Rabe' kissed him quickly and lead him out the kitchenette and stopped as she saw the wookiee standing there. He had a sad look on his face His eyes were as sad as they had ever been

"Don't tell me that you two have to go somewhere Barroke so help me I'll bust you in the mouth " Rabe' said as she pulled Marin into a hug." You can't have him" She planted another long kiss on his lips. Barroke let out a roar then chuckled to him self. And walked into the living area and sat down in front of the comm unit.

"He said " _got you_ " Marin translated.

"Tell him he'd look great_ stuffed _" Rabe' laughed. The big wookiee just waved his hand at them. The wookiee flipped on the comm unit and started working on the records the Jedi Temple had sent. Marin and Rabe' walked hand in hand through the palace and down to the hanger. The _Emerald Lass _sat next to the Queen's Starship. The stark contrast of styles were apparent to everyone. But Marin wouldn't trade the two for millions of credits. The Queen's ship commanded attention with it's sleek lines and chromium finish. The Lass could be mistaken for space junk. This gave it a certain amount of anonymity but only to a point. Soon the word would get out that this ship had more than it appeared to. As they got in and Rabe' started to close the hatch a shrill came from behind the closing hatch. Rabe' opened it up to see a blue and white astromech droid.

"Artoo we are not going far just for a little spin." Rabe' said to the little droid. It beeped a question to her. She just looked at him. Marin had already made his way up the ladder to the flight deck.

"Marin I think R2-D2 wants to come along" she said loudly.

"I don't have a problem with that " Marin popped is head through the opening to the upper deck. "Hold on short stuff." Marin reached out with the force and lifted the droid into the ship's hatch. Rabe' moved out of the way and the droid landed softly on the deck. He extended his third leg and wheeled down the corridor.

His domed head looking back and forth as he checked the ship out. He came to the stairway he swiveled back on his two main legs and pointed his photoreceptor up as much as possible and beeped a question.

"No I don't have a droid lift. Just hang on and I'll lift you up here" Marin told him. But Artoo wasn't so sure that he trusted this way of getting up to the other deck. But once again the astromech found itself floating in the air and up through the opening once his wheels touched down again he whistled a complaint.

"Well you wanted to come along Artoo unless you want to wander around bellow decks the whole time this is the only way I could get you up here" Marin just shook his head. Rabe' made it up the stairs and into the cockpit. Marin sat in the co-pilots seat and waited for her. She sat down and looked over at the controls. Most of the readouts were similar to the Nubian craft. She started flipping levers and switches to get the ship started. As the readouts came to life the Lass responded to her touch. Marin sat back and watched her then smiled and started doing his job as co-pilot. Someone had taught her very well she glanced over at him and gave him a huge smile and pulled up on the repulsor control. The _Lass_ lifted off the pad and moved forward as she nudged the throttle control. As the opening got closer Rabe' pulled the throttle to full and the _Emerald Lass_ screamed out of the hanger. Over the comm she heard the flight controller complaining. She looked over at Marin and cringed.

"Guess I forgot something "she said as she started to flip the comm system on.

Artoo Deetoo started beeping and she heard the Controller say ' understood ' in her headset. She glanced back at the droid that was now plugged into the comm system.

"Thanks Artoo" Rabe' said as she pulled back on the stick and the Lass gained altitude. It roared over the plains around the city and then up through the atmosphere. As the darkness of space overtook them Rabe' smiled as she looked at the stars. She began maneuvering the ship through several evasive actions as if an enemy was on her tail. A barrel roll followed by a snap turn and inverted roll. She giggled as the ship reacted more like a fighter than a shuttle. Marin looked over at her and she glanced over at him.

"Your pretty good , in fact good enough to fly a real fighter , Have you been training on the N-Ones?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Of course they had he thought. The only two types of ships the Naboo had were the N-1 and the Queen's cruiser. But this made Marin think, they would need something else he thought of the wreck of the Sith's ship. Small for one or two people with stealthy capabilities perhaps and as fast as a fighter. Something not much bigger than a fighter but with a small cabin with sleeping couches and a refresher and a galley. A design popped into his head, Marin could not believe it but it was functional and could be easily made on Naboo in the small factory that produced the N-1 Starfighter's for the Security Forces. He made a note of the design and committed it to memory.

Rabe' put them in a high stable orbit and put the ships systems on standby. She basically parked them in orbit and got up from the pilot's chair. She motioned to him to follow her as she made her way aft.

"Time to give me a tour of your ship Mister Jade" Rabe' beckoned him and he followed gladly. He thought of showing her the top floor first but then Headed down the stairway to the lower deck and the rear hold. He gave her the same tour he had taken by himself on that first day aboard. They worked there way through the ship's lower deck and through all the stuff that Mac had in the two lower store rooms. That at one time had been passenger cabins. The suits of armor and old time weapons still filled the rooms. Rabe' seemed interested but only partially. What she wanted to do was go upstairs on the command deck. And he was trying to prolong that as long as possible.

He was nervous, very nervous but she was patient with him. As he lead her upstairs his palms began to sweat and his breathing became a little faster. But he pressed on as he showed her the galley and opened the door to the refresher. Her eyes seemed to fix on the shower. It was a combination sonic and mist shower. 

"That's big enough for two people" she commented. Marin seemed to freeze a bit at that comment . She noticed it but did not let on that she did. And then Marin showed her the next set of cabins. He opened one door that had been his master's and it smelled like a wookiee. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she got a whiff. Barroke told him that human's smelled just as bad to the wookiees as the other way around. He had learned to adjust to his new roommate very quickly and it didn't bother Marin at all anymore. She looked at the huge hammock in the corner of the room. There was no bed at all. Which made Rabe's eyes narrow with wonder about how wookiees and their mates slept together. She wondered how big that hammock was anyway. Marin couldn't help reading what was on her mind. He was starring at her with wonder when she caught him. 

A frown came to her face " Marin Jade what are you doing?" she demanded of him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She set herself with a cool look on her face. She stared back at him. Fire shot from her glare in her eyes.

"Just admiring you that's all." Marin tried to be as suave as possible giving his situation. But the look on her face hadn't changed one bit.

"Yeah right, like I believe that one. If we are going to have any secrets from each other we might as well forget this whole relationship all together. So tell me what you were doing, thinking and feeling" Rabe' demanded.

"I was reading your thoughts Rabe' trying to get a handle on what to do next. You were wondering how a wookiee couple slept in that thing. Well they don't at least Barroke says they don't. I didn't pry any farther. That is what I was doing and thinking as far as feeling." He paused for a long moment and took a deep breath to calm himself " I am real nervous about showing you the next room. After your comment about fitting two in the shower and the hammock thing I don't know what's going to happen and it scares me a little." Marin said and looked down at the deck beneath her feet.

"Well you should be a little scared Marin. I am too you know. It's not like we have to do anything right now. It's all so new to both of us." Rabe' said and she let her hands fall to her sides. She stepped forward and into his arms. She could feel the nervousness of the young man. She hugged him around his middle and put her head on his chest. His heart pounded away under his Jedi tunic. The loud rhythmic beat seem to slow as he took a deep breath. His chest expanded and then contracted as he slowly blew out the air in his lungs. His heart rate was normal by the time she let go of him. 

He lead her into the cabin across the hallway. The bed neatly made just as it always was. Everything in it's place as she looked around. The art on the walls, the mementos from his parents when he left for Gealon. A flimsy print of his parents holo by the bed stand and on the other side one of Mira, Anakin and Obi-Wan. And one other of a very young Marin and a red headed girl. Even then they looked perfect together a matched pair. Rabe' gave it no mind as she sat down on the bed. 

"This is really nice Marin. There is more to this ship than meets the eye isn't there?" she said as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. 

Marin sat down as meek as a pitten . His motions deliberate and calm. He knew the mechanics of the act but putting that knowledge into practice and romance was different. Holovid's were never really were his favorite thing to watch and it embarrassed him when these situations would come on. He guessed he should have paid more attention to them at the time. But Rabe' must have sensed his hesitation as pulled him into a full kiss. Deep and passionate and Marin then let nature take it's course as he and Rabe' explored uncharted territory together.

****

Chapter Eight Parting is such sweet sorrow 

The Jedi Council took it's time considering replacements for Marin and Barroke on Naboo. By that time Rabe' and Marin were almost inseparable. Their every second of free time was spent with each other. Of course the not so free time lead them to be in the same room most of the time. Marin would pop into meetings the Queen had with the planetary government officials. They would nod to him but never speak to him. Only Sio Bibble, the governor would ask the Jedi's opinion once in awhile. Marin would use what he had learned by watching Amidala make decisions. She was a fine and just ruler. And very efficient in her duties. She asked questions and listened to the people before her. And asked more questions if she didn't like or understand the answers she was given. She got to the bottom of things rather quickly and usually found out exactly some of the parties were trying to hide. She began to use every once of the force she had been given. Marin and Barroke had taught her how to use the force talents she had to aide her. A trio of Jedi would take their places in a few hours. It left very few moments for Marin and Rabe' to get used to the idea of being apart. And now Marin was not so sure that he wanted to leave but the council acted on his suggestion and he couldn't take it back now. They had had three months together and Marin was thankful for those three months. He had learned a lot in the time with Rabe'. 

The most important thing was to be honest and as they wondered around the palace one more time they made their way down to the Hanger. Marin's creation sat in the far corner. It looked like a shrunk down version of the_ Lass _but with only one deck.

The swept-back delta wings had been cut down to stubs and the engines incorporated in the sides of the fuselage. It had tested out very well. And in the right hands it could stay with a N-1 in even the most complicated of dogfight maneuvers. There were three more under construction, each could comfortably transport four people. Queen Amidala had insisted that a crew of four people would have to be the ships compliment. The first one was the Queen's own shuttle named _Naboo Two_. Of course it had to be chromium in color and totally unarmed. Even though Marin protested strongly that a small ship like that would easily fall prey to a determined Pirate gang. The Queen, of course, had the last say in the matter. She always won, the privilege of being in charge. But Marin did win the battle to have the other three ships well armed with as much weapons the engineers could stick on the small ships. Rabe' had her own ship as well as Sabe' and Sache'. Barroke had come up with a special strategy if they ever had to use them to escape Naboo in the face of danger. They trained with the N-1's while the ships were being built . The handmaidens trained and trained until they had it down pat but Marin knew it would only work once. He hoped they would never have to use it. 

Rabe' had been very quiet today, a couple of times he thought he saw a tear come to to her eyes. He felt the same way. As he looked around the hanger he could see Barroke's feet sticking out a access hatch on the Lass . There would be a ceremony in the throne room before they left but once it was over Marin would leave. He wanted to say good bye to Rabe' now and not wait till later. They spent the afternoon walking and holding hands. But said very little , what could they say. They might never see each other again and Marin didn't want to be reminded of that fact. They would separate as bravely as anyone could. Rabe' tugged on his arm and he let her lead the way into the Lass. Up in the cabin Rabe' stood in front of Marin. She pulled a data card from the pocket of her dress and handed to him .

"Promise me Marin you won't read this until you get into hyperspace." she sniffled back a sob. As she handed him a data card.

"I promise Rabe'" Marin took it and laid it down next to the holo of his parents.

Rabe' could no longer hold back the tears and turned away from him. 

"I'm sorry Marin. I thought I could hold it together better than this. But I feel like I'm losing my best friend. Not just a lover but my best friend. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah I guess I can. I feel the same way Rabe'. I feel like a Bantha just run over me and stepped extra hard on my heart. But you know what?" Marin looked over into her eyes as she turned back around. " I wouldn't change a thing Rabe'. I am glad that we got together and if fate allows it maybe......"

"No we won't and you know it. I said I wasn't looking for any long term thing and that's what happened. Just think of me from time to time would you" Rabe' said.

"Yeah I will every time me and Barroke take a shower together"

"Very funny " Rabe' shook her head and wiped a tear away and laughed. Her mind went straight to the first time they had shared a shower together on the_ Lass . _Marin had been more embarrassed than she had been . The thought of that made her laugh uncontrollably. 

"Come on it wasn't that funny was it? Maybe I missed.."

"Get over here you idiot and stop running your yap." Rabe' demanded. Marin obeyed and she jumped into his strong arms. Their lips met and the rest of the universe seemed to disappear. As they joined for one more time of passion each knowing it might be the last time. But neither wanted to think of that.

Marin Jade looked at the Jedi that got off the strange looking craft. It was Corellian like the Lass . But this was a stock light freighter and from the looks of it was a fairly new one. A YT-1300 to be exact but the shipyard it came out of were updating their designs at such a fast pace that many of the ships had a production run of a few months. Meaning their weren't very many of each model. But something looked more familiar about this ship it had a presence about it. He just shook his head when heard the name something_ Falcon. _He just wiped the thought from his mind and turned his attention to the Jedi that approached them. Barroke actually had his Jedi robe on for once as did Marin. With their hoods up it was tough to see how these three actually were. One walked with the confidence of a master the other two were not as sure of themselves. The Jedi in the center bowed to them, as did the two flanking it.

Marin and Barroke bowed as well . Then they removed their hoods all at once.

Three women stood in front of Marin and Barroke. The one was a Jedi Master. Adi Gallia, member of the Jedi High Council nodded to Marin" Jedi Jade I bring you greetings from the Council . Queen Amidala has commented on your fine work here. I would like you to meet my companions. This is Callista and Teela . We will be your replacements . I wonder if you can introduce us to the Queen and her handmaidens. We chose these two because of their stature. Yoda thought that they could pose as her handmaidens ." Adi informed him.

"That is a very good idea. I was thinking that too but Barroke didn't fit in their gowns very well" Marin said. "And I only were kilts and the fashion coordinator wouldn't design gown to match my eyes, so......"

Barroke growled at him then chuckled to himself. He hit the human Jedi on the back a huge thump was heard all over the bay. But Marin didn't move a millimeter and hardly seemed to notice.

"Quite a companion you have their Jade" the one called Callista said as one of her eyebrows lifted. Her gray eyes were striking. She was only a few years older than Marin. He remembered her from the Temple. The other one named Teela had brown eyes and dark brown hair she did not speak but smiled and nodded her agreement to Callista's observation. 

"Well he grows on you." Marin elbowed Barroke in the ribs lightly." Come I will introduce you to the Queen and her staff. Then after a short ceremony we are going to get out of here"

"Not in a hurry are you Jade?" Callista said.

"Well there are several leads we want to start to track down we think. We've come up with the identity of the Sith Woman" Marin said as he lead them into the palace. Adi Galla walked next to Barroke and Callista next to Marin. Teela quietly brought up the rear. Callista gave a sideways glance at Marin as they walked through the stone corridors. 

"Your the one they call the Prophet are you not?" she finally asked.

"Yes I have that distinction but so far I haven't been to prophetic as of yet" he answered back. Callista grabbed his arm and held it. Marin stopped and turned.

"I have seen you in my own visions Marin. But you were older and I was not. Can you explain this to me?" she pleaded.

Marin opened himself to the force and it flowed between the two of them and he saw her vision and combined it with his own. He saw a ship, a dreadnought of great power but not manned by any one. He saw her sacrifice herself. Her body die but not her spirit it stayed behind. To be reborn again by the gift of another. Together they saw a dark blonde haired man, one that Marin had seen before. He saw great heart break as she walked away from the man. Then she was on a ship with many other Jedi , all preparing for a battle and then seeing the man on the arm of a woman with red hair. It tore at her heart as she watched them. And Marin as an older man with Mira on his arm. Marin broke the connection between them and the force and looked in her eyes.

"You are a prophet. Who was that man I saw?" she asked.

"I do not know his name Callie . But I have a suspicion of who he is. The force has given you a glimpse of a possible future. Other forces can change it at anytime. Life is full of choices so just try and make the best of it you can. Be one with the moment. Be one with the force. It may seem to forsake you for a time. But the force has something different in mind for you. Listen closely and you will hear it speak it's will to your soul. " Marin said as he started back to the throne room. Adi made her way over to Marin's side when they entered the throne room.

"Jade I have heard of your visions . I wish to talk to you for a short time before you leave." Gallia said." I will walk you to your ship after we are done here."

Marin nodded his head and looked around. One chair was empty of the Queen's handmaidens. His heart sunk through the floor. He expected to see her in her normal spot. He knew they wouldn't have spoken to each other. But to be in the same room with her one more time and see her smile underneath that hooded dress when he made a fool of himself one last time. But it was not to be. The Queen rose from her throne and approached them. Marin and Barroke got down on one knee before her.

"Jedi Knight Marin Jade and Jedi Knight Barroke I want to thank you both for your guidance and you dedication you've shown over the last five months. You are fine examples of what the Jedi Knights stand for. I as leader of the Naboo I have the privilege of presenting each of you with a small token of our appreciation." Amidala said and she motioned to her right. Rabe' appeared and had a small box in her hand. Her eyes fixed on Marin's as she walked towards them. She stopped at the Queen's side and presented it to her. Amidala opened the box and withdrew the first of the items.

"Marin Jade although you are a Jedi Knight , you are of Naboo and I offer this to you. I am making you a member of my Advisory Council . " Amidala put a medal over his head. The crest of the Naboo council in the middle it. " Any time you are on Naboo you will be addressed as Minister Jedi Marin Jade." she moved over to the onyx colored wookie. 

"Barroke of Kashyyyk , although you are not of Naboo you have proved yourself a worthy advisor and as such I am making you a special Advisor to the Queen. " She placed a medal over is head as well. She bowed her head slightly and motioned them to rise. As they did they towered over her as they moved to either side. The three Jedi stepped forward . Marin introduced them to Amidala .And after a few minutes of small talk Amidala motioned to Marin to follow her. They stepped into her private office space.

"Your Majesty is there something I can do for you?" Marin asked

"Marin remember I told you when we are alone you can call me Amidala"

"That's not something I feel comfortable with totally but I will try Ami or would me calling you Padme' be better?" he looked at her trying to judge her reaction.

"Padme'? You know about that? Who told you."

"I remembered something familiar to me about your voice the first time we met. Or actually the first time I met you as Queen Amidala. But I knew you when I was very young. Before I left for the Jedi temple. But let's not get sidetracked. What did you call me in here for?" Marin asked directly.

"Marin I have a request of you. Could you give this to Anakin if you happen too run across him?" she handed him a data card.

"Of course Ami, anything for a friend and for My Queen" Marin smiled.

"I have one other thing for you. This is your bank account information" Amidala handed him another data card." As a Minister of the Council you are entitled to a salary this account has the next ten years worth of pay in it. You never know when you might need access to it. Use it as you please. If you need more at anytime there is a way to get an advance."

"I can't accept that. I am a Jedi we have no need of wealth. We serve because it's our calling, our duty to do so. Not for financial gain" he reminded her.

"Yes but a Jedi must have money for fuel or to buy parts for that flying Bathtub of yours. Now get out of here before I start to cry like Rabe' is "Amidala said as she sighed heavily.

"Alright Ami, till the next time we meet "Marin said as he bowed to her and turned and left. Amidala followed him out and she could see her friends face as Sabe' and Sache' gathered around her. Marin went straight to Barroke's side and Adi Gallia followed them out of the throne room. Rabe' wanted to run after him and get him to stay or take her with him. Both of which were improbable solutions to an impossible problem. She looked like she was on the verge of tears but she put on a brave front. Amidala went to her side and the other two all gathered around her and gave her a huge hug. The two Jedi women looked a little confused as they watched the process. 

Amidala motioned for Rabe' to come with her and the Jedi to follow.

"Sabe' when Master Gallia returns show her to my chambers we have two new handmaidens to train." Amidala said and lead the two Jedi out of the throne room as well. 

"Marin, Mace wants you to go to Alderaan as soon as you can. He wants you to talk to the Viceroy his name is Bail Organa. He's been a good friend to the Jedi and he has requested you to meet with him. He will tell you why. Then you can continue on your quest." she smiled.

"Thank you Master Gallia do me a favor and take very good care of them. I might be jumping the gun but the danger to her might of past for now. But I will find out if there are anymore of these Dark Warriors out there." he bowed to her and was about to leave.

"You say _them_ young Marin so that tells me you care for more than just the Queen's safety . One of her handmaidens perhaps?" Adi pried.

"You could say that but I have a duty to the whole galaxy right now. The force is calling me, telling me that this is important. I can not turn my back on it. If I get close enough the Sith may come after me and reveal himself to me" Marin said. "And if he does I will put an end to him once and for all."

"Be careful with your emotions Jade, " she warned. "They have managed to stay hidden for a thousand years. They excel at keeping themselves hidden from the Jedi. Don't expect him to take out an add in the Republic Times. Drawing out a Sith is not going to be easy"

"If it was it wouldn't be a job for a Jedi" Marin laughed and waved to her as he was about to board his ship he heard her say _May the Force be with you_ to him in his mind.

Marin got in and sealed the hatch and he could feel the force whispering louder to him as he got to the cockpit. Barroke was pulling switches and pressing buttons as they prepared to leave Naboo. Out the window of the cockpit he could see the starship builders roll in another of the special ships. He could tell this one was Rabe's by the markings on the side of it. Emerald green pigment covered the tail surface. The same green as the_ Emerald Lass_ which made Marin smile.

"_Emerald Lass _ to Theed control; requesting clearance for departure out of Palace Hanger " Marin said simply .

"_Emerald Lass_ clearance is given you may depart at any time" the voice stated.

"Understood control and thank you, _Lass _out" Marin said with a slight heaviness to his heart. He put power to the repulsors and the ship lifted off from the hanger deck and he slowly put power to the engines and the Lass responded as the moved out towards the opening. He looked at the rear looking camera to see if anyone happened to come into the bay. But there was no one. He took a deep breath as the Lass cleared the hanger and he brought the ship around to do a fly by of the Palace. Which was not usually allowed but what could they do to a Minister and a Special Advisory to the Queen.

As the Lass came around the side of the Palace. He could see six forms standing on a balcony out. Five dressed all in the same gowns and one in her regal robes. Marin waggled the wings as they flew by and pulled back on the stick and threw full power to the engines and the ship rocketed towards the sky in spectacular style.

They were out of sight in a few seconds. None of them waved to the departing friends, all had shown restraint as the ship disappeared. The ultra sonic booms seem to emphasize Jade and Barroke's departure. Standing among five good friends Rabe' looked around to them. Each gave her a nod of their head. The Queen had shown as much emotion over the Jedi's leaving as anyone. With the two huge individuals they had felt safe in this time of uncertainty. Especially with the absence of two other Jedi that had been there earlier. Even though the Jedi Council had sent three Jedi to help protect the Queen it didn't feel the same. Callista and Teela would blend in with the rest of her handmaidens but it still wasn't the same as having Marin and Barroke to lean on.

****

Chapter Nine On to more Important Work__

Marin Jade looked at the data card he held in his hands. He couldn't ring himself to put in in the holo reader. Barroke had chastised him the entire trip to Alderaan about it. He should have never told the hairy busy body about it. But he probably would have picked up on the young man's feelings anyway. It had felt good to talk about it. Alderaan was only a few hours away and Barroke had ordered the Jedi to go back a view it or he was going to tie him up and make him watch it. And of course Barroke wouldn't have been gentle about it in the first place. Marin swallowed hard as he shoved it in the viewer and pressed the play button. Rabe's form appeared, she was crying when she made this. But he looked past that and listened to what she had to say. It was short and to the point. She would always love him and would miss him. If they never saw each other again she would be sad but never regret one second they spent together. 

Marin turned off the holo and shook his head. He had the same feelings for her and the same attitude about their shortened relationship. But the Jedi in him had made the decision to leave on this quest and that's what he'd do. He tried to see if their paths might cross again in the future but if they did it wasn't until after the vision of her being a grandmother. Meaning she would belong to another. It was fate or destiny or the will of the force at work and he had to accept that. Just like Callista would have to when the force imposed itself on her. Preventing her and father of the chosen one from going any farther in their relationship. Everything seemed to be pointing in one direction, the Skywalker line. Mixed with his own family line seemed to be the key. But could one man prevent a galaxy wide problem? He'd have to try. 

Marin and Barroke stood in an outer office in the Viceroy's wing of the Alderaanian government complex. They waited for over one hour standing in the same spot. Both had hoods over their heads and hands hidden in their robes as they waited for the Viceroy to have time to speak with them. Marin and Barroke did not mind waiting. He used that time to get a feel for the planet and it's inhabitants. A man with white hair sat at a desk. To one side of the man was the door into the inner office of the Viceroy. He had apologized at least a dozen times to them. Each time Marin said they were happy to wait for the Viceroy's next available time slot. The planet was busier than Naboo every thought of being. The force flourished here on Alderaan. Peace and Harmony were the norm. Greed, anger and oppression were not tolerated in any form. Crime was low and no signs of decay of social structure anywhere. But this planet's future was clouded in fear and then nothing.. It made Marin shutter more than once in the time he meditated . He was about to put himself in a Jedi Trance when the door opened to the inner sanctum of Viceroy Organa. A man in a pure white robe stood at the doorway. He bowed to them. 

"Please forgive me for the wait, I was in a holo conference with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He tends to be on the long-winded side. Please come in" Organa was a relatively young man for the position he held on Alderaan. Maybe at the most the man was in his mid to late thirties. But underneath the pleasant exterior lied the heart and soul of a very strong character. Amidala and Him would get along great, two avions of a feather. Marin thought

"We understand the hectic schedules of ruling a planet Viceroy" Marin said as he lowered his hood. Barroke did the same. "Master Adi Gallia asked me to speak with you. I am Marin Jade and the furry one here is Barroke. We are at your service your Honor." Marin bowed again.

"For someone so young you are well versed in protocol. The royal court of Naboo must have had quite an impression on you Jedi Jade. With that being said we can now throw protocol out with the rancor. I am Bail Organa and I wish you to call me Bail. As you can see I am not that much older than you are Marin. And my family has called on the Jedi many times to help with situations and in turn we have helped the Jedi as well. I consider all Jedi friends. " Organa motioned for them to take a seat in an alcove off to one side in his office. A half a dozen overstuffed hairs were in a circle. Bail took one seat and the two Jedi sat in seat to each side of him.

"Now down to business. I have a feeling that the Supreme Chancellor is making some sort of political move. Several outlier worlds have had unexpected deaths of their Senators recently and Palpatine has appointed several highly ambitious humans to their seats. Normally I wouldn't think that it was odd. The Chancellor has the right to appoint anyone from that sector as Senator to serve out the term. But many of these Appointees just moved to these systems. Some of them only a few weeks before the deaths , it looks and smells like a conspiracy." Bail said.

"And you think Palpatine is behind this conspiracy? Bail I hate to say this but this is a matter for the ethics committees not the Jedi. We do not interfere with the Republic's governing body. Especially the Chancellor, I have no authority to investigate an accusation such as this .The Jedi are not policeman or detectives. "

"Or body guards either. But on two occasions now the Jedi Have defended The Naboo Queen from a Sith. What makes her so important that the Jedi have to waste......."

"Hold it right there Organa. Amidala did not ask for our protection. The Jedi Council offered it. I am from Naboo so I was there to wait for my Master to get back from a mission. He was killed and I stayed there and trained with Barroke until they had another assignment for us. The Sith attacked so we figure they wanted her dead so that is why we watched over her. If the tables were turned and some evil being was after you, do you think for one minute that the Jedi would not provide you with a Advisor or protection?" Jade snarled.

" A mission that the _Supreme Chancellor_ asked the council to send_ both_ you and your Master on Jade or didn't you know that? Makes you wonder if that Sith was actually after the Queen or not? " Bail offered.

"No that can't be true. That means the Sith was probably after me " Marin covered his face with his huge hands and thought a minute. No, the dark Jedi had told him she was going after Amidala. He saw it in her mind the split second before he released the light side energy into her tortured soul. Freeing it from the darkness. She was after Amidala he would not accept any other explanation. He looked for answers in the force but it was mysteriously silent. As silent as an asteroid field that circled a sun where a planet used to be. No it wasn't silent after all. This planet would have a disaster befall it. A metal satellite the cause, an escape from certain death of a girl and a boy as they flee from it. They were connected in some way, but not, in the way a brother and sister should be. She was on her way here to Alderaan to bring someone to the man before him now. He was her surrogate father, a substitute for someone who no longer existed. Marin snapped out of his trance and looked at the Viceroy. 

"Bail this is going to sound odd now but it will present itself one day. Mutual friends will come to you one day and ask you to hide someone for them. Be prepared to accept this plea. We will look into these allegations for you if you promise me now to do as I ask." Marin said.

"It has been said that you are a prophet in the ways of the force Jade. Is this an example of said Gift?" Organa asked.

"It is as you say. I foresee it in the near future as well as the far distant future. An evil storm grows in the galaxy. Each day it gains more strength. I am afraid that I may be already to late to head it off. You must be strong. Trust your instincts, teach the offspring well and treat _her_ as your own " Marin looked at Organa for his answer .

"If I get your meaning Jedi than the answer is yes I will accept this child as my own. I can see that this has a deeper meaning to you. I trust it has meaning to the galaxy as a whole not just for one child "Bail looked up into Marin's eyes. Sorrow and dread had appeared. Was Chancellor Palpatine behind the whole thing? Was he the one, that was gathering strength around him just as the Jedi had described. He _was_ wielding more and more power each day. Maybe this Jedi could find out how or why. The last person he sent in to uncover the secret had never returned hence his asking the Jedi for help. He had not expected for them to agree. Qui-Gon Jinn would have but he was dead. This Jade fellow accepted because he would need my help in the future to hide a child? But whose child would it be. His own perhaps? "It does and you will see why my friend when the time is right .If this is our only piece of business than we will be on our way." Marin said.

Bail Organa handed him a data card " These are the deaths that I am worried about Marin. And all the information about the new appointees" 

"We'll look into it, thank you Bail" Marin and Barroke spun on their heels and left the room. Bail knew that these two Jedi had a tough road before them. Some of the planets on his list were real tough on outsiders and those two would stick out like a giant blister on a hutt's backside. But after all they were Jedi and accustomed to do the impossible. 

Barroke rumbled a question to Marin as the left the governmental plaza. And headed back to the spaceport.

"Go see Mira's parents?" Marin looked at the big wookiee. He hadn't even thought about Mira at all and he was on her home planet. Her parents lived right here in the capitol city of Aldera. In fact it was with in walking distance of the Capitol building. Marin took a right down the main street and then a left. They came to a large apartment building. It's unique design was it's most beautiful attribute. Like on Naboo, Alderaan was full of artists of one kind or another. The Alderaanian's prided themselves on the diversity of their population. They had beings from all over the galaxy that called Alderaan home. Here was a perfect example. The apartment building had a steady stream of all types of beings coming and going. Marin and Barroke got in line and followed the flow of the traffic into the building and to a lift. Marin pressed a level key. He knew exactly where they lived. He remembered when Mira's parents had visited her and gave her their address and apartment number. Marin always remembered facts like that. His mind was like a sponge. And not because of being Jedi. It was something in his genetics that he would pass on to his own children someday. The doors opened and he lead the way out. He looked at the wall chrono and then back at Barroke. 

They came to the apartment door and he took at deep breath " You know they might not even be home it is kinda early in the afternoon. They maybe at work or the market." he told Barroke. Barroke just motioned to the chime button. Marin just shook his head and pushed the button. He heard something from inside and it sounded like Mira's mother's voice . The door opened and the woman looked at the two Jedi.

"Yes may I help you fine sirs?" the red hair was a dead give away. 

"Mrs. Terrell you might not remember me. I am Mira's friend from the Jedi Temple. "He said. Her recognition of the young man was instantaneous.

"Marin Jade? I can't believe it. Get yourself in here Lad" she had a definite Gealonic Accent like his mother and Mac had. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the roomy apartment. Barroke ducked his head and followed them through the door.

"Mrs. Terrell this is Barroke. My partner for the time being" Marin introduced the wookiee he blurted out a greeting as well.

"Nice to meet you to Barroke. Never had a wookiee as a guest before you tell me if I do anything to offend Okay. And you my friend can call me Sarah. None of this Mrs. Terrell stuff got me?" she ordered. Marin had to laugh. " So what brings you two to Alderaan anyway"

"Had to stop in and speak to Viceroy Organa on Jedi business. So Barroke reminded me we might want to stop and say Hi" Marin said. He was about to ask about Mira. But wasn't sure how to start.

"Heard you haven't been back to Coruscant in a while? Mira told me in her last message. You haven't found someone else have you?" she probed quite openly.

"Ah...Ah... Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because she said she couldn't feel you thinking about her for the last four or five months. What every that means. I know it's some sort of Jedi thing." she said. 

Barroke let out a series of roars and woofs and looked right at Marin. Marin just shook his head and nodded to the wookiee. He was right Mira must be able to pick up on his thoughts even over great distances. They were linked in the force. And probably always would be. But it was Barroke's fault that he got together with Rabe' anyway if he'd just kept his furry face out of things he wouldn't have lost the connection. But he wasn't even aware of the connection with her in the first place. At least not consciously anyway. 

"I take it that was something private?" She said. 

"Yeah, he reminded me of something that happened on Naboo and it's probably the reason why. When's the last time you spoke to her. I sent her a message about the same time and It hasn't been answered yet"

"She called me from the Temple just yesterday she didn't say anything about a message from you. But she did say that she thought you'd show up here soon enough since she heard about your mission and she sent this for you" she handed him a data card.

Marin was starting to get sick of getting these damn things. First from Mac, then Rabe' and now from Mira. He took it from her and looked at it with caution. 

"You can play it now if you want Marin. The holo player is right over here" Sarah grabbed his hand and towed him over to it. 

Marin took a deep breath and put it in and hit the play button Mira's form appeared.

Marin just about dropped to the floor he could see the little girl in the beautiful woman that was before him. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her form finally started speaking.

__

Marin, I heard that you'd probably be headed to Alderaan after you were relieved from your assignment on Naboo. I hope everything went well there. I haven't felt your thoughts about me in a while. Guess I never told you that I could hear you no matter where you were. A lot of time has past but I think you and I belong together. If you concentrate real hard I will hear you. Master Yaddle and I spent some time in Wild Space. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. I have to go. Be thinking of you. Hope to see you soon.

The holovid ended leaving Marin very confused. Sarah could tell the young man had a lot on his mind. What Marin was thinking that he should forget about the list that Bail Organa had given him and go straight to Coruscant and see her? Or use the Terrell's holo net and call her right now. But he had made a promise to Bail and a Jedi always kept his word. But did he have to start it right this second? It would only take another day or two off the mission and who knows one of the people Bail wanted checked out might be in the deep core meaning they'd have to go that way anyway. And Alderaan wasn't really that far away form Coruscant. 

Marin pulled out the data card that Bail gave him and went over to the computer and plugged it in. He brought up the information but all of them were in the Mid rim. All of the new Senators were human. Even on planets and systems were humans were in the minority and the Senator had been of another race. This gave Marin the idea Palpatine had something against Non-Humans. He scanned through to find some world towards the Capitol world of Coruscant. 

"Marin I don't mean to pry but what are you looking for?" Sarah said.

"Viceroy Organa asked us to look into a few things for him and I told him we would start right away. But I was looking for something towards Coruscant but everything's in the other direction" Marin said and he shut off the computer.

"Marin your looking for an excuse to go see her aren't you?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I can't just show up on Coruscant when I have a mission to go on. Bail Organa asked _us_ to do this for him. I can't just blow it off. Do it when it's convenient."

Barroke made a comment and pulled out another data card from his pouch.

"How many match up? You mean our list and Bail's? Like do one from ours than one from his?" Marin looked at his partner. "Very good my furry friend. It sounds like a plan to me. Boy I am glad your along for this. And who is the first one on our new combined list Jedi Barroke?" 

Barroke told him and then rubbed his stomach and licked his chops and rubbed his stomach.

"I take it he's hungry?" Sarah laughed. 

"Barroke is always hungry. Ea , sleep and eat some more is the wookiee code I swear." Marin laughed and Sarah joined in. Barroke chuckled as Sarah got up and went to get something for him. 

After a big meal and a nice send off by Mira's mother as well as some food for Barroke to take with him. They were back in the _Emerald Lass _ and back into hyperspace back towards Coruscant. Marin sat back in his room and looked at the holo of Mira and then over at the one of Rabe'. Both of them strikingly beautiful and both had a large piece of his heart. But only one of them could truly understand him and his obsessions with the future. The one he was going to now. The one woman he saw himself with forever. He looked at Rabe' for a long moment and remembered everything about her. The smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the curve of her hips and the sound of her voice. He would never forget their time together but it wasn't meant to be. He had seen a glimpse of her future and she would survive the coming tribulation. Unlike the planet they just left but he knew not when. He laid down on his bed and opened himself to the force to try and put together a time line of the upcoming events. Prophets of the past took years even decades to write down their visions. Marin knew he didn't have that much time for some of the visions he saw. Others would take decades to come to pass. He'd have to talk to Yoda when he was Coruscant. As well as his parents, who while he was on Gealon had taken positions an the University of the Republic. And of course Mira ,who he had told her mother he intended to take her as his wife someday. He got her blessing and a gift to give her daughter. It had been hers and it was time to pass it along. A Gealoni custom that seemed archaic in these days of the Republic but it had merit to it. A sign of intention and betrothal, which made Marin think of Barroke. They had to stop in at Kashyyyk after going to Reecee so Barroke could see his intended Mate Calla. Marin looked at the ceiling of the room and let him self float in the energy of the force. It was speaking to him more clear every day. 

****

Chapter TenGoing before the Council and breaking a date

Yoda looked at the young man that had come before the council. He reported on the request by the Viceroy of Alderaan. He also reported about his findings of the Dark Jedi planet of origin, Reecee. His time line of coming events had large holes in it, which disturbed the old Jedi Master. He got up from his seat and came over to the young Jedi kneeling before him.

"Much have you learned my young Jedi. Much control you have for such a young one. Much burden on you there is. But the grandeur scale you seek, difficult path that is , one that takes many much of their lives to master. But much depends on you now I fear . Help you I will , together we will try."

"Master Yoda there is no try. Either we will succeed or we fail and failure is not an option I will except.." Marin said plainly and to the point. 

"Proceed wish you on this quest of the attackers identity?" Yaddle asked.

"Yes Master Yaddle, I was reminded on how short sighted I could have been about that attacker. I _may_ have been the target and not the Queen. I have scanned over the reports and there have been five other Jedi that have died under some very strange circumstances. Pirate attacks natural disasters, unexplained explosions and sabotage. None of which taken individually seems much of a threat. But put them together in a short amount of time smells of foul play. And given the amount of damage to where they happened. The perpetrators, if any, have no regard for life at all. It's almost like a purge was happening on a small scale. But a large scale assault on the Jedi may not be far away."

" Which has not been supported by your visions yet Jade. You may be jumping at ghosts were there is none. Remember the future you may see may not be the one that comes to pass. What others do at any given moment can change the future for not only themselves but also others around them. Yoda says you have much control but there is still more you must learn, other things you must master " Master Mace Windu pointed out. 

"I agree Master, even I can see that I could have endangered several lives when I was young. But others I believe I have helped in their path through the force and through life. Responsibility is a big part of what I have to learn. And to see things on the grander scale of the will of the force. What I have to do is find the answer to some very tough questions; Does the force show these things to me to just to document or to actually act to change the future itself. There are certain things that_ I _might feel would be detrimental to someone's life. But what _right_ do I have to interfere if it is their choice." Marin sounded more and more prophetic and philosophical with each passing moment.

He was learning , the force was speaking to him and instructing him . Yoda listened and felt the force flowing into the young man. Easily it flowed , not because of the dark path. But because this young man was a conduit for the force as many Prophets were. In eight hundred years he had met very few that could easily access the force in such a way. The force continually touched them and instructed them in the will of the force. Many were not even aware the force was at work at all. But Yoda could tell that this man had a destiny much different than others before him. His was one of action, not of sitting back and recording the future but to do. To change the future that he saw . Danger surrounded him, not because he was in danger to fall to the darkside but because he had the ability to head off the danger. To prevent things from happening. Thus the forces of evil that gathered would hound him and try and destroy him. A man of great strength of character he had to be and he was. 

He spoke of a child that had yet to be born that was the true _Chosen One _ . He would have a loving home and many people to protect him. But a yet unseen event could cause the child not to be born killed in his mother's womb. He had hinted that this child would have all sorts of powers that even the Jedi of today had no idea about. The combination of certain genes of his grandparents and parents would be why he was chosen. And it started off with the union of Amidala and Anakin. Jade had said that their off spring might not grow up together. They would be separated by a twist of fate that he would try and prevent. But the young man would not tell the council what that was. This left Yoda to ponder many other things as he too tried to focus on the future. Not hearing the conversation between Jade and Windu. He did hear Windu excuse the two Jedi and they disappeared.

"Master Yoda is there something wrong?" Mace said.

"Much depends on that young Jedi and his intended mate. Jade goes now to see her and to make his intentions clear to her. Their union is one of great heart ache and bitterness for a long time until what he says comes to pass. Much depends on the lives of four people. The entire galaxy's fate rests on their off spring and the visions of that boy. I knew a prophet once that refused to scribe her visions .She was the one they called the storyteller . Tell me she did of what this Man represents. The one chance have we to head off disaster. The end of our order, storyteller also said that another order will arise and grow out of the ashes if the prophet should happen to fail in his quest .We have to hope he is successful or the galaxy is doomed to pain and evil for a very long time. I will not see this new order Mace. But you will. "Yoda sat back to try and remember all the stories the storyteller passed on to him. Some of which could help young Jade. But much time had passed in the two centuries since that time. But remember he would he would have to.

Marin walked through the Temple with a sense of purpose after he had went back to the Emerald Lass to retrieve the gifts for Mira. He could sense that she was in the library . He could hear her thoughts as she read a passage out of the Jedi scrolls. The ancient lore and tales of the great Jedi of the past. She knew he was here. As soon as the entered the atmosphere of Coruscant he had heard her calling to him. Her thoughts were of praise to him that he had done as she asked. Started thinking of her again. This would be the talent she passed on to her children. They would not need transmitters or comm units to communicate only the force. Marin had quickly learned the technique. He tried to hide the fact that he had something for her. He wasn't sure if he'd been succsessful. 

As he walked into the massive library where all the knowledge of the Jedi was stored he saw a day when nothing was on the shelves. Bare they were and strange individuals filled with anger and fear. He shuttered at the violence they were displaying. Mad almost insane fits of rage against inanimate objects. Jedi all around him reacted to the vision he could not keep it inside him. The pain coursed through him. Several Jedi around him drew their weapons and held them at the ready. In an instant Mira was at his side. She opened herself to the force and grabbed his hand and help draw off some of the pain of the emotion that was coming through the force. Marin closed his eyes and fought through it. Trying to see what was really going on. He felt another hand , no two on his shoulders each drawing away the fear and anger allowing him to concentrate even more. He was forming a bond with each of them. He did not open his eyes but he knew the other two people. The strength of the one and the wisdom of the other. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with Marin and Mira. Marin took this opportunity to share the vision with each of them. He let it bleed through their connection letting each of them see what he saw. The unadulterated hatred , fear and anger permeated the room during the future vision. They were too late, no Jedi remained in the Temple. There was something very strange about these attackers. Marin tried to concentrate on a couple of them as they moved through the temple. Their armor was white with helmets that looked like skulls. Unseen to the four Jedi the room filled with Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight . Apprentices and Padawan's alike. Each with a look of disbelief on their collective faces for each of them felt the effects of Marin's vision. Including another that was close but it was not a Jedi. Marin used the force that filled him . He searched and found a ripple in the force of pure evil. He released part of his conscienceness and it headed towards the place on the planet that evil dwelled. He could see himself, Mira, Anakin and Obi-Wan standing there in the Temple as he left his body. His soul flew straight and true as it passed through walls and steel. He could feel the light side of the force strengthen him as he flew. He flew like a preybird with a purpose closing in on it's intended victim. He was now a hunter. A hunter of evil only he could do this as he homed in on the darkside. The blind rage and fear was like a hole in the force. The light searched it out tried to fill the hole beckoning him to it. As he neared the Senatorial complex it became clearer. Centered around a man. He could see him , a dark shroud covered his face just as it did before. But this person was not an old man. Not decaying yet. One with great power of persuasion and cunning. Deviousness and greed of power as Marin's force fed persona closed in on the Dark One he was detected and the Darkness vanished like a switch had been turned off. The hole was gone and Marin was alone in the force. He heard someone call to him in his mind. But not of this world but of the next. 

__

He is aware of you now Marin he will not make the same mistake again. Beware Lad it is not over yet. Stealthier must you be the next time you pursue him. 

Marin's eyes opened and he was standing alone except for Mira holding his hand.

"Welcome back" Mira said as she hugged him like a wookiee.

"What was that Jade?" Obi-wan said from his right.

"The vision or the dark one?" Marin asked. As he looked for a place to sit down. He found a chair at a learning center. He closed his eyes and used the force to strengthen him self to steady his frazzled nerves. As he opened his eyes Yoda was looking into his soul .

"Dangerous that was Jade. But a braver thing never have I seen." The ancient Jedi Master commended him.

"The Sith is or was over at the Senate Complex. I suspect he's moved on by now. He was drawn to the emotions in the vision I had. Fear, anger and hatred filled the room I hope no one was adversely effected" Marin looked around the room. There was a lot of wide-eyed apprentices just staring at him in awe. Jedi around them were talking to them. The high council members spread around talking to some of the younger children that were present. 

"What it did is prove that there is a real threat against the Jedi and the Republic. Your thoughts about this purge as you call it are correct" Mace Windu now at Yoda's side. "You and Barroke should continue with your inquires as you had planned . You may be able to learn the identity of this Sith. It is a very dangerous time for us, if this Sith is as well connected as you believe we will be in a very tough fight." Mace bowed to Marin and he and Yoda made their way through the library and most of the students followed them. Leaving several Jedi to look at Marin and his group. A Rodian came up to Marin and bowed " Yoda was right very brave thing to leave body to try and track the Sith. Next time you will succeed Marin Jade." 

Several other paid their respects to him and then left. Mira can me over to him after they had all left and then it was just the four of them. She sat on a chair next to him and held his hand. 

"Quite an entrance Marin" Anakin said as he stood up. Even Marin looked up at the Tatooine native. "Can you tell us what those things were?"

"Not a clue Anakin, but I think there is more to them than just troops. A vision is not the best way to try to get a handle on things. But those troops were certifiably insane . And their minds were......... I don't know like the same" Marin tried to explain his feelings but he couldn't seemed to find the right words.

"You mean like a duplicate.... a copy?" Mira offered.

"Clones is more like it" Obi-Wan said with a certain amount of conviction

"Clones? You got to be kidding. Why in the world would anyone want to have an army of clones?" Mira asked with a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"Think about it. If your trying to raise an army fast and they are expendable, a clone of something would be the easiest way." Anakin added." You could genetically enhance them anyway you wanted to. Better eyesight ,hearing, strength, you name it. But my only question is how they teach them. You'd have to be able to teach them while they were being grown. "

"Flash learning, I read about a professor that came up with the idea to teach a person skills after a head injury . It could be adapted to teach clones while the matured in their tubes." Mira added in.

"How fast can a clone be produced?" Obi-wan asked.

"Six months to a year maybe less . But the faster they are produced the more unstable their minds are. In simpler life forms can be done much faster say twenty days. But the last think I read on the subject cloning is that the Republic had outlawed it before it could be tested on higher life forms " Mira added in. 'It's a major crime."

"But an army of expendable clones would be something a Sith might use. The Martial Academy's on Cardia or Corellia couldn't train Republic troops that fast. It takes two years to complete the training there. If you could produce an never ending supply of troops you'd have a huge advantage. Especially since the Republic fleet is in such disarray. Loosing two hundred heavy cruisers like we did when the Outbound flight disappeared is hard to recover from." Obi-Wan looked at the other three gathered around. "Marin what is this inquires that Master Windu eluded too? He asked.

"Barroke and I have a mission, well...Actually two running simultaneously really.

One is to find the identity of the Sith that attacked Naboo and then see if any more are out there . The other is to look into certain political figures untimely deaths. All of which I think is tied into the Sith's plans" Marin pulled out the lightsaber from the dead Sith woman and showed it to the rest of the group. 

"What is this some sort of trophy? Something to prove you killed that sith?" Anakin seemed annoyed at his friend's showing it off in front of them. Like Marin was trying to act superior in some way. 

"No you big dummy. I want to show you how poorly this thing is put together. She was damn lucky it didn't blow up in her hand. What does it tell you?" Marin looked at his long time friend. Then to the rest of the group but both of them just shook their heads like they had no idea.

"Tells me that the Sith is looking to find any force user to carry out his dirty work. Just like a clone. She was no where near as well trained as the one Obi-Wan killed. Expendability is a sign of callousness. The Jedi care about life. All life is to be protected and cherished. Diversity adds to the force. Makes it grow stronger and makes it flourish. If you cheapen life and produce abominations it detracts from the lightside." Marin looked at the other three. 

"His first student that he spent years molding training to be a instrument of death and it was bested. Now he is not going to be so patient. Your right Marin he is going to be more dangerous than ever. So far his students are oh for two. He might decide to change tactics on us. Use something to spread out the Jedi to attack them individually. A conflict of some kind?" Obi-Wan thought about it for a second.

"Are you going to tell the council about our thoughts?" Mira asked.

"No I am doing exactly what the council has assigned me to do. Find out if the sith is recruiting from our rejects and if someone is trying to change the balance of power in the government. You three could work on the clone problem. Find out who the most prominent scientist of the field are and track them down. "Marin seemed to be giving the other an order but they all seemed to accept his suggestion. 

"Tell me your not leaving right now Marin. I haven't seen you in almost nine years. And your gonna go running out of here?" Mira demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No not this second. But time is of the essence. But a few days is all that we can delay right now Mira." Marin held out his hand to her. 

"Well I guess that will have to do." she accepted his hand and smiled " Now where is this gift you had for me?"

"How did you know about....... Never mind." he said as he looked around the room " I dropped it when the vision hit me. Oh there it is." Marin went over to a table not that far away and retrieved the package he had. He turned around to see just Mira standing there. Anakin and Obi-wan had gone. Leaving Marin and Mira alone. 

Marin presented the gift to her. She took it with a strange look on her face. The meter and half gift was heavy . It's flimsy covering rustled under the strain of holding the heavy object. Mira slowly tore the covering off to reveal a catch of cloth underneath. It's red and green pattern looked familiar to her but wasn't quite sure how. As she unwrapped the cloth from around the object she felt a connection to the object hidden inside. As she lay open the cloth she first saw the crest. Her family crest that had been predominately displayed at all family functions. The crest was carved into a golden scabbard of a broad sword that was now in her hands. She drew the sword out of the sheath and she could here the sharpened dual edges of the sword against the sides of the scabbard. The sword itself was a work of art. The cutting surfaces still sharply honed to a dangerous edge. The carved middle surface of the sword depicted a great battle. The handle had a very comfortable grip on it. Much like her lightsaber had. On the end of the handle was a carved ivory cap with her crest on it as well.

"Where did you get this Marin?" she asked.

"On Gealon at your ancestral home , this is from Mac and myself. He thought you'd enjoy having something from your families home planet" Marin looked at her eyes that were full of wonder. But they changed slightly as she tried to hand it back to him.

"I can't accept this Marin. This should go to my father or uncle they deserve it more than I do" she looked down at her feet.

"Well I have done some research on this weapon. This sword was presented to a member of your family over six hundred years ago. The blade itself has a carving of a great battle that took place. It tells a story of the owner of this weapon. A Jedi Knight named Mariel Terrell saved thousands of citizens of a world and this is was their gift to her. So as the only Jedi from your generation of Terrell's you are entitled to it." Marin forced the sword back into her hands.

"Well if you put it that way how can I refuse" Mira smiled and shoved the sword back into the scabbard. She notice it had a way to hook it to her utility belt so she placed it there. The tip almost dragged the ground because of her height. 

"So where would you like to go to dinner?" Marin asked.

"Dinner? I have heard an advertisement for a Alderaanian Cafe' over by the Senate Complex I have always wanted to try" she answered. " It'll give us a chance to talk about your message"

Marin looked at her face. Her face seemed to harden as she mentioned his message.

He thought of that message, it was well before Rabe' and their first interlude but after the first time she kissed him. Could he have said anything that would make her jealous? 

So he decided to act as stupid as possible. "What was wrong with the message I sent you?"

"Nothing much just not exactly what I expected that's all. It was a little on the bland side Marin" she said. They started to exit the library and headed down to the sleeping cell floor. " It's almost like you had met someone and were trying to hide the fact from me." she glanced over at him as they walked and reached over and grabbed his hand. He didn't resist it but his mind was racing to find a way to tell her about Rabe'. And the relationship that was now over but not hurt her feelings. Should he confirm her suspicions or should he just deny everything. But he had grown up as a Jedi . Things like duplicity and lying were not condoned in any shape or manor.

"To tell you the truth Mira I had met someone. But circumstances and destiny doomed the relationship right from the start. Her name is Rabe', she is one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. " Marin swallowed hard and glanced over at her.

Her face was one of complete understanding and very calm. She had excepted what she was just told. How Marin was not quite sure yet. They were just children the last time they had seen each other. Now they were adults with all the responsibility of persons their age. She said nothing for the longest time. As they came to her cell door.

He was hoping she wasn't going to disappear behind the door and never talk to him again. But she entered and tugged on his arm until he entered as well. She took off the sword and hung it on a wall over her learning center desk. She turned to look at him her eyes were moist with a tear. Her head drooped down as if in defeat. She cleared her throat. " Do you love her?" she asked.

" Yes, and I probably always will. But not the way I love you. I look back at our time together and I see that there was never a chance for it to work. She pursued me and I gave in. I hope you won't hold it against me . Or ....."

"Shut up and kiss me you fool sometimes you talk to much "Mira said as she grabbed him and kissed him. She didn't let go of him for quite a while as he smelled her hair. She hugged him hard as if to make imprints of her arms around him marking her territory. She eased her death grip on him" Well are we going to dinner or not?"

"Yes my dear we are. I'll meet you at the aerobus landing. I want to go and get changed." Marin kissed the top of her forehead.

"Aerobus? I've got a air speeder to use while I'm here on Coruscant. We can take that. I have taken the liberty of buying you a outfit. It's in your room."

"My room? I thought someone would have moved into it by now." Marin said. His room was right next to hers . When they were young they had spent so much time together they had arranged to have cells right next to each other. If one of them had a bad dream. The other was there console them. Mira would have a bad dream and come and sleep on the floor in Marin's room. Or even in bed with him if she was really scarred.

She opened her wardrobe cabinet and pulled out a beautiful blue gown. It matched her eyes perfectly. She turned to him and pointed to the door.

"Are you going to get going Marin, or stand just there while I get dressed?"

Marin considered that fact for a second and he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Your bad Marin Jade. Go get dressed so we can eat" she escorted him out the door and shut it behind him. He went over to the next cell door and opened it. Recently it had been cleaned and spruced up a bit. A holo of Mira sat on the bed stand. He opened the wardrobe and in there was more than one outfit hanging on the hooks. He chose one and stripped down. A white shirt and black trousers that fit him perfectly. But this outfit had no place for his lightsaber. He had no intentions of leaving it behind either. We looked at a overcoat or cape something that had a pocket he could put the weapon in. The cell door opened and he spun around thinking it would be Mira .But there stood his wookiee partner.

"What do you want you big wooly? Mira and I are about to go on our first real _date_. I'd ask you along but.....this is kinda private, no wookiees allowed "he joked but the wookiee said nothing. Marin looked at him he had never seen a wookiee cry before. He wasn't sure if they had tear ducts .But the amount of wet hair below his eyes was apparent that they did have.

"What's the matter Pal? " Marin went up to him and put his hand on the wookiees arm. He was in severe pain that was no doubt to that. 

The wookiee swallowed and let out a mournful explanation of the problem. 

"We'll take the _Lass _and get out there now. She's not as fast as a Republic cruiser but if we leave now we'd beat them there anyway. You know it will take days to get one through channels . " Marin said as he started to take off his shirt to put his jumpsuit back on. But Barroke roared something to him as the door opened again.

Mira came in with her formal dress on. Her face was covered with concern. 

"What is going on Marin?" she inquired. 

"Slavers have attacked Kashyyyk and taken wookiees from his village and surrounding ones. Including the one his intended mate lives. He's worried for her safety and I was telling him if we took off right now in the _Lass _we could be there before the Republic fleet could. But he's being noble because of our date."

"_Our _ date can wait , we have plenty of time for that. Family is important . You two get out of here. And slavers are the lowest form of life. They deserve two Jedi on their tails. Now go." She ordered as she picked up Marin's belt and pulled his lightsaber from it and checked the charge in it. She placed it back on it's ring as Marin stripped off his pants and grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled it up. Mira smiled at him.

"What are you looking at Mira?" he looked at her.

"Just get you tail back here in once piece Marin" she turned to the huge black wookiee " And you better make sure of that my friend or you'll have to deal with me" she poked the wookiee sharply in the chest.

Barroke took a step back and nodded his head and woofed an answer to her.

"He said he will make sure I come back in one piece. You have his oath of honor on that" Marin translated. "He'd rather die than break an honor oath."

"He better or I'll have a new rug for my room" she smiled and grabbed Marin and pulled into a huge hug and then kissed him deeply. "And you better think of me while your away. Because I _will _know if you stray again." she said and released him.

"I love you Mira Terrell" he said honestly.

"You better " she smiled " Now get going you two rogues" She shooed them out the door and watched them run down the hallway at top speed .She returned to Marin's room and took care of the clothes now in a pile on the floor.

She shook her head as she put away the shirt and trousers she had bought for him. She smiled to herself " At least he picked out something that matched" and closed the wardrobe and then sat down on the bed. She wondered how long would it be before she saw the big man again. Her heart stared to ache , already she started to miss him even after three or four kisses. Once they were more intimate what would she do then when he had to leave. She just opened herself to the force and she could hear his thoughts about her. Already he missed her , there was no thought of that other woman in his mind, only Mira and getting to Kashyyyk as fast as they could. She laid down on the bed and kept the connection until they jumped to lightspeed. She shook her head and left his room and headed back to her own. The dinner bell rang so she hurried to change and go up and eat with Anakin and Obi-Wan .

****

Chapter ElevenJedi to the rescue

It took over six days for the _Emerald Lass _to get to Kashyyyk from Coruscant. Barroke spent most of that time apologizing to Marin about the date that he had to cancel. Marin repeatedly told him to _Not worry about it _. But the big wookiee did and continued until Marin told him to shut up or he was going to cut out his tongue. The wookiee stuck it out and waited for him to do it. 

"No I won't cut out your tongue now . I'll let Mira do that if you fail in your promise to her. Cause you'll drive her more nuts than your doing to me now." Marin said and clapped the wookiee on the back. He let Barroke think about that for a minute as they approached the Forrest planet of Kashyyyk , home of the wookiees and lots of dangerous life forms. Barroke told him of the other residents of the planet that lived closer to the ground. The ones even a race like the wookiees were frightened of. Which made Marin shutter to think of something that could make these monsters afraid. Barroke had showed his climbing claws in use on Naboo. And he'd hate to think of him using those things in a fight . He could rip open a human like a Quanna melon . Barroke took control of the ship as they entered the atmosphere after an angry wookiee demanded to know why they were there. Marin couldn't understand enough of the conversation to bother he just sat back and let the wookiee pilot the ship. 

As they neared they could see large patches of smoldering tops of the huge trees. The top canopy of leaves gone in several spots. Not just a little but almost a kilometer of foliage gone. Fire suppression ships darted in and out around the smoldering limbs of the trees. Barroke let out a huge roar as he spotted his village. It wasn't as bad as a couple to the east. This wasn't one hit by slavers this was a massive attack by a very well organized force. Barroke flew the _Lass _ down closer to the canopy top and headed for a open spot and lowered the ship down expertly. Marin could see a landing pad that was carved out of a huge horizontal limb of the nearby trees. Actually it was more like several of the surrounding trees. The ship came to an easy landing and they shut down the ships systems. A large group of wookiees surrounded the ship with weapons of all kinds drawn. Marin padded his side to make sure his lightsaber was still there. But Barroke shook his head and told him to stay in the ship until he talked to the village elders. Marin was about to argue the point when it hit him. If human's did this the last thing he wanted to go out there until Barroke cleared the air.

Barroke strode out of the ships hatch and to the center of the crowd where he was mauled by several big males all the same color he was. Then he was up on their shoulders and they were caring him away. Marin went back to his cabin and decided to change out of his flight suit style jumper and into something more Jedi like. He picked out a pair of blue pants and a white under tunic and a light blue over tunic. He put them on and put his utility belt around his waist and then grabbed his Jedi cloak.

Which for this warm climate was not the best choice but it did let all of them know he was a Jedi Knight. And Jedi _were not_ slavers. He poked his head out of the hatch and saw no wookiees so he decided to look at the ship and do a post flight inspection. He got out a stool so he could look at the engine fuel line couplers that could leak after a long flight on an old crate like the Lass. He pulled off his cloak and laid it inside the hatchway and made his way to the other side off the engine cowling. He stood on the stool and pulled open the access panel and was about to turn on the glow lamp to look in there. 

He heard the wookiee equivalent of '_ Don't move or I'll blast you _' coming from not that far away. Marin put up his hands and got off the stool. He was starring at a chestnut and brown wookiee male about the same size as Barroke. The wookiee then noticed the lightsaber on Marin's belt.

The wookiee said _Jedi? _ in his native tongue _._Marin nodded his head slowly he wasn't sure if this wookiee understood basic so he tried to roar a greeting back to him.

This made the wookiee fall on the ground and start chuckling and laughing uncontrollably. Marin just shook his head.

"Everyone's a critic. I suppose you can speak basic any better?" Marin shot back. The wookiee just kept laughing and writhing on the landing pad.

"Come on I wasn't _that _bad was I . I did get the point across didn't I?"

The wookiee finally stopped giggling and sat up. He nodded and roared back the greeting the right way. Then corrected Marin's syntax of what he said. 

Oh I guess that was pretty bad wasn't it. Well at least you understand basic so I won't have to make a fool of myself again" Marin said as he offered the wookiee a hand. The wookiee accepted it and Marin pulled him to his feet. "So my furry friend my name is Marin Jade . what's yours?"

The chestnut wookiee answered back and slapped Marin on the back. And was very surprised he didn't fall down .

"Chewbacca huh. Nice to meet you. Do you have any idea where my friend Barroke went do you?" Marin questioned the wookiee standing next to him. He answered back and pointed up. The next level was more than fifty meters up and the lift was out of order right now so Marin would have to stay here with the ship unless he wanted Chewbacca to carry him up there. 

Marin shook his head no, he knew of the legendary wookiee strength but there was not more than thirty-five kilo's difference between Marin and most adult wookiee males. Being slung over his shoulder going up fifty meters was not something he wanted to try right now.

"You could throw a rope down and I could climb up that way" Marin offered another option. The wookiee thought about that for a minute and nodded and took off. He climbed the tree on all four limbs and disappeared up the trunk. Marin went back in the _Lass _ and grabbed his climbing gear. He grabbed the safety belt and the climbing spikes and waited at the base of the trunk. A rope came floating down and Marin grabbed it. A roar came from up above as Marin was hooking the rope into his belt . He looked up and leaned back and put his feet on the trunk. He dug the spikes in and started walking up the tree trunk. Hand over hand , step after step he went up the fifty-meter distance all of a sudden he was being pulled up the tree trunk. In a matter of seconds the last ten meters flew by and a huge hand grabbed him and hauled him up the last meter. He was staring at Barroke .The wookiee shook his head and lowered Marin back down to the walkway . Barroke roared and woofed at him .

"Well Chewbacca agreed to lower the rope so I figured it was okay to come up here. And to hell with protocol I am sick of being in the ship. And if you keep it up I'll leave you here and go back to Coruscant. I'm sure that Mira won't mind at all. She'll have someone to keep her warm at night. Look at this way, you wouldn't have to worry about her turning you into a rug now would you" Marin snapped back at the wookiee.

A collective growl could be heard throughout the crowd of wookiees gathered there.

"It's a _Joke _.Geess. You guys are touchy aren't you" Marin said. He looked around he noticed that most of the wookiees here were black, even the females. The lone chestnut colored wookiee, Chewbacca , stood at the edge of the limb.

"What were you adopted? Or some kind of abnormality?" he looked at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca shook his head and chuckled and woofed an answer. The rest of the wookiees around them chuckled as well. He was from a neighboring village that wasn't hit quite as bad and was here to help. Marin shook his head. 

"Barroke did you get a description of the ships they used?" Marin asked.

Barroke answered him and then added a description of the man that led them. He was in a Republic uniform and had a gaunt looking face with sharp features.

He was a commander from the rank insignia on his collar. One of the wookiees added into the conversation. He demanded that one thousand wookiees _volunteer _ for a work detail. He didn't give a name but the troopers that were with him were not in Republic uniforms. Meaning this guy was either trying to pin this on the Republic or was a Rogue officer. The ships they used did not match any in known use in the Republic military.

Which meant a covert operation or pirate . It had Marin worried about his vision of the clones. They would need ships and by taking wookiees to a shipyard would be a great work crew. wookiees were master technicians and construction workers. For their great size and bulk they were at home with all types of electronics. They had to find were they took them and quickly .The wookiees lead him to the village meeting place. An amphitheater was an awesome sight and an engineering marvel. The seats where branches of the tree that were up off the main floor and ran across the room in rows. The tops were shaved off flat and shaped to form the seats. The village elders sat at the head of the room. Each took turns denouncing the attack on their homeworld.

But none of them had an idea what to do about it. Marin stood up and raised his hand.

"If I may sirs, I was wondering if anyone got there outbound vector?" he asked.

The oldest wookiee in the group stood up and bellowed at him that he had no business speaking during a council of war. Marin just looked at the wookiee and he pulled out his lightsaber and lit it and held it high over his head.

"This gives me the right to speak. The Jedi Knights are charged with peace and order in the Republic. This attack was not only on the wookiees of Kashyyyk but an attack on the Republic. This is an attack on my friend Barroke's homeworld that means it's an attack on mine as well. And I would not let anyone get away with it on Naboo I **_won't_** let it happen here. Not while I draw breathe in my lungs and have my wits about me. We will find these bastards and make them pay with their very lives if need be." he said with conviction and closed down the weapon. There was nothing but silence. Deafening silence as they sat there and looked at him. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds. A low growl started from the back of the room and gained strength as they all began to growl and it turned into a huge war cry. The call for the hunt. To hunt down the attackers and kill them mercilessly and completely. In a blink of an eye huge towering walking fur and hair surrounded him. They were all speaking to him at the same time, words and phrases mixing all together . He held up his hand to get them to stop but they obviously didn't understand the universal sign. Because one of the wookiees grabbed him and threw him up into the air. He was caught by another and tossed back up. He yelled for them to stop but his voice was drowned out by the war cry. His head was starting to hurt badly and if it didn't stop soon he's swore he'd loose his mind. He called on the force and the next time they through him up he didn't come down . He floated above them as he levitated two meters over their heads. He motioned to them to clear a spot on the floor. He saw Chewbacca herding wookiees out of the way. He floated down and he yelled into Chewbacca's ear.

The huge chestnut and brown wookiee roared and silence fell once again upon the village.

"No offense guys but that hurts my ears. Warn me next time and I'll put in some sound dampers in. Now does anyone have their exit vector?" Marin said louder than he expected to. But the ringing in his ears still continued. Chewbacca nodded his head and told them the vector . Marin thought about that for a minute. Hutt controlled space it had to be. Somewhere in the middle of one of the most decedent areas of the galaxy. Where the only rule of law was the end of a blaster. The Republic Navy wouldn't even go in there without an entire sector fleet of dreadnoughts. And all he had was an old Corellian rust bucket. He wondered where he could get his hands on something bigger . Even something the size of a Corellian Corvette or a Mark II bulk freighter . Even a Corellian YT1300 would be better than the_ Lass ._He had plenty of credits Amidala had given him . He wondered what she'd say about money from a peace-loving world like Naboo being use to buy a warship or two. 

"Anybody here know where I can buy a dreadnought or two?" he asked. The look of complete surprise came over their faces. One of the other wookiees offered an Idea.

"Mon Calamari? I know they build ships but yachts, pleasure liners but we need warships. Something as mean as a rancor with a toothache. Not a jawa with a chip on his shoulder facing a karkyt dragon with a sling shot. Be serious" Marin shook his head. But the wookiee insisted that he should go see them. 

"Okay we'll go after Barroke finds about his intended?" Marin said . Barroke nodded his agreement and Chewbacca roared an answer to that question . Calla was fine and well back at his village. She was staying with Chewbacca's intended Mallatobuck. 

"Well lover boy you want to go drop in on her while your here and do whatever you guys do" Marin offered. 

Barroke roared and jumped up and down with happiness and he grabbed Marin in a death grip and started choking him. Marin had seen this earlier and figured it was some sort of bonding ritual so he started choking Barroke back. But even as powerful as he was, a human could never hope to defeat a wookiee in unarmed combat. When Marin began to loose consciousness Barroke finally let go. Marin dropped to the ground and gasped for air. The wookiee jumped up and down like a kid with a new toy. He grabbed Marin and slung him over his back and headed out of the village amphitheater. With the whole group following them .Barroke finally put him down when they reached the edge of the village where the ship was parked. Marin looked over the edge and grabbed the rope to repel down . He waved at the rest of the group . One of the village elders held up his furry hand. He woofed and growled a proclamation that surprised Marin. They had just made him a part of the village. He and any member of his family was always welcomed there. A true honor to be sure. Humans were rarely accepted among the Wookiee people. Chewbacca grumbled and told him that it went for not only this village but his as well. 

Barroke and Chewbacca went over the side of the tree trunk running down the tree as fast as they climbed it. Marin hooked the rope, which was actually a vine. In his safety harness and dropped off into nothingness as he hopped and repelled down the trunk. By the time he got to the landing pad the _Emerald Lass _was already warming up.

He ran to the hatch and hopped in. As soon as the hatch was dogged and locked the ship lifted off and was moving a high rate of speed through the Forrest. And then up out of the canopy of foliage. Marin came into the cockpit and Chewbacca was in the co-pilots seat and Barroke at the pilots station , He just sat down at the comm panel and sat back and watched the two huge beings pilot the ship. It was a short flight to Chewbacca's home village. This had a large pad on the same level as the village. Once they set down the two wookiees ran through the ship roaring and barking all sorts of things. Marin just followed behind them and tried not to get in the way as Barroke came back down the corridor from his cabin. He held something in his hand , a gift of some kind. He followed them out of the ship and into the village. It was arranged differently than Barroke's. There were anti-grav sleds parked out on the main 'street' if that was what you could call them. Soon the two big males were being flanked by a group of males all about the same age. They came to a home that was partially carved out of on of the massive trunks of one of the trees. The rest was built around it , it was a beautiful piece of engineering. Barroke let Chewbacca knock on the door and a female answered the door. She was older than most of the wookiees he had seen so far in the village. Chewbacca dropped to one knee and said something in a low growl that Marin could not understand. He stood up and presented Barroke to the female. 

Marin understood exactly what he said then. It was an arranged marriage and this was the first time Barroke would see Calla. The gift he brought was part of a courtship ritual that most outsiders would never see or even know about. He was part of Barroke's family know so he wasn't asked to remain in the ship. A younger female than emerged from the house. She was a buff color and young. No more than fifty years or so and shorter than Marin. Which was strange to see a wookiee of that size. 

But Marin should have realized that wookiees weren't born two meters tall. The young female spoke quietly and meekly to Barroke who presented his gift to her. She accepted it and took the gift inside than returned. She had a scarf on her head like a hood. They started to walk away from the home and no one followed them.

Their first 'date ' Marin guessed as they walked close to each other but did not touch. Marin stood around wondering what to do next. An old male that walked in front of Chewbacca approached him. 

He roared a greeting to Marin. His name was 'Itchy' . Which kind of threw Marin off. wookiee names were really on the long side sometimes. But he explained that it was his familiar name. He was Chewbacca's father. He welcomed Marin to their village and offered Marin a room to wait in while Barroke and Calla were indisposed during the first of many courting rituals. Marin had a thought of accepting his offer in the wookiees own language but thought better of it.

"Thank you that would be nice. I accept your hospitality as a Jedi Knight and a friend of the wookiee people" Marin said. 

Itchy lead the way to his own home and along the way he introduced Marin to a number of the village elders and prominent citizens of the village. They reached his home which was simple but impressive. It had to be the oldest structure in the village.

Chewbacca explained that it was exactly that. His father had founded this village well before he was born because of overcrowding at his home village . So he and ten other males came to this section of the Forrest and started there own village and nearly three hundred years later this was the result. 

Two hours later Barroke arrived back at village and roared to Marin that it was time to leave. Marin nodded to him and thanked Itchy for his hospitality with a roar of his own. Itchy tried not to chuckle but was to much for him and he too like Chewbacca dropped to the floor of the home and giggled and woofed uncontrollably.

"Oh I just gotta stop trying "Marin said as he covered his face and turned a bright shade of red at the embarrassment. Itchy finally stopped rolling on the floor and roared at him . He thought what he said was the greatest thing he'd ever heard. A human who actually tried his hardest to speak his language was a true friend. And to keep trying he'd eventually get the hang of it. Marin nodded his head in agreement and left behind Chewbacca and Barroke. He thought Chewbacca was just going to walk them to the ship but the wookiee had a bag over his shoulder and a bow caster slung over his other shoulder. Marin never questioned the two wookiees as they climbed in the _Lass's _ hatch. Obviously the chestnut colored wookiee was going along. 

"Okay I guess our first stop is Mon Calamari to see if I can spend some of the credits Ami gave me" Marin said as he sat down in the pilots chair. Chewbacca roared a question to him, which made Marin smile and shake his head.

"No Chewie this is my ship but Barroke is more than welcome to fly it anytime he wants. Come on lets get this piece of junk moving" Marin said as he engaged the repulsor coils and the _Lass _ lifted off the pad and into space.

****

Chapter TwelvePreparations for Battle

The _Emerald Lass _ dropped out of hyperspace after four days of a very boring trip out to Mon Calamari. The orbital shipyard was a work of art. Inside one of them was a massive star cruiser. A luxurious hotel disguised as a ship and he had thought Amidala's ship was a flying resort . Even it palled in comparison to the Calamari ship. They received clearance to land at one of the engineering orbital space stations. 

To land a junker like the _Lass _ on that deck was a crime after looking around the docking bay. 

A salmon colored being came out of the airlock in the back of the bay and met the three of them. Marin bowed to the being. "Kind being, I am Marin Jade and these are my companions Barroke and Chewbacca we thank you for allowing us to land"

"I bid you welcome Jedi Knight Jade. We have heard of you and your arrival comes as no shock to us. We are honored to greet you" the Mon Cal said.

"You expected us? But how ?" Marin asked. And he glanced back at his two companions.

"The Jedi Council called and said you'd be dispatched to help us find the beings that attacked our world." the Mon Cal said.

"But I haven't spoken to the council in over two weeks. I have no orders and no knowledge of any attack against your planet. Can you fill us in?" Marin looked at the Mon Cal that was surprised at his admission of stupidity.

"Of course I could but it is not my place but I will take you to who can " the Mon Cal turned and lead them through the facility until they come up to an office. He led them into the office without knocking.

"These are the Jedi that were dispatched to help us sir" the being said and disappeared back out the door.

"Ah thank you for coming Jedi Knights I am called Ackbar. You arrived faster than I thought you would you must have a very fast ship" he said in a raspy voice.

"I wish Ackbar I could tell you the _Lass_ was fast but she is not. I know nothing of the Jedi Council's orders as I told your assistant. We are here on another matter but will help with what ever we can . But I believe our mission and the problem here are connected in some way. Please explain what has happened "Marin said and took a seat in front of the desk Ackbar sat at. He proceeded to describe the same sort of attack on the Mon Cal's as they did on Kashyyyk. The Mon Cal's had gotten their exit vector and Marin plotted the intersect course to the system where they maybe. 

"Ackbar I can only assume that this is an attempt to get workers and technical crew for a covert building project of some kind. Mon Cal's are master engineers and wookiees are masters at construction and technical systems. Can you give me all the scanning data you have about the ships they used and a guess on who designed them?" Marin asked the Mon Cal . 

"That we can do Jedi Jade . I was wondering why did you come here if it wasn't in response to our plea to the Jedi Council" Ackbar asked.

"To buy a ship so we can go after the slavers that hit Kashyyyk. Something that can be converted to a warship. I know it goes against your peaceful nature but someday you'll have to my friend .If we can't stop what's happening in the Republic now." Marin hinted at the future of this being. he would be pulled into the conflict is some way. 

"We have a small ship that is nearing completion but I will not allow you to buy it. Jedi Jade it will be a gift to you for your assistance " Ackbar said as he lead the three out of his office and to a shuttle . He piloted them to a shipyard on the other side of the planet. Inside the superstructure of the orbiting space dock he could see the ship. A beautiful price of engineering and of pure of design. Her light green tint of color beckoned him to the ship. It was a ship of dreams and luxury not of war but that could not be helped . He would have to put the ship in danger in order to save his friends relatives and fellow citizens. 

"Does she have a name yet?" he asked the Mon Cal who brought the shuttle close to the hull along the long axis to get a closer look at the ship.

"No not yet the first Captain usually names the ship so I guess it's up to you and your wookiee friends" Ackbar said. 

"I have something in mind. We'll give her the name of _Lady Justice_ . It will tell her enemies exactly what they are facing." Marin said as he looked at her. She would have a crew of one hundred and was sleek and fast. Her side-docking bay could house a full squadron of fighters. Her top shuttle bay would house _Emerald Lass _nicely. They could install ten turbo laser batteries and five quad laser turret and two ion cannons. The Mon Cal's worked quickly to get the _Lady _ready as fast as the could. They even ran a couple shuttles back to Kashyyyk to pick up about fifty wookiee volunteers to crew the ship. The balance would be crewed by Mon Cal's and Quaren, the other native species on Calamari. Two weeks later the ship was ready and out of space dock. The extra time also allowed the N-1 fighter Squadron from Naboo to get to Mon Calamari. And along with them a silver chromium shuttle of Marin's design. When he saw them drop out of hyperspace his heart began to race until he saw the tail surface it had no strip of emerald. It was Amidala's private shuttle, _Naboo Two._

"What is the queen doing here?" he said out loud amid a group of Mon Cal's.

They all stopped what they were doing on the bridge of the ship to look at him. He probably shouldn't have said that. If she was here she would not be here as the Queen but as Padme'. 

He turned to his executive officer "I'm going up to the shuttle bay. Direct that shuttle to land up there" he ordered the Mon Cal female. She nodded her large head but said nothing. He rushed up to the top bay as the shuttle arrived.

It was Amidala's shuttle, completely unarmed. He shook his head as it entered. is anger at her taking a risk like that even with a escort of a dozen N-1's it was fool hearty at best to cross that much of space in an unarmed ship. Especially so close to hutt space. 

The rear hatch popped and the short stairs locked into place . Marin stood at the bottom with his hands crossed over his chest in a posture of displeasure. Sure enough Amidala came out the hatchway alone. 

"Ami what do you think your doing here. This is not a place for you. This part of space is very, very dangerous" Marin said to her. Then looked behind her Anakin and Obi-Wan came down the stairs behind her.

"Since when do you address the Queen of Naboo in such a manor?" Obi-Wan asked of the younger Jedi Knight. 

"He has my permission Obi-Wan when we are_ alone_ ." Amidala came to his defense. But Anakin's expression was less than impressed by his familiarity with the Queen. "And to answer your question Marin is that I wanted to see this ship you have acquired to fight the slavers. I must say I am impressed she looks like an instrument of Justice as her name implies" 

"Thank you My Queen and I didn't have to spend any of your money to buy her either. "Marin smiled. "Are you going along with us?"

"Sadly No My ship will be here shortly but I brought these two in case you needed some help. After they're done they can bring my shuttle back to Naboo." She said and looked around the bay." Would you do me the honor of showing me around your ship"

"I would be honored My Queen or are you here unofficially?" he asked."Yes I am ,so for now you may address me as Padme' simple handmaiden to the Queen "she smiled . 

Marin thought to himself, there was nothing simple about her, in the least. 

The tour took them through every part of the ship and then up to the bridge by the time they got there the Queen's ship had arrived . Marin had his XO have it dock in a little used docking port on the side of the bridge. The Queen took one last look around and Marin got the strange feeling he would not see her again for a long time. He looked at Anakin who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before she departed. It wasn't a vision he'd had but damn close to one. He knew they were destined to marry now but would he be there for the wedding? He might not be around for his own if their mission went sour. 

****

Chapter Thirteen The Battle begins 

The weapon systems had been tested and sighted in and the crew of wookiee gunners quickly proved themselves more than worthy. The Mon Cal ship crew worked well with their wookiee and Quarren companions. Marin Jade, now Captain Jade of the combined Mon Cal and Kashyyyk and Naboo Navy stood on the bridge. His first officer stood at his side Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out the forward viewport with him. 

"Marin are you sure a Jedi should be leading this expedition?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I gave my word to the wookiees that I'd find their missing tree brothers. Besides something stinks about these attacks. With the_ Lady _we have a fighting chance to succeed , unfortunately I couldn't say the same if I was trying to do the same in the _Lass _. Now once we get in system I will have Anakin and Barroke do a little reckon of the area. If anything funny shows up on the scan we are going to charge in." Jade said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. It's almost as if it's a trap" Obi-Wan said.

"You too huh? I got the same feeling when Barroke told me someone hit Kashyyyk."

I don't know if Anakin feels it but I think he is to....."

"Reckless?" Kenobi finished Marin's thought for him. 

"Too much of a glory hound is more like it. And it will be his downfall if we can't do something about it Obi-Wan" Marin answered back. 

"Then why did send him out in the _Lass? _" he asked.

"Because I don't want him in a N-1. The Mon Cal's upgraded her shields and engines even more. So she's a lot faster than before but still not as heavily armed as I would want . And I put Barroke in command Anakin's his second chair ."

"You think that observing what Barroke does will help him with maturity?"

"Barroke will follow my orders no matter what, hopefully Anakin will learn that war is not fun. It's nasty and dirty and not something to be glorified." Marin said as he turned to look a Obi-Wan ."By keeping Anakin away from the fighters and in the shuttle I hope to instill in him the concept of Teamwork . There is no I in team." 

"For one so young you have a great grasp on people Marin Jade. Master Wallis would be proud of you. Very proud indeed." Obi-Wan clapped him on the back and the two stood there watching out the viewport at the molten light of hyperspace waiting for reversion.

"Commander what do you have to report?" the hooded figure said into the holo cam. A projection of a skeletonish man stood before the Sith Lord .

"The trap is set my Lord. We only have to wait for Jade and his pet wookiee to track the exit vectors of the two raids. Sensors we left indicate his shuttle did arrive on Mon Calamari ." the commander said.

"And how did our new troops and craft perform?" the hooded one asked. "Excellent My Lord, Synair's fighters and bombers worked perfectly we lost no one. Troops acted in a very imperial manor "the commander reported back.

"Good, make sure Jade does not escape . He could be a threat to us. He already got close to finding out my Identity once. I want him **DEAD **before he can piece together any more. He is more dangerous to us than any of them. He is said to be a prophet and he already knows more than I want anyone to. Make sure you don't fail me Commander." The hooded figure said and the holo disappeared.

The commander just swallowed hard he could almost feel an invisible hand around his neck and against his windpipe. The dark one wanted this boy dead and that's exactly what he'd have. One way or another or he would be dead and all his dreams of ruling the galaxy in service to the Dark Lord would be moot.

"Bravo Squadron to your ships and start warming them up coming out of hyperspace in five minutes. I want two launched as soon as were out running as CAP."

Marin called down to the pilot ready room. He heard Ric Ole' acknowledge the order.

Marin flipped another switch on his command chair " Barroke you two ready?"

He heard the wookiee roar something back and smiled " I could send a translator droid down there if you want" but the wookiee roared louder at that.

"I forgot to ask if Anakin understood wookiee or not maybe I should have Chewie and him switch places?" Marin looked over at Obi-Wan. 

"He'll have to work extra hard to learn how to work with Barroke now won't he?" Obi-Wan looked at Marin." Team work at it's finest . You ever think of running for Senate?" 

"Yeah maybe once we have that Sith's head on a platter."Marin attitude turned serious as the minutes counted down. Chewbacca said something to him as the counter was under a minute.

"Ships all yours Chewie, on your signal" Marin looked at his pilot of the huge ship. The wookiee looked good at the helm. Most of the bridge crew were Mon Cal's except his wookiee companion. 

Marin kept his eyes glued to the display as it ticked slowly to zero and he saw Chewbacca pull back on the hyperdrive levers and the viewport exploded with light of real space as the ship decelerated back bellow lightspeed. "All stop, _Lass_ and Bravo three and four launch, all gun crews to your stations " Marin ordered as the ship's bridge came alive with reports from all over the ship. 

"Comm, run a passive scan on all transmissions out of the system"

"Sensors also on passive till Lass reports "Marin was a natural at command. He understood ever crewmember jobs and responsibilities. He saw the launches of the two fighters and the shuttle as he watched and waited for the reports to come back.

"Barroke course is set and we're ready to micro jump" Anakin said to the wookiee he sat next to. It rumbled something but he didn't catch all of it. He was still wondering why Marin had wanted him along for this. He'd rather be in the cockpit of a N-1 again. But Marin would not hear anything about that and Amidala had said he was in charge.

But Anakin didn't have to like it. And he certainly didn't like the way Marin had spoken to her. Permission or not Amidala was his and no one better talk to her in such an informal manor again. Barroke pulled back on the hyperdrive levers and the ship shot into hyperspace. Which only lasted a minute before they dropped out again. 

"Oh my , look at all those ship. Barroke get us out of here it's a big hutt stinking trap" Anakin yelled but the wookiee kept his course and spoke into the comm unit. He said ' area.........of.......trap........come in hot....." Anakin only caught a few of the words the wookiee said and then it turned off the comm system. He rolled the ship and dove it towards the largest ship which had no engines yet . Definitely under construction it's arrowish wedge shape was one that Anakin had never seen before. 

"What the hell is that thing ? It's huge , it's bigger than anything the Republic has is. Gun emplacements all over the sides."

Barroke said something to him but Anakin just shrugged his shoulders. Then Barroke said it slower with more accent on each word.

"I'm not a moron, I only understand about half of what you're saying. Doing it slower doesn't help me . What do you want me to do" Anakin began to become agitated. 

__

Listen to me in the force . Calm yourself human then you will understand. 

"Why didn't you do this before?" Anakin asked out loud.

__

Would you have listened? This is how I taught Maringreenstone to speak my talk. I can't speak your tongue but can think it. You and I learn about other better this way. You use force to speak to me too. You will earn much Skywalker. 

"Okay Barroke I will try"

__

No do or do not is no try. Remember the lessons the Masters taught you. And remember this No **One **Jedi is ever greater than Jedi as a whole. Teamwork is paramount, understand? 

****

Yes I understand Anakin answered back in the force. As Barroke spun the ship as two squadrons of very strange fighters came screaming at them.

"Barroke said "Area full of ships it's a trap, jump now and come in hot or we're dead" Marin translated for Obi-Wan. "Chewie feed the course to our CAP fighters and engage hyperdrive now" 

Instantaneously the _Lady Justice _ sprinted into hyperspace. Just as quickly popped back out. In time to see the _Emerald Lass _ do a barrel roll and a smugglers drop turn and back towards the bigger ship. On it's tail were twenty-four of the strangest fighters Marin had ever seen.

"Bravo's launch and engage any targets of opportunity. Space is full of them . May the Force be with you." Jade said. On one of his side displays he say the ten Naboo fighters scream from the bay like mynoks locked on a power coupling.

"Chewie bring her to oh one three so the gunners can take a shot at those fighters on Barroke's tail" Captain Jade said. He flipped on the intercom.

"This Captain Jade to all crew, time to show them who not to mess with . All gun crews **Open Fire **"Jade flipped off the comm and sat back and watched as the nimble N-1's engaged the enemy.

'Commander we are under attack. An unknown war ship just dropped out of hyperspace. The _Emerald Lass _ is retreating under her guns. They have deployed fighters of an unknown type." the ensign said as the Commander came onto the bridge.

"Unknown type in a Hutt's eye you idiot . Those are N-1 star fighters from Naboo. And that ship looks like a Mon Calamari cruiser. How in the world did Jade do that? Scan the _Lass _and see what type of life forms are aboard. " He threw himself down into the seat. His ship the _Constrictor _ was no match for the Mon Cal ship and the N-1's would destroy his fighters in no time. But that wasn't the biggest problem the Commander had. It was the loss of the Star destroyer in the shipyard that concerned him most if he failed to kill Jade. The Sith Lord would accept the loss of the ship but not the missed opportunity to kill Marin Jade. The only Jedi that seemed to worry the dark lord. Even the strongest of all Jedi, Skywalker was not much of a concern to the Master. But for some reason Jade was. "Sir scan of the _Lass _shows one human and one wookiee. But it is well under the protection of the larger ship, which the ID transponder reports it as _Lady Justice _. Which if I may say so is a strange name for a Mon Cal ship." the ensign answered back.

"Indeed it is ensign which means it is not run by Mon Cal's, can you scan the ship ensign for life form readings?" 

"We will try sir" the ensign said as he recalibrated the scanners.

"Captain Jade the enemy ship is trying to scan us for life form types" a Mon Cal said from behind him 

"Jam them if you can "Jade said as he rubbed his two week old stubble of a mustache. he flipped on his comm unit ."Bravo Leader have one of your flight's break off and put a couple of torps into that ship that's hiding behind the big ship and leader no names over the comm got me?" Marin ordered.

"As ordered Captain ,dispatching two flight now. Enemy fighters are down to a half dozen sir" Ric said back.

"Chewie, bring her around the back side of the ship .Let's see if we can flush us a target for the fighters." Marin said as they watched the _Lass_ crisscross back and forth under the guns of the _Lady . _Drawing the enemy fighters and their strange looking ball cockpits and vertical solar panels into range of the bigger ship's guns. The wookiee gun crews were having a field day. Scoring kill after kill on the unshielded enemy fighters. And what the gun crews weren't killing the Naboo fighters were but with the last fighter destroyed they all turned on the other ship tucked in next to the wedge shape battleship. As the Lady skirted around the superstructure of the battleship the enemy cruiser came into view. It started to move away from the bigger ship she was nestled up against and started to drive for a clear path to hyperspace. 

"Chewie get on the comm and tell Barroke to see if he can stall the enemy cruiser any. Lead them on a merry chase so the fighters can get set up and we can drop the hammer on her" Marin said. Chewbacca was on the comm the second Marin stopped talking to him. 

__

He wants us to do what? He's gonna get us killed Anakin said in the force to Barroke.

__

We follow orders . You see Marin setting him up you see Barroke answered back as she flipped the Emerald Lass over and looped her around and back towards the fight. Get ready to fire missiles when I tell you okay. 

**__**

Okay pal whatever you say Anakin looked at his targeting screen and flipped it on. It's primitive systems were a joke but it seemed to be locking on the enemy ship okay. He flipped a selector and chose both pods to fire at the same time.

A single launch with each pull of the trigger. Each pod had eight missiles stored in them. eight dual launches might do some damage if they weren't dead_ first_. As they approached the _Constrictor _ Barroke started juking the ship up , down , and sideways to avoid the steady stream of deadly laser fire coming at them.

**__**

Anytime your ready Barroke computers got a lock on it.

Don't use computer use the force . Target front shield generator as we pass.

****

What do you mean use the force? Anakin asked the Wookiee through the force.

__

Do what I say close eyes concentrate shut off targeting use the force. His reply was.

**__**

Okay here it goes give me control Anakin flipped a switch and aimed the missiles by hand. He grabbed the stick and changed direction slightly and pulled the trigger twice on the stick. The pods spat out four missiles as the _Lass _curved around on a different vector as Barroke took control back from Anakin . Then he flipped the ship and dove back towards the _Constrictor _ .

"Commander the _Emerald Lass _ is moving into attack position. "

"Tell the gun crews and extra liberty for the one that destroys the _Lass _." the commander watched as the odd looking ship juked and side slipped every blast from the guns as it came headlong at them. 

"Missile launch........ Incoming .. four missiles impact in three, two , one..." the ensign announced and an explosion rocked the ship. 

"Damage report" the Commander shouted.

"Front deflector shield generator is down, _Lass _ is circling around for another pass Commander at our rear shields " the ensign said. His voice seemed to crack a little under the pressure .The warning system screamed out as they looked at their side scanner's . One dozen N-1's screamed at them from the sides all with missile locks.

"Sir we're in big trouble" the ensign said.

"No kidding ensign. What ever gave you that idea" the commander sat back in his chair. " Can we jump to lightspeed yet?"

"No sir not for at least another two minutes we're still within the mass shadow of the planet. "the ensign said. He looked at his face and his duplicate sitting next to him on the helm. 

'Well gentleman surrender is not an option to us. Might as well try an take some of them along with us. Were is that Mon Cal ship."

"Behind us Commander and coming up fast" the ensign said.

"All stop than full reverse and make sure we ram them ensign." the Commander said as he looked into the face of his second in command. He saw his own face . 

"As you order commander for the glory of the New Order" the ensign saluted his commander and did as he was ordered.

Barroke brought the _Emerald Lass _ around and back towards the enemy ship. It stopped dead and then started a full reverse run.

**__**

Barroke what are they doing? They're going back towards the planet's gravity shadow . Anakin said as he looked at the scanners then he saw it. **_Sith spit their trying to ram the Lady_**. **_We have_** **_warn them now." _**

Barroke hit the transmit switch and roared into it the voice pick up then dove the_ Lass _towards the drive nozzles in the back off the _Constrictor_ .

__

Fire everything we have at their engines he said to Anakin.

Chewbacca roared as their prey started back towards them.

"Chewie I know this thing isn't a fighter just do the best you can" Marin said as the wookiee pulled up on the control stick and threw full power to the engines and started to angle the _Lady_ away from the _Constrictor _ . 

"Were going to need some help and fast "Obi-Wan said as he looked at the display. The _Constrictor _ wasn't as big as their ship but she was as fast. There was nothing that Chewbacca could do about that except try to out think them. He rolled the ship on her back and angled her towards the enemy ship.

"I hope he knows what his doing" Kenobi commented.

"He's doing the best that he can that's all I can ask, now we just gotta hope for some help" Marin took a deep breath .

"Sir weapons are being powered up on the battleship and targeting the _Constrictor _. I have a group of wookiees asking permission to fire" a Mon Cal said from behind him.

"Open fire all batteries fire at will" Marin yelled back even before the ensign got the whole thing out. " And tell those N-1's to fire all their torps"

He heard the comm officer carry out his order as he saw the_ Lass_ swing around with Bravo squadron on her tail and fire everything it had at the enemy ship . He saw the plums of six sets of missiles leave her pods then she peeled away. Then Bravo Squadron fired a huge mass of proton torpedoes at the ship's engine ports. In a flash the turbo lasers from the wedge shaped ship pounded the side of the _Constrictor_. As all the ordinance from the fighters and the Lass connected with the engine section. The green turbo laser fire baked and boiled the plating on the side of the ship and it stopped dead as the back of the ship fell away from the bow like a twig had been snapped in half . Marin motioned to the comm officer and he opened a comm channel to the other ship.

"_Constrictor _this is Captain Jade of the _Lady Justice _ your ship is in pieces . Stand down and prepare to be boarded" he said into the comm pick up.

"_Jade _you can go kiss a Hutt , you alien lover " the man said and the ship blew up in a billion pieces.

"Damn" Marin said as he sat back in the control chair. Kenobi put his hand on Marin's shoulder. 

"Did you get something from the crew on that ship Marin?" he asked softly.

"Yeah it was like their minds were all the same. I felt a buzzing in the force right up until the ship blew up." Marin answered back.

"The same thing I felt. That can mean only one thing...Clones" Obi-wan said ominously in his ear. "Guess we should dock with that ship and get the wookiees and Mon Cal's off of it"

"No we'll see if they need any help with any of their guards if there is anything left after the wookiees got done with them and then were gonna rig the ship for towing"

"Towing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure the Mon Cal's just got themselves a bigger ship to complete". As he pointed out the side viewport. "Jade's Navy just got a whole lot bigger"

****

Chapter FourteenSuspicion on the Rise

"**W**hat do you mean you are in possession of a Star Destroyer ?" Mace Windu said as he looked at the figure of Marin Jade and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Might I remind you that the Jedi are not a military force. We leave that up to the Republic. And what exactly class is this new ship of yours this Lady Justice, Jade?"

"The Calamari consider it a cruiser escort sir" Kenobi piped in before Jade could answer as if to try and draw some of the criticism away from the younger Jedi.

"You will turn it back over to the Mon Calamari government _NOW_ . I am seriously considering recalling you Jade" Mace Windu stern look ususaly made Jedi's quake.

"Sir I can't, they would consider it a serious slap in the face if I tried to give her back" Marin explained simply and unwavering. "I have to keep her"

'Then you find someone else to take the ship off your hands. And if I ever hear the term _Jade's Navy _from anyone ever again you'll find yourself back here explaining yourself to the Council. Do you understand Jade" Mace said as he looked disapprovingly at the two Jedi.

'I understand perfectly Master" as Marin bowed his head.

"Good, now that's out of the way.. Are you sure that the crew on that ship were clones? " Windu asked.

"All four of us felt them My Master . You can tell when they are near by a buzzing in the force as more than one being of the same mind exists at the same time in the force." Marin answered.

"Keep looking into it .I will have a couple of Jedi here start looking at the problem as well from this end . You have many journeys before you Marin Jade. Do you require the continued assistance of Kenobi and Skywalker?" Windu asked.

"Sir I have to send the Naboo pilots back home and it was the wish of Queen Amidala that they accompany the pilots back to Naboo"

"Jade, the Queen of Naboo does not order the Jedi. She may wish all she wants but we protect the whole galaxy not just her"

"Beg your pardon Master Windu but she lent me the fighter squadron and is a strong supporter of the Jedi. And we do not protect the whole galaxy . There are many places that the Jedi have no presence and no ability to make a presence felt. The outer rim is controlled by the Hutt's because the Republic is too weak to do anything. Anakin Skywalker was a slave on one of their controlled worlds. The unknown region is a large part of the galaxy which we know little about. You might not respect her but I do."Marin Jade stood as tall as he could. His outburst was truly against his character.

"Please understand me young Jedi. I meant no disrespect to the Queen. I wanted to remind you that we Jedi are our own Masters, no one else controls us" Mace stated.

"You may think that now Master Windu but someone out there _is _ trying to control you. These attacks on Mon Calamari and Kashyyyk were not random. They were meant as a trap for me. The Sith wants me dead. But I did something he did not expect. That is the only way I didn't end up scattered all over the cosmos in billions of embers. Business as usual is only going to end up with a lot of Jedi Dead. You might not see it Master but I do. You must be aware, caution is warranted when responding to any request especially from the Senate or the Supreme Chancellor" Jade looked at the Jedi Master.

"You suspect Palpatine?" Obi-Wan said at Marin's side. "Do you have proof?"

"If I had proof my friend I'd be before the Senate and have him arrested. But since I don't all we can do is watch him and his cronies. Hopefully they will make a mistake. I have been thinking over his rise to power. I think he tricked Queen Amidala in calling for the No confidence vote. And the whole Trade Federation Attack was a ploy to get him elected" 

"Do you have any idea what you are saying. Be very careful who you say these things to "Mace said warningly.

"You two are the only ones I_ can _ tell. I know you are a Master. But Mace you are my friend as is Obi-Wan. I can trust you with what I say. Tell you what I feel and what I think ..But like I've said before danger looms and these clones prove that. Just one more piece to the puzzle. I just hope we can put it together before it's too late "

'I share your concern, May the force give you the wisdom and the insight to see this through Jedi Knight Marin Jade" Mace said and his form disappeared. 

"Do you fear Anakin's training Marin ? You see things that you will not tell even the whole Jedi Council yet. If you can see where I have gone wrong with his training please tell me" Obi-Wan pleaded

"It's not anything you have done or not done Obi-Wan It's his tremendous talent in the force makes him a prime target for the dark side. Keep him centered as you are. The word Humble is not part of the Jedi Code but it should be. Too much over confidence in ones abilities can cloud ones judgment . And being too prideful can be just as dangerous." 

"You refer to the _Glory Hound_ comment from before. His constant seeking out new situations to prove himself the best at everything, to prove his courage and his power in the force."

"Yes , and I don't tell him about the visions I have because he may become envious of me. He does not have that talent to my extent. Envy leads to fear, fear to anger..... "

"I get your point Marin. But you have told other people. The Queen has told us of things you have hinted about her children and the future...."

"Sith spit, I didn't think to tell her to keep that to herself. Promise me something Obi-Wan. If I am not able to you must protect her and her children. They are very important . She will have twins; one boy , one girl. You can hide them with Bail Organa of Alderaan. I have already spoken to him about it. It was my price for doing his investigating. " Marin's mood turned serious and direct.

"I promise Marin. I will do as you ask **if** it becomes necessary." Obi-Wan shook his hand " So what are you going to do with the _Lady Justice? _"

"Turn her over to Alderaan. Queen Amidala won't allow the Naboo Security force have a warship like her so Naboo's out. Alderaan is the only choice that I have at this time. Let me call Organa and arrange it. Then you and Anakin can take her and turn her over to them . This ship should be able to be run by the fourteen of you for the short flight from Kashyyyk to Alderaan. That way Ric and his pilots don't have to fly all the way home in the N-1's ." Marin looked at the older Jedi. Then bowed and was over at the comm panel on the bridge of his ship the _Lady Justice._

"Viceroy Organa it's a pleasure to see you again." Marin said as he looked at the leader of Alderaan. 

"Jedi Jade it's a honor for me as well. Do you have any news on our little agreement?" Bail asked.

"I have gotten a little sidetracked, what I called for is I have been given a cruiser escort by the Mon Calamari and have been ordered by the Jedi Council to donate it to someone. I know you have a small Navy . I was wondering if you would be willing to accept it into your service "Marin asked.

"I will Marin but I will only accept it as a loan from you. If you ever need it. It will be at your disposal. When are you going to drop it off?" The leader of Alderaan asked.

"I won't be Personally, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi will be. Since I am out this way I figured I will stop in at Barabi and look into that situation we spoke of there" Marin said .

Bail seemed to pick up on his reluctance to speak openly of their deal.

"Then I bid you Luck and look forward to speaking to again my friend"Bail said and the image of him faded.

Marin looked at the spot on the floor of the bridge where the image of the viceroy stood. He cleared his mind and thought of nothing but of Mira and her redish-gold hair and blue eyes. He concentrated and sent her _ I Miss You _ He said in the force to her.She was thousands of lightyears away but he knew that she would hear him. His message would float to her in the force but how soon? He opened his eyes and was about to walk away when he felt a connection with her.

__

You Better he heard her voice as if she was in the same room with him. A smile came to his face and he closed his eyes again. He could almost see her but she was not in the Temple she was elsewhere. 

Where are you? he asked.

Reece checking on your attacker . Where are you headed? she asked.

__

Barabi to check on something else. Be careful 

You too. talk to you soon " with that she was gone. But no way forgotten. Time to get on with his mission. Which with Mira checking on the failed students freed up him and Barroke to concentrate on the apparent attempt to change the look of the Senate. 

Marin left the bridge of the_ Lady Justice_ and headed back to his quarters . He slowly walked through the corridors and to his room. He opened it up the door and glanced around. Barroke sat on his bed along with Chewbacca, Ric Ole' and Anakin sat in the chairs in one corner. Obi Wan stood over by the huge viewport that took up most of the outside bulkhead.

"Bail accepted my offer for donation of the _Lady_ into the Alderaan Navy. It's been a pleasure to serve with you. But it is time for us to continue on with our mission. But this won't be the last time we are together in battle." Marin said and he shook each of their hands. He ended with his first officer and gave the shorter man a look.

"Obi-Wan I turn command of the _Lady Justice _ to you. Take care of her on the way to her new home would you" Marin smiled.

"I will Marin" Obi-Wan said. Marin bowed to him and motioned to Barroke. The two Jedi left the room . Barroke carrying Marin's bag a short way to the top shuttle bay.

The _Emerald Lass _had a fresh load of missiles in her pods as well as a few burn marks from fighter fire. Marin looked at them and then back to Barroke.

"What are these? I said not a scratch and this is how you bring her back? If you think that I am going to let you borrow it to see Calla again your crazy." Marin smiled and clapped the wookiee on the back.

The wookiee woofed a wookiee laugh at him and slapped him back. And roared at him another comment.

"What do you mean she's almost perfect? What would you add to her?" Marin asked the big wookiee. The wookiee whispered to him quietly and secretively.

"Oh that would be an improvement but who would we get to run the gun station?" Marin asked. Barroke rumbled something at him and ducked under the wing to unhook the fuel lines from the shuttle bay.

"Well she'll be part of our little crew someday Barroke. Soon I hope. She's working on our Jedi student list so we should meet up with her sometime." Marin said as he started preflight checks on the weapon's pods and wing lasers. Ten minutes later the _Emerald Lass _ orbited the hulk of the captured Star Destroyer in it's new home in a Mon Calamari shipyard. Marin took one last look at the _Lady Justice _ as she shot to lightspeed and he swung the _Lass _around on her hyperspace vector and pulled back on the levers and shot off into lightspeed.

****

Chapter FifteenThe Hunt begins

****

Barabi had been a big waste of time according to the wookiee, Barroke. They looked into every aspect of the death of the Senator but found nothing suspicious. He had died of a common cause of death on this world. A virus that was deadly and very slow as it stripped the infected person of all body fluids. Bacta did nothing to cure it only stop it's progression for a very short time. Senator Balapow'ker had taken three months to die which was about the right time frame. His appointed replacement had been in residence over two years and was a prominent business man on the planet. The human population was in a minority but not by much. The Barabian native people had no complaints about their new senator at all. He listened to their problems and tried to help where he could but he was a strong Palpatine supporter. Being from Naboo a lot of the residents or Barabi would come up to Marin and ask him if he knew Palpatine. When he explained that he was raised at the Jedi Temple they seemed disappointed. Overall the feeling was positive on this small planet on the edge of space. But surprisingly there was a strong military presence on the planet. Even with Hutt space not that far away he saw no evidence of smugglers or pirates .So they filled a report for Organa and decided Tynna was the next stop. 

After two weeks on Tynna the were no closer in finding any evidence of any conspiracy there either. The two wiry Jedi were getting tired of searching through records and talking to thousands of locals. Barroke at one point had got so fed up with the whole process he nearly trashed a tap caf they were eating in. Marin had to break out his credchips to pay the owner so he didn't have the two of them thrown in the local jail. Marin gave Barroke a good dressing down after that one. They walked along the beach of the water world. 

"Barroke we aren't getting anywhere with this. I told Bail we'd look into it but this is just plain moronic. In a month of wracking our brains we've got absolutly nothing to show for it. One more on this list than we're out of the detective business if we don't get something on one of these new Senators" Marin said as he and the wookiee walked back to the space port. The beings on Tynna were nice enough and very co-operative. Tynna was mostly a water world like Mon Calamari. And the Tynnan's were gracious hosts. Barroke added in his agreement with Marin's point of view as they walked into the docking bay they had rented for the_ Emerald Lass _ . As soon as they were just outside the open roofed structure Marin felt a slight buzzing in the force as his head was on a swivel looking around. His danger sense spiked hard as it screamed a warning. He pulled his lightsaber and lit it and caught a blaster bolt bound for Barroke's back. The wookiee had his out in a split second after that. Marin turned to see three men in very strange looking uniforms. All with different faces so he wondered why he felt the buzzing. They weren't clones or were they?

"Drop the saber Skywalker and we promise to kill you painlessly."one of them said. Barroke was at Marin's back rumbled something.

"There how many in the bay?" Marin asked. 

Barroke rumbled a number of the ones he could see. And then the number he could not but knew were there. Five in the bay all together. Eight all total which under normal circumstances was not a problem for two Jedi. But in the landing bay was cramped. The Lass just about fit in there . Hardly any room to fight with lightsabers without damaging their way off this rock. 

'Now who do you think I am again?" Marin asked the one who spoke to him.

"You know who you are SKYWALKER. And don't think you can pull any of your Jedi tricks on us cause it ain't gonna work" he said.

"So you think** I **am Anakin Skywalker? Boy are you dumb. So tell me genius who does Skywalker travel with?" Marin asked.

"Some one named Kenobi"the spokesman said.

**__**

"And is Kenobi a wookiee?" Marin asked. As he pointed to the patch of black fur sticking above his head. 

"No he's a human" it answered back." So then who are you Jedi?"

"Marin Jade and this is Barroke" Marin answered back.

The man laughed and just about split a gut doing so then looked with extra hate in his eyes.

" There's an extra bounty on your head to bring you back in _pieces_. Your gonna make us very rich men. " 

"How much am I worth to your Master?" Marin gotta a feel for the man as he allowed Marin to talk to him. They were not really sure that they could take Marin AND Barroke both. Maybe one of them but two?

"If you have to know , twenty thousand for each of us "he spit back with more and more contempt.

"So if only say one of you survives does he get the others share too?"

"What are you trying to do Jade talk your way out of this? Well that _ain't_ gonna happen you Jedi scum" the man said and fired at Marin. Marin directed the bolt back easily at the man who ducked behind the corner of the entrance to the bay. But one of his buddies popped out at the wrong time and caught the bolt right in the face. Behind him he could hear blaster bolt being fired at an incredible pace but the breeze and the electronic hum being produced by Barroke's lightsaber told Marin he was doing fine. Marin noticed a rock of a good size behind his two remaining attackers. He used the force to pick it up and chucked it at them. He rushed them as soon as it hit above their heads both of them jumped back in surprise but realized their mistake to late as Marin's lightsaber cut them down in one swift stroke. The bodies crumpled together in a heap. But Marin didn't stop he looked up at the wall of the docking bay. He gathered the force to him and leaped up the twenty-meter wall. There he could see every one of the attack squad. Barroke had taken down two of them. But the other three were well hid but only one was firing a blaster at Barroke. Marin looked at his position behind the_ Lass'_ landing strut and anything around him. He saw a small cargo container about five meters behind him. Marin moved silently along the top of the wall . Which was a full meter wide. The docking bay was circular as he crept around to the back of the Bay . He looked over at Barroke. He was roaring for the Attackers to come out an fight bravely hand to hand. Even if they understood, only someone with a death wish would take a wookiee up on that challenge. The two blasterless attackers came into view as Marin made his way to across from where the entrance was. They were on top of the port wing of the Lass. Both had lightsabers in their hands. They were concentrating on trying to stay hidden from Barroke . They didn't even look around or use the force to stretch their senses to detect his presence behind them. The gunman still fired at Barroke who easily blocked the bolts and directed them up towards the sky so not to hit the_ Lass_. Marin looked at the container behind him and pointed at it and flicked his hand towards the gunman. One of the attackers on the wing noticed him finally . It tried to deflect the container's flight but not in time as it crushed the gunman against the landing strut. The attacker on top of the wing made a fist and Marin could feel it call the darkside of the force to it as it squeezed the fist tighter and it began to glow with blue light then it flung a ball of blue light right at Marin. He had barely enough time to light his Jedi Weapon and swing at the discharge of force energy. The lightsaber caught the discharge and batted it back towards it's producer who jumped out of the way as it smashed into the Lass's wing. It charred the green paint in a perfect circle then evaporated.

"Nice trick you got there Sith. But I don't think you can keep that up for very long" Marin said to it as he brought the saber up to his left ear ready for another.

"We will see Jedi, I will show you the true power of the Darkside. And if your lucky I'll allow you to join us before I have to kill you" It was a woman's voice. 

The same voice he had heard on Naboo. Marin gave that battle no mind as he jumped off the 20-meter tall wall and landed softly on the ground by the tail of his ship.

"Well that's not going to happen. So why don't you just come down here and see if the Dark can withstand the true intensity of the light" Marin motioned her down. Her partner jumped up and over the fuselage to the other wing to face Barroke.

The Sith dropped to the floor and lit her silvery white blade. She pulled of her cape and let it fall to the ground. 

"Don't get any ideas Jade that you're going to try and talk your way out of this one. You will not confuse me as you did the other." she said with as much hate and anger Marin had ever felt.

"Hey I'm not the one talking here, you are , so put up or shut up" Marin said as they circled each other. Marin could hear Barroke's cry of war echo through his bones as the wookiee engaged his opponent. But Marin kept circling, watching, feeling, sensing her every movement. He looked into her eyes but they seemed empty and distant. Then she screamed and charged head long at him. She swung her silvery blade from high right. Marin brought his purple blade up and blocked it easily .She took a step back to disengage the blades and Marin dropped to one knee and side kicked her in the leg just above the knee cap. The blow knocked her off balance and on her back but she rolled and then flipped backwards to gain some space. She rubbed her thigh for a second then bowed slightly. And brought her blade up again and started towards Marin again.

"So do you have a name Sith? or should I just call you let's see.......witch, demon? Oh wait I know..... clone " Marin smiled at her. The evil he could see in her eyes and a madness pushed to the surface as it rushed him again. He fought a vicious flurry of parry's and mad two-handed blows but none came close to him. Each of them did flips and somersaults as the made their way around the docking bay. He heard a scream then a huge thud, then silence as they worked their way towards the entrance. He stole a glance to see Barroke sitting cross-legged meditating while his opponent lay in a heap next to the wall. A huge indent where the Sith hit the wall. The Sith also looked over at her companion , it screamed again. It charged head long at Marin at the last possible second Marin dropped down and drove his shoulder into her stomach . He felt and heard the air rush from her lungs as he hit her with such force at least three of her ribs cracked. She fell backwards and her lightsaber skitted away from her. She was hardly breathing . Marin called the force to him and put his hand on her forehead. Slowly he let the light side flow into her. Chasing away the dark, filling her with compassion and peace and serenity. But the darkside remained deeply rooted in her soul. There was no hope for her. Then he could feel the mind of her master deep inside, seeing through her as if he controlled her every action. Then the connection was broken and her body convulsed in agony. Marin tried to replace her master's presence with his own to support her soul but she was gone. An empty vessel of the human body is all that remained. He bowed his head at the waste of it all. He looked over at Barroke who had a gash in his furry chest. A blackened and charred scar , evidence that the fight was real and very life threatening. He ran to his wookiee friend and checked him over. He had to be in a lot of pain but none registered on his face or in his mind. He was deep in a Jedi Heeling trace. He knew Marin would be successful with the other Sith Warrior. Marin looked at the broken body of Barroke's attacker. The back of it's skull was mush . His face was of surreal serenity as if it welcomed death. He recognized him, it was the same student who had given him that stupid advise about how to attract a master. He remembered him but not his name but he was from this world. Another trap perhaps? This Sith cared nothing of life only power, greed and total domination. He had to be stopped. But could Marin stop him before it was to late. 

An hour later the wookiee awoke from his Jedi Trance. His wounds had already started to close over and not quite as nasty looking.

He looked around to see Marin had taken care of the attackers. Only one of the eight remained. The clone was in a cyrotube sitting on a anti grav sled. The rear loading doors of the Lass was open and Marin was pushing the sled over to the back of the ship. Barroke roared at the young human who waved and then disappeared for a minute into the back of the ship. He came back out and to the wookiee's side.

"I had the planetary government take care of the rest but this one I want to have tested. See how far this cloning technology is advanced. Maybe a scientist can figure out what exactly is done to them during maturation." Marin offered his hand to the wookiee and pulled him to his feet. "Only question now is where? Coruscant is out, we can't take the risk of the Dark One getting wind of this. I really don't want to go back to Naboo. Amidala is to involved on this whole thing as it is. You got any thoughts?"

Barroke thought about it for a minute and then expressed his opinion.

"Well I guess your right. Neeja Halycon does have a friend in Cor-Sec and they have plenty of scientist and specialists on the payroll. Good next stop Corellia" 

Marin and Barroke loaded up the _Emerald Lass _ and exited the atmosphere of Tynna as they cleared the gravity well they came face to face with a small fleet of ships just like the one they had faced in Hutt space. Marin felt a huge buzzing noise in the force. A whole gaggle of clones filled those ships. He looked over at Barroke who just shook his head. 

"Emerald Lass you are ordered to heave to and shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded " the voice boomed over the comm. 

"By whose authority do you make this order?" the Jedi asked.

"By the Authority of the New Order you will obey or I will destroy you" the man's voice said.

"New Order?" Marin question and shook his head. He had no idea what the New Order was but he sure wasn't about to surrender. "Well give it a shot Pal 'cause you ain't boarding _my_ ship" Marin said and he threw the _Lass _into a corkscrew dive and then vectored off in a heading ninety degrees off from the fleet's.

"Hey Barroke you know I should have listened to you about that quad gun emplacement. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Marin checked there heading and adjusted it slightly back up towards the galactic plane and punched in a new set of coordinates. AS the Navicomputer worked on his new destination the strange looking fighters came roaring after them. It was a race, as it became clear that if the Navicomputer took to long to work out the course they were dead. Barroke never asked where they were headed as he worked on firing the gun turrets at the approaching fighters. Marin tried to get some extra speed into the _Lass _by shutting down life support to the lower deck as the heard the automatic door close over the stairway. He bled off as much power as he could from the hyperdrive to put more into the shields.They would just about make it but not before those fighters had a chance to take a couple of shots at them. Barroke roared as he blew one fighter into space dust but it's thirty-five other companions still chased them. Marin thanked the force for the Mon Cal's installing two brand new sublight drives in the old ship. Without those they'd be dust particles right now. The _Lass _ lurched as the first green laser blast hit them . The lights dimmed just a bit but then came right back on. The shield absorbed the energy and was holding for now. He willed the Navicomputer to hurry as another fighter fired. Marin instinctively side slipped the beam but ran into another one fire from a different fighter. Juking wasn't going to work and he had to stay on this heading for a bit longer. Then his hand was on the hyperdrive levers even before the Navicomputer beeped. He felt the course transfer it's way through the circuitry the signal had just started to sound as he pulled back on the levers and the _Emerald_ _Lass_ shot into hyperspace just microseconds before a full spread of proton torpedoes hit the space where it had just been. But they were not there to see the destruction that befell the fighters that flew into that space. 

"Commander what is your report?" the dark vision of his master's hologram stood behind him. The commander spun to see the Dark Lord of Sith's form.

"He escaped my Lord" he said as he bowed before his master.

"I will not stand for incompetence." the dark one said as he held out his hand and the Commander grabbed his throat. His airway was cut off he began to struggle against an unseen hand that began to squeeze the life out of him. His vision blurred as he heard the bones of his neck snap then nothing. The corpse dropped to the ground with a hollow thud on the decking.

"Who is second in Command?" he screamed at the blank screen. Another officer stepped onto the holoplate. His features exactly the same as the one that just died. "What is your number?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"AA-23 my Lord." It said as it bowed to one knee. 

"You are now Commander of the fleet. Hunt down and kill Jade or suffer your predecessors fate" The Sith Lord roared with anger at another missed opportunity to kill that pest Jade. He would have his revenge on him one way or another. Either against him or his family but this Jade fellow would pay. He was getting to close to the truth. Clones of Jedi weren't any better than the Jedi he had turned to the darkside. He needed a new apprentice. But Jade would not turn. He had felt the unwavering light in his soul when he had pursued him after his vision. No he would have to find another that was just as powerful. But with a doubt in his mind , of his own life and that of the ones he cared for. Skywalker, the child that had spoiled his plans on Naboo. That blew up the droid control ship. He was the one to turn the tide. He would be perfect, even Jade with all his future visions would not see this silent attack. But first he had to plan for the downfall of the Jedi. To weaken their ranks he would need more Dark Jedi slaves. He flipped a switch on his throne and a man's form appeared. "Tarkin find me more failed Jedi students to train. This time leave a small clue. We have to get Jade separated from the rest of the Jedi. Lead him a long trail out to the Tingle arm. He can't be anywhere near Coruscant during the first stage of our plans. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord I will take care of it myself" Tarkin bowed down to him and then his formed disappeared.

"YOU HAVE COST ME MUCH JADE AND I WILL SEE YOU DIE BEFORE ME." Palpatine flipped back his hood. He looked around his secret chamber he had had constructed for him . It was dark and seeped with fear. It lived with the Darkside. Soon the Jedi would pay for their mistakes. He would see Yoda's head on a stick for throwing him out of the training program of the Jedi so long ago. He had looked into the teachings of the Sith just once. But Yoda was weak and shortsighted. He expelled the student without cause. He could not believe that he was in the same room with that tottering old fool when Jinn was burned on the funeral pyre. He did not remember him, but then again why should he. He threw out all the most powerful of Jedi students that trained there. Ones that would one day challenge his rule. Palpatine smiled devilishly at the thought. Yoda on his knees begging for mercy and he would get none. His pleas would go upon deaf ears just as his ears were closed when Palpatine as a small boy begged to stay. Yoda heard nothing of his promises to be good. Now it was too late. Palpatine was now the most powerful being in the galaxy and soon it would be his to control.

"Now that was a close one" Marin said as the ship shot off into hyperspace. 

Barroke agreed with him and got up and went into the Main cabin. He punched a few buttons and the atmosphere in the lower deck was re-established. Marin followed him in and then into the Galley. He grabbed a bottle of that pink citrene drink he had grown to like. He was down to his last bottle of the stuff. Even though he hadn't wanted to but he couldn't have gotten through the blockade of ships that interfered with the escape vector to Corellia . So he set course for Duros first then backtrack to Corellia. He thought of Mira and her quest to run down the list of failed students. Hopefully she hadn't run into any of these bounty squads.

Marin closed his eyes and thought of nothing but her , he stretched out his senses to touch the force throughout the galaxy.

Mira where are you , my Love.? he said to her and he waited.

__

I am here Marin. I am busy right now ._Talk soon _ his connection was broken abruptly. He began to worry as he not gotten a sense of where she was in the galaxy. Before he had saw where she was on a ship , but this time nothing but her voice came to his inner sight. Barroke had come back up from the lower deck and he was caring something. It looked like a giant rug or something all rolled up. But it looked like it was constructed out of leaves and vine and rope of the tree the wookiees called home. 

Barroke spread out the rug and got down on one knee then both. He held his hands up to the sky and started praying. Marin after almost eight months in the wookiees company had never seen this side of him before.

But as he translated the prayer his eyes got wider and wider he had heard of this ceremony before. Which normally was only preformed on Kashyyyk among the father trees . Then Barroke uttered those words he knew was coming. He had just proclaimed his service to Marin till the day he died. The wookiee life debt ceremony was over. Marin shook his head but knew better than to argue the point . He had saved Barroke by blocking the energy bolt bound for his back. It would have paralyzed him first than killed him slowly. Even though he was a Jedi. And even Jedi traditions did not take presidents over wookiee law. His life debt would stand . 

"You know I am already a part of your village. Do you think a life debt is really needed ? " Marin asked simply and to the point. Barroke nodded at him. Marin nodded back and that was the end of it. They liked each other's company and it was fine. The _Emerald Lass _ now had a full time first mate. And Marin had a life long friend and companion.. 

They continued on through hyperspace and after each hour passed he got more and more worried about Mira. He finally told Barroke about everything he had envisioned and felt was going on. Even about his suspicions about Palpatine. The wookiee of course was impatient about finding the proof but understood the need for secrecy. Now three other people knew about his visions and the crusade to find the truth began to grow. 

Another hour passed as he watched the chrono on his bed stand. He looked over at Mira's holo for the millionth time. He couldn't get the feeling that she was in trouble out of his head. But absolutely no idea where she might be. From Reecee there were a gaggle of places she could have gone. Where in the galaxy could she be? 

Mira Terrell ducked behind a burned out hulk of a ground car as a patrol speeder went screaming by her. She shook her head at her stupidity . How in the name of the force would she get out of this one? She had come to Carigan 3 to look for a Jedi trainee named Balis N'turet . He was approximately twenty standard years old and it seemed quite a power on this planet. A Jedi Knight asking about him seemed to anger the locals. She had to fight her way out of the local tapcaf and being only hundred fifty centimeters tall and all of fifty kilos it was tough to do. But her hand to hand training had come in handy. The last thing she had wanted to do was pull her lightsaber. But luckily a couple of wookiees had come to her rescue. Or at least they weren't fighting against her. She had tucked in behind a blondish and brown male and followed him to the door. The big woolies seem to love a good bar fight as they roared challenges to all comers. Mira had wished Marin and his big friend Barroke were here. Then Marin had called her in the force right in the middle of the whole thing as the furball hit the fan blade. She had to wait and be quiet . She couldn't even call out to Marin in the force because she felt someone close using the force. But certainly not for good , it felt indifferent and angry. It was close to her as she trembled in the cold. Carigan 3 was in the middle of it's cold season. Her overcoat was in the Tapcaf , so she sat there huddled in the cold without being able to use the force to warm her and to block out the cold. Her light flight suit was all that protected her from the cold. She thought about trying to make a break for it and run to the spaceport and to her ship. The little Adventure class Virpine built shuttle wasn't much to look at and was a slow as a sleepy hutt on Hoth. But it would be warm in there and ahe had extra topcoats and long thermal underwear to cuttle up in. She heard something coming quietly around the cars tail section. She had no choice she pulled out her lightsaber and held it tightly in her hand. The being popped it's head into her sight and sniffed.

"Jedi?" it said in a strange but familiar accent of basic."I friend , me help, bring you covering" A hooded topcoat appeared and covered her. It was one that had an internal heater in it. She welcomed the heat as in enveloped her and started forcing the chill from her bones. 

"Thank you, I need to get to my ship. If it hasn't been impounded yet. Can you help me? I don't have much local coins but you can have all I got"She offered the big being. Who was bigger than a wookiee and smelled just as bad. Mira recognized the being. It had pulled two of the locals off of her before the wookiees joined in.

"No take money is my honor to help Jedi. Me good friends with many Jedi. Me ask one thing. Take me away from this place. Me no like very much. " it pleaded. 

"Okay you have a deal. But I gotta warn you, my ship is aweful small. Your not skiddish of small places are you?"

"No me be okay. Me Taybar who you be?"

"I am Mira Terrel nice to meet you Taybar" she stuck out her hand and it disappeared in the hairy monster's hand.

"Terrel? You from Gealon?"it asked her.

"My family was at one time I think, but I was born on Alderaan. My family home is toast from what my friend Marin Jade tells me"she explained.

"Me insist me come now. Me have debt to you. Me pay, me pay with service to you."it got down on it's knees and it was still taller than Mira.

"What kinda debt?" Mira asked cautiously.

"Me peoples destroy Gealon. Me fault. " It said with a heavy heart. " Come we go now it not safe here for you" It got up from it's knees and Mira craned her neck to see his head. He was nearly two and a half meters tall and even broader than a wookiee . His body was covered with long white course hair at least from what was showing from his green mechanic's coveralls anyway.

"So how are we going to get there even with this hood I am going to get spoted for sure " she said. The big creature pulled on something from over his shoulder and showed it to her. "You can't be serious. I am **not** getting in that sack. You can't make me......." Taybar opened the sack as she was complaining and grabbed her and picked her up and put her in the bag and closed it up. The hairy beast then slung it over his back and started walking towards the spaceport. Mira carefully took a look at her situation and then decided that this creature was someone she could trust so she didn't struggle. As he walked through the town Mira tried to peek out the bag's end but it was drawn tight. She could feel people around her in the force and they were scarred. She wanted to ask Taybar what was happening but sacks rarely talked so she held her tongue. Then she heard someone demand that the walking hairy beast stop.

"You there, freak... I said halt" it said again. .

"Me do, fine sir" Taybar said in a very meek voice. Much softer than his normal voice.

"Where are you going? Spaceport is closed until further notice. What you got in the bag you walking hairball" the voice said. 

"Roasted Mynock you want some me have plenty. Very tasty me happy to share " Taybar said and started to lower her . Mira almost panicked right then and there. She stiffened her body to act like a piece of meat of the most hated thing to all spacefaring beings. A group of Mynocks could rob every erg of power and chew through metal of a ship's hull thus killing everyone inside.

"NO that's okay, you keep it. Just wait over there until the port opens and keep that sack closed if I smell that thing I'm gonna blast you" the guard warned.

"You no smell, kind sir, me promise" Taybar said as he bowed several times and meekly scooted away. He seemed to sigh a bit as the reached safety. 

"Are you nuts you nearly gave me a heart attack. Roasted Mynock indeed." Mira said as Taybar sat down on a bench. Mira still in the sack over his shoulder. "And move your hand down a little your getting a little personal there fuzz ball" 

"Sorry Missy but way human bend I was sure he could tell it wasn't Mynock in there." Taybar said as he moved his hand away from her backside. 

"Tell me what's going on out there?" Mira said quietly.

"The man me talk to not from planet. Have strange uniform on. He no smell right, me sees more them up at manor. Boss is being taken. He no want to go with them. Have him in binders . Leading to very strange craft . They get in , now..... they gone "Tarbar gave Mira a blow by blow account of the happenings up at the Master's Manor high on the hill. 

"How far away are they?" Mira asked.

"Manor just over kilometer, Taybar have good vision "he stated. "Troops begin to leave. I put you down go ask man something" Taybar was gone in a second after he gently laid her down on the ground. 

Mira could feel the presence of the force user leave when Taybar said they were leaving. She also sensed a slight buzz in the force. Clones had to be on the planet. She heard Taybar say something to the trooper but could not make it out.

A few minutes later Taybar lifted the sack up again and headed into the spaceport. They came to where the small shuttle waited. The spaceport filled with people and beings looking to do the same thing, getting the hell out before they came back. Taybar looked around and figured there was no danger lowered the sack and opened it up. Mira climbed out.

"What was the last thing you had in there?" She said as she shivered at the thought.

"You not want to know" Taybar stated . 

Mira pressed in the coded password and the gangplank dropped. The two of them rushed up it and it began to close behind them. Mira was in the pilot's chair in a flash. 

Taybar looked at the co-pilots chair that was actually on the larger size took a seat. The chair adjusted to him easily. Mira was pushing buttons and pulling switches as the shuttle coughed and sputtered to life. She through power to the repulsors and the craft uneasily gained altitude and then Mira pulled back on the stick and the were gone. Up and away from the planet . They were just in time to see a small fleet of Corsair class ships sprint into Hyperspace. Mira noted their vector and pulled up the star charts. She plotted a course on that vector . The Tingle arm out past the Corporate sector but they could not pursue them in the junk heap she was piloting. She looked at the chrono nearly five hours since Marin had contacted her . He would be worried sick about her and the way she broke their connection so suddenly. Marin's emotions told her something had happened, he had just gotten out of something really tough as well. 

She punched in their next destination into the Navicomputer and waited for it to work out its course. The huge Gealoni native looked at her choice of destination. And smiled at her at least she thought it was a smile she saw the hair move around what she thought was his mouth. She could not see his eyes at all , his entire face was covered in long shaggy white hair. Not like a wookiee or other species like that but very course hair that seemed to be braided. This being did at least wear clothing. He had on a simple mechanics coveralls with lots of pockets.

"I never asked you if you had left anything on the planet that you needed?" Mira asked.

"NO missy, me have everything with me. " he said. As he pulled another bag from his back and showed it to her. It was hard for him to stand totally upright in the little ship but he managed not to bang his head. He had a couple of spare coveralls and a few other trinkets of unknown origin in the sack. The Navicomp finally beeped and Mira pulled the hyperdrive lever and the accelerated into lightspeed. She looked at the computer's readout on ETA. Five days in hyperspace could be worse if she was any father towards the core. She calmed herself and then called out to Marin in the force.

__

Marin , _I can talk now the danger is passed. _ she waited for the reply. Which came almost instantaneous. 

__

What happened? I was worried. Marin replied in a very nervous tone.

__

Someone snatched the former Jedi student I was trying to see. Clones to be exact. I have their outbound vector." she said.

"_Your not going to follow are you?"' _he asked in another worried thought.

"NO not without you. Where are you headed " 

__

"I am going to Corellia I've got body of a clone I think. We're gonna have it tested . We ran into a little trouble off my own. He answered What about you?

I picked up a colleague and we are going to check out the next on the list.. It's in the Meridian Sector. Mira told him.

You be careful Marin thought to her through the force.

"_I will ,see you soon" _ Mira said in closing. The she broke her contact with Marin. 

She looked over at the massive being that sat next to her in the cockpit of the small craft. She got up and beckoned Taybar to follow her. They entered the Main cabin, which happened to have a bunk just big enough for him to use. There was a very small captain's cabin at the rear of the ship with a refresher and a small micro-galley in the short hallway between the two cabins. Mira looked at the Gealoni native. "You hungry? " she asked her new companion.

"No missy me not. Taybar had big meal earlier at Tapcaf' no need to eat for days but you go have meal, me sit and speaks to you 'bout why me owes you debt" Taybar took a seat at the small gaming table that doubled as meal table. 

Mira looked back at the giant creature and then looked to see what she could find to eat on this tub.

Marin Jade sat back in the couch in the Main cabin of the Emerald Lass thinking about Mira and Rabe'. He loved both of them dearly. He had told Mira about Rabe' and that their relationship was over... but was it really? But he had no time for either of them to invade his thoughts. He had to do something about these clones and fast or he didn't know what terror they would cause the galaxy. Barroke asked Marin a question that was out of the blackness of space. Marin thought about it for a minute. 

"Your right Barroke he is escalating things. Maybe we're getting too close to the truth. We have taken out three of his Dark Jedi and if Mira is correct he is looking for more. We're gonna need help with this. After we get the findings of this clone . I am afraid it's back to Coruscant with us. We are going to have to address the High Council." Marin looked over at his friend and he nodded "This is starting to get bigger than we can handle by ourselves"  


****

Chapter Sixteen Corellia 

****

Marin Jade pulled back on the hyperdrive levers of the Corellian shuttle _Emerald Lass. _and the star lines elongated and then separated and came back into veiw. The Corellian sector had the main star system of five planets. The star's name was Corel and five planets circled it all of which were habitable were called the five brothers. Corellia was the capitol seat of the sector. Marin looked around the system not with his eyes but with the force. He could feel a connection to the system for some reason. His parents had never told him but he knew neither one of them were originally from Naboo their acents just didn't match very well. And from the feeling he got from the last time he saw them is that they knew something more about his master than either of them were letting on. Maclean Wallis finally told him one day that yes indeed. Mac was his uncle and that long ago he agreed to train young Marin in the ways of the Jedi. With Master's death Marin was on his own. Much in the same way Amidala's son would be.

He lit up the sublight drive and pointed his eclectic ship on course for Corellia. He knew approximately where Neeja Horn lived on the out skirts of Coronet City. If that failed he could just go to the Cor-Sec headquarters and ask his friend Rostek Horn. During the short flight from Tynna Marin had looked up as much information the ship's computer had on Corellia. He committed everything he read to memory so he could recall it if needed. In one of his journals MacLean Wallis had an entry about visiting Corellia a few times. And it kind of proved Marin suspicions about his parents not being from Naboo. There just might be relatives of his father, Marquis Jade here that he might just drop in on. As they neared Corellia, Barroke made a comment about what Marin told him about Gealonic Natives that he remembered from his days at the Temple. There had been several of their species that served as Jedi's in the past. He remembered meeting one once at the temple when he was there . A large Male that even made Barroke look small. To Marin that was hard to even imagine. He wished that the Scotiani tribesman had still been on Gealon when he was there. It would have proved very interesting. 

As the _Emerald Lass_ drove deeper into the Corellian system a line of patrol cruisers and picket ships appeared. Many of them were close to the design of the _Lass . _The comm system beeped as the patrol craft hailed them.

"Cor-Sec Patrol One two one to incoming shuttle" 

"One two one; this is the _Emerald Lass go ahead_ " Marin answered the hail.

The comm crackled again "Destination please _Emerald Lass"_

"We're here to see Rostek Horn and Neeja Halcyon" Marin informed them.

"I'll call ahead Emerald Lass, can I tell them who to expect?"

"Jade" he said simply.

"Aye, you can follow me down to the Cor-Sec port. I'm headed back to the barn anyway" the other pilot offered.

"Copy that One Two One on your six, Lass out" Marin flipped off the comm and the patrol picket peeled of and he pointed the Lass to take up a flanking position on the patrol craft. Barroke looked out the viewport as the two crafts came down through the atmosphere on the night side of Corellia. Coronet city was lit up like Theed but much , much bigger. Marin looked at his sensors as they got closer to the capitol city and watched all the comings and goings of the different freighters and other craft from the main spaceport. It seemed just as busy as Coruscant did over the city. Off in the distance the ocean of Corellia looked like glass as it reflected the star shine from the brother worlds of this system. The Cor-Sec Headquarters shone brightly as they approached the base. Cor-sec which was part police and part military employed some of the best scientist in the galaxy for forensic research. Marin could see the brand new fighters that littered the ground. The Corellian militia patrolled their own sector there was only a token amount of Republic presence in this part of space. The sector government subscribed to the belief that if they were strong militarily they would still be the rulers of their own destinies even if the Republic fell. The Corellian shipyards turned out a large number of the capitol ships that the Republic used. Including the Battle cruiser class dreadnoughts that where nicknamed the _Dark Force _ that had disappeared with a bunch of Jedi masters on it while Marin was on his retreat on Gealon. 

As Marin lowered the landing struts to land he saw a figure all dressed in green over to one side and pointed him out to Barroke.

"I think that's Neeja. I hope someone didn't roust him out of bed to meet us?' Marin said dryly. 

Barroke added a comment to Marin that made him think for a minute.

"Your right, he's a Jedi Master he probably knew we were coming here anyway" Marin sat the ship down quickly and they powered her down. Marin and Barroke went to the lower deck and popped open the rear cargo door . The figure in green came into the bay.

"Ah is this the young Marin Jade I see before me?" he said.

"It is Master Horn and this is my partner Jedi Knight Barroke" Marin introduced them.

"Ah yes Barroke how is everything on Kashyyyk these days?" 

Barroke let out a long winded explination of how all his relatives from here, there and everywhere were. Marin just looked at the walking rug and shook his head when he realized that Barroke had been a Jedi a lot longer than Marin had been alive and probably knew every Jedi there was past and present. Wookiees could live to be six hundred years old or even older in some cases.

Neeja seemed to catch everything that Barroke was saying and asked him a few questions that the wookiee was proud to answer. After they were done Neeja turned his attention back to Marin.

"So what brings you to see me Jade and my partner Horn?"

"I have a body of a being that I think maybe a clone. I was hoping that the scientists at Cor-Sec might be able to confirm my theroy" Marin said as he motioned to the cyrotube in the Lass cargo bay. 

"Cloning of humans is against Republic law" a voice said from the shadows.

"I know _that _" Marin said with a hint of sarcasm as he glanced over at where the voice originated. 

"I am sure you do Marin" Neeja said as the man stepped from the shadows. "Marin Jade, Jedi Knight, meet Rostek Horn; inspector Corellian Security force" 

"It's a pleasure Rostek" Marin bowed curtly. 

The man return the bow ever so slightly to Jade. "So what makes you think that this is a clone?"

"I killed an exact duplicate of her on Naboo a few months back" Marin said as he lead them into the bay." This one had a strange connection to the force almost as if it was.... a copy" 

"And you think we can test it's genetics to see if it's a clone?"

"You should be able to. Corellian facilities are said to be top notch as is the personnel manning them. Coruscant is not the place I would want to take this body to right now," Marin said quietly. "I need to keep this as quiet as I can"

"Why?" Horn asked.

"Because the Jedi think there is a Sith on the loose on Coruscant." Neeja said.

"A Sith?" Horn looked at Neeja with a hard stare. "Surely the Jedi council can take care of a Sith" 

"This one is really well connected high in the government" Marin said sedately.

"Connected huh?" Rostek said as he looked in the case. "Well then you've come to the right place. Corellia is as independent from the Republic you can get and still be a part of it" 

"I know, that's why I am here" Marin admitted.

"Oh but your here for other reasons as well Jade, I can feel it" Halcyon said just above a whisper. 

"Since I am here I'd like to see if I have relatives here. I think my father is Corellian" 

"Ah yes your father would be Marquis Jade is indeed a Corellian my young friend" Horn said. "A good friend of ours as well"

"You know him?" Marin said excitedly.

"Of course I do, your a distant cousin of mine" Rostek said. "Your dad and I went to the Academy together. Along with a guy named Solo that I'll introduce you to later" 

"Do my grandparents still live here?"

"Sadly no my friend they do not. Marquis is the last of the Jade line that lived on Corellia" Neeja said. "But I think you'll move here someday" 

"I don't know about that Master but it won't be the last time I come to Corellia for answers though" Marin said as they started pushing the Cryotube towards the back of the Lass.

"The Meridian Sector" Mira Terrell said as she wrinkled her nose at the thought of being here. This sector was known for some of the most ruthless of all bandits this side of Hutt space. The amount of nebulae, gaseous dust clouds and cosmic anomalies in the region made great hiding places for the pirates. And being close to the Hapian cluster made it even more inviting. The pirates would never enter Hapian space but they'd lie in wait for starcruisers and supply freighters that frequented the rich star cluster. And most of them would have forward bases here in the edge of the sector. She reset the Navicomputer for the planet next on her list Tetrasani. As the computer on the ancient adventure class ship worked the course she looked at Taybar, her new companion. He had told her of a tale of how one of her ancestors had saved a member of his clan from certain death. And of members of his tribe had attacked a powerplant and caused the destruction of half the planet when it went finally went critical. Luckily that Gealon had enough ships to evacuate most of the planet before the power plant blew and that the residents of the planet that were left behind were protected because of the black stone construction of the ancient castles that covered Gealon. 

Taybar was from the northland region of Gealon named Scotia. His people had been nomads in the polar and tundra regions at one time. The hair that covered his body was defense against the cold winds and snow of the planet. Over time they had befriended the human residents of the planet's temperate regions and became more civilized and stopped their nomadic ways as they started being educated by the humans. As time past the Scotiani Klansman became partners in the governing of the planet. The Jedi that came to Gealon had noticed that they were strong in the force. Some of them were chosen to be Jedi. But after the accident the Scotian's deserted the planet as a penance for the actions of a few. Mira seemed saddened by that and told him that he would return to Gealon someday. And that he needed to speak with her friend Marin Jade about it. He had trained on Gealon and she was sure that he could do something to help. Mira sat back as the ship's computer finally beeped and it was time to take their final jump. She grabbed the hyperdrive levers and pulled them back slowly. The little ship wheezed a little as it finally made the transition into light speed. Every time she pulled the lever she half expected it to quit on her. Someday it just might.

Definitely a clone" the scientist said as he looked up at the four beings waiting for her findings. "There is however a slight shift in the genes. This is good work" 

"How many people in the Republic could do this _good work_" Marin asked from the right of the scientist.

"Just a handful, Jade." the woman looked up at him. "Your father would know most of them. The top experts at cloning were at the Republic University at Coruscant when he was there" 

"Does every one know my father around here?" Marin exclaimed.

"Yes actually they probably do, Marquis was a Cor-Sec officer, Marin. I thought you knew that" Rostek Horn said as he looked at the young Jedi.

"My parents, I haven't exactly spent a lot of time with them like other children. I did spend a little time with them when I was on Naboo recently but I was ..... occupied with other things at the time." Marin said as he kept secret his months protecting Amidala. "I know very little of my family history." 

"How can a Jedi know so little about their own family?" Horn said.

"The Jedi feel that family ties sometimes need to be severed in some students" Halcyon admitted. "It tends to distract them from the tasks that are put before them. That is one thing Corellian Jedi never subscribed to that and neither have a few others. Like descendants of Gealon for example" 

"You mean like my friend Mira Terrell she's from Gealon" Marin looked at Neeja. 

"Ah yes but she's more to you than just a friend is she not?" the older Jedi looked directly at Marin. Marin could feel the Corellian Jedi touch his mind ever so slightly. Then he pulled back a bit "But your heart is torn between her and another." 

Marin looked away form Neeja and shook his head. _What right did this man have invading my thoughts like this_ he thought to himself. 

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything that would make you feel uncomfortable" Neeja said quietly to him. 

" No it's my fault I guess I should try to be a little less open with my thoughts Master Halcyon" Marin bowed to him. He got a tap on the back from a furred hand and a woof to go with it from Barroke. 

"Your not as open as you might think Marin" Neeja said as he motioned for him to follow. He lead him and Barroke to a small office "I had to really concentrate to even get that much from you. MacLean Wallis taught you well my young friend as I knew he would. He told me about you before he went to collect you. And I passed on my impressions of you when we met that day at the Temple."

"When I met your son Valin" Marin said as he looked at him. "There is something I should tell you about his son Master" 

"I'd rather not know Marin. I know you have visions of the future with regularity but sometimes it's better not to tell someone" Neeja said. 

"Oh okay" Marin felt a bit embarrassed. He had never met someone that didn't want to know about their future is some way, shape or form. Neeja looked at the young man ,he looked dejected and a bit disheartened. Neeja just shook his head and smiled at him "Alright Marin what is it?" 

"It's nothing bad or anything... it's that I have seen him in the future. I will fight next to his side and our family lines will cross" Marin said. 

"A Halcyon married to a Wallis now that ought to be an interesting mix of genes?"

Barroke woofed something to Marin and patted him on the head again. 

"Well what'd he say?" Neeja asked. 

"What else he's hungry" 

'I should have known "Neeja said. "Now is there anything else you need to know about the clone?"

"To tell you the truth everything I can learn from it. Like exactly who could do this, how long it took to mature and if there is any evidence of where it has been besides on Tynna."

"That's a tall order Marin but I am sure that the staff here would be happy to" Neeja said. "But all that will take a time, maybe you and Barroke can come with me and Rostek on one of our little investigations" 

"Sure why not, I'd like to see more of Coronet City while I'm here" Marin accepted." And we can stop somewhere and let the walking stomach get something."

"Sounds like a plan" Neeja said.

"Hello there gentle lady I am Mira Terrell" Mira said as the door opened to a small run down hovel. The being standing there looked as old as Mira felt right now. After the long trip to this planet and chasing down the family of the student half way across the planet she was dead tired. 

"Your a Jedi" the old crone stated. 

"I am and I was wondering if Kathea Belderaan is at home" she asked.

The old crone just looked up at her with teary eyes "No she gone"

"Gone? as in run away or someone took her?"

"No just gone she went out to the fields to work and never came back," the women said.

Mira looked over at Taybar who was looking around the small farmette. He shook his massive head. "Me sees no one Mira" 

"How long ago was this?" 

"Two days ago. I hope she not get eaten by a chr'tharne" 

"Tell me where she was working gentle lady" Mira commanded "We will go look for her" 

"Down this path to the bottom of the glen and up over the next small rise. We got some plants and herbs growing on the leeward side of the hill. Only place they grow good here on this awful planet" 

"We'll go see where she went. I'll be back" Mira said. 

"I am wondering" the woman said "Why are you here?" 

"Just checking on her, making sure nothing has happened to her " Mira said.

The crone nodded slowly "Make sure she not fall to the dark one I think you mean" 

"Dark one?" 

"I have felt him .. in the force"

"You were a Jedi Madame?"

"Aye long time ago when I was a young thing like you but now I am to old to even lift my saber. So be it with you someday young one."

"The circle of life catches us all, eventually"

"Ah.. yes it does my darlin', it does at that. But then we merge with the force and then do we truly know what it means to be one with the force. A dangerous time is ahead for us" 

"Aye, my friend Marin says so as well" Mira admitted. 

"The prophet is right about that young one"

"How did you know...."

"I see a great many things young Lass of the Terrell clan. I am not as foreseeing as the young master prophet but I have seen his deeds in the force. A powerful Jedi is he, a powerful Jedi. And he will need his whit's about him when he goes up against the dark one"

"Marin will fight the Sith Master?" 

"Not the Master but a student, a former friend and brother Jedi that turns to evil. A being that is more machine than man. Fight him he will but loose as well. For he must loose that fight in order to win the larger battle" the crone sighed heavily. "Go look for my grand daughter young Terrell. She may need your help" 

"I shall return my lady" Mira bowed to the old Jedi crone and hurried off down the path. The crone watched as the walking hair pile walked slowly after the Jedi Girl. And she nodded to herself "_Much pain will she have to endure Yoda are you sure she can handle it _?" she said in the force to the Jedi Master far away.

"Ah handle it she must Master Boda. If not ,lost we are .Hold the key to the survival of the Jedi does she" Yoda returned to her in the force. 

Fin dala Boda watched as long as her old eyes could see the two as they ascended the next rise. She didn't tell them that she had heard the ship go over just before the girl disappeared. They were Jedi they should be in tune with the force. It would show them what they faced.

"Mira wait" Taybar told her as they neared the top of the rise. " Let me go first"

"Taybar, your a good friend and all and I think I understand this whole indebted thing but I am Jedi. You are not" he stated sharply. 

"My senses are more acute then yours are even with your Jedi enhancements Mira Terrell." Taybar stated as he pulled her down next to him. "Unfamiliar you are with what a Scotiani clansman is capable of, even unarmed." 

Mira looked at the large being and she could feel he had a connection in the force but shook the thought off that he might be a Jedi. He would have told her if he was when they met.

"Fine Taybar show me what a Scotiani can do" she mocked him slightly as she waved her hand forward. He bowed his massive head and he set off crawling on his belly down the hill in front of them. All she saw was his massive shaggy and padded feet as he slithered like a serpent. She followed close behind the snaking course past the plants and herbs that had been torn up. But not by feet or animal but by laser blasts. Charred remains of several large vegetable pods lay across the path. That lead down to a massive gully at the bottom of the hill. Unfamiliar footprints scattered around the garden plot. A very small set where the girl Kathea must have been standing when the attack began. Mira opened herself to the force and she could feel the girl's fear of the strange armored beings that had approached her. They had ordered her to stay up where she was but she ran and ran fast from the garden plot and into the wilderness beyond. She was still out there and they were hunting her. Taybar shot to his feet in front of Mira and she to was on her feet just seconds after that with lightsaber in hand. 

"Mira, they track her and we will use their tracks against them. She is small of body like you and fast of wits" Taybar looked down at the small Jedi woman. "Careful we must be. These raiders show this little care the way they fired upon her when she fled. Capture or kill is their only orders" 

"I agree the force is telling me the same thing Taybar. You don't have a blaster in those pockets do you?" she asked "Might come in handy I count at least eight beings"

"Correct you are but only one of them is of concern"

"One? how'd you come up with that target lock?"

"Only one carries a Jedi's weapon. The rest are mercenaries" Taybar explained. 

Mira looked at him and then opened herself to the force. She saw through the eyes of the things around her, of the attack. By the birds above and the scurrying animals that bared witness and Taybar was correct only one had a lightsaber. A small furred creature, a Bothan to be exact held a lit Saber in his hand. Mira thought she recognized him, Tallis Key'lar , she thought his name was. He was expelled from the Temple after Marin left for Gealon. They set off with Taybar still insisting on taking point. She looked at him as they slunk through the underbrush in search of the missing girl and of her pursuers. The hunters were about to become the hunted. 

Marin and Barroke stood on the corner of Treasure Ship Row, the main entertainment district in Coronet City. It was also the district with the most lawlessness as well. Smugglers, drug dealers and misfits from all over the galaxy hung around the glittering hub of debauchery. Down the street Neeja Halcyon and Rostek Horn were trolling for a suspect in a murder that happened the night Marin and Barroke landed. Halcyon dressed in his green Jedi robes and his lightsaber proudly displayed. The two partners had told Marin how sometimes Neeja would accompany Rostek as a Jedi and other times in regular civilian clothes. And confrontations with a Jedi was not high on most criminal's to do list. Marin and Barroke tried to blend in as much as possible until the crime fighting team flushed out their suspect. But a Wookiee and a Human hanging around together was not something you normally saw in the galaxy as a norm. But they did their best to blend in at a topcaf on the corner and waited. A being darted out of one of the shops and Rostek ordered it to stop. It turned and fired at the Cor-Sec officer but the bolt was deflected by Halcyon's silvery white blade. 

Marin and Barroke made their way to the center of the street and waited as the being made a desperate attempt to flee. 

"Hold it right there gentle sir, I believe the officer asked you to stop" Marin said as the man approached. 

"Get out of the way or your dead pilgrim" it screamed.

As it neared Marin put up his hand. "You will stop" he commanded. The man just skidded to a halt in front of the Jedi dressed in blue. "Lower the weapon my friend, give yourself up" 

"I will.... not" the man said as the weapon fired but Barroke's blade caught the bolt and sent it skyward before it hit Marin. And then with a wave of his hand ripped the gun from his grasp. " On the ground before the wookiee makes you pay with your life, friend"

The man hit the dirt right in a huge mud puddle and kept his face just millimeters above the water's scummy surface. 

"Good work Jade though you cut that a little close. What if Barroke would have missed and that bolt hit you in the face" Horn asked. 

"He owes me a life debt and if I died he would of dishonor his family and his entire village and would never be able to return. So I knew he would not miss, he can't ,it is not in his nature to fail." Marin said as Horn slapped a set of binders on the suspect's wrist. 

**__**

"Your awful confident in his abilities" Rostek Horn scoffed a bit.

"I trust him with my life and I am sure that he trusts me with his." Marin said with confidence. Barroke nodded his head as they all walked with the suspect in hand towards the Cor-Sec hover car they had arrived in. Barroke cooed a comment to Marin and the young Jedi smiled. "I'd like that Barroke" 

"What'd he say?" 

"He wants to take in the sights down the row. Seems there's a place he's been wanting to go in the last time he was here" Marin smiled "But was to much of a coward to go in all by himself" Marin laughed at the wookiee standing next to him and jabbed him in the ribs. Barroke roared and picked the young Jedi up by the back of his tunic and threw him over his shoulder and the wookiee strode down the street. "Well I guess I gotta go see you two later" 

Rostek looked at Neeja "Those two make the perfect team" 

"In more ways than you'll ever know my friend" Neeja muttered to himself as he watched the wookiee carry the Prophet down the street. They made a radical left turn and the two disappeared into a bar. 

Barroke put his human passenger down just inside the entrance a sign over the door read in several languages. 

****

No blasters please, 

Droids, Hutt's and Jawa's will not be served 

Thank You 

As they walked in a small mouse like creature started to stalk them, Marin could feel his intent, a pick-pocket. Bent on taking something from Marin. As the creature reached up to take something from the Jedi's belt. Marin grabbed his hand/paw and snapped the being around in front of him.

"That's not a very nice thing to do my friend" Marin calmly looked down at it. It squeaked and squealed for him to let go of it's arm. " Then I suggest you try your larceny somewhere else. It could get you killed someday. Go now and don't let me catch you here again" 

It bowed low to him and backed away. Then it saw the lightsaber that was hidden by his cloak. It's deep blue color was different than most Jedi's that the creature had ever seen. But, the lightsaber, every being in the galaxy knew what those were and who carried them. 

**__**

"Beg you pardon I do Jedi" the being squeaked out in basic. Just barely heard over the patrons roars. 

"Go in peace my friend, you are pardoned for this transgression. Let it be your last in my presence" Marin said and with a wave of his hand the mousy like creature rushed away. 

"Always looking for a fast and easy mark that one is" a voice said from the bar. "Come let me get you something to take your mind off the little ratling" 

Marin looked at the man that held out a drink and a spot at the crowded bar. " Solo's the name. I believe you know a friend of mine guy named Jade" 

"My father" 

"Ah yes I can see it, Marquis' was always a lucky one. Your mother was quite a catch for him.... Well actually it was more the other way around. I think she caught him. Some kind of ancient ritual from her home planet or something" Solo said. He downed the liquor he had been given. "So young Jade what brings you into the serpents den... the wook right?" 

"Yeah he wanted to come in here. Don't know why though" Marin looked around but he didn't see Barroke anywhere. 

"There's a gaming room in the back, has card tables and other games of chance back there. Maybe he went to place a bet on the swoop races" Solo hinted." Or the fact that there's a female wookiee that does a great veil dance. Of course no one but a another wookiee would want to watch but no one ever argues with her. She is a wookiee after all." 

"True arguing with a wookiee is not the brightest thing to do. Ranks right up there with kicking a rancor" Marin said as the bartender dropped another round in front of him. But before he picked it up he looked around. He could feel coldness of the dark side surround him. 

"Solo, go get the wookiee and tell him to get his furry butt back out here" 

"Why" 

"Just tell him 'It's time to earn his keep" Marin said as he put his hand on his lightsaber. Solo's eyes got a large as the moons of Ieago. Solo quickly made his way into the back. Marin turned back to the bar and picked up his drink. The bar was packed, he couldn't us his lightsaber without endangering a lot of innocent bystanders. Of course his attackers wouldn't think twice about putting innocents in danger. But Marin's was Jedi, he would rather die first than hurt an innocent by accident. He could feel two of them to his right and one to the left . He didn't glance around he just kept his eyes straight as he let the force flow through him. He closed his eyes and visualized them as they began to close on him. He opened himself even more and got a reading on five of their companions. Just like before on Tynna, three dark warriors and five assassins. He put a suggestion in a man's head to his right to move to the other side of the bar. The being picked up his drink and left his side. Over to his left a couple of dancing girls began to move as well. He touched the minds of everyone he could to get them out harms way. As the crowded bar began to clear Marin turned around. 

"If you guys are so intent on dyeing let's be gentle beings and take this up outside" Marin announced. The patron's he had not touched looked at him as he pulled his lightsaber from his robe and held it at his hip. His thumb poised over the activation stone. 

"Sure Jade go outside where you and the wook have the advantage. I think not. No you will die in here you Jedi Scum" the leader said. But it's head was on a swivel as he looked around. He could not see the wookiee anywhere. 

"What's a mater Sith can't find my friend Barroke?" Marin stepped away from the bar as they kept their attention trained on him. "Oh he's around here somewhere never know when he's going to drop in or actually down on you" Marin looked up and they all did like a bunch of rookies. Marin's lightsaber was lit and the threw it spinning towards them. It made a gentle curve as it headed for them. The first Sith had no idea he was about to die until the lightsaber sliced cleanly through his neck and severed his head dropped to the floor before his body did. The second tried to duck but Marin's control over the deadly weapon made it dip just at the right time to catch it in the back. Marin used the force to drive the weapon through the back as the purple blade emerged from her chest. The third Sith grabbed Marin's weapon to pull it free. But as soon as he touched it the saber blade died and went out. The Sith touched the activation stone but the weapon failed to ignite.

"Hey Jade your weapon is as big a piece of Junk as is your pitiful excuse for a ship" the sith laughed as he turned the weapon towards him inspecting it. It seemed to be impressed with the emerald and rubies and garnets encrusted around the hilt of the weapon.. The blade sprang to life and caught the Sith in the chest. Marin used the force to shove it deeper. Then the blade deactivated as the sith looked at him.

"You have to be of my blood for it to activate. That way no one else can use it. And I turn it on and off with the force as well" Marin said as the being dropped and then fell. The five merc's charged from five different directions but a growl stopped them all in their tracks. Marin's lightsaber came back to him and landed in his hand. The men with weapons' drawn turned to see a huge wookiee standing over the dead Sith behind them. His lightsaber drawn as well. But he too had not ignited the weapon.

"Now none of you are going to survive against the two of us. Other than having blasters inside the bar you haven't done anything wrong yet. Now I am sure the owner wouldn't mind if you left under your own power and not shot up his place. So make the right choice, holster them and go about your business. No questions asked." Marin offered them. 

"Yeah well if we fail we're as good as dead. So better to die here and now than to be hunted by that Sith Lord, Darth Sidious" 

"Darth Sidious? is that what he goes by.... interesting. Anything else you want to confess before you meet your destiny? Or if you want another way out of this I can try to protect you from him" 

"You'd be willing to do that Jedi?" the leader of the group asked surprized by the offer.

"If you can give me what I need to know then maybe I can end this quickly" 

"And if I can't?"

"Then I'll do what I can for you friend. I can't make any promises other than that. Of course I know a few planets that could use a man that's good with a blaster." Marin offered.

"You offering a job to me? Your nothing like what Sidious and his pets said you were Jade. Let me talk to my associates for a minute" 

"Take all the time you want." Marin motioned to the bartender to set up a round for the five men. They talked for a couple of minutes and then dropped their weapons to the floor.

"Your on Jade" the man said. 

"Good, then come my new friends have a drink with me and I'll tell you of my idea" Marin said to them. They walked forward and the barroom irrupted in applause. Marin gave a slight nod of his head and the five men joined him at the bar. Barroke picked up the bodies of two of the dead sith by the back of their clothes and the third lifted into the air, along with the severed head followed along behind. 

"There they are Taybar" Mira whispered to the large being. " It doesn't look like the have captured her yet. Looks like their setting up camp"

"You are correct Mistress. Me thinks I should approach them from the south" he said as he began to strip off his coveralls. "And this helps us how, they'll probably shoot you. They've been taking shots at every creature in sight." Mira reminded him. 

"Me be fine Mira. I will slow them down you need to get ahead of them while they camp for night. You find her and circle around to the east back to the settlement" Taybar said as he pulled something from his coveralls. She looked at it for a second and then at him. It looked like a piece of black wood or stone polished to high gloss and it was shaped like a lightsaber handle or maybe a large glow lamp but it had no buttons or switches. She wasn't sure but he quickly buried the rest of his clothes. He stood there as a wookiee did without clothes but it made him uncomfortable. 

"Now you go, me meet you to the east" Taybar said. Taybar put the object in his teeth. Mira got a glimpse of them for the first time. They looked almost human. The big being was a walking, talking contradiction but she felt as safe around him as she did Marin's friend Barroke. They reminded Mira of overprotective big brothers almost like bodyguards. She enjoyed Taybar's company as much as Marin did Barroke's. She just shook her head and took off into the ever-darkening landscape. She didn't dare open herself totally to the force yet. Maybe in an hour or so when she was a few kilometers out of range then she'd use the force to find the girl, Kathea Belderaan. 

"Master I have some disturbing news" the Sith Apprentice said . "Team two has failed"

"I know" the sith master said as he walked on the balcony of the high rise. "Jade is becoming a difficult man to kill. To difficult and to strong as well, he might be a problem." 

His apprentice walked next to him. "I have another message from our search team as well my Lord. They are still pursuing the girl Kathea Belderaan into the wilderness. She is a most illusive one"

"Tell them one more day and if they do not capture her. Raise that sector of the planet. Then on to the next target." Sidious said as it smiled. "No actually even if they do capture her destroy that sector anyway let it be a lesson to the rest of them, not to go against me" 

"Yes My Lord" the underling bowed and scurried away. Sidious looked after it as it disappeared from sight. He had not found an apprentice that was half as good as Darth Maul. They tried but many of them never survived the training it took to beat a Jedi. Especially one like Jade or that other worry some Jedi, Skywalker. He had to do something about them. Jade would never turn to the dark side but perhaps Skywalker.... That's if either of them survived the upcoming plans he had for the galaxy. But still standing in his way were the Jedi as a whole. But his plan would severely damage their ability to oppose him and would bring about their demise. He had foreseen it. Many Jedi would die in the upcoming action. Then his ultimate plan for revenge on the Jedi would be at hand. Humiliated and hunted to the far reaches of known space and beyond would he and his minions pursue them. And rid the Galaxy to their weakness, forever. 

****

SeventeenThe First Rescue of Mira

****

Mira Terrell crept on her belly as she neared a cave in the side of a hill. She had seen the tracks of the girl the warriors were pursuing. She wanted to observe her before she called out to her. As she waited she could feel the girls fear as the darkness seemed to surround her. Mira stood and brushed herself off and pulled her weapon from her belt. 

"In the cave, I come in peace" she yelled. A blaster bolt spit out of the darkness and Mira lit her magenta blade and directed it back into the cave just to the left of where it came from. She could sense where the girl was. " I could have hit you with that Kathea. I am here to help you. I am a Jedi Knight. My name is Mira, all I want to do is talk" 

"Your a Jedi? Wait I remember you from the Temple" the girl immerged. Her homespun clothes were in tatters. Her face had lacerations all over it and a burn mark on her cheek. "You hung around that boy.... Marin Jade was his name" 

"Ah yes most people remember him" Mira admitted" And remember me as his side kick" 

"Is he here?" Kathea looked around.

"He is on a mission where his is needed. I am here to help_ you _" Mira explained. 

Kathea Belderaan nodded and looked at the Jedi Knight that stood before her "You have placed yourself in harms way Mira Terrel" 

"It is my job to protect the innocent Kathea" Mira said as she pulled a ration bar from her pocket and tossed it to the other. "They hunter team is not far off we have to move" 

"But I am so tired" Kathea said as she finished the ration bar. 

"I can help you with that" Mira offered her hand to Kathea. The other young woman cautiously took it and Mira filled her with the strength of the lightside. Her fear deminished and then was replaced by hope. Hope of survivng this flight from the darkness that followed her. 

"Why are they here?" Kathea finally asked as the force filled her with energy.

"It is your abilities that they want. They mean to turn you to the darkside" Mira told her as she used to force to erase their tracks. From the cave and from the nearby path. "That won't hold them for long but maybe long enough that we can evade them"

"Are you here alone?" Kathea seemed not to want to ask but the situation seemed grim.

"No there is another" Mira said as she directed the woman to follow her. 

"We can't lead them back to my grandmother. They'll kill her" 

"The Master is quite safe from harm I am sure" 

"Master?" 

"Your grandmother is a Jedi Master, or at least was in her day she was. I am surprized she didn't tell you or complete your training." Mira said as they climbed the hill and headed towards the east. All the time behind them their tracks were magically being erased by the force. 

"I had no idea she was a Jedi. But my talents are probably far to few to be trained anyway. I did not attract a Master to train so I was removed from the Jedi Training."

"Is that what the council said?" 

"I never went before the council. Yoda said it was time for me to leave the Jedi. A man came and wisked me away. I figured I did something wrong but I wasn't sure what" 

"You're what all of fifteen?" 

"Yes, just turned actually in standard years anyway" 

"Standard years?" Mira questioned.

"I am not totally human Mira. I have a mix parentage. My mother was human but my father was......or is, not. What he is, is unknown to me. That's why I have violet eyes. I color them to fit in with the rest of the villagers. If I did not I would be shunned" Kathea acknowledged her past. And then she felt a bit differently something was whispering to her. 

"Could that be it? that I was not ready yet to train?" she questioned the heavens.

"What's it"? Mira confused by the girl. 

"I am or apear to be fifteen human years but my grandmother says I am a lot younger than that. I never really knew what she meant. But it seems clear to me now. I know not why but I know it to be true" Kathea said like she had had an epiphany of galactic proportions.

"What's clear to you? what do you know top be true?" 

"My father was a race of long lived beings"

"You mean like Yoda?" 

"Yeah but not with the pointy ears" Kathea said as she skipped ahead of Mira. Her energy and knowledge in the force seemed to expand ten fold in a microsecond. 

"Kathea quiet your mind, calm yourself"

"Why? I feel like shouting to everyone I can feel the force flow around everything like never before"

"But the Sith can feel you in the force and that might lead him to us" Mira warned.

Kathea froze midstep and look of horror covered her face. She hung her head and the jubulance she had felt a heart beat ago was gone just as fast. 

"No it's alright. When we get you clear I am going to take you back to the Temple to be tested again" 

"But Yoda will not allow it. I am sure of it. When he kicked me out....... "

"He does not have the final say in everything my dear apprentice"

"Will you take me as your padawan. Your are a full knight are you not?" Kathea asked. 

Mira looked long and hard at her but shook her head" Our destiny, mine and Marin's would not allow that .We have a path of our own to walk on. But I know of another that could in fact complete your training that you require"

"Who is that?" 

"My former Master, Yaddle" Mira told the girl "She has lot of knowledge of long lived beings. And she is a close friend. But first we muist evade the hunters. Hopefully my friend taybar can delay them long enough to get back to my ship" 

"Let us hope" Kathea said as the two slipped off in the every darkening landscape. 

"Master I heard something in the brush?" a frightened man said to the bothan.

"You fool it's probably just an animal" the Bothan said as it shook his head. "Why did Sidious send me with such incompantant fools is beyond me" 

Then from the brush a sound of a kytract dragon bellowed and the men scattered in every direction. "You idiots, those dragons are native to Tatooine not this mudhole of a backwater" Tallis cried out in vain as the men ran for their very lives. One who ran to the east caught the back of a hairy hand and was nearly decapitated as he legs flew out in front of him. But his body never hit the ground. It gently lowered in the brush as unconsciousness befell him. Another man just to his north fell into a deep pit that had apeared below him and a stun bolt hit him he feel where he lay. To the west another mercinary ran into a branch of a tree and was also knocked out cold. One by one Key'lar's companions met the darkness of their own minds. 

"What in the name of Sith is going on around here" Tallis said as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt and peered out into the darkness just outside the encampment . 

"It is not Sith it is Jedi" the large booming voice sounded in the darkness. 

"Show yourself Jedi" the Bothan screamed.

"You will not survive Sith. Walk away and go tell your master we will find him and he will pay dearly" the voice boomed like thunder overhead.

"You pathetic Jedi, your time is about up. My master has seen to this. Your order will end and the Sith will take your place" Key'lar spun around but could not see or sense anything around him. His commlink beeped and he pulled it from his belt. 

"What!"

"A message from the Master"

"Relay it to me" the sith ordered an unseen person. Key'lar put in an earphone and listened to the message. Once it ended he sent a message back to the ship orbiting the planet.

"Send down the shuttle and as soon as we're clear I want to blast everything in a twenty five kilometer radius from this spot" he said quietly. But even as quiet as he could be the Jedi heard him even from a kilometer away. The large being ran as fast as the wind to the east as he opened himself to the force and let it fill his muscles with energy. He felt them in the force to the southeast. He was surprised that they had made such good time through the rocky terrain as the large wooly being changed his course to intercept them. He had to hurry but it would take the hunter team sometime to extricate some of their team members from some of Taybar's traps. 

"Marin Jade, you are going to give me writer's cramp if you don't stop this" Rostek Horn said as he took out another flimsy report sheet and started jotting down Marin's statement.

"You could get with the times and dictate it to a droid to fill that stuff in on a data pad Rostek" Jade bantered back. 

"Well this is the way I was trained and that's the way it'll have to be for now" Rostek said back. As he finished with the statement Marin had given him. 

"Hey at least be thankful they didn't blow up the joint, then you'd have a real hard time writing all those reports down in triplicate" Neeja said from Marin's side. 

"Your a funny guy Neeja" Rostek said mockingly. 

"Ah but you wouldn't know what to do with out me" Neeja came back with but Marin's face soured a little. But just briefly but Neeja caught it out of the corner of his eye. The Corellian Jedi dressed in a common outfit around Coronet City looked at him. Their eyes met for just a second and then Neeja motioned for the younger Jedi to follow him out. 

"Okay Jade tell me," he said. 

"Master Halcyon, I can not. The future is not yet destined" 

"You reacted Marin to my statement. I must know" 

"But you said it is better not to know some things and this is something that I don't think I should tell you" Marin said calmly. 

"Is that why you told me of my grandson's child" 

"Maybe, I can't say for sure Neeja. I just know that Valin..... will not continue on in your footsteps" Marin bowed his head." But you grandson will and he will continue on your families tradition in service to Corellia and the galaxy as a whole." "I think I understand now Marin, thank you for being honest with me. Your right about not knowing to much about your own future." Neeja said. 

"No thank you for not pressing me to tell you. It is tough for me sometimes not to" Marin admitted.

"Young Prophet, you have shown me the maturity that Mac said you'd have. Even at such a young age as you are. You honor him well my young friend" Neeja clapped him on the back. "Now show me this weapon that can sense who wields it" 

"Kathea this way" Mira yelled as she changed directions and headed back towards Kathea's place. Mira could feel urgency to clear the area from Taybar's mind as he closed in on her and her charge. The Jedi woman was exhausted from the flight from the hunter team. She could feel the impending doom that would befall this part of the planet if they did not hurry. Taybar drew closer as Kathea stumbled over a branch and fell. They had been running for what seemed days. But it was just a few hours. They still had a fare ways to go till they were safe enough to rest. Several times Mira had shared her energy with Kathea. The girl accepted it with reluctance but she had to. She began to draw on the force herself as she ran behind the red haired woman. But she hadn't the knowledge of the force to have it fill her with the energy needed to sustain her ever-tiring body. Then out of no where a huge beast appeared. Kathea was about to scream but it picked her up and threw her over it's shoulder. In a split second Mira was on the other as the being raced off towards home. 

"What is this?" Kathea asked of Mira who glanced over at her from the other shoulder.

"This is Taybar, my friend and protector." Mira said. Her words were choppy as the being jumped a stream in one bound. Mira could feel the force flowing into the walking pile of hair. And then after a little while she could see several familiar rock formations as a shuttle roared overhead. 

"We have to leave the area" Taybar strained to say as he leaped over another obstruction in his path. It was hard to understand him because the black tube was again lodged in his mouth. Then the patch of land that they had picked up the hunter's trail came into view and Taybar stopped and squatted. He let go of Mira just for a second as he quickly unburied his possesions he left there. But she remained balanced on his wide shoulder. Once the hairy being had recovered his stash he stood and raced up the hill past the burnt and scared land. They crested the hill as in the distance bombs fell and exploded. Mira looked as far as she could before they dropped below the hill and headed for the glenn and then back up the path they had come down. She saw those strange looking ships or variations of the ones that Barroke and Marin had taken on in Hutt space with the _Lady Justice_. A dozen of them swarmed around the area as they lay waist to the countryside. Taybar screached to a halt before the door of the girls grandmother's home. He let down his two passengers and colasped in a heap. KAthea threw open the door and rushed in. Mira bent down next to her friend and put her hands on his shoulders. She felt him try and gather himself. But as she had done with Kathea she drew on the force as deeply as she could from the planet around her and then transfered the energy into her friend. She could feel his heart rate slow and his breathing become less labored. She could feel the force fill the giant being with it's energy and power. But beneith it she could feel that Taybar was something special to her. Not just a companion and protector but a true friend. Two times he had risked his life for her and she tried to repay him. 

"Thank You Mira Terrell" he huffed out. He was still weak but not as nearly exhausted. 

"Your the one I should thank my friend. Those bombers are wreaking havoc with where we just were." Mira said. "But we have to get get out of here and that rust bucket of mine isn't going to get us past any serious blockade" Mira said as she wrinkled her face. She knew that they were far from being safe. Not until they made the jump into hyperspace and headed back for home. She just wished there was a way to get ahold of Marin or someone in the Republic military to scare these guys off. But only the Hapian's were close enough to do anything here in the Meridian Sector that had any ships of real power and they weren't even very friendly to Jedi. So calling them was out of the question. Besides it would take to long anyway. They had minutes not days to escape from the kidnappers from above. 

Kathea came out of the hovel with a long look on her face. "My grandmother is gone" 

"She left?" Mira asked. 

"No, she's dead. All I found was her robe lying in the chair she usually sat in and this note" Kathea handed it to her rescuers. 

Mira read the note out loud 

__

Dear Grand daughter, I am sorry but my time here in this plane of existence is about up. Go with Jedi Terrell and she will see to it that you are trained properly. Your families past has been hidden from you . And I was not able to tell you it. But seek out Master Yaddle and she will inform you and train you. Take care , may the force be....w.....i....th u. 

Mira looked over at Kathea and gave her a nod. The teenaged girl by human standards seemed to fold up inside herself but Mira gave her a long hug.

"We have no time for sorrows Kathea. We must go now" Mira said quietly. "Gather your things. Today you start a new life. The life as a Jedi" 

Kathea just nodded her head and disappeared into the hovel. In a few minutes she returned with a small sack of clothes thrown over her back. "I am ready" she announced. 

"Good then let us be on our way" Taybar said as he stood. He had put back on his coveralls and put the black cylinder back in a pocket. Mira never asked him what it was. She figured he'd tell her sooner or later. Right now they had to run another few kilometers to the village where their ship lay in wait for them. 

"Marin you must come back to Corellia sometime" Neeja said as he clapped him on the back "And bring the wook too" 

"Well maybe the next time he'll actually get to see the wookiee veil dancer at the bar" Marin smiled. Barroke on the other hand growled wickedly at the human. 

"Well that's what Solo told me" Marin spit back. Barroke nodded and then let out a long explanation of what or who was actually behind the bar. Barroke had a cousin many times removed actually owned the bar. And he stopped into see her. And sometimes she did do the veil dance for the infrequent wookiees that graced her with the request but it wasn't a common practice.

"Sorry pal I didn't know. It's not like you tell me these things in advance" Marin defended himself. The wookiee nodded and then patted him on the head and messed up his hair some more. "Well I gotta talk to the council about some things. I think someone wants me dead" 

"You be careful" Rostek Horn said. 

"I will, don't worry" Marin said as he and Barroke boarded the _Emerald Lass_ at Cor-Sec headquarters. A patrol cruiser hovered just to the portside of the shuttle waiting to escort them to the edge of the sysytem. Marin had gotten to know some of the streets around Coronet City and several of the local hang outs. He'd even ran into a women that looked familar to him. He saw a daughter in the woman's future with jet black hair and a smuggler's attitude. A shrewd business women that Marin would meet in the future. But the young women before him seemed hungry and she had no credits to buy herself a meal. Marin handed over everything he had in his pocket to her. "Jycella" she said was her name, finally accepted it with reluctance. She thanked him and walked away. Marin looked after she had left and wondered why he'd done that. But it was the will of the living force Marin finally thought. As they Emerald Lass reached the edge of the Corellian system and he was about to pull the lever to send them towards the Capitol world of Coruscant. But something in the force told him to delay just a minute. Then he got a feeling that someone needed him. He swung the Lass around to starboard and entered in the coordinates of a distance unnamed world. The Navicomputer worked out the course and Marin pulled the levers. Barroke questioned him but Marin had no answer for him. It was the will of the force he thought. He had no idea where this place even was, all he knew that someone needed him. And needed him to get there fast. 

The three worried and bone weary travelers finally got to the village and it's tiny spaceport. Which by now was crawling with troops. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Kathea said as she sat down next to Taybar. 

"No way we can pull the girl in the sack trick again" Mira laughed uneasily. 

"You are right, it is same man as from the last world. He is sure to recognize me," Taybar said as they watched the men go over Mira's shuttle with a fine toothed brush. They were questioning everyone in the small community. Every one of them pointed to the distant hovel where the three had fled a few days earlier. Their supplies were gone and the hunger was starting to get even to the big Scotiani Klansman. 

"And I am not as good at concealment as I should be. I can't protect all three of us with my lightsaber if we try and charge the spaceport. The only way I can get to the ship is at night to steal it back. But It'd take to long to warm her up to do us any good. We need a diversion" Mira said. 

"No what we need is a armed squad of Republic troops" Kathea said sourly. 

"Well we ain't got one and none are due any time soon" Mira looked worried. She was wondering how she could get out of this one, and in one piece. What they needed was a miracle and she was fresh out. But then as it seemed that no answer was the only answer she would get, she felt it. His presence and then she heard a voice in the force. A broad smile came to her face. Kathea nudged Taybar and the two of them looked at the red headed Jedi. She had tears rolling down her cheeks from closed eyes, unknown to her two companions they were tears of joy not sorrow. 

"What is she doing? We can't give up" Kathea said. Then out of no where, a ship screamed across the sky just a few hundred meters off the ground. Taybar covered his ears and motioned for Belderaan to do the same. Then an ultrasonic boom hit them like a starving rancor charging a Banta herd. The ship spun around and came back towards the tiny village. A gun turret spun and then fired at the troopers that had been knocked over with the force of the sonic boom. The guns spat fire and mowed down the troopers standing between the group and the ship. Mira pulled Kathea and Taybar to their feet and then sprinted to the ship. Her lightsaber was out and flashing as she cut down the enemy that stood in her way. Taybar ran past her and into the tiny shuttle and began to warm up the ship. Kathea grabbed a blaster from a fallen trooper and started firing at the troops that had come from the village proper to investigate. What Mira didn't hit with redirected laser bolts she batted aside with the force, Kathea fired away with the blaster from the door of the shuttle. A sound came from inside the ship and it lifted from the ground. Mira backed up towards the hatch way as the other shuttle sank to the ground protecting the smaller unarmed shuttle with it's shields. Mira jumped up into the hatch as it started to close. The larger shuttle continued to cover them until the were out of range then sprinted ahead of the gangly shuttle. 

"What the hell is that?" Kathea screamed as she sat down pointing at the other ship. 

"That is our miracle. It's Marin's ship, the _Emerald Lass_, our savior has arrived" Mira said proudly from the pilot's chair as she directed her shuttle off the port wing of the other.

The comm beeped inside the cockpit "Hey Mira" the voice said.

"Yes Marin" Mira answered back. "I thought you might need a hand. Say how bout I run interfearance for you, set your Navicomputer for these coordinants and get clear as soon as your able. I'll try to draw their fire while you make a run for it" Marin said. He sent a message via the data link between the ships. " Break to port when I tell you to. I'll see you in a little while"

"You be careful Marin. The Lass is not a fighter you know." 

"I will, don't worry, trust me. I know what I am doing" Marin said as they cleared the atmosphere and a bevy of enemy fighters came at them. They had taken a poor pursuit angle and were way out of position. " Steady, Steady.... wait for it..... break Now!" Marin said over the comm and the Lass broke to starboard and Mira broke her shuttle to port as instructed. The gravity shadow indicator went out and Mira pulled the drive levers and her ship sprinted to hyperspace. Leaving the Emerald Lass to face the oncoming horde of enemy ships alone. 

Barroke barked a warning at Main and the human just glanced over in his direction. 

"I know I saw it. One salvo of missiles and then were out of here." Marin said as the wookiee took control as he aimed the missiles. The attack computer lined up six targets and then as each turned red Barroke pulled the trigger on the stick one time for each target. After the last missile was fired Marin took control back and the ship did a smugglers drop turn and sped back on the same exit course Mira's Adventure class shuttle had. The fighters that had been targeted each went up in expanding atmosphere and molecules as they exploded in order the missiles were fired. As soon as the Grav-shadow indicator went out the Lass sprinted into hyperspace. 

"Not a bad piece of rescuing, I'd say" Marin laughed and hit the wookiee on the back hard. Barroke looked back at him and nodded and then added a wookiee victory roar. A couple of hours later the two ships sat side by side just outside of a planet named Mrkyr in the mid rim. Unfortunately they could not transfer between the ships because niether ship had the proper air dams to do a vacuum transfer. But Marin and Mira talked for a little while about what they had both found out. It was decided the two ships would return to Coruscant together and talk to the high council. As the Adventure class ship sprinted into hyperspace Marin looked over at Barroke. 

"We have got to find this Sith Barroke" Marin said with all the seriousness. 

Barooke acknowledged that he too felt the same way about the Sith and that the attempts on Marin's life and these kidnappings meant that something was definitely afoot. The darkness gathered around them evermore. They had to do something... but what?

"My Master, Jade has done it again" the being said as it looked at the hologram. 

"Why do you think that I don't know what he's done you imbecile?" Sidious screamed at the holo of the Bothan. "I know what my underlings know, when they know it. And before they even know it themselves and you my sorry excuse for a student are no exception." 

"I am sorry my lord but I had to report it to you" Key'lar said. "I know, go back to the fortress and make sure the trap is set for him. He still may take the bait. Take what Jedi you have captured and train them as I told you to do. My other plan is about to go into effect and then we can deal with Jade later. He will keep for now" the Sith Master clicked off the holo projector and lowered his hood. He looked about his apartment high in the tower that would soon be his palace. From here he would witness the destruction of the Jedi. First to die would be the meddler, the Jedi Prophet, after he was gone, nothing stood in Sidious way of becoming ruler of all he surveyed. He would be Emperor of a new government, one that he alone controlled. A government where fear keeps the rabble in line with the true rulers of the galaxy. Strength and fear would keep them in line. Fear of him, fear of the Sith and the power of the darkside of the force. 

The Emerald Lass dropped out of hyperspace right behind the Adventurer class ship that Mira Terrell used. Marin looked at it and wondered if it would leave his friend stranded someday in the middle of no where like the Lass had him. But now he had the Lass working as good as he could anyway. He'd have to upgrade the weapon systems someday or take them off entirely. It had been a lonely few days as they journey to the Capitol from the mid rim. Mira and him had used the force to communicate a few times but she was busy teaching the girl she had on board her ship. So as they got clearance and brought the ships down towards the landing pads of the Jedi Temple he could feel the Sith watching him land the eclectic craft. He looked over at Barroke and the wookiee nodded as well. The Sith was taunting him and laughing at him. Even though Marin had killed scores of his troops and ships in the past few months it still berated him. Marin kept his cool and shut the Sith out of his mind. He had to concentrate on a way to catch the Phantom one in the act. And prove to the galaxy of his identity. Only then could he go before the Senate and expose him for the coward and traitor that he was. Mira landed her shuttle with a bounce on the pad and Marin expertly dropped the Lass right along side of her. The ships even though of different manufacture and even species seemed to set next to each other like old friends. Msrin thought it was odd that he though a ship could be friends but the computers on both ships seemed to like being data linked together. So they left them plugged into each other. What harm could it do anyway? The Lass did seemed to have a mind of it's own nowadays. 

Standing on the pad were the Jedi Council, not just a few, but ALL of the council and a gaggle of Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans. Had they come to see the arrival of the Prophet? Marin broke open the hatch and the first thing he saw was Mira's beautiful face as she yanked him into a hug and into a deep full kiss. When their lips finally parted.

"If I were a wookiee... I'd owe you a life debt" Mira said as she kissed him hard again. 

"Well I got one I can loan you" Marin said as she finally released him from the kiss. 

Mira laughed and motioned to the big being standing by her ship "Sorry I already got one with a life debt" 

"He owes you one too?" Marin said "So what is it?" He looked over at the pile of hair.

"That it, is called Taybar" Mira explanied. Barroke shoved past them when he saw the other big being went right over to him and started jabbering away at him. But Marin did not recognize the dialect he was using. Taybar answered back in the same tongue and after a few minutes were trying to choke the life out of each other.

"I guess they like each other... good thing. They'll be probably be spending lots a time together in the coming years" Marin said. 

"Is that a vision my prophet?" Mira asked. 

"Not really just a feeling I've been having" Marin said as he put Mira down. "Now we better go see what the Council is assembled for." 

"They don't look to happy Marin. I've got a bad feeling something terrible is about happen" Mira sadly stated. 

"I know what you mean Mira" Marin put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the assembled Jedi. The three Jedi , Kathea Belderaan and Taybar bowed before the high Council. When Marin arose he noticed that their attention was turned skyward once again. He could feel an uneasiness in each of the Masters. Something unforeseen had happened somewhere in the galaxy, something horrible. Marin and his group just moved to the side as a silver ship came floating down and landed next to the Lass. It was none other than a J type 327 Nubian belonging to the Queen of Naboo. The hatch slide upward and the ramp extended downwards two cloaked figures emerged along with the handmaidens and then the queen of Naboo and her royal guards. The two Jedi went right to the Jedi High council and spoke top them in private. Their voices were just above a whisper. It worried Marin when he saw Amidala glance quickly in his direction. He could see the worry in her face and in her eyes. Mira was right something terrrible was happening in the galaxy. Marin's worst fears were about to come to fruition. Darkness _had_ fallen upon the galaxy. How long the night would last was anyone's guess. But a bright spot still remained that the galaxy would have to cling to, the Jedi Knights. But would it be enough? 

****

Chapter Eighteen: The Conflict Widens 

****

The Clone wars had started and Marin had been put back in command as the Captain of the_ Lady Justice_. Some of the Jedi had taken upon themselves to aide in the search of the cloning facilities. And others in fighting clones on the ground all over the galaxy. A horrible toll had befallen on the Jedi as more and more of them were killed or maimed with each battle that raged. The clones seemed to sacrifice themselves if given half the chance to kill a Jedi. As if it was their true goal in the first place. And in these battles some of the Jedi turned to the darkness and then in turn became the enemy. And the death toll among the Republic forces were just as bad as a whole. With each battle came a horrible feeling that the balance of power was shifting even more and more to the darkness. Marin lead his task force into more and more dangerous missions and they came out unscathed, most of the time. On several mission Barroke and Marin stood back to back as the two fought hundreds of clones. Marin's mind was full of visions of the past and the sinking feeling that even though they seemed to be winning the Battles. They were actually losing the war to the darkness that now began to shroud the galaxy. 

Then word came, General Ben Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had found the location of the final cloning facility on a distant world. It had no name just the system's Number. The Republic galactic survey team had numbered it AA23-327-1138. Every ship in the Republic and combined Militia fleets not engaged in battle were dispatched to that system . The Lady Justice was an escort to a new Battle cruiser dreadnought , _Defender of the Republic._ .On board General Obi-Wan Kenobi stood as he directed the large ship into battle. His wing commander of the fighter compliment Anakin Skywalker would lead the Z-95 headhunters and new Y wing fighters against the bases strange fighter cover. 

"General Kenobi this Captain Jade on the_ Lady Justice_" Marin said as the image of his old friend's image appeared over the holoplate on the Lady's bridge. 

"Nice to see you again Marin. I wondered where you've been hiding. "Kenobi said as the image of another group of ships appeared on one of the holo-scanner displays next to Marin. 

"Well looks like the gangs all here. Time to ring the bell General looks like recess time is about over" Marin looked at his friend. The man had seemed to age ten years in the last year since the war had started. Probably all due to him trying to keep a close reign on Anakin and the pressures of command. Anakin's search for glory had been heralded all over the Republic News nets. Word of his superior piloting skill and his many Jedi talents had been spread all over the galaxy. Fame and glory seemed to be synonymous with the name Anakin Skywalker. Every time Marin heard his name being mentioned in a report by a journalist it made him shutter. They were feeding this young man's ego and his insecurities at the same time. The more someone had, the more they were afraid that someone would take it away from him. Marin could see it happening and not in the force, which had been very quiet for some reason. But in the way this young man had seemed to puff up where ever there was holo camera's around. Like he was some sort of holo-drama actor playing a part instead of just being a man, and the powerful Jedi that he was. But power had it's drawbacks and that is one thing Anakin would never understand totally. Responsibility was the number one thing Marin thought he should learn, Right along with a good dose of humility, 

'Time has come for us to end this Captain. Keep the _Lady_ on our port side and launch your fighters when instructed. " Kenobi ordered. "We'll launch in one hour, be ready" Kenobi smiled.

"Me? I'm always ready." Marin turned away as the image of Kenobi faded." Be ready Chewie. One hour before we enter hyperspace and get this war over with"

The wookiee had roared an agreement as he turned back to his duties as helmsman of the Mon Cal ship. One of the first things Marin did as Captain of the _Lady Justice_ again was to pick up Chewbacca and a compliment of wookiee commando's from Kashyyyk. They had converted the _Emerald Lass_ into a troop transport. Basically turning her back into a passenger ship she started out as. Including all the upgrades they could stick on the ship. Two extra weapon's pods and two quad cannon emplacements where the blaster turrets had been placed originally by the Mon Cal's. A young Alderaanian officer named Anton Antilles was his executive officer as well as second in command. Barroke and Taybar when not on missions covering Mira's behind were the pilots of the _Emerald Lass._

Marin sat back in command chair and closed his eyes and called on the force. He tried to envision the future but like before over the last year new images had been silent. All he got was the same images as before. Replaying over and over in his mind. Why was the force being so elusive in such a time of need. He had to know what was going to happen. The fate of several people that he loved hung in the balance. Anakin's fate was still very unclear and it worried Marin. What could he do to erase the future that came before them. What could he say or do to prevent the disaster that still seemed to loom ahead of them. He heard in the back of his mind Chewbacca roar something to him. Then a huge hairy hand touched his face. Marin opened his eyes to see those blue eyes of the wookiee. His face so close, Marin's eyes crossed to see the wookiees.

"No I am fine just concentrating on the battle. But I got no help from the force. Looks like we depend on ourselves to make the outcome favor us my friend" Marin told the huge wookiee . The massive walking pile of fur turned and returned to his chair. He counted down in his own language and once he reach zero he pulled the hyperdrive levers as the fleet jumped to lightspeed right on cue. 

It was a short hop to system AA23-327-1138 and as it came into view he could see the large open plains of grass. The high mountains to the north the large ocean to the west. The Planet was largely uninhabited by anything but herds of wild nerfs and aquestrian's. But the metallic base showed up on the sensors easily. An in addition a large energy shield protected the base from bombardment from space.

"Sithspit" Marin said as the holo plate shimmered to life. The form of Ben Kenobi appeared once again.

"Marin, can't say I thought they'd have an energy sheild but looks like their going to force us to do this the hard way. Have Barroke lead the ground assult with the Emerald Lass. I'll have the other ships launch their landers and I'll have Anakin's squadron go fly cover for them. I don't see any indications that there is any enemy ships in system" Kenobi said.

"I wouldn't count on that General. I've got a bad feeling about this. If you don't mind I'd like to do a little reconn of the system. I........"

"Okay Marin go ahead but get yourself a companion to go with you. Safety in numbers you know" Kenobi winked and the image blinked out again.

Marin looked at the readout of the ships of the fleet then at his first officer.

"The Corellian's have a Karrack attack cruiser that would be a good match to go out there with Captain, her commander's name is Solo" Antilles said.

"Get him on the Comm ,Commander." Jade nodded his agreement. Antilles went to work and the image of a dark haired man stood in front of him.

"Captain Solo I am taking the Lady to do a little scouting around the system. I was wondering if you'd care to join us" Marin said to the image.

"Sure thing Jade I hate just sitting around. Can't have my kid think I sat back and did nothing during the last battle of the war" Solo said .He turned and said something to his crew and the Karrack started moving out of formation and towards the _Lady Justice._

"Lady Justice this is _Solo Victory _we're with you. You have the lead "Solo said and the two ships turned to an outbound vector from the sixth planet of the system..

The _Emerald Lass_ launched from the top shuttle bay with Taybar , Barroke and the wookiee commando team on board as the other ships launched shuttles and landing craft of all types as well as fighters to fly cover for them. 

"So what course should we set Captain?" Antilles asked.

"If you were a cloaked ship where would you hide Commander?" Marin asked as he looked at the Alderaanian. 

"Asteroids, comets, and gas planets sir and this system has two of those. Forth planet has a gas moon and a ring of asteroids" Antilles answered back.

"That's right, so set your course accordingly. And flash the _Victory_ the course" Marin said He flipped a switch on his chair. " Attention all hands this is Captain Jade, battle stations, Battle Stations. Green Squadron to the flight deck and warm them up. We're hunting some clones" he said in the voice pick up. The claxon went off all over the ship as the cruiser escort came to life around them. He could see gun emplacements come on line as well as torpedo launchers Alderaan had installed. He had a vetern crew and he's put them and his ship up against anyone. Most of the other Captain's in the Milita Fleet had come to trust in the _Lady Justice _ to save their rears and cover their flank anytime. And if the Lady showed up in any battle it added an edge to battle that the enemy could not overcome. His gunners were excellent shots and didn't waste shots or power on anything. If a Lady crewer took aim on a target it was burning embers quickly. Training was everything and Marin made sure his crew did everything by the book. Not some military manual but his book. The Lady Justice was his ship and therefor under his complete control. He gave praise where it was warranted and couceling where it was needed too. He never lost his temper even when a mechanic had misaligned a hyperdrive coupling and the Lady had to be towed into a space dock for repairs. The mechanic thought he was in for it. But Marin had just sat the man down and talked to him and then went over the proper procedure with him The crewer never made that mistake again. He was a teacher and a scholar trapped in a Jedi's Body. Much like his own teacher MacLean Wallis was to him. He thought he could feel his Master's presence with him on the bridge of the _Lady Justice_ it made Marin smile. 

As they neared the forth planet Marin keep an eye on the displayes in front of him He saw everything his sensor crew did and as they scanned the area around the ring of asteroids he saw a crewer push a button and an outline of a group of ships appeared.

"Sensor officer what are you scanning for?" Marin asked.

'Cloaked ships still have drive emissions sir so I am scanning for heat signatures and I have seemed to have found some" she said.

"That's right you have, Good Job Lieutenant" Marin said.

"Thank You sir but I am only a Ensign" she said back meekly.

Marin smiled at her " You_ were_ an Ensign, Lieutenant" and he flipped a comm button. "Gunners prepare to fire bearing zero five nine by one six zero ranging shots at first" 

"Comm, flash the Solo Victory with those coordinants . Tell them to prepare to fire for effect on my mark" Marin looked up at Chewie and the wookiee started to turn the ship lazily like they hadn't spotted anything. As soon as Chewie brought the Lady around on the proper course Marin flipped on the intraship comm. " Fire all guns at target." The guns from the Lady opened up and at first didn't seem to be doing anything until ten ships appeared as the cloaking sheild came down.

"We're in so much trouble," Marin said as the ships turned towards them. "Chewie get us out of here" Marin ordered and punched ship to ship comm. "Solo get ready to scram we'll cover you .Take a couple of shots at the lead ship than evacuate the area " Jade ordered .

"Jade might I remind you I have more guns than you do" Solo countered.

"We're _faster _than you and have a set of backup shield generators so move your ship out of here now. The _Lady Justice_ will cover you" Marin said.

"I hope you know what your doing and not having some delusions of grandeur"

Solo said and the line went dead. The _Victory _turned and fired a full broadside into the lead cruiser and then drove fast for the outer system. Leaving the _Lady _ to battle the ten enemy ships alone.

"Sir, Green group is requesting permission to launch" Antilles said.

"Denied , enemy cruisers still haven't launched theirs. But get them ready and work out a microjump to the outer system for them in case something happens. Chewie just don't fly straight zigzag would ya. Give them a bloody moving target. Ready rear tubes and all stern weapons open fire . Port and starboard side weapons fire when you come to bare on the turns." Jade looked at the rear looking display. The enemy ships started after his ship but as Chewie turned the ship first from starboard and then to port her weapons fired as fast as the could at the lead cruiser. After the fifth set of zigzags the lead cruiser had caught fire and another took it's place. The smaller ship just flitted about as the enemy fleet chased it As they passed the fifth planet in the system they could see activity around the planet in front of them. Marin smiled as he saw the stern of the _Republic_ disappear around the back side of the planet. The Lady bucked as she was hit on her port side as she turned back from her starboard turn.

"Chewie you better turn us a little shallower their starting to get a bead on our turns" Jade suggested. 

Chewbacca roared back at him in complaint. 

"It was just a suggestion Pal and you've already told me numerous times she's not a fighter." Marin shouted back over the alarms going off .He looked at the displays as the shields started to fail and the hull was starting to buckle " Straighten her out Chewie and accelerate to flank speed . Better put some distance between us and them The _Republic's _about hit the side of their formation, I want to be able to do a smugglers turn so we can get into attack position." Marin ordered Chewie started waving his arms up and down and roaring back at his Captain.

"No, I am not trying to get us killed. They won't expect us to come back up the middle of their formation. Besides our bow shields are in perfect shape. Our stern shield however are about shot. Even with the back up shield generators they won't last that long. So do it or I'll get Antilles here to pilot the ship" Marin put a little more bite to his words than he ever had. But given the situation it was called for. The wookiee would realize that sooner or later. Hopefully before he tried to rip Marin's arms off. But Marin saw the wookiee throw the ships throttles to flank speed and the cruiser escort shot away from the enemy ships as he piloted her in a straight line. Marin calculated in his head how quickly the_ Republic_ could complete it's orbit around the planet. He looked at the distance they had pulled away from the enemy cruisers. Almost there , just a little farther..

"Now Chewie, turn around full speed back at the enemy, bow guns at the ready forward torpedo launchers. Fire at will , Ion cannons on line, I want the enemy corvette's dead in space" Jade issued the orders as the port side bow maneuvering jets came on line and the stern starboard ones did the same as the ship swung around in a 180 degree flat spin. As soon as the maneuver was over Chewbacca through full power to the engines and the ship shot back at the enemy formation. Just as the Huge turbo lasers of the _Republic _started pounding the enemy fleet . When the_ Lady Justice's _guns were in range they opened fire on the lead ships. The enemy cruiser's bow blackened and started cracking. Then the torpedo launchers poured proton torpedoes into the enemy ship. It exploded in a flash of venting atmosphere and fuel as the hull broke in two pieces. Chewbacca piloted the big ship like it was a fighter as he pointed it between the two pieces of the cruiser. The Ion cannons started pouring gigawatts of blue energy into the corvettes on either side of the dying ship . They lurched and then stopped dead as the Mon Calamari ship passed and headed towards another ship. Which started take fire from three directions. Marin looked at his tactical display and saw the _Solo Victory _ come around the starboard side flank of the enemy fleet. As the _Lady _passed beneath the enemy cruiser it tried to roll it's damage port side away from the _Republic ._ But managed to get blasted by the Corellian Karrack cruiser . The charred and blistered port side started venting atmosphere as the hull warped. Chewbacca pointed their ship towards the last of the enemy cruisers as the _Republic _finished off the cruiser as it started to break up. The cruisers Captain must have decided it was a losing battle and started to turn his ship away from the now dwindling formation of his compatriots. But the _Lady _ and _Victory _ started blasting away at the cruiser's engines . Marin could see the engines go out one by one until the cruiser was dead in space. That left two smaller corvettes to battle the bigger ships . Marin looked at the tactical display at two other burning hulks that Kenobi had laid to waste on his initial flanking maneuver. The Corvettes started to turn but not away from the battle. They turned towards the oncoming ships. They lined up for ramming runs on the_ Republic_. 

"Republic their going to ram you watch yourselves" Jade screamed into the comm pick up.. Kenobi must have already seen it happening as the battle cruiser poured every torpedo and turbo laser into the two Corellian craft. But it was the fire from the Lady Justice's long range turbo lasers that saved the Republic as the noses of both ships exploded and then the _Republic's_ guns finally got the range right and blasted the rest of the ships into pieces. 

The comm beeped and Kenobi's voice come over it rather garbled " Thanks_ Lady Justice_ you just saved our necks again. If I was a wookiee I'd owe you a couple of life debts."

"Be glad your not I already have one life debt I have to work off somehow General. You want to board the ship to port and I'll take the starboard?" Marin said. He was referring to the two dead corvettes that still hadn't restarted their electronics that had been shut down by the ion cannons on the first pass of the Lady Justice.. 

"Sounds good maybe we can find something about their leader" Kenobi said as the battle cruiser started to turn back towards the smaller crafts. As the two ships approached the enemy ships self destructed in spectacularly..

Marin Jade just sat back in his chair he hit the armrest with his closed fists so hard it broke under his tremendous strength fueled by his anger at another missed opportunity to prove Palpatine was behind this whole war. 

Chewbacca looked back at him and cooed a soothing comment to him. Marin smiled at the big wookiee. He understood what it felt like to be this frustrated .

'Thanks my friend. Anger does lead to the darkside. Set a course back to the sixth planet. " Marin ordered and he flicked on the holo comm.

"General how'd the attack on the base go?" Marin asked the image of Obi-Wan as it appeared. 

"Base was deserted must be those ships loaded up the last of the clones then were waiting to jump us or to escape when we finally left the system. Now we'll never know" Kenobi looked at Marin's image behind his command chair on the _Republic._

"Your right General. But this ain't over yet. The danger is still all around us. It _might_ be the end of the cloning facilities but not of our struggle against the Sith" Marin warned as the force started to speak to him again. But in a whisper which hopefully would get louder soon and show him what he needed to know. 

The three ships returned to the fleet in formation. As the _Lady Justice_ returned to her port flanking position as call came in from the surface.

Barroke's voice roared and woofed a question to his Jedi friend. Marin smiled at the thought .

"I'd love to look around before you blow the place thanks Barroke. I'm bringing R2-D1 down with me . We can plug him into the computer core and see if he can sift any info out of it" Marin returned to his quarters and activated the little red and white droid. It beeped to life as it's head spun around and whistled a complaint. 'Well there was nothing for you to do and you know how Barroke feels about droids. I'd rather give you back to the Queen in one piece" Marin tapped the droid on the head. "Come on I'm taking the N-1 down to the planet and we'll see how good a slicer you are"

Marin lead the droid to the top shuttle bay were a lone Naboo fighter sat. Before the_ Lady Justice _left Naboo. Amidala insisted that Marin and Mira have one which she had taken to Coruscant. Dee-one had proved himself over and over as just as good a droid as his companion R2-D2 that Anakin had acquired from Amidala's service as well.

The ship loading system grabbed the droid and pulled him up into position as Marin climbed the ladder. The droid had the ship up and running as Marin pulled the canopy closed and the ship lifted on it's repulsors. Marin flew the craft up and out of the shuttle bay and into space and headed for the planet at full speed. 

As Jade neared the enemy cloning facility he could see Anakin standing at the blast doors . Marin landed the Naboo fighter as close to the building as possible. The big Jedi just gave him a look as he hopped down and Dee-One emerged from the bottom of the ship.

"So Marin did you have fun up there with the enemy fleet?" Anakin said. His attitude was not of fun ribbing as normal. But more like Marin had personally stepped on some territorial line. "And where did you get the N-1 from?"

"Killing thousands of beings even clones is never fun Anakin you should know that by now. And as far as the fighter goes It was a loan from the Naboo Defense force. Since I am a Naboo citizen and officially a member of the NDF I got to bring it with me. But as soon as the Lady Justice is put back in the Alderaanian Navy I'll return them to Naboo." Marin looked at his friend who had changed over the past year. He was asking some very strange questions for someone who was supposed to be his friend. And the questions were laced with accusations more than anything lately and it was starting to wear a bit thin on Marin's normally very calm nerves.

"I didn't get to have one. I got stuck with a Z-95 that doesn't even have hyperdrive." Anakin almost was complaining about his lack of preferential treatment . Like he deserved to be in a N-1. He was a good pilot, probably the best that their would ever be. And now had a pilot's hell bent for leather attitude to go with it. Which the Tatooine native did not need at all. 

"Well you did very well with a fighter that has so much limitations to it my Friend. Come let's see if we can do some sifting before we get recalled back to Coruscant."

"I ain't a slicer. The fleet has plenty of those. I'm going back up to the ship and call Amidala and see if she'll come to Coruscant to meet me." Anakin said. He looked straight at Marin. "Suppose she's gonna give you another medal or something being a _son of Naboo _and all" Anakin's surly comment angered Marin a bit but he tried to let it go.

"I would accept it of course but I was just doing my _job_. A Jedi does not look for acclaim , glory or recognition. We do what is necessary to keep the peace in the galaxy. These clones represented a great threat to ALL the beings of the Republic. Naboo, Corellia, Alderaan and even backwaters like Tatooine are in danger. That is why I did this. That is why I pointed my ship towards the asteroid belt. Because it is my duty" Marin defended.

"Nice speech, Maybe you should talk to Yoda see if he'll let you run the Jedi Recruitment office. You can wrap yourself in the legend and mystic mumbo-jumbo all you want Marin but it doesn't make you more of a Jedi than I am. You seemed to think you understand the force better than I do? Your strong in the force alright Jade, but not as much as I am and that scares you doesn't it"

"I fear no one." Marin said with a hard edge to his voice. He stared at the Tatooine native for a second "But it's your search for glory and recognition does leave doubts in my mind about your commitment to being Jedi. You must pay closer attention to your feelings Anakin. You still haven't learned what it truly means to be a Jedi yet. It's full of self sacrifice and self discovery and peace that are just as satisfying as praise and adulation."

"Who are you to say what I have learned. Just because you defeated what five or ten Dark Jedi your some sort of expert now? You have no idea what it's like for me."

"I would Anakin if you would just talk to me. When we go back to Coruscant, ride with us on the_ Lady Justice_. Obi-Wan won't mind. You and I can sit down like old times. Or you and I can take the Lass back just the two of us no one else. "

"Yeah like I'd leave my squadron to ride back with you in that old rust bucket, I want to be there on Coruscant not broke down on some hunk of rock like you and your master were all those years. I actually want to get where _I am _ going . When the Squadron receives it's due before the Senate I will be there with them. "

"No, You mean when **You **receive your **due** right? You seem to think that Ami is going to love you any less if you came back from the war without some trinket around your neck? Your seriously under estimating her love for you if that's the case Skywalker. She loves you for who you are Anakin not for the prizes and medals. You big dope."

"What right do you have calling her anything but _Queen Amidala _?You seem to take a lot of liberties with her pal that you have no business doing. I have no idea why you think you have to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong" Anakin's mood turned to open hostility as he looked at Marin. Marin could see the other man's leg start to twitch a little. 

"I will not stand here and debate with you about what she has told me I could address her as Anakin. I've known her a very long time, longer than you actually. Besides it is pointless and none of your business. But if it offends you that much _friend._ I will refrain from it for now. But you remember this Skywalker. If you hurt her in anyway you'll have _me_ to answer to."

"Is that some sort of threat?"

"It's a guarantee that I will do anything necessary to keep her safe. She has a unique destiny that must be fulfilled. And I won't let anyone get in the way of that. Even the great Anakin Skywalker. If you got a problem with that _Friend _, you and I just might have to see who actually is the stronger Jedi." Marin snarled . He spun on his heels and walked away. He kicked himself as he entered the base as he thought of what he just said. He should go back and explain that last part to Anakin. It was far to possesive of a comment for a friend to tell another about the woman he loved and was destined to marry. But Marin was angry and things said in anger sometimes were not the right things to say. Especially when Anakin was still unneccessarily self-consciencous about Amidala's feelings for him. He loved Amidala that much was clear but, to Anakin, it was the question of _did_ she love him back and more importantly was why? She was a Queen, how could she love a slave? 

That is exactly what would haunt their marriage if Anakin didn't straighten up. But Marin had no time to worry about that now. It wasn't his job to beat it into Anakin's skull that he was being a bantha's rear. Marin had other things to worry about. As he entered the main control room he heard the whistling and beeping of Dee-One as he tried to keep up. The little red droid finally caught up to Marin. He was beeping a short retort at Marin as he came up to his side.

"Take it easy Dee-One It's not like I was leaving you here." Marin stated as he looked around. The large rectangular room was filled with control stations and computers. The large bank of outdated starship computers filled one wall. He tapped the droid on the head " Go plug into the main port and start sifting. You know what were looking for pal." Marin directed the droid. It beeped an acceptance and found a data port and plugged in. A rodian code slicer stood up at the main console in the center of the room.

"Sargent when your pulling files make sure you look for personnel and any directive files. And see if you can find the base commanders logs. Don't read them just put them on a data card. And make sure you watch out for any trip files"

"Trip files sir?" the rodian looked at him funny it was the strange way he twisted his mouth parts. 

"Yeah like one tied to a self destruct mechanism." Marin answered back.

"Who in their right mind would do something like that?" the code slicer said.

"Clones are not exactly sane Sarg. And neither is anyone who produces clones" Marin pointed out. From the Rodian's limited facial expression he seemed to agree with Captain Jade's assessment of the clone masters. 

"If you find something odd comm me and I'll come back up." Marin said and disappeared out the other door to the control room. This base was much like the others. Most of it was cut into the mountain but some was natural formations. He looked at the stone floor and saw a white line that had recently been placed on the floor. As was procedure that the recon squad they left a trail to follow so that getting lost was not a possibility. One of the earlier bases they had captured, a squad got lost for two days before they found their way back. At a intersection of two tunnels a marked was placed and a different colored line went to the left. The white line went to the right but the white line had a CC in basic printed on the floor. CC stood for Cloning Chamber. So Marin followed the white line deeper into the mountain. He came to a blast door that was closed. He pressed the plate and it creaked and groaned and finally opened . He looked at it with suspicion and when it finally clanged open he drew his lightsaber and ignited it. He located the motor that opened and closed the door and shoved the tip of the purple blade into it. The electrical circuits inside shorted and liquid metal dripped out of the hole as Marin removed the blade and closed it down. He continued on down the corridor another hundred meters until the corridor opened into a huge chamber. He looked at the thousands of spartii cylinders scattered all over the chamber. He could hear a wookiee roaring orders to others in the group. As Marin homed in on the sound, a large furred hand clapped him on the back. Taybar fell in step with him. They found Barroke and his commando team setting charges around the chamber.

"Charges all set Barroke?" Marin asked. 

The wookiee nodded and then roared a command and the wookiees picked up their packs and weapons and headed out.

"Are their any undeveloped Clones anywhere?" Marin asked.

"We find none Marin. Barroke said earlier that most of the cylinders had just been emptied . Nutrient tubes still had feeding liquid in them. Ambofluid still in bottom , not dried up yet." Taybar answered.

"Well you two get back up to the surface and prep the _Lass_. As soon as the slicers gets done with the record dump we're outa here" Marin said. The two huge beings spun and followed the other wookiees up and out of the chamber. Marin took one last look around. This hopefully was the last one. As he walked up through the mountain he wasn't so sure that this was the last one... The cloning masters had said it was but then again they could just be unaware of another.

And that brought to Marin's mind a scene; a wookiee and a dark skinned man doing something in a arena styled chamber.... with thousands of spartii cylinders scattered around them in an almost bottomless supply of cloned warriors.. They were sabotaging a column.... creating a resonance pulse that would blow the mountain sky high... But elsewhere high above the two saboteurs... a Man faced a mirror image of himself. And watching from a throne... Jorus C'Boath. _But he was dead? _Marin thought as he watched the vision as it unfolded in real time holo. Hanging over a rail just barely keeping upright. A red haired beauty with glassy green eyes and a burning in her fiery soul, Mara. Bitterness tainted her judgement, a voice from the past tortured her soul. A last command could be heard echoing through her mind. She tried to block it out. She was not a Jedi but she could use the force....but not as good as she would in the future. The battle continued as others came into the throne room of this hidden fortress. The twisted features of evil on C'Boath became almost to heart wrenching to watch as the Jedi and his clone battled. The vision flashed forward towards the conclusion... then the woman, his daughter Mara, and the cloned Jedi faced off. In her head the last command given to her went silent after she struck down the clone. The vision made him shutter as it's final conclusion did not reveal itself. Too many paths from there to see which way it ends... But it was there. Them battling together against a common foe to the death. Another sign that they would have a future together... but farther in the future than he had seen as a mere child. But maybe this was the right path the force laid out before them. Maybe there was something out there. He walked in quiet reflection back towards the control center. 

He made his way back up to the control room where the rodian slicer had just completed the records dump of the computer. As he unplugged the portable data storage unit and an alarm started going off. 

"Oh No" he said." I think I just hit a trip file Captain"

"Really? What gave you that idea. Got any idea how long we got?" Marin asked him.

"About five minutes sir if we're lucky. Less if we're not"" it said as he slung the data pack over his thin shoulders.

"Get clear Sargent" Marin yelled but he didn't have to, the rodian was high tailing it as fast as his little green legs could carry him. " That goes for you too short stuff start moving it" 

Dee-One beeped and dropped it's third leg and spun towards the door way. Marin pulled out his commlink 

"Evacuate surface, self destruct has been activated. Repeating all personnel get clear self destruct has been activated" Marin said and followed the droid up and out the short corridor into the open. The droid went straight for the N-1. He looked around on last time as the Emerald Lass drove for space. Deep inside the mountain he heard a rumble and then another and another as the self-destruct was setting off the charges that Barroke and his team had placed.

"Five minutes my eye" Marin said as leaped up into the cockpit of the fighter. He had his crew paint the normal Yellow upper paint to green to match the Lass. Making it a great fighter to do ground support missions with as well. But right now he didn't care. He powered up the craft but it failed to start. He recycled the switches to the prestart settings. The explosions got nearer and nearer to him 

"Captain Jade do you have a problem?" a voice said in his earpiece. 

"You could say that. I got no power and the base is about to blow" Marin said back as he started bypassing non-essential systems and rerouting power into the engines. He could see on the display that Dee-One was doing the same thing in the back. He had power to everything but the engine igniters. He pulled out a fuse panel by his leg. He looked at the igniter thermofuse. It certainly wasn't the right one. Most ships had auto-reset breakers in them but the Naboo designers had chosen old style filament wire. They were easier to check and if there were a short somewhere the fuse would blow before the wiring would melt causing a bigger problem. He looked at the schematic on the cover 15 tetraAmp fuse was the right fuse, This one had only a 5 tetraAmp in the spot and it had blown. And there was no back up fuse in the box at all. He looked at the other fuses in the box. None of them were of the right amperage for their respective slots. It looked like someone just started playing switcharoo with the fuses.

"We are in it deep this time" Marin said to no one in particular. The droid behind him tooted worriedly behind him. Marin picked out the biggest fuse he could find and put it into the slot for the igniters. 

"Marin is there anything we can do to help?" Obi-Wan said into his ear over the comm.

"Cross your fingers General and hope this works." Marin pressed the cycling switch and the engines roared to life he pulled back on the throttles and on the stick the N-1 shot away from the surface just a fraction of a second before the Base exploded spectacularly behind him. As he pulled away from the base he looked into his rear display. The mountain came down around the building that had been built in front of the cavern opening. After the dust cleared you'd never have known there was a base there at all. The once craggy topped mountain now had a flat like a bluff. Just like someone had taken a huge lightsaber and sliced of the top one third of the mountain. As the N-1climbed out of the atmosphere he turned his attention on who could have messed with the fuse panel.

He looked down at it again and then realized it was not printed in basic. And neither were the fuses. Everything was in Naboo furthmark script which Marin read fine but the mechanic who had worked on it probably didn't check with Dee-One for the proper placement of the fuses. He pointed the fighter towards the _Lady_. He looked back at the planet one more time as he started the approach into the top shuttle bay. He would be back here someday and it wouldn't be a happy visit either. A danger still remained around the planet and it had nothing to do with the Clones or even the sith. No something else entirely and it was far, far worse than anything he could possibly imagine.

****

Chapter NineteenThe Senate, The proposal, the fight 

Marin Jade and his friends stood before the assembly of the Republic, The galactic Senate hall was jammed with all sorts of beings. The floating platform of Naboo hovered in the middle of the Senate chamber. Standing next to him was Anakin Skywalker on one side. And on the other Obi-Wan Kenobi as the three of them gave their report before the governing body. Sitting behind them the Queen of Naboo, Amidala, who watched the proceedings with interest. A look of extreme patience covered the face of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He watched as the three were questioned for over an hour about different aspects of the battles. Several Senators questions pointed at the men were actually veiled accusations. On several occasions Amidala had almost shot to her feet to defend the three men that stood before her. But each accusation was answered with such tact and diplomacy that it infuriated the offending senator. The Jedi could not be rattled by these beings. But then it was Palpatine's turn to ask the last few questions. 

"Jedi Skywalker what were you and your heralded squadron doing when Jade and Kenobi were taking on the enemy fleet?" Palpatine asked. Amidala knew then and there that Marin was right about him. He was trying to divide the three Jedi standing there.

"I was playing nurse maid to attack shuttles while the cruisers went after the enemy fleet" Anakin answered rather shortly.

"Surely they could have used the help of the best starfighter pilot in the galaxy?" Palpatine asked another stacked question.

"No not really. The Z-95's my squadron was assigned aren't all that effective against capitol ships sir. Both General Kenobi and Captain Jade had things well in hand. My squadron was needed on the planet "Anakin answered giving Palpatine little room to try anything there. 

"What rank are you right now Jedi Skywalker?"

"I am a Jedi Knight sir" Anakin answered rather mater of factly, stating the obvious.

"No I mean your military rank I don't see any Captain's pip on your collar" Palpatine said as he looked slowly over at Jade and Kenobi. But none of them were in miltiary uniforms presently. They stood there in their Jedi attire. Marin's blue in contrast to brown and tan colors of the other Jedi.

"We are not in the militia any longer Chancellor Palpatine. Once the crisis past we were released from the service by Viceroy Organa" Skywalker stated and glanced over at his teacher." We volunteered to fight in this way while other Jedi stood next to ground troops on several battlegrounds. Many Jedi lost their lives right next to the brave and loyal Republic troops. This was a great loss on everyone's part. We were just doing our jobs as guardians of peace and justice of the Republic." 

"And what of this mysterious dark leader that controlled the Clones. Do you have a lead on him? Surely the Jedi have some idea who this being may be and how can you believe that the War is over if you have not destroyed every part of the enemy?" Palpatine asked.

Amidala stood at that point and made her way to the front of the platform. Even as she quietly approached the three Jedi, Anakin and Marin moved slightly and the Queen regally moved between the two large men. 

"Chancellor, the Jedi, will of course keep up their vigilance where the Leader of this hideous attack is concerned. Our troops were hit very hard in this war. But none more than the Jedi. If the last figures are correct they lost nearly forty five percent of the active Jedi. But with the help of various Planetary militia's they were able to turn the tide. In the Last battle there were no members of the Republic military involved at all. Only Militia units from Alderaan, Corellia, Commenor , Naboo and Kuat were in attendance. And the enemy had advance notice of the force's arrival and were lying in wait. Meaning there are still traitorous beings about. And these Jedi _will_ find out their identities and then they will be brought before this body and then the whole galaxy will know the truth. Now I trust there is no further Questions, these gentlemen have earned a little time to themselves "Amidala returned to her seat at the back of the platform and it floated back to the wall in it's docking position. Palpatine stood there in silent outrage. He was completely left impotent by her last remark, of the pure finality of it. 

Once the platform docked and locked in place they all exited quickly. Without as much as a word the four of them walked through the Senate Building and right to the airshuttle bay. Standing there at the hatch of one was Yoda, Yaddle and Mace Windu.

"Your Highness I trust everything went well?" Mace Windu said and bowed before the Queen.

"Much as to be expected. Palpatine's new allies took great care to hide their open hostility for the Jedi but it was in there hearts. Even though they should be reviling with the success of what was accomplished they do not. They only see what their Master tells them to see. That this whole war was a failure and they are pointing a finger at Marin, Obi-Wan and Anakin." Amidala said with a certain sense of doom. Seeing what was coming even though she had no visions to guide her. She knew it in her heart and soul. 

"Than much work still have we to do. Little time do we have but succeed we must." Yoda said and they all entered the Jedi's air shuttle .They went back to the Jedi Temple where the Queen's Royal Starship sat next to the _Emerald Lass _. Along with a shuttle from the_ Republic _. Marin and Anakin sat on opposite sides of the shuttle's passenger compartment. Obi-Wan looked at Marin and raised his eyebrows . The young Jedi just shrugged his shoulders and twitched his head towards Anakin and Amidala. Both were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Totally oblivious to the fact that they had landed. 

"You know we can all look away if you want to kiss her Anakin" Marin said boldly.

Anakin's face turned red as a coloring of Amidala's top lip. Amidala on the other hand smiled at the Jedi. 

"There is no need for you to turn away. Anakin is still a little self consciences about public displays" Amidala and pulled his head to her shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't be Anakin. We can all see that you love her and she loves you. Showing it is allowed you know, even for Jedi" Mira added in "You've seen me and Marin kiss right?"

"But we're not married yet" Anakin countered. 

"And your point is what? That only when your married that public displays are okay? Or is it because she is now dressed as the Queen? She's the same woman Anakin, whether she's Amidala or Padme' . And I don't believe your breaking any protocol if you do kiss her. But it tells the galaxy one thing. You two are a couple. " Marin looked at his friend. The Jedi Masters disappeared out the hatch leaving the four of them sitting there alone . Anakin looked back at Marin "I do get what your saying Marin but inside I am so........."

"Confused, scared, petrified that you'll do something wrong? All are normal Anakin. I was just as scared, I felt awkward and stupid the first time. But it is natural, all humans go through the same thing males _and _ females You ever think to ask the Lady your holding onto right now?" Marin said as he pointed to Amidala. 

"Ah....No, not really. I never thought about that "

"Talk to her Anakin and listen and learn. Together you will find your way. Take what she has to say to heart. Sheloves only_ you_. I can see how her face lights up when ever you are around. And yours does as well." Marin finished a gave Mira a big smooch on the lips. "I don't know about the rest of you but I just want to go home." Marin shot to his feet with Mira in his arms. 

"Are you coming back to Naboo?" Amidala asked as Anakin gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amidala smiled at him and kissed him back. 

"Eventually, we have to drop off Barroke and Taybar on Alderaan to get Mira's ship. Then we have some things to do first before we return to Naboo" Marin smiled 

" I thought Barroke was life debted to you?" Amidala asked.

"He is, but they are going to do some snooping while they are banging around the galaxy awhile. Taybar wants to try and find some of his kinfolk. I told him about a planet that his people might be able to set up a colony on. Be good for them to get back together in one place instead of spread throughout the galaxy." Marin said as he gave Amidala and Anakin a quick nod. "Till the next time we cross paths my friends." Marin lead Mira out of the shuttle and right to the _Emerald Lass . _Taybar stuck his hairy head out the hatchway.

"We ready to go now?" the mass of hair said. Mira had been working on his use of we and I and other pronouns . He was a quick study and a lot smarter than anyone would give him credit for . But with the long thick hair covering his face no one could see that the big hairy humanoid was actually very peaceful and pleasant. And had eyes that could see for kilometers . And had a sweet disposition about him. But if angered even Barroke couldn't stop him from maming what ever had irked him. Actually only Mira seemed to be able to control him to a certain extent if he was so angered.

Marin and Mira looked back at the Naboo cruiser and Anakin and Amidala were engaged in a full passionate kiss at the bottom of the ramp. Obi-Wan waved at Marin and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well I guess he got over the embarrassed part of it. Obi-Wan may have to pry them apart to get the ship launched. " Mira said as she pulled Marin into the ship and he dogged the hatch. 

"Hauling fifty wookiees certainly didn't do this ship any favors." Mira said as she could smell the over whelming odor of wookiee's throughout the ships lower sections.

"Well we'll hose it out once we get to Gealon anyway."

"Gealon? I was thinking more like Ithor or Bespin for our little holiday. Gealon is too depressing with half the planet burned to a crisp. " Mira said.

"But with a big castle to roll around in all by ourselves. And it is prime growing season there so no wood to load into the heating system. Except the fireplace in our room. And a wookiee rug to lay on" Marin said." Especially if the wookiee in question doesn't start minding his own business" Marin looked up at the stairway and a huge fist shook at him. Marin smiled at his wookiee friend and protector ."Besides we have to clear the way for Taybar's kinsmen. Ire Island is uninhabited but there is the Gealon clan council to deal with. And since your of Gealonic decent....."

"You need my help to get them permission to build a colony there. And me wearing that sword and the clan colors you brought back certainly wouldn't hurt" Mira finished his statement. 

"Besides what's wrong with being alone for a little while?" Marin asked as they climbed the stairway to the flight deck. 

"Nothing really I know your excited about us finally being alone together Marin. Besides if we do go to Gealon first we'll have to leave sooner than we want to anyway" Mira said . Marin looked kind of funny at her as the entered the cockpit . But Mira pointed out the front veiwport at the Naboo craft sitting a few meters away. Anakin and Amidala were still kissing at the bottom of the ramp. Barroke went to get up from the pilot's seat but Mira pushed him back down.

"I'm sure you two can get us to Alderaan." Mira said and grabbed Marin's hand and lead him towards the aft of the ship. They could feel the Emerald Lass lift off the ground as soon as they entered their cabin. Mira grabbed her lover and pulled him towards the bed. 

"Marin , I Love you and we should start talking about marriage and babies" Mira said as her mood turned a little serious. "I want to wait a little while before we try for real. "

"That's fine my love. We are still young yet we have plenty of time. "Marin said and pulled her close to him. 

"So prophet how many do you see us having" Mira said as she pulled off her tunic. 

"I see four pregnancies in our future. The first will be twin girls One will be a healer and one will be a great warrior, tough as nails in body, mind and spirit. She will be of great importance to the future." Marin said as he also removed a piece of clothing. 

"What do you mean by that Marin?"

"She will carry the future of the Jedi. The prophecy of the one who is charged with bringing true peace to the galaxy. Bringing back the balance in the force. Our families' destiny is being forged as we speak. And will be interdependant with the Skywalker line. "

"You mean ours will merge with theirs. Our children will marry theirs?" 

"Yes more than one just one generation of Jade will marry a Skywalker descendant. But only after a great battle is won will there be true peace ." Marin smiled at her ."We can worry about that ............."

"Sometimes you talk to much" Mira grabbed him and pulled him down next to her and kissed him deeply and the rest of the galaxy disappeared.

The_ Emerald Lass_ lifts of the pad as Anakin and Amidala separated and gave a wave that no one on the ship would see. 

" I hope their little holiday doesn't last too long. " Anakin said as he looks up at the strange looking shuttle lifted off and sprinted towards space. 

"Why 's that?" Amidala asked him.

"Because I would like us to get married as soon as possible. That's if you want to" Anakin looked down into her eyes." And I want Marin and Mira to be there"

"I'll take care of that." Amidala smiled at Anakin and lead him up the gangway into her ship. "And yes Anakin Skywalker I will marry you"

The _Emerald Lass_ dropped out of hyperspace just outside the Alderaan system . Marin and Mira hadn't been in the cockpit once the entire trip .They had only ventured into the Main cabin a couple of times for meals that their two hairy friends had prepared. The conversations were usually light and not very thought provoking. The two gentle giants were just happy that the two came up for air a few times. Barroke and Taybar seemed a little to over protective of the two. Marin could feel that something was going on but never could get a straight answer from either one of the giant beings. Marin had suggested that they take Mira's shuttle and wander around a bit on their own for a while. Barroke was especially esstatic when Taybar said that one of the planets some of his kinsman had colonized was near Kashyyyk and that they should swing by there to see how Calla was doing. 

Marin poked his head into the cockpit and saw the Mon Cal cruiser escort that had been under his command. The _Lady Justice _ cruised slowly around the outer system of Alderaan. Marin assumed her new Captain was training a new crew. He had turned the mighty ship over to his then second in command to return her to Alderaan. The young man named Anton Antilles would make a great Captain. Taybar called the cruiser escort for landing clearance which was quickly given and Barroke guided the odd shuttle into it's familiar spot in the top bay. Over in the corner both N-1 Naboo fighters sat as well as Mira's odd shaped shuttle. As the Lass came to rest and the entry hatches to the bay opened and several Republic officers came running into the bay all in dress uniforms.

"Marin what are Republic troops doing on the Lady?" Mira asked.

Marin looked at them and none of them looked familiar. None were on his crew during the war. He knew every one of them. " I don't know and _IF_ I don't like the answer I am taking her back" 

"You can't be serious" Mira said. 

"I have an agreement with Bail Organa. And if Palpatine thinks he can seize this ship he's sorely mistaken" Marin spun on his heels and leaped down the stairway and ran to the hatch. He threw it open and Marched right to the highest ranking officer. The young man snapped to attention. 

"Captain Jade it is an honor to meet you. I am Ensign LeTorrette I am at your service."

"Ensign you can explain your presence on a Alderaanian ship first of all" Marin looked at the man square in the eye. He was no more than 30 centimeters from the Ensign's face. He was intimidating the young man who started humming and hawing trying desperately to come up with an answer as tactically as possible.

"Spit it out Ensign what are you doing on MY SHIP" Marin looked at him with a hard stare. 

"The Senate just passed a resolution conscripting all ships in the cruiser class and up into Republic Navy inventory until the fleet can be brought back up to full capacity. Then you'll get her back" 

"Well ensign than get off my ship. This is the Cruiser **Escort** _Lady Justice _and it is MY Personal Property. Now get you Republic rear ends off her NOW "Marin ordered the young officer.

"Sir you'll have to take this up with our commander. He's on the bridge." the ensign pointed towards the hatch.

"Mira call Bail Organa tell him I need to speak with him right away. He can reach me on the bridge" Marin looked back Mira who was already backing up towards the Lass. 

"Aye Captain" Mira gave him a quick salute and turned and ran towards the shuttle.

The Republic honor guard turned like it was going to escort Marin to the bridge.

"You boys don't need to show ME where the bridge is" Marin said. The guards just looked at each other and the Ensign motioned for them to back off. Marin strode through the short distance between the top shuttle bay and the bridge. He passed his cabin and he hit the open button. Most of his stuff was still on the Lady and he checked on the contents of his and Mira's cabin. His Militia uniform hung in the closet right along with a couple of others. He grabbed one of the non-descript ones and pulled it off the hanger. He stripped off his Jedi robes and clothing and pulled on the uniform. He picked out a set of Captain's pips and then went to his desk. He keyed in the combination and it popped open. He picked out the proper data card and slid it in the desk's data pad. It displayed the title of the Lady Justice. It was still registered in his name. Bail had arranged it so that the Lady was on loan to the Alderaan Navy. But never in the actual possession of the Navy. He ejected it from the reader and stuck it in his pocket. He marched the short distance to the bridge and straight to the Commander sitting at the Command console. 

The hawkish nose and angular face turned to greet him. Commander Tarkin, one of the Supreme Chancellor's main stooges gazed at the Jedi. 

"Jedi.... I mean Captain Jade what a pleasant surprise. I heard your ship had docked." Tarkin looked at the Jedi and the Captain's pips on his collar. "My Ensign called up and said you had a question about the Senate Order. How can I be of assistance"

" Answer me this one thing Commander. Does this order apply to personal craft or just military craft?" Marin asked very politely. Ignoring the smug look on Tarkin's skullish looking face. 

"Well military vessels of course. No private citizen would own a ship of this size and with this armament unless it was a pirate vessel" Tarkin said. But his look had changed ever so slightly from one of smug superiority to a look of slight discomfort as soon as he heard Jade's question. 

"Then what I said to your junior officer stands Tarkin" Marin said and he pulled the data card out of his pocket and slide it in the data port on the command console. It brought up the title of registration. Transferring the vessel from the Mon Calamari shipyard to one Marin Jade of Naboo . A certificate of registration was attached to the title. A cruiser escort class certification by the planetary government of Naboo, Alderaan and Corellia. 

"Get your tail out of my chair Tarkin. And get your crew off my ship" he boomed.

Tarkin just stood there speechless. Until a pair of huge shadows appeared behind him. He spun in the chair and was looking straight at a growling wookiee and another even larger being who was all hair. But it growled as well in a fierce low tone that made the hair on back of Tarkin's neck stand up. 

"Call off your pets Jade. This is a technicality, I _will_ have this ship. One way or another and there is nothing you will be able to do about it" 

"You have ten minutes to get off my ship Tarkin or my FRIENDS here will start loading you all into one of the escape pods"

"One?" Tarkin said as he stared into a huge set of wookiee teeth and swallowed uneasily.

"One, Taybar has always wanted to see how many low life's he can stick in a can . This might be just the opportunity he was looking for. What do you think Taybar?" Marin turned and asked the large being with no visible face.

"I like much Master Jedi. He be first one in can. He be first to die" Taybar got closer to Tarkin . His face mere millimeters from Tarkin's he took a long sniff of the officer. "You be worried my friend and well you should be, I don't like you. You have a foul stench about you. You be very careful. You will die a horrible death scattered in millions of pieces. Treachery will catch up to you one day . Now Leave this ship or I will stick you in the pod but it won't be in one piece ".

Tarkin got up and drew himself to his full height but he was still way to short to try and stare any of them in the eye. 

"The Chancellor will here of this Jade. You have not heard the last of me. I will get you for this . And these two monstrosities won't be able to protect you, then your dead"

Barroke roared and grabbed the Commander by his collar and lifted him off the ground. 

"Bad move Tarkin threatening the Captain on his own bridge. That is gross insubordination and subject to time in the brig " The image of Viceroy Organa appeared on the holoplate. Mira stuck her head up from the Comm console. 

"But I am sure that Captain Jade will let you off this time with a warning. The _Republic_ has dispatched two shuttles to pick you and your crew up. Be on one of those shuttle Tarkin." Organa said. 

"You will also get yours Organa, I will promise you that. One day you and your whole alien-loving planet will be in my sights" Tarkin squeeked out . Barroke still had him off the ground. He put him down when Marin gave him a slight nod. Marin pulled his lightsaber and tapped Tarkin's chest with it.

"Remember this Tarkin. You and your Master may think you have everything under control but you'll never stamp out _all_ of the Jedi. Some of us will survive. But you will not. I don't know how Taybar knew but he is right you will be blown to pieces. In your shinning moment , your arrogance will get you killed. "Marin gave him a huge smile." Now get off my ship" 

Tarkin scurried away with the rest of his bridge crew. Marin and the rest of his little party watched as the two shuttles shot from the fighter bay and right to the _Republic ._ The Heavy cruiser spun around and drove for deep space than went to lightspeed. 

"Bail how nice to see you again" Marin said and bowed to his friend the Viceroy. 

"That was a pleasure to watch Marin. I especially liked it when your wookiee friend picked up that blowhard. I just wish you let Taybar stick him in the escape pod." Bail said as he smiled.

"You saw all that?" Marin looked over at Mira .Who pointed up to a 2D camera at the back of the bridge. "Nice trick Mira." He turned back to the image of Organa. " Bail when did this Senate Resolution take place" 

"We just heard of it yesterday. But Tarkin was here in the outer system the same time. He was waiting for it to take effect. We had the Lady in a low orbit repair bay. He took charge of the _Republic _ as soon as the resolution was passed and he had the documents downloaded from the holo net. I tried to delay him as long as possible. I knew you'd be along soon , because Queen Amidala called and I have a message for you . She wants you to come straight to Naboo. Seems there is to be a wedding. And I was wondering if I might go along with you? " Organa asked.

"Sure but with Tarkin going off in a huff. I think it's best we take the_ Lady. _You never know when he might actually find the courage to try and back up his threat. That's if Viceroy you don't mind me taking back my ship." Marin looked at the hologram of Alderaan's leader.

"I would prefer it for now Marin. There is no reason the Senate should appropriate those ships like that" Bail said.

"Oh there is a reason for it and I'll tell you when you arrive, your not gonna like it much. " Marin said in a omminice tone." I've got a bad feeling about this." Marin's voice filled with dread and foreboding

"Same here my friend. See you in a few minutes" Bail's image disappeared. Marin looked back at his companions. Two had grave faces plastered on them. The third member Taybar, his expressions of course were his own but his body language showed the same concern.The Prophet took a minute to commune with the force. In it's wisdom it whispered that a moment in time that Marin had once called a crossroads was coming. One road lead to peace and prosperity, the other to ruin. The third path was one of status quo, either of the other paths could meet up with this third path just when would be the question and which one. But who was the one to make this decision? Certainly it wasn't Marin so that left two people, Anakin or Amidala and it had to do with their wedding. 

"Barroke, set course for Corellia and then onto Naboo. No use having Tarkin knowing we're going right away" Marin said as he got up and started for the exit.

"Marin where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I got some thinking to do" Marin said."Tell Bail I'll speak to him later. Leave as soon as their on board." 

"What ever you say Captain" Mira said as he disappeared out the sliding door. 

Barroke looked back at the door where Marin had disappeared through and gave a soft moan. "What are you looking at you walking carpet" Mira reprimanded Barroke who just looked back at her. "Set course for Corellia" 

Barroke blatted a statement at her and then turned around. 

"Yeah Marin is distracted but he knows what he's doing, I hope" Mira Terrell said back as the Alderaanian shuttle dropped into the top shuttle bay and the _Lady Jade_ raced off towards it's first stop, Corellia. Just something to throw Tarkin off the scent... For a little while anyway. 

Mira made her way back to the cabin she shared with Marin. As she entered she could feel his dread. Something the Jedi Prophet didn't want to do was coming. She went to his side as he looked out the tranparasteel port into the vastness of hyperspace. "Marin what's wrong?"

"I don't think Amidala and Anakin should marry right now. I have this feeling that _we _should get after this Sith" Marin said as he shook his head. " I don't know maybe I'm as crazy as everyone says I am"

"I think you need to relax and take some time for yourself Marin. You and I just need to get away from all this stuff. The future can take care of it's own" 

"I can't....If Anakin and I don't go after the Sith..... "

"And do what? go out to the Tingle arm to follow that trail that's obviously a trap? What the hell is that going to accomplish except get one or both of you killed"

"The answer is out there Mira... The proof I need to get him. I know it's him. I know it's Palpatine, I can feel it in my bones. We can find it.... it's our destiny."

"To be what ... the way Obi-Wan said when you left the temple with Mac. You and Anakin traveling together fighting side by side... so where does that leave me and Amidala... Waiting for you two oafs to wander in and out of our lives? I want kids Marin and a husband that will be around more than a week at a time. We are not bringing up children on the Lass. I won't do that to them." she said stiffly. 

"This is the way it'll have to be Mira. I can't go against what the force is telling me" he looked away for a minute and back into the nothingness of space. 

"The force? Come off it Marin. You just want to be like Skywalker. Free to do what ever you want. You want to have one last adventure before both you are forced to settle down." Mira said angrily .

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"You know what I mean Marin. One last fling at some idealistic crusade before you put a band on my finger" Mira said smugly. "You just want some excuse to take a pair of N-ones to Tatooine and run down Begger's cannon with them. Or something even more dangerous than that. Face thousands of clones with just a lightsaber in you hand. find more dark Jedi to best to prove to Anakin you don't have to be flashy to be good at what you do" 

"I do not crave excitement or conflict, Mira" Marin said flatly. 

"Could have fooled me. All those ground missions you went on when you felt there was a Dark Jedi on the planet. All those clone bases we hit with the Lady? Tell me it didn't get you just a tad bit torqued. Your damn good at commanding a starship Marin and even better with a saber in your hand. You enjoy the strategy, out thinking an opponent, the whole kill or be killed warrior attitude. And you see Sidious as some sort of evil foe that _you_ alone have to defeat. You can't seriously think that you and Anakin are the _only _ ones that can prove your suspicions are you?" 

"Yes that's exactly what I think. If _we_ don't the galaxy is doomed" Marin told here sadly. 

"I think your just running from a commitment"

"What?" 

"You heard me.. Your afraid to face the facts "

"Such as?" Marin prompted her.

"That you can't decide on which one of us will be your wife. I know you still love her."

"Rabe'?"

"Yes Rabe' laser brains..." 

Marin looked at Mira with a long stare " I can't believe you. Dragging her into this. She has nothing to do with it" 

"Oh no? Your thoughts betray you Marin. I can feel it every time we are together. You feel quilty and almost ashamed. Aren't I as good a lover as she is?"

"Mira I am not going to go into that with you. What I had with her is...."

"None of my business" she finished his statement. A hard look came to each of their faces then she pondered " Well I am making it my business you rancor's behind. If we have any future together you'll forget about her entirely" Mira's voice had become increasingly more and more hostile and accusatory. She looked hard at him. His emotions were all over the place. In his mind things and feelings flashed from one extreme to the other. It all centered on Marin's visions of the future. She could feel it all centered around Amidala. He cared a lot for her, maybe to much. 

"Maybe..... It's Amidala that you really want as your bride" Mira suggested as she narrowed her stare at him. Trying to read his reaction.

"Now you've gone to far... I have never had romantic feelings for her." Marin roared. 

"Oh yeah? I think you secretly love her and you refuse to face it. You only took Rabe' to your bed because you couldn't have your precious little Queen. I never could understand why you stayed on Naboo in the first place maybe it was to get her to notice you....."

Marin threw up his arms in disqust and ran from the room. Mira chased him down the corridor towards the shuttlebay. 

"Where you going Marin? Running off to your precious little ship. Your lucky it doesn't get you killed one of these days. It doesn't matter how much weapons you stick on it Marin it's still not a fighter." Mira pressed all the right buttons as he turned around just inside the bay itself. 

"Why are you doing this Mira? Why are you trying to provoke me? I love you and you know it. And yes we will get married someday.. but not now. But it will happen" Marin said firmly." I promise"

"You won't marry me now so I won't be a widow if you don't come back" she surmised.

"That's not it" Marin insisted. But inside he had doubts that he could survive a fight against the Sith Master without Anakin by his side. If he failed Mira would be alone, forever.

"Yes it is... Your afraid"

"Your imagining things" 

"AM I, ... I can hear your thoughts Marin. I always have, ever since we were little. You and I are like two halves of the same person. I know you as well as I know myself and you, me." she said as she forced him to look at her. "Your afraid that you'll end up dead at the end of this crusade of yours and that your saving me from the heart ache if you don't come back. But Marin your not saving me from anything right now. Let me help you....... " she went to pull him into a hug but he rebuffed her advance.

"If I don't do this _no one_ will be happy for a very long time Mira... can't you understand that. Not us, not them... no one. I can't let this future happen. No. I will not, allow it to. I have to save them from ...." Marin stammered as his head dropped into dispair. 

"Themselves? Marin you have no right to ask them to wait" Mira looked deep inside him with the force but for the first time she could no longer read him as she once had. He had shut her out of his mind, armoring it against her touch. She could see the pain in his face but could not feel it in his heart. The visions that had been called a gift by so many others had actually been turned into a curse for the prophet. She could not help him through this one if he refused to let her. "It's not your responsibility. You can not choose someone's path for them. If you think it is your master obviously failed to teach you----"

"Don't you ever speak about Mac that way" Marin's anger flared so suddenly it took her by complete surprise. Mira stepped back from him.

"You've changed Marin... I don't know you anymore" she said. Behind her she could her the rustling of shaggy feet on the decking . She felt the presence of not only Barroke but Taybar as well. She looked at the man she loved before her but she didn't recognize him right now. That man was hidden from her for the first time. 

"Right now I'm not sure that I want to marry you" she said sharply.

"If that's our destiny, so be it ,who am I to say any _different _" Marin answered her just as sharp. He turned and went straight to the Emerald Lass that sat there waiting for him. It was his refuge for so many years on Gealon. Barroke came up to Mira and tried to speak with her but she to went off in another direction. But just as quickly she stopped and face the wookiee.

"Drop us out of hyperspace" she told him. His eyes got as big as she had ever seen.

Taybar came to her side " Marin Jade will cool down. You both need time to think. Later you will see this was a big misunderstanding."

"No. It's not some misunderstanding Taybar. If he wants to destroy everything we tried to build together then let him. I won't be around him when he does." 

"Mira don't do this" Taybar said to her as his big hands grabbed her and spun her around. "Don't walk away from him"

"I'm not the one whose walked away .... he just did" Mira sadly stated. "Now prepare my ship. I am going home" 

"And if I refuse?" Taybar asked simply.

"Then I'll do it myself and I'll go alone." she shrugged out of his grasp and ran to the exit. 

Taybar looked over at Barroke and both shook their heads sadly.

{What are we going to do now old friend} Barroke asked the Scotiani.

{I don't know. Human's can be so difficult to figure out sometimes, even for old Jedi like us} Taybar answered back in Barroke's language. 

{Do you think either of them suspect that Yoda assigned us to them?} 

{No, but I think Marin suspects that I am Jedi though} Taybar admitted.

{Your vision of Tarkin's death, unwise to reveal in front of the Prophet} Barroke stated.

{I know.. Maybe I should reveal myself to Mira} 

{No, not yet my old friend. Later perhaps, but not now. She would no longer trust you if you told her now} Barroke looked back to the Emerald Lass then back to Taybar {Master Yoda said this would be a tough assignment, He wasn't joking}

{Have you ever known Yoda to joke when the fate of the galaxy is at stake?}

{No. I am certain he meant what he said. These two must stay together even if Skywalker and his lady do not. But I can not understand why?} Barroke moaned.{It is not for us to wonder why. It is only for us to do} Taybar said { Now I must ready her ship or she will leave me behind of that, I am certain} 

{Then till the next time we cross paths Taybar, my brother} Barroke bowed to the other hairy being.

{Our paths will cross again Barroke of Kashyyyk. May the force guide us both on our mission} Taybar bowed as well. Barroke held his bow just for a second longer and then turned and went back to the bridge to do as Mira had asked. She would go back to Alderaan and visit her parents. Marin would continue on to Naboo and try and interfer in something he had no business in doing. But the Prophet would not listen to his clandestined mate how could Barroke expect him to listen to him. 

Mira ran into the suite she had shared with Marin. Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed a travel pack and started throwing things into it. Most of her wardrobe was still right next to Marin's. The door opened in the outer room and without looking who it was " I don't want to talk right now Taybar go prepare my ship or I will leave you here" 

"Mira, it's Bail" the voice said from the main room. He entered the bedroom with a strange look on his face. "Why did we drop out of hyperspace?"

"I'm leaving" she said shortly. 

"Why?"

"Viceroy, I can not explain it to you. It's private" Mira stopped and glanced at him. The tears had stopped for now but for how long she wasn't sure. "I have to be alone for a little while" 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bail offered. "This isn't some planetary dispute Bail that you can wave your hand and solve." Mira said. But she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth " I'm sorry that was uncalled for" 

"No. It's alright. I can see your very upset right now Mira. But making such a radical decision while in such an emotional state is unwise. You should wait until your calm. Is it not what your Jedi Code teaches you?" Bail probed using all his diplomatic talents on the Jedi. 

"Yes but in this case even this ship is to small for me to calm down enough. And for Marin as well. I need this time and so does he." Mira finished packing. "Tell him that when he comes to his senses I'll be on Alderaan at my parent's home waiting for him. For a while anyway" She rushed past Bail before he could say anything more. He looked after her and around at the room his two friends had shared. Their love for each other was obvious to ever one around them but what had happened to drive such a large wedge between them? He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from Marin so he went to look for the wookiee. Barroke would tell him out of concern for his honor brother. Together they might be able to calm the Prophet down enough to get him back on track. 

As soon as the Adventure class shuttle cleared the shuttle bay, the_ Lady Justice_ sprinted into hyperspace behind her. Mira looked at the place where it had once been just seconds ago. Gone in a flash of acceleration. And gone with it her hopes and dreams of happiness as well. When she had entered the shuttle bay she could tell that Marin had left the Lass and was probably roaming the ship. But once the shuttle was clear, the cruiser left bound for Corellia she knew he was at the helm. He was the one that pulled the hyperdrive levers that sent the _Lady_ into lightspeed. Meaning that it would be a long while before Marin Jade calmed down. Even Bail Organa, his good friend, would have a tough time convincing the Prophet that he was wrong. Mira tried and could not, maybe Bail could. If not, he may totally damage his relationship with Amidala and/or Anakin forever with the suggestion they wait to marry. She hoped that was not the case because it would change the man she loved forever as well. His sense of family and friends deeply centered the young man and she had really trounced on that with suggesting that about his feelings for Amidala. Yes, Marin did love her but like a sister not as a potential lover or wife. Mira knew that, but why had she suggested otherwise? She had no idea other than to be petty and mean. What she had done was just sent the man she loved into the arms of his old lover, Rabe'. And if he ended up with her it would be her own damned fault for pushing him away when he needed her the most. But something was bothering him and he wouldn't speak to even her about it. If he couldn't trust her enough to confide his fears in then she could not be around him. The Prophet would have to choose his own path. Mira just hoped that their paths would coincide with each other's through life. 

****

Chapter TwentyThe Surrender, The Wedding and The Choice 

__

Marin landed the _Emerald Lass_ on an outside landing pad as instructed by the Theed Landing Control officer in the palace. The pad was full of ships from all around the galaxy. All here for the wedding of Anakin Skywalker to Amidala, Queen of Naboo. Marin had a bad feeling in his gut all the way from Alderaan. Something the force was whispering to him. He had a feeling that this was not the time for them to be exchanging vows. He could seemed to get the vision of Anakin and him facing the dark one together but not Palpatine another being entirely. Just the two of them. But was it in the near future or the very distant future he saw? If Amidala married Anakin now could the two Jedi's go on this quest that he saw in his vision? But what if it was the far in the future that he saw this quest? The questions never seemed to end for him. They rolled around in his head over and over again. As he got out of the little ship he looked around. Lot's of people scurrying around the palace. Senators and aides and military types all had gathered. Planetary officials and citizens from Naboo were lining the sides of the pad to get a glimpse of the people that were arriving from off-world. This was even bigger than when Naboo had defeated the might Trade Federation long ago. 

He saw his father in the distance coming towards him with a huge smile on the older Jade's face. His mother was on his arm. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabe' were hanging back just a little but they too seemed happy to see the Jedi dressed all in blue. 

"Marin my son it is so good to see you again and in one piece" Marquis Jade said as he pulled his son into a huge hug. 

"It is good to see you as well father" Marin said as he pulled back from his sire's embrace. His mother was next in line as her green eyes sparkled. "I'm glad you survived the war my son" she said as she too embraced her son. 

"AH it wasn't all that difficult" he said quietly."I had a good crew on the Lady Justice. There was no need to worry."

"Well I did worry. I heard that a lot of Jedi lost their lives in some of the battles that you were in my son. Some of them I knew from the Temple when I was there" Marena sadly admitted. 

"I met some of them mother before they ah......." Marin said quietly to her. 

"Where's Mira?" Marena Jade asked looking back towards the_ Emerald Lass_..

"We had a disagreement" 

"Disagreement?" she looked into her son's eyes and saw the pain behind them.

"I'd say it was more than a disagreement Marin" 

"Mother... I don't want to talk about it right now" Marin said stiffly. Barroke had come out of the shuttle with two huge bags slung over his shoulder and made his way to Marin's side and grumbled something to him rather sarcastically 

"I said I don't want to talk about you big oaf." Marin said rather short to his friend.

The Wookiee added another comment that seemed to upset Marin even more.

"If you don't like it you can forget the life debt thing and you and I can settle this right here and now. You big furry oaf" Marin challanged the wookiee. Barroke took exception to that and roared a challage back at Marin and threw down the bags as the two beings came within striking distance of each other. Marin's fists clinched tightly together and Barroke's aborial claws extended from their hidden sheaths. The two Jedi posed in a stance of defiance towards the other. But neither of them made a move towards their Jedi weapons. But glared at each other each one waiting for the other to take the first swing. 

"Marin Jade!" a voice from behind screamed angrily. He turned his head and saw Queen Amidala approaching. The tone of her voice was of out right scolding. It was her official voice not the one Marin had been accustomed to hearing in their many talks. When she spoke to Marin it was her own voice, Padme' Naberrie's voice, not the Queen's voice. He slowly bowed deeply as did Barroke to the Sovereign as she stopped just a half-meter away from the two. 

"I am not sure what is going on here but I am sure that honor brothers don't speak and act that way towards each other" she said to them. Their heads still bowed to her. "If you two want to act like children you can do it somewhere else."

"You're right Your Highness" Marin said as he looked up at her from his bowed position. "I apologize for my behavior. It won't happen again in your presence" 

Barroke added his own sentiments to her rebuke as well.

"It had better not. I will not have you two brawling in front of my other quests . What ever your disagreement is, solve it now!" the Queen commanded as she motioned for both of them to stand. And the two of them did just that but very stiffly. Marin glanced over at Barroke who looked back at him. Barroke's eyes were sad and Marin reached up and scratched him just behind the ear. Wookiee's seemed to like that. He had seen it done several times by members of his crew on the _Lass_ during the war. Barroke gave him a toothy grin in return and messed Marin's hair up as he patted him with his big hand. And That was that, they had come to grips with their anger towards each other. The tempest of anger had past, for now. 

"Now all of you come inside" Amidala commanded and lead them into the Palace. The air was electrified with excitement. Like outside people were running everywhere. But one thing was missing, Anakin Skywalker. He was missing from this and Marin wasn't sure why. If he wasn't here, where in the world was he? The wedding was schedualed for sunset the day after tomorrow. Then Marin thought of Anakin's mother. He had probably went back to Tatooine to get her to bring her to Naboo for the wedding. That's if there was a wedding? He looked out the huge arched windows and saw the two Alderaanian shuttles that Bail had brought with him on the Lady Justice. He probably should have waited for him but Marin was trying to avoid the Alderaanian Viceroy for now. Bail had tried hard to speak to Marin during their trip but the Jedi just refused to answer him straight out. He told Organa that he had to work on this on his own. Which was true to a certain point. But the oppinion he truly wanted was Mira's. Even as close a friend Bail or Amidala or even Ben were they could not understand totally. Mira was right they might just be two halves of the same soul as Marin had forseen all those years ago. But the way he ended it, what he said to her was dispicable. He should have never let her go, never closed her out of what was really bothering him. She was partially right about the crusade thing. It's not that he wanted to go and be free and act like a complete moron but he needed to just once in his life. But that didn't mean being unfaithful to Mira either. Sex was not his motivation. After all he had made love with two of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. Both had very different personalities and different outlooks on life. And he did love them both with all his heart which was what the problem was... Rabe' and Mira deserved someone that could love _only_ them. Not be split between two of them. He was the cause of this... It was his fault in the first place and he had to fix it. But it would have to wait until after he talked to Ami. 

Later that evening the grand ballroom was filled with guests Marin had put on his best outfit from Gealon with all the trimming. His kilt with the Wallis clan colors proudly displayed seemed to draw attention to the Jedi Knight, which wasn't his intention but it happened anyway. As well as the old fashioned gold colored sword. He had found it deep in the bowls of the stuff that filled the Lass's storage locker. It seemed to call to him when he went to retrieve his kilt. His golden lightsaber hung close to the ancient weapon each had red and green gems on the hilt. He had been behind Ben and Sabe' in the receiving line that the couple had been greeting their guests. He was alone for once in his life at one of these functions. He promised himself he would make a token appearance and then try and see the Queen sometime after the party when she would be sequestered from Anakin. The music from the ballroom seemed inviting and sweet as did the millions of flowers that covered the stone columns. Tables were set up around the edges of the dance floor. It was his turn after Ben and Sabe' had greeted Anakin and Amidala. Marin looked into her eyes and he knew in a second that something had happened. He glanced over at Anakin and the same sad look filled in behind them. But that was the only thing he noticed. Both of them were covering it well. Marin hadn't seen anyone that who looked remotely look like how Anakin had described his mother. That worried him to no end but he made no mention of it to either of them. 

"Marin, I am glad you could make it" Anakin said to the other Jedi. "And that is quite the outfit you have on there" 

"It is a traditional Jedi attire that my ancestors used to wear" Marin said. "And I wear it on formal occasions to honor them" Marin told him as he shook his hand. Marin released a bit of lightside energy into Anakin's hand and the Tatooine native smiled as much as he could. He was hurting deeply inside. Maybe going off on this Sith Hunt would have to wait Marin thought to himself. Anakin was in no shape for such a journey. 

"You look wonderful Marin" Amidala added in. "Your Master would be proud of you"

"He _is _proud your Highness. I can feel it" Marin corrected her. 

"Have a nice time at the party. I'll save a dance for you later" Amidala said as Marin took the hint to move on. He looked around but without Mira at his side he was lost. He thought to go look up Sache' or even find Panaka but he had seemed to have disappeared from the palace altogether. Another man wore the Captain's uniform that stood close to the queen at all times. He wondered what that was all about. Marin found a table in the corner of the ballroom and sat down with his back to the dance floor. He looked over his shoulder occasionally and noticed a woman dancing with a governmental official and it looked like Callista. Once the dance ended the woman made his way over to the table Marin had plunked himself down in. 

"May I join you prophet?" she asked. Marin looked up into those gray eyes and nodded and she sat down as gracefully as you'd expect a handmaiden to do. 

She motioned for a waiter to bring her a drink and she took two from the tray and the bottle as well. She placed on in front of Marin and raised her glass. 

"To old friends" she said. Marin picked up the glass and then guzzled down the sweet alcoholic drink. Callista filled it back up. " So my friend what has you down in the Sarlaac's belly?"

Marin looked at her hard as he downed another one of the glasses of wine. " Nothing much, just kicked the rancor and it kicked back" he said " Hard" 

"I'm not sure I understand?" Callista looked at him questioningly.

"I have been thinking about what I have accomplished so far in my life and it adds up to a big fat zero" Marin stated remorsefully. 

"How can you say that?" Callista asked "You have done a lot of good in your life Marin. There are a lot of people that owe you their lives." 

"Because I am a good Starship commander?" Marin shot her a look that seemed so sad that she put her hand on his shoulder. He was keeping it all in, locked away from even his closest friends. "What good are these visions that I have if I can't do something about them" he added. 

"Maybe you need someone you can share these visions with." Callista rubbed his shoulder and moved closer to him. Marin could feel her willingness to help. 

"No offence Callista but this is something I have to do on my own. It is my responsibility, my lot in life. It has to be a journey that I alone embark on" 

"No your wrong Marin. What you need is a companion to help you in your quest. If you walk alone you will loose your way of the path you seek." she corrected him. "You need to have another set of eyes to see. The future you seek could blind you to the present make you miss out on what's really important in life." 

"What do you mean?" Marin looked up at her. 

"I talked to Barroke a little while ago." she looked at the Prophet.

Marin shook his head "That wookiee better learn to keep that mouth of his closed. Or I'm gonna close it for him" And then dropped his head again in sorrow. 

"No, he was right to tell me" Callista paused for a minute and looked over Marin's shoulder then back to him. "Mira is not the only woman that loves you Marin, there is another"

Marin's head snapped up and he glared at her "Don't even think about it bringing her into this Callista." 

"Marin in my time here I got to know all of them, including Rabe'. She has a good soul Marin. She might not be Jedi but....."

"No. I went down that path once." Marin said sourly "I burnt that skybridge long ago " 

"But you haven't Marin. She will love you till the end of her life" Callista 

"Which won't be very long if she's around me Callie" Marin's eyes filled with tears but none of them fell. "This Sith has tried to kill me more than once. He knows that I can expose him. And that will put everyone that I love in danger. I have seen it." 

"So you have unilaterally decided that you can't be with Rabe' because she's not Jedi " Callista looked at him and shook her head "Then you don't understand what the force is saying to you at all do you."

"Yes I do" he defended.

"You seem to think you have to save the galaxy from itself. It is **not** your responsibility." "Then why do I have these visions? If not to change the bad things that happen. Then what good is it?"

"You have already asked yourself this and the answers you got you didn't like. So you decide there has to be another answer out there. Instead you have to look hard and deep within yourself to understand the answers you already have." Callista got up. "Take sometime and figure it out. Then decide who you want to help you on your path through life. And if neither of them seem to be the one to do that. I'll gladly volunteer take the job as your guide through life Prophet." 

Marin looked after her as she walked away. Callista was right of course. He heard a soft melody start up from the orchestra in the grand ball room. It's beautiful mixture of horns and strings and other exotic instruments filled the air. Marin just got up and went out on the balcony and looked out at the city below. The City was lit up with millions of lights like when Marin first arrived with Mac during Queen Amidala's birthday Gala. He had some serious thinking to do. As he sat down on a bench and stared at the lights. He heard the sound of laughter and joy coming from not just in the palace but the city and then planet as a whole. They were happy for their Queen,that she had found her mate. What right did he have to upset that, he pondered and closed his eyes. Trying desperately to make sense of it all. Tears welled up in his eyes as he communed with the force to examine the answers the force had providing him on why he was a Prophet. What his true mission through this time should actually be. 

"Did you see where Marin went?" Amidala asked Obi-Wan as the music stopped and their dance ended.. " I promised him a dance." 

He looked at her and then closed his eyes and then opened them. " He's on the balcony " he pointed to the corner where a glass doorway was. "But if I am reading him right I think he wants to be alone right now "

"Why?" she asked her fiancé's mentor and friend. 

"I think it has something to do with what ever him and Barroke were about to go at each other over." Kenobi said quietly in her ear." He is very confused right now" 

"Over Mira?"

"And Rabe' and his visions and so much more. He's trying to make sense of it all. Maybe you can help him see that he needs his friends around him to guide him through this time " the Jedi suggested. "He can be as stubborn as a ronto sometimes Padme' " 

Amidala looked over at Anakin for a minute but he was talking to some of their other guests so she headed towards the door. 

Amidala opened the door and closed it behind her quietly. She saw the young prophet sitting staring at the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly as she approached he glanced back at her. She saw the tears that were rolling down his cheeks glistening in the light from the ballroom behind her. He simply looked back to where he was looking without saying a word. For a long while she said nothing to him.

"I am still saving that dance for you Prophet" Amidala finally broke the silence.

"I wouldn't be a very good partner right now, your highness" his voice crackled slightly.

Amidala made her way to his side "I'll be the judge of that Marin Jade. And what have I told you about the "your highness stuff" " 

"Alright Ami, I don't want to dance" he sighed deeply and shook his head. "And I really don't want to talk right now either. I have some things I need to think about" he added. 

"Well I think you should talk to _someone_. If not me then Ben or Anakin or your friend Bail Organa. He's around here somewhere" 

"No this is something I have to do on my own" 

"I could order you to" she said firmly. 

"Don't do that please." Marin begged but the look on her face told him she would order him and he would have to tell her. He took a deep breath "I have made such a mess of things. I came here and I was so sure I had to do something. But now the more I think about it I have no idea _what_ to think. What gave me the idea that I had the right to interfere with someone else's life. After I nearly bit your head off about letting you make your own decisions here I was going to try and interfere with one of those choices?" 

"What run that by me again in real time, not in prophet time" she said to him. 

Marin turned and looked at her and squared his shoulders. "Mira and I got into a fight because I said that I didn't think you and Anakin should marry right now"

"What?" 

"That's what I came here to do. To convince you that it was will of the force. To gather up Anakin and go prove my suspicions, to put an end to Sith once and for all. I was so convinced that **We** had to do it. But she basically told me I was looking for some excuse to run off on some crusade and risk my life unnecessarily " he said. Amidala looked at him as he paused for a minute to search out the words he was looking for. "And that I am afraid to put a ring on her finger...." Marin choked back the words. That stuck in his throat. He could not bare the thought of continuing.

"Because of what you had with Rabe', you still have feelings for her" Amidala finished his thought. He nodded his head slowly and looked back at the stars above them.

"And since the Sith has been gunning for me" Marin paused again gathering the strength to admit ."That I might end up dead on this foolish quest and leave her a widow. So by not marring her already I was trying to spare her feelings when I was killed and we didn't ......... I don't know what I was thinking... I have made such a mess of things. I have probably lost her.... forever " tears streamed down the Jedi's face.

Amidala looked at her friend " Being responsible for so much at such a young age isn't easy. I should know. But I think you'll work it out Marin. You have come to one conclusion; that you're putting to much pressure on yourself. That you can't do everything alone."

"Yes Ami I am. Callista told me that earlier that my quest of the future was blinding me to the present. That I might need a guide to keep me on the path" Marin said. 

"But now you have to figure out is it Mira or Rabe' that is to be that guide for you" 

"That's if it's either of them are" Marin said sadly.

Amidala put her hand on his cheek " Rabe' still loves you Marin and still has a high opinion of you. Mira......" her voice trailed off just a bit as she chose her words carefully. "I doubt that seriously that you have driven her away but don't wait to long to decide. A women's heart can be both fragile and strong but they can also turn hard if........ left in limbo for to long " 

"I understand Ami" Marin said. 

"When your ready I still would like to dance with you" she offered him her hand.

"Later, the night is still young" 

Amidala got up and kissed him on the cheek "I am holding you to that Prophet" she whispered and headed back inside. 

Marin looked up at the stars and opened himself to the force " A little help would be nice" he said to the force. 

"Mira, I think you should reconsider your thoughts on the matter" Sarah Terrell said to her daughter. "He might not know what he wants right now"

"No, I will not go to him. If he doesn't know that I love him by now then he never will. He must come to me" Mira stated as they looked out at the water that surrounded the Capitol city of Alderaan, Aldera. Set in the middle of a old volcanic crater with water surrounding it on all sides. 

"Your missing the point Mira" Sarah insisted as she turned her daughter to look at her. "Some men don't know what they want. So it is up to us women folk to guide them" 

"I have to lead him around like a nerf? That is not what marriages are about, not from where I stand anyway" Mira looked around at the gliding Gealoni singing birds that seemed to hang around her when ever she was out this way. They sang to her their sweet songs and landed on her shoulder one at a time. Dressed all in white of traditional Alderaanian maiden she had been approached by several young men as of late. But each time she sent them on their way with a smile and a kind word. But each time it was getting harder and harder to say no to them. With each offering she wondered if one of them was her destiny and not Marin.

"You my daughter are in love with a Prophet. And they can be .... blind of what's around them. It takes a special woman that can love one of them" Sarah said. "Marin is of the Wallis clan from Gealon as was his Master."

"Mac and Marin are related?" Mira turned to her mother and her face was one of shock. "But he never said anything about it" 

"I'm not sure that he knows it himself my dear. He has been left in the dark. To protect the Wallis clan line" 

"Explain how hiding his heratage is protecting the line?" 

"The Wallis' have had many Prophet's come from their clan. And because of this gift they have all been targets in the past. One that has great knowledge of the future makes beings that do evil very nervious, foil their plans they can and they usually do. His master's death is proof of that. So to protect them when MacLean and his sibling were born they were seperated by their parents. She went to the Jedi Temple and placed under her mother's maiden name. MacLean was taken to the Monestary on Gealon by his father. It wasn't until Mac reached his time of trials did he come to the Temple. There he met her for the first time, his twin."

"Marena Jade!" 

"Your insight serves you well young one."Sarah said to her with a smile. "They met the likes of Qui-Gin Jinn, Neeja Halcyon and Mace Windu that were training at the temple as well. Qui-Gon, Mac and Neeja became close friends and they served together on several occations. Mac had a vision of a Great Jedi Prophet soon to be born of his line. Born to his sister and a man of Corellian decent who would serve as a mentor to a Queen"

"Marquis Jade is from Corellia?" Mira questioned.

"Aye he is at that" Sarah smiled. "and I am as well"

"You are?"

"Aye me mother Sylia Antilles was from Corellia." Sarah said. " That is why I am not a Jedi. Not all Jedi offspring are force adepts. " 

"Father was he?"

"Aye he was but because of his injury he left the service of the Jedi." Sarah sad sadly. "But he keeps up with the goings on with the Jedi council but it's the politics on Alderaan that is his passion now." 

"But why is Marin kept in the dark. The fact that he is a Prophet is well known now" 

"It is up to his mother to tell him or not, he must remain focused on his task" A voice came from behind them. Mira turned to see her father coming towards them in a repulsor chair. " I am distressed daughter that you are not by his side right now" 

"Poppa, he has to make the decision on his own to come to me. If I chase him around the galaxy I will taint his choice" 

"Taint? I think not young one."

"He must be allowed to choose for himself" Mira insisted again to her parents. 

"But she is might not be playing by the same set of rules that you are my darlen" her father said. Mira looked at her father long and hard "I stand by my statement. If he loves me truly he will realize it and he will come to me" 

"I hope your right my wee one" her father Korrin Terrell said as he looked up at the sky. A bird landed on his shoulder and chirped to him. " Aye my young friend you be right" 

"Whose right? the bird?" Mira questioned him.

"Aye, it said Prophets sometimes follow the force with blinders on when it comes to affairs of the heart" Korrin said . "And this one is as blind as they come right now." 

"Because I am not there to act as his eyes" Mira said to herself. 

The bird chirped to her and flew and landed on her shoulder and seemed to nod to her then sang her a song. She heard it through not only her ears but in the force as well. It was telling her that she had to go to him now. She looked to her parents and they both nodded and she took off on a dead run. Mira had to get to him before she did. Rabe' would be there somewhere just waiting for the right time to spring a trap on the Prophet. But would she do so? 

Marin danced with Amidala towards the end of the first night of the wedding celebration. It was the next to last dance. He still had a lot to work out in his mind but he felt a lot better right now. The weight he felt on his shoulders was not quite as heavy as it had been. He felt Amidala's happiness as he held her in his arms like he had when he was younger and he had danced with her. But he was not a boy any longer and he could sense so much more about her. She smiled at him as they danced and they talked a little about absolutely nothing about the force or the future. Just two friends dancing just before the dance ended he felt a tap on his shoulder. Anakin was dancing with Rabe'.

"Marin how about we change partners for the last dance" Anakin said. Marin nodded and then accepted Rabe's hand and they danced together. Rabe' said nothing for the longest time. As the band played on a slow waltz. She got closer to her dance partner. 

"Marin you have been avoiding me" she stated.

"No, I haven't. I have been thinking about my future"

Rabe' looked puzzled for a minute " Your future, not _thee _ future"

"Right, what **I **want in life. Not what the force wants, but what me, myself and I want and who I want to spend it with" he said. He felt her heart skip a beat as she clung to him even closer. The passion of old seemed to take a hold of both of them before the thought of what was going on crossed their minds. Rabe' looked up at him and kissed him sweetly. He remembered the taste of her lips on his and the feel of her body against his. It filled him with even more confusion but then again it did not. This felt right, at least at this minute in time it did. The music ended but they danced on. The orcestra started up again and the dance floor emptied of guests except for three couples. Marin and Rabe'; Obi-Wan and Sabe' and then the soon to be wed couple. At the stroke of midnight they would go their seperate ways and be sequestored from each other until sunset the next day as per Naboo tradition. As the bell rung in the tower of the palace the bride and groom seperated and went their seperate ways lead by the grooms Second and the Bride's maid respectively. But the music hadn't stopped and the last remaining couple continued to dance. The orchestra ended with a grand finale' that was emphisized with the last stroke of midnight from the tower. Marin and Rabe' both seemed to snap out of their trance and looked around. The room was nearly empty accept for a big black wookie that applauded the orchestra. The meistro bowed as Marin and Rabe' joined in.

"Gentles if you wish we'd be happy to play one more selection" the maestro offered. 

"No that's fine. You'll be playing again tomorrow anyway" Marin said as he bowed to the bandleader. The maestro bowed back and turned to dismiss his charges. Rabe' pulled Marin's head down to hers and kissed him deeply. And after their lips parted she looked at him "Be with me tonight Marin." 

"Rabe' I am not sure........"

"Worry about who you will chose tomorrow. But tonight be with me just once more. If you chose her at least you'll leave me with one last memory of our time together" Rabe' said seductively. Marin looked at her and her big brown eyes seemed to beg him to comply with her request. Marin nodded and she lead him from the Grand Ballroom. Barroke watched the two human's walk off together and shook his head. This was all his fault. He had been the one that shamed Marin into her arms. What seemed like a lifetime ago. He had started the Prophet down this path of confusion. But now it was up to Marin to choose the right path for him. 

****

Harolded as the wedding of the century , millenia or what ever time frame the press and holonews service desided to put it. Anakin and Amidala seemed to be happy as they walked down the ailse together after the cerimony . The Cathedral was jambed with holo-cameras and journalists and well wishers from across the galaxy. Palpatine did his best to grab all the attention of the other guests. 

Then there was Jar Jar Binks and the Gungan leader Boss Nass. Nass seemed nice enough and had a strange sense of humor to him. Of course if you stood to close to him you might get a bath as he shook his head to emphasize a statement he had made. Binks of course was a complete idiot in Marin's eyes. And after the debacle with a run away dessert cart and a slip that nearly ripped Amidala's dress off of her if it wasn't for Obi-Wan and Marin using the force to prevent the gungan from doing so. Marin stood over to the side during the wedding just watching the Evil One. During the reception Palpatine, after achieving his goal of speaking to Anakin made his way over to where Marin who was watching the happy couple dance from the side of the dance floor.

"You think your pretty smart don't you Jade." Palpatine said looking at the young Jedi as if he was a garbage compactor leftover.

"My IQ is higher than most "Marin shot back. "Or so they tell me anyway" 

"You know what I am talking about Jade. Your treatment of Commander Tarkin will not be forgotten." Palpatine starred at the young Jedi.

"Well I should hope not Chancellor. He made an obvious mistake by threatened me. I should have thrown him in the brig or better yet I should have spaced him. As is my right by maritime law when dealing with acts of piracy. Your stooge might want to be more careful, next time I won't stop Barroke, who will probably rip his arms off and stick them in an uncomfortable place. That's if I don't kill him first, that is." Marin looked straight at Palpatine.

"That's not quite the kind of talk I have ever heard a Jedi say before" Palpatine raised an eyebrow. He seemed a bit intrigued by the young Jedi.

"These are dangerous times and once I prove _you_ are behind all of this. I _will _ put an end to your reign. One way or another I will see this through. You are going down for this Sith " Marin said with conviction. 

"Big talk for one man, you think you can back that threat up. You have no idea how powerful I have become. "

"And the darkside is eating you from the inside out as we speak. There is a horrible price attached to all the so-called power you wield Palpatine. I have seen your death and the galaxy will rejoice that day. My family will be whole one day and you'll be dead. Don't under estimate the Light side. For you feel the easy side, it calls to the weakest of people. The ones who are impatient and greedy for power and recognition. Fear , Anger and hatred can never truly win over compassion , peace and serenity. And the day you learn that Palpatine it'll be too late as you fall into oblivion." Marin gave him an ever so slight nod of his head then walked towards the dance floor and left Palpatine standing on the periphery steaming.

Marin looked over at Anakin. He looked happy but something had happened that his friend had not spoken of the night before. He could still feel a conflict in the young man but was in no position to pull him aside. Amidala seemed to be reveling in her new husband's company. He had not seen her dance with anyone else all night nor would she. She was his now and ever one knew it now.

The waltz ended and they applauded the orchestra . The maestro bowed and then motioned to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight who had Sabe' on his arm made his way to the front. A blue and white astromech droid R2-D2 approached with a wineglasses and Kenobi took it. Other droids appeared, each had trays filled with glasses of the alcohol and other beverages as well. Once everyone was served Obi-Wan raised his glass and made the toast. The most elegant one Marin Jade had ever heard. He spoke of a bright future he wished for the couple and the many children they would have. 

Marin just looked at the floor, the force flooded him with a vision. Of the pain and sorrow that the galaxy must endure before a _new hope_ for brighter future that would come from this pairing of souls. He saw other things far into the future of weddings and births and all sorts of things that would happen in his life-time after the evil was defeated. And even a few things that would happen after his life ended. But this was a path that had to be. The answers that he got that he had not liked as Callista had said. But they were the answers the force had shown him. He had to accept them. And in that moment he knew that it was Mira he was to be with the rest of his life. He saw them growing old together and watching gaggles of small children run around the castle and here on Naboo in his parents house that would be his after their passing. 

He didn't hear everyone clinked their glasses together and his friend Bail say his name. It wasn't until both Amidala and Anakin said his name that he looked up. His eyes were filled with tears of pain and joy all at the same time. Pain for the children that would never be. But joy that filled the galaxy because of the Balance that would be acheived by this set of events. And Marin finally realized he that he had no power nor even the right to change it from coming into being. What he could do was encourage resistance and help plan for the future that would come. But not interfere with the present after all. 

"I am sorry I was just thinking" Marin said and he raised his glass. He felt foolish over the show of such a strong emotion, but he loved both of the people standing in front of him. Anakin was the brother he would never have and Amidala, his dear friend was like a sister as well. They drank to the toast and the crowd returned to the party. 

"Obi-Wan's words were thought provoking Marin or is was it something else?"Amidala asked as she neared him."Is it something we can help you with?" as the happy couple gathered around him.

"No my friends, just live your lives the best that you can. _Trust in one another and never forget that together you can face anything _" Marin said quietly. He offered his hand to Anakin who took it and pulled him into a hug. "_If you remember only one thing that I ever said to you Anakin. Let it be it this :Put your Trust in her and in her love for you , she will never betray that trust my brother save you it can _" Marin said to him in the force. Then he bowed to the Queen after her husband released him. But Amidala did not accept that she pulled him into a hug as Anakin had.

"Before you go we have to talk Marin" Amidala said quietly in his ear. 

"No, Ami I must leave _now _" Marin insisted .

"But why?" Amidala asked.

"I have made a horrible mistake by letting her go. I have to go see if she'll still have me " Marin tried to back away from her but she clung to him for just a second more.

"Mira is the one" she said calmly." Does Rabe' know that yet. I can talk to her for you"

"It's better that I do that myself. But what you need to do is concentrate on your husband and your own happiness, enjoy every minute of your time together. If you ever need me, you know how to reach me" Marin bowed before her. Anakin had been talking to Obi-wan. He looked at Marin and gave him a smile and a nod .

"Where are you off to?" Anakin asked casually.

"I have to find a place to hide the _Lady _ from Tarkin first then go see if I can convince Mira of taking me back." Marin looked at his friend. " Anakin , take care of yourself. You've always been like a brother to me and you always will be"

"I feel it too brother. Till the next time we meet " Anakin said and clapped him on the back. Obi-Wan said nothing directly to Marin he just gave him a nod of the head. Marin walked away from the grand hall. Bail Organa stood outside the door . He was shaking his head as the Jedi came up to him. 

"Marin. You certainly have got a way with people .What ever you said to Palpatine made him go out of here in a real huff" Bail told him as the Alderaanian leader put his hand on Marin's shoulder. "I thought you two were about to come to blows there. And even **I **would put money down to see you two have it out". 

"It might just come to that someday" Marin said. He looked at his friend " Bail remember what I told you. This grab for ships is nothing more to weaken the Milita. I've recently seen the final reports of the Republic units that were hit during the war. All were units loyal to the Senate. The new recruits are loyal to Palpatine. Like he's some sort of god . Be careful my friend" Marin shook his hand." We're in for some rough times ahead" 

"Thanks Marin, I'll remember that." Bail said as they parted ." May the force be with you" 

Marin walked slowly down to the palace hanger. Barroke head out the Lass's hatchway. He pointed to a Corellian YT-1300 siting over by the Naboo cruiser. 

{That ship is a hunk of junk} Barroke looked at it with disdain.

"That ship will be very important someday my friend. She might not look like much now but we'll be seeing plenty of her in the future" Marin passed the stock light freightor. "Besides I think she's a lot better looking than the Lass" 

"Marin didn't the Queen want to talk to you before you left?" Callista asked. 

Marin spun around and saw the brown haired Jedi standing with one of the Queen's handmaidens. Rabe's distinctive features where partially hidden under her hood as always.

"It's up to them which way they live their lives. Their destiny is their own to forge. We each have our own lives to live" Marin said to her."And I must go to forge my own"

"You have chosen" Rabe' said quietly.

"I have" 

"You won't be staying then" she said

"I can not, I belong with her " Marin took a step towards her but she put up her hand and he stopped.

She flipped down her hood and then bowed to him " I understand Marin our time together was short but I will always love you. But your right your destiny lies with her . I have always known that. I am not sad at your leaving because you said we will see each other again" Rabe' said. 

"We will"

"And I'll have lots of grandkids to keep me busy"

"Yes and some will be Jedi. One I will train myself" Marin told her. 

"Then farewell my friend" Rabe' said." And may the force be your guide through life"

She turned and walked away from where Callista stood then broke into a dead run for the exit. Callista watched her go for the longest time then turned back to look at the prophet. "She's a strong woman Marin" 

"I know that was what drew me to her in the first place." Marin looked away for a second then focused in on Callista. "I sense you have a question for me Callie"

"I do Marin. The vision I told you about I had." 

"I remember it" Marin got closer to her." What of it?"

"It's Amidala's son that I will be in love with is it not?" 

"Truth you speak" Marin confirmed.

"That can't be possible. But that's what the force says to me" 

Marin looked deep within the woman "Nothing is impossible Callie. Not with the force as your companion and ally"

"But how? I don't understand"

"You will someday Callie. But when that day comes... you must keep this place and his past a secret from him. "

"A secret? Why?"

"He will find out when the time is right but not before. In the future you will know why it has to be that way. A wise person told me a short time ago 'Search deep in the force and it will tell you why. The answer you have is already there. You just have to accept it when it presents itself to you' " Marin smiled. 

"Wise person this one was" 

"Very wise" Marin said. he looked up at the ceiling of the hanger "Now I must go my lady awaits" 'She's here already?" 

"She just dropped out of hyperspace and is calling to me in the force" Marin said." Take care of yourself Callie, we'll see each other again someday" 

Callista waved to him as he disappeared in the hatch of the Corellian shuttle. The systems came on line and Callie watched as it spun on it's axis and sprinted out the hanger opening and then did a smugglers drop turn and disappeared from sight. Callie thought of his words about keeping this place a secret from her future lover that had yet to be born.... 

Rabe' stood on the balcony of her mistress' quarters along with all the rest of the handmaidens, the newly wed couple and several other close friends of Marin's . Anakin looked over at Amidala and nudged her. "Why are we here and not still at the party?" he asked.

"It's a tradition around here, just watch" she said as they heard the roar of engines approaching. The form of a gangly looking shuttle flew by and then did an impossible snap climb maneuver that Anakin just let out a long whistle as the ships rocketed vertically into the atmosphere with flames shooting from it's exhaust nozzles as it rolled lazily on it's axis as well. An ultrasonic boom could be heard thundering from the ionosphere above as the ship left the planet with authority. 

"Now that's an exit" Anakin said as he closed his eyes. "She's on the ship already" 

"Mira?" Rabe' said from behind them. Anakin snapped around and just cursed at himself silently. His face was filled with horror as he looked into her eyes.

"Do not worry Anakin. We said our good bye's, he told me of his decision. I am happy for him" she said with a smile. "And for them" 

"Yes, she is waiting for him. They are talking in the force right now." Anakin confirmed.

"Talking? more like screaming" Callista said to the other Jedi Knight as she joined them on the balcony.

"Excited they be" a small voice said from behind as Master Yoda joined the group." Understandable this is. Long journey do they have together, long journey indeed."

The Jedi Master took Rabe' by the arm "Come we talk now young one" 

Rabe' looked at the pointed ear little being and nodded solemnly. She followed him into the queen's chambers. To the conversation circle of furniture. 

"Brave are you" he stated." Not an easy choice this was"

"But it wasn't my choice Master Jedi, it was his. He was destined to be with her not me." 

"Oh no? could have put pressure on him you could. But you did not. Proud of you I am" the Master said as he took a seat next to her in a small sitting room. "Tell you this I will ; for the good of the galaxy was this choice of yours. The will of the force has brought them together as it did you and him" 

"Marin and I?" 

"An offspring I see from your union. A girl with green eyes and hair of white as the snow of Winter" Yoda confided in her. "Important she is, you shall see" 

"How do you know?"

"Seen her in the force I have, my young one"

"Will she be a Jedi?"

"She will not be. But her offspring will" Yoda answered. 

Rabe' looked at the blue eyes of the Jedi Master " Marin told me of my Jedi grandchildren. But no mention of they were ours" 

"He will not know of them for a long time young one. And inform him you can not until the time is right" 

Rabe's eyes filled with tears "I understand Master Yoda and I will obey your command because I love him. If he knew it would hurt his chances with Mira to be happy" "Understand this I do young handmaiden. But you are not the only one to make sacrifices in the days ahead. Immune to them even the Jedi Prophet will not be" 

"And he knows this?"

"He will my young one , he will" Yoda hopped down from the chair and walked away from her. Rabe' rubbed her stomach with thoughtful anticipation and joy but sadness filled her as well. She would give birth to daughter that would never know the name of her true father. Sacrifice, Yoda had said, even the Prophet would not be Immune. Would that include Rabe' as well. White as the snow of winter her hair would be, Yoda had said....... Yes that was it, Winter would be her name. 

"Taybar, Taybar he's coming" Mira screamed as she ran down the corridor of the Lady Justice. "He has made his choice.... It's ME!! Thank the force it's meeee!!"

Taybar looked after her and shook his head as he followed her back to the shuttle bay that they had just come from. He had heard Marin answer Mira's question but he could not reveal that now. Someday she could know that she had a guardian that was more than a big pile of walking hair with a sweet disposition. He checked his pocket of his coveralls and rubbed the lightsaber that was held there. It never left his side because until Mira gave birth she was in danger. And even after that he would do what he could for his friends. 

They waited in the hanger bay as the Emerald Lass grtacefully landed in it's normal spot. The engines shut down and she could see movement inside the ship. Mira jumped for joy as she waited for her lover. She detected a slight bit of guilt on his mind but decided not to pry into that area. Especially not after what she had said to him about Amidala. The hatch flew open and Marin sprinted to her. She opened her arms and he lifted her and swung her around.

"Yes Marin I will Marry you" she said to an unspoken question." I will be at your side through good times and bad till the end of time itself" 

"And I at yours Mira" Marin said. " But I must say something first......"

"No, it does not matter." Mira interrupted him. She knew he was about to confess about being with her last night. But in the end he made his decision and he chose her. "What is past is past. From _this_ day forward is what matters to me. You chose me and that's all I will ever need to know" 

"You are right my Love. I choose you and you chose me as well. But right now we have to leave"

"Why?" 

"We must hide the _Lady_ from Tarkin" 

"Marin it's only a ship" Mira protested.

"True but we will need her in the future to save our hides" Marin said to her. "But that is in the future not in the here and now. We must forge our own future from this point on" 

"So Captain where do you suggest we go to forge our own future?"

" Sluis Van to have the Lady altered than off to her hiding place." 

"Altered how?" Mira asked.

"Repulsor Lifts, slave circuits, landing struts and plenty of droids to run her. Can't land her in an atmosphere without them . ""Your going to hide her in the hanger at Wallis castle" Mira said.

"No actually at Terrell Castle, it has a much bigger hanger. No one would think to look for her there."

Mira looked over at him. His face was filled with sorrow as was his soul and it had nothing to do with Rabe'. It was Anakin and Amidala he was worried about. But he did all he could for them. It was their own lives they needed to focus on now. He lead them to the bridge where a group of Alderaanian officers waited for them. 

"Captain Jade, Viceroy Organa instructed me to give this to you upon your return .To be used where ever you deem necessary in the fight against our enemies" Anton Antilles said and he handed Marin a data card as he saluted the man. On it was bank accounts all over the galaxy. Money Bail had stashed there, so that no matter what happened or which government was in charge funding of local currency could be used. Bail knew of the gravity of the situation. What was truly at stake. 

"Tell the Viceroy thank you for me Anton . Now unless your going with me you better shove off" Marin saluted the man .

"I will Captain till we meet again" Anton saluted and the rest of his officers filed out of the bridge. Each of them gave Marin a nod of their heads as they exited. Marin was younger than all of them. Each had years or decades of experience in the navy. But no one had ever looked at Marin as the young twenty-year old he was. His chronological age was unimportant because of the wisdom instilled by his Master and the insight the force gave to the young man. Marin thought of another young man that he'd seen in a dream the other night. The weight of the galaxy was around his neck. Try as he might to make sense of it all, without direction , guidance or companionship. Left to go it alone and to rebuild something from the ground up. Until a chance meeting with a woman with reddish hair and eyes of emerald. Her heart was filled with hopelessness and bitterness. Her mind filled with a voice from the past. A command given in anger and fear as the sender fell to his death . Together these two would cross paths in very strange circumstances. At first the woman wanted to carry out that order but for survival an uneasy truce would be struck in order to defeat a common enemy. After that crisis was over a more amicable relationship would take it's place. Then a more casual one. Until they both realized that their futures were intertwined when they were thrust together again by the force, destined to face the worst possible thing in the galaxy, their own death. But by being together they would succeed. These two he had seen before and told Amidala of their marriage. But now it was much later in life that they would be brought together. Before Marin had saw them they grow up together and then Marry. Now it would be later on in life. But he had seen more of their lives. Pain and suffering surrounded them. This future was steeped with it. And from Marin's perspective there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had missed his chance to divert this future.... But then again it wasn't his to change? It wasn't his responsibility to choose their path, only his own.

The sensors pinged as the Alderaan shuttles took off from both bays. Marin looked at the one that waggled a good bye. Barroke sat down at the helm and Taybar at Navigation they powered up the ship and prepared to break orbit .He looked at the quiet planet of Naboo. It seemed smaller than usual. 

"Well my friends off to Sluis Van" Marin said as he flipped a switch on the engineering station and the both bay doors started to shut. He then sat down at another station and started to punch in a command. " So what name do we give our rogue ship?" he asked.

"I guess a pleasure liner wouldn't be called _Lady Justice_ now would it" Mira spoke up and then thought a minute. "What about _Emerald Lady _?" 

"I like_ the Lady Jade _. And who better to Captain her than the soon to be Mira Jade." Marin punched a few more commands and then the computer beeped at the completion of the task. A data card spit out of the terminal. He handed it to his fiancé who sat at communications. 

"This ship is now at your command Mira. Where you go, we follow" Marin smiled. "What's this?, another way to spoil Tarkin and his goons?" Mira smiled back.

"Can't think of any better way. Of course he might actually get smart and ask the Senate pass a bill with the actual serial numbers of the ship. But I don't think the man's that bright. He is too arrogant for his own good . Now we are just waiting for your command Madam Captain" Marin, Taybar and Barroke gave her a mockingly snappy salute simultaneously .

"Keep it up smart boy. Barroke go to lightspeed as soon as your ready" Mira commanded. The wookiee also returned the salute, as did Taybar . Mira gave the same snappy salute back. "I know I have three volunteers for KP duty now don't I boys" Mira released the salute. They all laughed as Barroke pulled the hyperspace levers and the ship shot off in hyperspace.

The Battle Cruiser _Palpatine_ formerly the Republic ship_ Defender of the Republic_ watched from afar as the Mon Cal ship shot into hyperspace. 

"Are they away?" Palpatine croaked. As a figure entered his throne room.

"They just made the jump into hyperspace. But they seemed to have disabled the tracking program I had my men install when we briefly took her above Alderaan. We are tracking their exit vector" Tarkin stood in front of the cloaked figure.

"It is of no concern. Jade will surface again. That one ship makes little difference to my plans Admiral Tarkin. It is not him I want anyway. I have decided the best way to get to him is through his friends and family. They will all suffer in all sorts of ways, the first is his friend Skywalker and his new bride Queen Amidala. Then it will be Jade's mate and his offspring they will have. They will all know pain because of his insolence. Cancel the capture and detain order on him, for now. Right now we have bigger things to do "Palpatine said with an evil grin." To prepare for the End of the Jedi" . Palpatine laughed , a course and evil laugh. 

****

Chapter Twenty OneThe Return Home and The Plea 

A year and a half passed like sand through a shifter. Marin had gotten a call from his friend Queen Amidala to come to Naboo. She had to see him immediately. Marin had known she would call even before the hyper comm had started wailing. Just last night Marin woke up from a horrible nightmare that was not complete. Missing were large pieces to this ever-expanding puzzle. But he saw them again, two people whose coming together was now destined. The man would have a huge weight tied to him, charged with the rebirth of the Jedi . Stumbling through without direction or guidance or even true companionship until he meets her. Hair of red ,eyes of green like her parents before her. But her past is a hindrance to them at first. Filled with bitterness and a desire to kill the man for a wrong he did not commit. An uneasy truce is struck because of a common enemy. They part but not as friends but not enemies either. But their paths cross over and over again. Years have past in the blink of an eye then his vision of the woman lying still in water as if in death and then the man speaking to her. The name Mara is mentioned again. Then a flash and more years have past and then the woman if facing a ugly creature. She is exhausted and weak but the tenacious fighting spirit remained. She defeats the warrior but just barely, she is sick, dyeing from an unknown disease but fighting for all she is worth. She would succeed with the help of the force and the love of her husband , the son of Anakin and Amidala . But he knows nothing of his mother only a longing that eats away at him. Another scene plays before Marin's eyes of another woman with dark hair and eyes and a husband who looks familiar to him. The Corellian named Solo looked like this man. In the eyes and jaw-line and that crooked smile. His mate was also known to Marin, the other child of his dear friends, the hidden twin he foresaw and spoke to Bail about . But he had seen two sets of twins before one from each family. But his dream state had not gone any farther with that. Then he awoke and it stayed in his memory as he tried to piece it together .

Marin and Mira packed up the castle that had been there home for the last eighteen months. Most of those months had been helping the Scotiani Natives build their colony. The humans of the Gealon planetary council welcomed them back with open arms. Marin had worked a deal out with several independent traders to start supply runs to the backwater planet. They had even started to reclaim the land that was lay waste by the disaster, which would take decades. The Scotiani were happy to volunteer to do the reclamation as penance but the humans and a few other races that called this home pitched in as well. Marin and Mira had wed during the season of harvest just after arriving on Gealon. They vowed that they would marry on Alderaan if they ever had the chance. But the simple hand-binding ceremony that the local officiator preformed bound them together. 

"Marin are we ever coming back here?" Mira asked. She had sensed something as well in the force. 

"I am not sure. All we can do is shut down the castle and put it in standby mode. I can have Taybar come and check on things periodically." Marin said. "To me it feels like this is the last time for a while. I thought I would hate it here. Like we were hiding from something here. But now I know differently. You came here for a reason. To work on your visions and help Taybar and his kinsman and this planet. The trade route you've set up and the spaceport you financed with your own money . You are truly amazing Marin , And I Love You" Mira kissed his hand .

"You better" Marin pulled her into a long kiss. Barroke stuck his hairy head in their bedroom door and woofed a question.

"Yes Barroke we're almost ready. You can take Mira's ship and we'll meet you on Naboo. Then we can decide from there where to go next. But find Taybar first and tell him to keep a eye on the place." Marin waved at the wookiee and it disappeared from the doorway. Marin grabbed the bags and lead his wife through the castle down to the hanger. Barroke already had Mira's ship warmed up and lifting off by the time the couple got there. The hatch was open to the Lass and Marin threw their bags in. He went over to the terminal and punched in the codes to close it up. The repulsor coils and engines came on line as Mira powered up the ship. Marin finished programming the castle computer system and ran to the ship. He climbed the stairway and into the cockpit where his wife waited. He sat down in the pilot's chair and looked at the inside of the hanger. It would be awhile before they returned here but they would return. The _Emerald Lass_ cleared the cave opening and in the rear display he could see the castle return to it's hidden state. Hiding itself away from prying eyes and unwelcome visitors until called upon again to provide shelter and safety for his family and friends. 

A couple of days later they dropped out of hyperspace in the Naboo system. A flight of N-1 Starfighter's were on patrol around Naboo's outer satellites. The comm on the Emerald Lass beeped and crackled to life.

"Marin Jade as I live and breathe welcome home" the voice of Ric Ole' stated. 

"Thanks Bravo Lead, when the Queen calls we come a running'" Marin said. He had picked up a slight Gealonic accent during his dealings with the council there. He had yet to shake it. He had tried very hard the last time when Mac had left. Mira said he sounded like her father. Which by the way she said it , she actually like the accent. Of course she herself had one as well. 

"It's nice to have a Jedi around again." Ric said. It was a statement that quickly had Marin thinking that Amidala had summoned them for something other than a social call or a state function. He hadn't gotten any emergency message from Amidala just a request to come to the palace. But the pilots reference to "_Nice to have a Jedi around again_' made him wonder, What was going on? Where was Anakin and Ben?...... Marin just shook his head and decided not to worry about it now. He find out soon enough anyway. The ride in was as smooth as ever. The weather in the Capitol city of Theed was excellent as always. As the N-1's broke formation just outside the palace hanger Marin noticed they all drove back for space. Which was odd indeed. Even during his time here as the Queen's protector he hadn't had them do patrols of the system. Not untill after the Sith had tried to infiltrate Naboo's airspace. This put his mind to thinking. What was _really _going on? As he landed the Lass in front of the Naboo cruiser he looked around the hanger. Only one squadron of N-1's remained. Leaving the other two in orbit or running atmosphereic patrols. One of the small shuttles were gone. Why Amidala's was gone was a mystery that he'd have to ask about. Two hooded figures emerged from the palace entrance to the hanger. Marin made his way out the door with Mira close on his hip. The hooded figures stopped and bowed and flipped the hoods back. Sache' was one of them and the other Marin did not recognize.

"Marin Jade it is good to have you home once again. The Queen wishes your presence in her chambers immediately."Sache' said. "We will have your things taken to your suite for you. This is Nikole she has taken Rabe' place in the service to the queen"

"It is good to meet you Nikole." Marin said as he gave her a bob of his head. 

"It is my pleasure Jedi Jade. I have heard much about you. My sister speaks very highly of you" the woman said. Her accent was hardly noticeable. But she was from the same mountain village as another of the Queen's handmaidens. He looked at her closely and the features were the same. It was Rabe' that she was referring to.

"And I her as well, Where is she?" Marin asked.

"She got married a few months ago. She is at home visiting with my family at present. She may come to the palace later today. She was wondering if you and Mira had started a family yet?" Nikole asked. 

"Not yet, we have decided to wait a few years." Mira said. Then she stopped as they started to walk towards the doorway to the palace. She looked at Nikole and then at Sache' they were trying to hide something. The whole family thing started her thinking and then the force showed her a vision of two babies. One girl and one boy that would grace this palace in the near future. She smiled at the insight the force had given her. She would wait till they saw the Queen to confirm her suspicions . Marin's prophecies had started she knew it. They had spoken about some of his visions... but not all. But there was more than one reason Amidala called them here. Marin's nightmare on the way here proved that , even though he would not speak of it. Mira knew it was something horrible. 

The four of them walked quickly to the Queen's chambers . Sache' entered first and had them wait at the door. Leaving Nikole to wait with the two Jedi. A couple minutes later Sabe' opened the ornate double doors and showed them in. She lead them down a small hallway. Mira glanced quickly saw that there was baby furniture in the small bedroom off the hall Sache' lead them through to the balcony. She opened the door and motioned Marin and Mira forward. The came out on to the balcony alone. Amidala heard them and turned to see them, Her gloomy mood seem to brighten a little as she looked at them.

"I'm so glad your here" Amidala said. Her voice crackled, filled with sadness.

"Your Majesty how may we be of service?" Marin asked in a very offical Jedi tone as he and Mira bowed before her. Amidala gave them a look that would have make a rancor shutter in fright.

"First of all Marin Jade, you and Mira too, are hereby ordered to cut the your Majesty stuff, and I mean it. Is that understood." 

"Yes Ami _we_ understand, so I take it this is not just to tell us your with child" Marin said. Mira shook her head, nothing ever seemed to get by Marin... ever.

"Anakin is missing. He and Obi-Wan went of on a mission and they got seperated. I have no idea were he is. I don't think he knows I'm pregnant yet. If he gets killed Marin what am I going to do? We never told you but his mother was murdered just before we got married and I think he's trying to catch the killer on his own . He's very upset Marin, you have to find him. Only you can talk any sense into him. Get him back here for me please" Amidala pleaded and she stumbled nearly fell. Mira was at her side in a blink of an eye and supported her weight breifly before Marin picked Amidala up and carried her into the nursery off the balcony. 

"Put me down in the chair over there Marin" Amidala said.

"Okay Ami" Marin said as he set her down in the frost white chair.

Marin kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her stomach. He opened himself to the force. He let it flow into him and fill every cell in his body then through his hands and into her belly. Around the womb that held her children. Yes , twins just as he had foreseen . One male, one female, both strong in the force. These two had strong destinies all there own. The girl would give birth to a set of twins herself. Much like her mother, a diplomat and a great leader in her own right . Her brother , the pilot and a New Hope for the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. The one who would bring the Evil One to his knees. He lifted his hands from her stomach.

"Twins just as I had foresaw " Marin said as he looked up in her face. 

"And I won't see them grow up will I Marin."Amidala's eyes filled with tears. 

"I will not lie to you Ami. If we fail to bring home Anakin it is a definite possibility. So much of the future depends upon them. Your presence with them may put them in great danger. Or it may not. But tell you this I will. In the future I see all our children gathering here Ami. But not for many years. Their lives will be tough and filled with loss but the future of the galaxy will depend on them to fulfill their destinies" Marin said gravely. 

"You don't see Anakin in any of that do you Marin."

"No I don't. I'm afraid I failed to foresee these turn of events until it was too late." Marin sadly admitted. Not telling her that it was during her wedding that he saw this as a possibility.

"Then what should I do?"she asked

" I can give you the options Ami that is all.You must decide for yourself. Ben, Bail and I have talked about this Ami. Leia and you could stay on Alderaan. Luke could go with Obi-Wan and start his training when he's old enough. The two will meet someday and when they do, Palpatine's reign will eventually come to an end. Or you could try and hide with them yourself. But chances are you will never be at rest. Or never truly feel safe" Marin said to her.

"So when will we meet up again? If I decide to seperate them."

"When you return to Naboo. It will mark their return home. I see two droids accompanying them," Marin said. He went into her bedchamber and there sat the two droids . An R2 unit and a 3PO protocol droid. Marin went up to the gold droid and hit his activator switch . The droid shuttered to life.

"I am See-Threepio human cyborg relations how may I serve you" it said.

"Hi there Threepio how have you been?" Marin said.

"I am fine Sir. Have we met before? Because my memory circuits do not recognize you. I could be malfunctioning though... " it said prissily.

"Oh we haven't actually met until now but I know you. Follow me please" Marin said to the droid. "And you as well Artoo" The astromech droid blinked to life and followed Marin back into the nursery. When they had arrived Marin looked at them.

"Tell me Threepio how can we stash your memory away so that it can never be erased and can be reinstalled when a code phrase is given. " Marin asked.

"A auxiliary memory cache hard wired into my circuits so if I happen to go through even multiple memory wipes it could be recalled." the droid said. 

"Who can perform this ?"

"Almost anyone can sir with the help of a R2 unit. Like my counter part here R2-D2. Even with his rusty innards could assist you. But might I ask why you would want to do this. I don't believe Master Anakin would like it if ..........." 

"Thanks Threepio" Marin interrupted the droid. He tapped on Artoo's head . 

"The Queen is going to need your help Artoo. We'll need to install a memory cache into Threepio. And one in yourself as well. But yours will act as a backup. So if your every wiped once your power is reinitialized the backup will dump back into your primary memory core. Can you do that?" Marin asked.

The little droid beeped and affirmitive and then his processors started working . It took a few minutes then he transmitted something to Threepio . 

"He has given me a list of the things we will need and then we will be able to do as you wish sir "Threepio said simply. " But might I inquire why Artoo Detoo has an automatic back up dump and I do not sir?" 

"Because Threepio you tend to run your voice synisizer to much" Amidala said.

"You mean I tend to babble your Highness." Threepio said "Mistress Shmi said the same thing to me several times when I was in her service . " 

"We're sorry Threepio but this is the way it has to be. We'll try and not mess your personality up to much" Amidala said.

"We won't Ami trust me when he returns he'll be exactly the same" Marin said. 

"It must be something to know so many things that will happen in the future" 

Marin looked at the Queen " Sometimes it's a curse Ami. More than you'll ever know" Amidala looked at him then at Mira both had a glum look on their face . She might think it was wonderful but obviously there was something they were still not telling her. Something horrible and painful that even the Jedi Prophet didn't want to think about. And she knew it had to do with Anakin. Marin was more concerned with hiding the children and her. He had set up some of these things years in advance. He knew Anakin was maybe a lost cause. But it wouldn't stop him from trying to keep his friend from going over to the darkside. But it was her choice weather or not she split them up or try and hide with them. Anakin would never give up looking for her. And if he found them, she would never see them again. Marin gave her a glimpse of the future that she would see them again. But she knew it would break her heart.

"Artoo can you do something for me? In this backup file can you take and store holo's for me of important things in the children's lives.?" Amidala asked. She had given in to the idea. A tear came to her eye as she gave in to the finality of what she had decided. It had to be if her friends failed and her beloved Anakin became the monster that Marin would not tell her about. But she knew her friend and protector spoke the truth. She had a little force talent herself and she knew this to be true. The droid whistled a positive response to her and his imaging lens then pointed to the group of humans for a few seconds . He then played back the holo shot he had taken. The three of them standing in nursery. Not a dry eye in the bunch of them. He whistled a question to her. Then spun his head to Threepio who was standing next to him.

"Yes Artoo that is exactly what I want. Come I have an idea that we shall work on together. Since Marin has said that you two will serve my children we must prepare for their return to their home if it becomes necessary." Amidala lead the two droids out of the room and into the main living chamber. Marin and Mira followed her and quietly made their way to the door the her chambers . Sabe' stood there with Sache' and two other of the Queen's handmaidens. 

Sabe' followed them out and showed them to the suite they had been assigned. She did not speak until the door was closed then she faced the two Jedi.

"It's bad is it not?" Sabe' finally asked.

"Yes Sabe' but I see a reunion in the future for her and her children. You are apart of that reunion Sabe'. And it's success relies just as much on you than it does anyone else. I will tell you things that I can not tell her. It is better she not knows all that will happen. It will be your job to be here when she is about to return. Do not get caught up in the war . Do what you can to protect the daughter that you will watch over. Do not tell her your true nature of your mission. It will break your heart many times over but it has to be. If a time comes when her ship seems to be destroyed return to Naboo immediately and wait . That is a marker in time. The beginning of a new era in history. And the start of the end of the reign of terror" Marin said.

"I will do as you ask Marin. The Queen has always trusted you and so do I" Sabe' said and left them quietly . Mira looked at her husband. His look of pain in his eyes had not changed at all. 

"This is a dark time we enter now Marin, I see it in your face and in your eyes. There is things you are holding back from even your closest friends. Things that have just recently come to you" Mira looked at her husband. 

"There is Mira and only a few people I can tell. Much of it only you and I can know and never speak about to anyone. Billions of lives are on the line and I am afraid the two of us can not stop it . If Anakin goes over to the darkside all we can do is stay out of the way for now. " 

"Is that why you called her son, A New Hope for the Jedi?" Mira said.

"The Dark One will see Amidala's children as a threat. And he will be more right than he will ever know. Leia will be hidden right under their noses. And will fight for the end of his tyranny. He will be so far away from them that no one would ever think to look there .But will be ever bit as strong in the force as his father. And learn to pilot over the same terrain. And will as you say, Return the Jedi ,to the light. "

"Tatooine? Surely you would think that they would look on Tatooine for him? " 

"A little ironic don't you think? A Jedi finds Anakin on Tatooine and that Jedi's student another hides Anakin's son there as well."

"I could stand for a little less irony and more certainty. But if your sure of this is the way it has to be than so be it. But you have said all along that our family and Amidala's will be intertwined. And since they will not know of her existence. Does that mean that we might be separated from our children as well?"

"I'm still not sure Mira" Marin looked at his wife. "The circumstances of their first meeting are very strange. Her sense of loss and hopelessness is puzzling to me. But this reunion I spoke of will be one for our family as well. It is a signpost in time. A great battle looms after, one that if we lose none of this will mater at all. "

"A bigger threat than Palpatine? or a galactic war? Marin you can't be serious. What can we do?" 

"Hide as many Jedi from Palpatine and his goons until it's time. Amidala's return to Naboo will mark the verge of this battle. Her son will lead this last ditch effort to stop the invaders. If we loose we are all as good as dead." 

"You can't be serious that's suicide. "

"Hey It's not my idea. But we can do something to help it succeed. We have to go and talk to Yoda, Yaddle and Mace. Before we look for Anakin ." 

"I hope your right about this Marin." Mira looked at her husband.

"Me too my love, Me too" Marin took his wife in his arms and held her. Had Fate dealt the galaxy a raw hand? He would do his best to add a skifter to the deck in his families' favor if he could. Marin sighed heavily as the weight of the galaxy future pressed down on his shoulders. He could feel it in the force. He looked up into the heavens above and asked a silent question , WHY ME? But he got no answer to that one. Not that he had really expected one in the first place. He had yet to get an answer for that one. He looked around the room and his mind wandered back to this same suite that he saw the vision of the four people waiting for the couple. The two little children in one of the bedrooms with a black wookiee watching over them. He focused in on the two women in the room. One was Amidala, the other was her daughter Leia. The man was Leia's husband Han. The box of materiel entered followed by a red haired woman in the arms of a dark blonde haired man, Marin's daughter and Amidala's son. Both looked to be in their early forties or so and happy beyond words. But a darkness surrounded their reunion. An upcoming battle loomed and it had the Jedi worried. But destiny was still on his side as was the force. Marin looked down at his wife's face. 

"Is this the suite you stayed in... with her?" she asked.

"Mira, I..." Marin stammered as his mind raced to find the right thing to say. But he thought of the times that he and Rabe' were together in this suite. But he was commit 

"I can feel in the back of your mind." Mira looked at him.

Marin looked away for a second "Yes when I was here protecting Amidala." 

"And after that... before Amidala's wedding" Mira looked up at him.

"I chose you" he said simply.

Mira looked deeper in those green eyes "I'm not accusing you Marin. I knew you and her.... made love before...."

"I'm so sorry" Marin tried to break free of her.

"No.... it is me that needs to apologize. We might not be here if I hadn't interfered with your plan Marin. Anakin might not be missing" 

"But your wrong Mira. I have come to realize that your were right about a great many things. I was being egotistical and over confident and blind about my visions. I had no right to interfere and I am glad I did not. If they would have waited to get married things might be different but not any better, maybe even worse." Marin paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"The darkness that comes has a definite end to it. This is the way things were meant to be. I have to believe that, if I didn't I might go insane"

"But the pain, the darkness, the hopelessness is everywhere" Mira said sadly. 

"We will survive this Mira, I promise you that" Marin kissed her deeply. 

A thumping sound at the door Marin shook his head and opened the door. A small child no more than nine months old tottered into the room. Her white hair and green eyes made Marin look at Mira. And Mira at Marin as a women came in and scooped up the baby with out realizing who was in the room until she faced them.

"Thank you she just started walking........" the woman looked at Marin and froze. A man entered the room behind her.

"Rabe' did you catch her?" Anton Antilles entered the room and froze as well. The silence between the four adults was deafening. Barroke who came in the room behind them quickly broke it. He barked and woofed a question to Antilles. The Alderaanian smiled and took the baby from Rabe' and showed her to the wookiee 'This is our daughter, Winter" The tottler looked at the wookiee and cooed something and then reached for him. Anton gave her to him to hold. The wookiee cooed and awed at the little human baby. His blue eyes sparkled and made a comment to her parents. 

Mira looked at Marin for a translation.

"He said" she looks just like her mother" Mira said first. Mira went over to Barroke and he handed the baby over to her and looked closely at Anton and then back at the baby. "Of course I have heard Barroke also say that we all look alike to him anyway " Mira laughed. Barroke chuckled and Mira looked over at Marin "You want to hold her Marin"

Marin hesitated slightly but then accepted the small one in his arms. He held the toddler close to him and looked at her face. A pair of green eyes stared back at him with awe. But it was Marin that was truly fascinated by the girl, Winter. He had seen this girl, or actually the woman she would become. The mother of a pair of Jedi. He felt the force flow around the baby like it did all living things but this one would not be Jedi. She had a slight talent but not enough to train her. But she would have perfect recall of everything she read, saw or heard. She would be raised like a sister to the girl that grew in Amidala's belly right now. 

Marin closed his eyes and spoke to the baby through the force. He smiled and handed her back to Rabe'. He noticed the right on her finger as she accepted the child. 

"She is truly beautiful Rabe'. You and Anton look great together. I am happy for you" Marin said as he bowed his head before her. 

"How is it that you and Mira have not started a family yet Marin?" Rabe' asked bluntly.

"Soon I think it will be our turn soon enough" Mira said with a smile on her face. But Marin could tell that all this protending was getting on her nerves."Isn't that right husband" she turned to Marin who nodded to her. 

"Yes soon it will be wife I'm sure of that." Marin said with a smile. 

"We have to stop in and see the queen before we leave for Alderaan." Rabe' said. 

"Alderaan? Your not going to stay here on Naboo?" Marin asked.

"No, we have a place in Aldera not to far from Mira's parents actually. We only came back to visit my mother and see my sister Nikole. You'll have to stop by sometime Marin" Rabe' said . "Farewell my friends" 

"Farewell" Marin and Mira said together "may the force be with you." 

The door shut and Mira looked hard at Marin for a minute "Winter looks alot like her father don't you think Marin?" 

"Nah, I think she looks like her mother"he said without a second thought. 

"How long have they been married?" 

"Don't know and personally I don't really care. They seem happy and that's all that matters, now" Marin said rather abruptly. Mira was taken aback for a minute and then nodded to her husband. Barroke made a comment to the two of them and then disappeared in to the small kitchenette.. 

"Eat and Sleep" the wookie code" Marin muttered. 

Barroke roared at him from the other room. 

"You were meant to hear that you big walking mophead" Marin spit back. " Hold on a second I'll help you, you flea biting furball" 

"Rabe' are you leaving so soon?" Amidala said from her chair in her quarters.

"I am your Highness" 

"Marin's here" Amidala said quietly to the woman bowed before her.

"I know we just ran into _them _" Rabe' said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"And he saw Winter I assume" Amidala said.

"He did my Queen. He tired to hide it, but I think he knows" 

"They're married, surely you can tell him now" 

Rabe' looked at the queen and shook her head slowly "No, he can never be told"

"But Mira will understand" 

"She might but Marin is gonna think I seduced him on purpose. Just to get pregnant but I did not. The anti-conception shot I had, didn't work." Rabe' tried to cover a small sob.

"Are you sorry that Winter is in your life?" 

"NO" Rabe' sharply replied. 

"Then is there another reason why your so sad" 

"Anton will be a good father to her, your magesty but......... he's not her Real father" 

Amidala looked at her former handmaiden "But do you love Anton. Or was this a marriage of convience" 

"No, I do love him, but not in the same way as I love........" Rabe' broke down in tears and Amidala tried to comfort her. But the women seemed to lost and confused to listen to all the old axioms. 

But one did cross Amidala's mind and it fit. "Rabe', Winter is a gift from the force"

"What?" Rabe' wipped away her tears.

"Think about it. You had a shot to prevent it, but it happened anyway. It was meant to be. You surely can see that. Just as your relationship with Marin was meant to be." 

"But he's with _her_ now.""And _their_ daughter will marry my son. The Prophet told me this himself. It was meant to be this way. Destiny is a funny thing sometimes" Amidala reassured her again. 

"But I just wish it didn't hurt so much" Rabe' said."I know my dear, I know" Amidala shed a tear herself as the two women embraced. Amidala's own destiny was a up in the air as anyone elses in the galaxy. Her husband was missing and might even be dead and her children might never know him. Or if the prophet was right about Anakin falling to the darkness. They might not even know of her for a very long time. She tried to remain in control but the two women both openly wept for the future that might never be and the dreams of happiness that seemed to die and the nightmare that was about to befall them.

****

Chapter Twenty Two 

****

Barroke after a very heated debate with his life-brother left the Palace of Naboo in such a rage that left Amidala wondering why. But vowed she would not ask Marin it was not her place to interfere with them. Other than to keep them from each other's throats, that is. The wookiee took Mira's ship and was gone. Marin had a look of purpose on his face. Even more than before he had said little to her in the past few days . He went and visited his parents again. His father had taken ill and the doctors had given Marquis Jade little chance of recovery. Marin spent all the time he could at his father's bedside. But he could no longer delay his search for his friend.

"Father I have to leave now" Marin looked at his father's face. Old had he become for such a young and vital man he had been.

"It is alright Marin. I know you would stay if you could. But you were born a Jedi. And there is much responsibility that comes with that. Your mother and I have always knew we had to share you with the galaxy. Go save your friend, do not grieve for me. I live on in you Marin Jade, it is the way of the force. You have made me proud every second that you have drawn a breath. And you will continue to do so even after I am no longer in this world" Marquis said as he looked at his son. The boy he had once been was gone now. Forced to take on a task that any other person would have failed. But his son was special and full of purpose. "Now go and fulfill your destiny." 

"Thank You father" Marin said. He put his hand on his father's cheek and filled him with the force. For one second in his life Marquis felt what his son had every day of his existence. The energy that the galaxy created as a whole poured into him. He smiled at his son . The pain of the sickness subsided and slipped away into nothingness. Marin connected his father's soul to that of everything around him. The tapesrty of life that the Jedi called the Force. In doing so Marin had allowed his father to die without pain as the force merged with him. The light side would keep him free of the pain until he passed on. Marin left his father's side and spoke briefly to his mother.

He turned and left and went straight for the ship parked outside. The _Emerald Lass _ was airborne in a matter of seconds after he shut the hatch. His mother gave an unseen wave as the ship disappeared from sight. 

Marin got in the cockpit as the darkness of space overtook the _Lass _. His wife sat at the controls looked back at him. 

"Barroke wasn't very happy now was he?" Mira asked. She wasn't anywhere near them when the had the "discussion". Which nearly came to blows between the two Jedi. Marin had angered the wookiee so much he almost forgot his life debt charge, for a second time.

"You could say that. But he will do as I ask, I hope" Marin said with a certain amount of skepticisim." But I'll miss the big brute, till we see him again. " 

"Will we see him again Marin?" his wife asked. "Yes, of course he may kill me on sight when we do" Marin laughed.

His wife looked at him "How in the galaxy can you joke at a thing like that .I think you've gone a little crazy " 

"No not crazy just can't loose the overall perspective of things. If we fail in one thing than we must succeed in another direction" Marin sat back and pulled the hyperspace levers. The _Lass _ shot into hyperspace bound for Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council.

Again the Emerald Lass entered orbit of Coruscant a few days later. As they dropped down through the atmosphere Marin could feel the darkside growing ever stronger. He glaced over at his wife. She too could feel it and if they could just being Jedi Knights the Masters must be going insane. The Lass settled down on the landing pad. Already assembled was a group of Jedi waiting. He had not called in advance and had no clearance to land but they knew he and Mira were coming. Obi-Wan stood there amoung the Jedi waiting for them. He had known that Marin was coming he could feel it. The Lass settled down and Marin made his way to the hatch. Obi-Wan was there as he opened up the hatch. He had the same grave look on his face. " I was wondering when you'd show up Marin. I take it you've spoken to her"

"We have Obi-Wan. The situation is at a turning point" Marin said as the two walked to the group of Jedi gathered there. " Are we the reason for all these Jedi are gathered?" 

"No , we are waiting for Master Yoda to return, he should be here momentarily. He was summoned to the Senate Chambers earlier. Something is afoot. I am afraid that your predictions are coming true Marin. I don't mind telling you that I was hoping you were mistaken." Obi-Wan said. Mira joined them at the gathering. 

"So why was the Master summoned before the Senate?" Marin asked.

"To answer charges that Rogue Jedi had attacked a merchant ship in the core and killed the crew. Then took the ship for their own" Obi-Wan answered. 

"He's turning the galaxy against us already. An unexpected move for him. Our plan must be implemented Obi-Wan now!" Marin said.

"The Senate will never vote against the Jedi" Mira piped in.

"The Old Senate maybe but the Dark One is in power now and is manipulating them in a direction that will not be easy to sway. Even a eloquent speaker like Bail Organa or his Senator Antilles will not be able to deflect the charges Palpatine is manufacturing against us. The people of the Republic will no longer trust the Jedi and once that happens there will be no place that is a safe haven for us" Marin said 

"Something will happen and Palpatine will use it as an excuse to blame the Jedi and the purge will start." Mace Windu appeared next to the three added into the discussion." And then he will fear no one"

"He fears someone now that is why Anakin was on that merry chase. And I bet I know where to start looking" Marin said looking at them.

"Palpatine is leading Anakin around by the nose on some wild Bantha Chase" Adi Gallia suggested.

"Exactly the one he wanted me on couple of years back. He's got what ever is left of his dark Jedi leading Anakin around. And they're taking pot shots at him. Angering him so much that he is forgetting everything Obi-Wan taught him. I can feel it . He is being made fun of and insulted. They are dangling Shmi's murderer in front of him like a piece of nerf flank in front of a starving rancor. Calling him a slave and questioning Amidala's love for him. We have to find him now. If we don't Palpatine will have no one to be afraid of for a long time " 

"You can't be serious Jade. You think Palpatine is not frightened of the Masters like Yoda and Yaddle? They have more power in one digit than that idiot has in his whole body" A woman Jedi added. Marin had never met her before but he had heard of her . They only referred to her as the Dark Woman. 

"But even together they haven't the power in the force Anakin Skywalker has. And that is why I have to find him." Marin looked to the sky again but there was no answer for him.

"Marin who is the other that will strike fear in the Dark One?" 

"Anakin's offspring" Yaddle said as she too joined the discussion . They all looked down at her. " His Lady is with child, a new hope for the Jedi will he be." 

Marin nodded to her slightly but did not elaborate on the presence of twins.

"Wait you must Jade, talk to Yoda you will. Tell me of remembering does he of a teller of stories that proceeded you, young Prophet. Piece together we will, the puzzle now in your head. " she said as a air shuttle came roaring in towards the pad. It settled down on the tarmac and the hatched popped open. Yoda came hobbling out followed by a couple of other Jedi Masters . Yoda made his way to where they had gathered.

"Jade knew you'd come did I. Come we speak, you and old Yoda. Much danger do I see. Come, Come we talk now" Yoda lead the way to a turbo lift. He entered followed by Marin. Yaddle and Mira were about to follow. "No Jade and I alone for now, Call you I will when done are we" Yoda said. A button was pressed by an unknown finger. The doors closed on the turbolift. After the doors closed the old Master looked up at the towering Prophet.

"Pregnant is she ?" Yoda finally said.

"Yes with twins. One male, one female. Both very strong in the force. Yaddle said you remembered something said to you by a story teller?"

"Remember did I of a woman. Force witch was she. Forgotten had I of what she foretold of the coming of the Jedi Twins. But not just one set , four sets of twins will be born . Grandson of Skywalker will be the bringer of peace and justice. Already know this you do, seen it you have." Yoda looked to Marin for conformation and he gave the old Jedi Master a slight nod of his head. "Leave with her I did a message for this son of Skywalker. Long time has past since that time but clear it has become. Tell me she did stop him you can not. Don't try , escape to fight another day." Yoda said . 

"You want me to sacrifice Anakin to the darkside? I don't mean any disrespect Master but your crazy . If he turns he will hunt down the Jedi and end our order."

"No Jadeit is** you **thatmust not try. You and your mate are just as important as the children that the Queen carries now. stay here you will, Kenobi and others can try and find Skywalker and bring him back before the council. You and I work on finding weakness in the Sith ." Yoda ordered as the lift came to the top of one of the spires of the Temple. "Miss this I will. If we fail to do. Told me your Master did of your visions long time back. Take them to heart I did not. My own visions did I have put more weight to them I did. Wrong was I then. So tell me Jade of new visions you have had. Ones many moons from now." Yoda asked in his odd way.

Marin started telling him everything from the first vision he'd every had right to the last when he was with Amidala and touched the small minds of the babies in her womb. Four days and nights they spoke sometimes with verbal words , other times with the very visions they had had. Each of them filling in the rough spots in the puzzle the other had. Never did they break from their conferance in the force. In Yoda's presence Marin could see more detail of his visions as he recalled them. He could hear what was spoken . But still there was an incomplete picture but a much smaller gap than before. The force would fill it in time. 

They finally emerged from the tower and made their way to the meal hall. Marin was ravaged with hunger and thurst. He had used the force to sustain him during his long meditation session with Yoda .He got a unique perspective of the ancient Jedi Master .He had seen more in his life than any being possibly could. But he had yet more to live. But his time was growing short. His kind never lived much past nine hundred years old. And he was on the later part of daylight. But he had seen through Marin's eyes the outcome of his training one last student. They sat together and ate. Most of the rest of the Temple was asleep. Except for a few of the Jedi that needed very little sleep or were nocternal species and slept during the day. As the two ate they spoke very little. Marin thought he'd have to eat four days worth of meals to get his stomach to stop growling. But he didn't just the normal amount of food which surprized him. He felt her enter even before she actually did. Marin turned and watched the entrance as Mira sleepily entered the meal hall. She smiled and ran to him. 

"Hello there stranger" Mira said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug rancor hug. He kissed her and picked her up. Totally forgeting Yoda that was sitting right there watching. 

"So how did it go? You two figure out the secrets of the universe while you were at it?" she said jokingly.

"I knew we forgot something" Marin said with a smile.

Yoda sat there stone faced as he watched the humans. Then a smile came to his face.

"Marin speaks truth spent all that time deciding which color robe goes best with his eyes" Yoda said. The two humans looked at the Jedi Master and then at each other. "I think Yoda just told a joke," Marin said. And they all laughed. Forgotten for a small amount of time was the huge problem that faced all Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. 

"Marin come up to Council Chamber after rested have you. Talk more we will with Council. Bring thy mate as well" Yoda bowed and left the meal hall. .

Mira grabbed Main by the hand and lead him back towards their shared sleeping cell.

"Marin and Mira please come in" Mace Windu said as they stood together at the entrance to the council chamber atop the main spire tower of the Jedi Temple.

Marin lead his wife into the center of the room and each bowed before the council. The twelve member's chairs that were usually spread out around the room were brought in closer. 

"After your long search into the future and what it holds for the Jedi. Master Yoda has suggested that you Jedi Knight Marin Jade be raised to the Level of Jedi Master. We have spoken on this subject and the High Council voted. " Mace stood and motioned for Marin to kneel. " It is the vote of the Council that your growth and maturity and level of knowledge have shown us that you are the Prophet that was foretold to Yoda by the previous Prophet. Her Name was Rell and even though she was not a Jedi she foretold of your coming and some of the dangers we now face. In your conference with Master Yoda it is clear to this Body that you are correct. We will heed your advice and plans for survival of the Jedi. Now rise Jedi Master Marin Jade and take your place amongst your peers" Mace said. 

Marin slowly stood as if his legs had turned to lead and his muscles were not strong enough to move them. But the force flooded him with the strength he needed and he got to his feet. 

"I wish to thank the council in the honor you have bestowed upon me. I will do my very best . For much depends on what is decided to do in these troubled times. You all remember the vision I had in the Library. It looms ever closer as the Dark One becomes bolder and gathers more power to himself. And because of his position we have little power to stop him. If we move against him, other beings would see it as a Jedi grab for power. And that would put more strain on the Jedi. Even though the Jedi have supported whatever faction is has come to power in the Republic for a thousand generations. They will believe the rumors that now circulate about us. Patience is a main stay in the Jedi Code. For now more than ever does this hold true. I have seen this Dark One's death at the hands of his most prized servant. We have only to wait this Dark Time out until the Light returns. Two years ago I had my Mira begin to transfer all the Jedi Library onto electronic Data Cards. It is my intension that we to hide these away for the New Jedi Order that will rise. We must quietly evacuate the Jedi from this temple. Very slowly send them out on missions to find a place to live normal lives. I know this does not sound like a brave thing to do, even cowardly. But a Jedi never shirks from the responsibility as Guardians of Peace and Justice. But we can not be those guardians if we're all dead" Marin bowed before the council.

"Jade, what of this New Hope of the Jedi, Master Yaddle referred to earlier. What sort of role do the Jedi have in his upbringing?" Adi Gallia asked.

"None!" Jade answered back looking around the room." He will be trained but by only two. For it is only he that can face the darkness and destroy it"

"Explain that." one of the other members demanded. 

"Tell you I could but it is best to be left unsaid at this point" Marin stated looking around " There are certain things that are not to be common knowledge. Much can change with the passage of time. A path not taken, a direction abandoned, a miscalculation of speed, time or distance and the future can change in an instant. Like it already has"

"We have a right to know Jade. This is the High Council you are speaking to" Adi Gallia reminded Jade of where his was and who he spoke to.

"The one I speak of could refuse to become a Jedi. Or fate might have other ways to point him to his destiny. You all have the ability to see into the near future when it's neccessary. I on the other hand the force demands it from me. Even when it's not wanted it forces me to watch even the most horrific scenes over and over again. In this time that is almost upon us many will die. Not just Jedi but of all races, some will be wiped out or subjected to slavery. Whole planets smashed into dust . Do you suggest that I warn these people, do you really think they would beleive me? Even though with this sacrifice the winds of open rebellion grow and start to bring the tyrany to an end. Much responsibilty has been placed on my shoulders. I will decide who I can tell and what I tell them. Don't think that I don't trust each and everyone of you becuase I do. But there are certain people who can know of his identity and others that do not. But know this, a great tragedy will come to the galaxy and no matter where you are, you will feel it. Millions of voices cry out in terror and then suddenly silenced . That will mark the time for a new begining."Marin looked around the room. 

"Tell your mate Jade everything do you?" Yaddle asked.

"No, not everything. Mira understands that sacrifices have to be made. Even we will not be immune from that. Friction it will cause between her and i"

"Marin how can you say that?"Mira looked at him with a almost hurt look on her face. 

"Because I must, to illustrate that we all will be affected by these events. Not all the Jedi will survive and it is best that we decentralize our actions. "

"You mean have no contact with each other? Act like Rebels? But the Jedi strength has always been in togetherness. Acting as one" one of the members chimed in.

"When facing a stampede of wild bantha's do you have a better chance not getting run over if your group is scattered or all standing together." Marin looked around the room. they could tell he was dead serious." Pick a planet take a few students and disappear when the time comes we will gather together once more. A new Jedi Order will appear and we will grow stronger than before." Marin said. "I am afraid that not all of you in this room will see the future ahead. But there is no death; there is the force."

"Thank You Master Jade. Ask do I what are your plans now?"Yoda asked.

"Start preparing for the future of the Jedi, Master Yoda" Marin bowed and Mira did as well. "May the Force be with us all" . The two Jedi then turned and left the chamber. As the doors closed the members looked at each other. Yoda stood a little shaky from his long ordeal with Marin during their future quest.

"Long road is before them. Much pain I see, more pain than even Jade dares to face. Truth he speaks of friction between him and his mate. Lose more than one child do they to the service of the Dark One. "Yoda said. 

"And Jade knows this?" Mace asked "He does and there is nothing he can do to stop it." Yaddle added in" Have seen same vision I have. Much pain will they endure before the Jedi rise again "

Yaddle hopped down from her seat and stood in the center." Jade is right prepare we must for much depends on our actions" 

"Then go now and meditate, we start drawing up lists of planets for which we can evade the coming tribulations of the Jedi" Mace Windu said as he rose. "May the force be with us all" 

****

Chapter **Twenty ThreeEscape of the Jedi, The Day of Sorrow**

Time had past more quickly than even the Jade's had realized without warning the Senate was called into Executive Session and Palpatine declared a state of emergency. All Jedi were to be detained for questioning. Marin had Mira and Yoda on the _Emerald Lass_ along with the contents of Jedi Library out of Coruscant before Palpatine stopped speaking. The holo net was filled with stories of Jedi atrocities and crimes against the Republic. A bounty was being offered for information on the whereabouts of rogue Jedi. The exodus from the Temple was quicker than any of the forces loyal to Palpatine could keep up with. Largely due to a black furred wookiee and a Scotiani clansman. The _Lady appeared_ the day before under a disguise of a supply ship and loaded most of the Jedi up and took off just before the_ Lass did._ They split company just before a Republic cruiser started pounding away at the_ Lady_ . Marin looked as his former ship split off on an unknown course for the outer rim. Marin rolled the Lass in the other direction . Mira gasped as she watched a holo net transmission. 

Anakin standing at the shoulder of the Chancellor who just declared himself Emperor. Anakin's eyes were of a tourched soul , lost in thought. At the proding of Palpatine he swore to hunt down the Jedi responsible for killing his mother and the one who ordered it. Marin reset the controls on the navicomputer on the Lass. 

Mira screamed a warning as a strange shadow overtook them. A dagger looking ship many times larger than the biggest of the Dreadnought class ships scattered about in a vain attempt to capture them. Marin automatically recognized it. A star destroyer of such power one blast from the massive guns would reduce them to smoldering ash in a microsecond. Yoda sat in the co-pilots seat of the Corellian conglomeration and took the yoke as Marin worked with the Navicomp to hurry it along. The Jedi Master who had never seemed the type to actually pilot a ship made the Lass do things that Marin could only dream of trying. Even though the miniature being could not reach all of the controls, they flipped , pulled and pushed when needed. The Lass did a artful ballet around the green blasts of energy being spit out by the battleship behind them. The navigational board pinged and the hyperdrive levers pulled by themselves as if the Lass was alive herself. And trying to escape her own death at the hands of the enemy. The hyperdrive motivators kicked in and Marin could he power being slowly transferred into the hyperdrive engines. It seemed like an eternity in real time as time seemed to slow down. But in galactic scale it wouldn't even have been a heartbeat. The Emerald Lass shot off into hyperspace just before another blast of concentrated heat and light would have intersected the ship and dissected it all together. 

"Marin where are we headed?" Mira looked over at her husband. 

"Naboo first then off to take Yoda to his [home. Then][3] to do the same as every other wanted criminal in the galaxy, find a hole to crawl into." Marin said as he worked on urging ever gigawatt of power in the hyperdrive that he could. He knew what Anakin's first move would be to capture Amidala. He probably already learned that she was with child. There was no way she could hide it for all nine months. Even with her handmaidens acting as decoys. There were certain things she had to do as Queen. And now that her husband was the right hand man of the Emperor he would want her next to him and the Twins she carried. Either as a willing participant or a prisoner. The twins would be taken away from her. And then she would be forced to bare more children, over and over again. Each one taken from her. Marin had to get to Naboo first and get her out of there. He could feel the darkness start to overtake the galaxy. He brought the force close to him as if to hide from it. Mira looked at him.

"What are you doing Marin. I can't feel you in the force." Mira looked with wonder at her husband. 

"Something we all must learn to do." Yoda said with sadness in his heart and in his eyes. But in the force there was nothing. He had also disappeared in the force. Mira concentrated on breaking her ties to the force . As she brought it closer to her body it shut off like a candle being blown out. 

"Oh my........how long do I have to stay this way. I feel so empty and alone." Mira said. 

"Until Palpatine is dead not before, he and Anakin will use the force to track us if you open yourself to the force. It will be like ripples in a pond. Follow those ripples will be easy to follow right to their source. Right now your like every other non force sensitive being in the galaxy. This is how they go through life and so shall we." Marin looked back at his wife. What that meant to them on an intimate level was devistating. When they made love they could never again intertwine in the force like they had. This was all very new to them to be fugitives. The ones that could adapt the best would be the ones to survive .Marin got up and pulled his wife to her feet and headed aft. He made his way down to the cargo hold where the twenty odd containers were held. Some where packed with care others stuff was just thrown in at random. He opened on with the holocrons were located. The New Jedi would need these Marin had spent many hours talking to one of the masters whose life's experiances were stored.. Luke would need these to teach his new followers . He went and opened several of the other containers. He sorted out the boxes and put them in like catagories. He had to deliver these to Obi-Wan for him to keep track of. He saw a vision of four people finding these same crates . The son of Skywalker, two women with red haid and a tall lanky man in a cave. The women were his daughters but they looked to be at different ages he wasn't sure how twins could do that. But at the time he hadn't really thought about that now he guess he would. He could recall and replay any of his visions now. He learned from Yoda exactly how to do that. Even freeze the image in his mind like a holoplayer on pause. He brought the image of the Emperors death and zoomed in on Luke. His face in obvious pain , he looked at the man before him in his mind's eye. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Then he flashed forward to the vision in the cave. He looked at his face then it surprized Marin on the amount of time that would have passed at least another twenty years if not more. He rearranged the boxes and closed them up. He came to the last box and opened it up. The Hall of Memories, weapons from Jedi of all times were percariosly thrown into the box. He pulled out a very small lightsaber ,it was so small Marin's large hands covered the entire thing. He looked over at the small Jedi Master now perched on a box.

"Yes Marin, mine that is. No longer need it do I . Leave it for the New Order . My student will understand it's meaning."Yoda said as he started chewing on his walking stick he was never without. 

"Passing of the torch?" Mira said from the corner of the bay.

"Quick are you young one." Yoda hopped down and hobbled over to the box where Marin was standing." Yoda rummaged through the box and pulled another lightsaber out. Gold with green and red stones exactly like the one Marin had on his hip.

"This one was your Master's lightsaber. It is yours now." 

"But Mac had a double ended lightsaber. I used to spare with him against it. He even taught me to fight with it." Marin said.

"Ah Yes two he had , this he left with me for you. " Yoda said. He motioned to Marin to relinquish his. Marin took it and handed it butt first to the old Master. Yoda took the weapon that he took from the box and spun it around and pressed a catch on the end. He butted the two together and they latched on one another . Yoda handed it back to Marin. "See now you do? Now you have one as well. Need it you will Jade. When has yet to be seen.......Come we eat now... Yoda good cook...come .come..."Yoda hobbled out of the bay back towards the bow of the ship. Mira looked over at her husband as he hit both activation studs and the blades shot to life. Purple blades on both ends hummed to life. He spun the weapon around and twirling it one hand. He smiled at the feeling it gave him. Then frowned and closed both of them down. 

"What's the matter?" Mira asked.

Marin unfastened them and clipped both on his belt." Nothing other than I almost open myself to the force and nearly gave us away. This is going to be very hard." Marin motioned for her to come with him and they left the cargo bay and followed Yoda up to the upper deck.

The Emerald Lass dropped out of hyperspace and in the Naboo system in record time. Record time for the _Lass _ anyway. They were met again by a squadron of N-1 fighters. The squadron leader gave Marin a rough time of it .When he asked for clearance to land at the palace. Marin had to invoke his right as a Minister of the Queen's court to get the okay. As they got closer to the city of Theed Marin looked and then did a double take as he scanned the city. Military units with heavy armor and antispace craft guns littered the city. Huge Ion cannon emplacements scattered throughout the city.

"What has been happening here?" Mira said as she looked around. Her home planet of Alderaan had weapons but not this many. The Naboo capitol looked like it was ready for another planetary seige. Marin looked around at all the Gungan troops that lined every rooftop and huddled in every archway. But they were armed with the top of the line laser weapons. Not the boomer energy balls they normally used. Spead throughout the city were the gungan sheild generators. Not on fabaa's but stationary to provide the city with protection from an assult from space. Marin dove at the city in a full power dive and pulled up just outside the Palaces side entrance. He was out of ship even before the ship fully settled. He ran for all he was worth up the long stairways to the Throne room. Marin came screeching to a halt as he got a glimpse of Obi-Wan sitting at the right side of a woman dressed as the Queen. But Marin had seen Sabe' in the Queen's attire but this woman was not her.

"Jedi Jade, Obi-Wan said you would come. Please come and sit, we have been watching the Holonet feed from Coruscant" the imposter said. But her syntax and tone were almost a perfect match. She probably fooled a lot of people but not the Prophet. Mira came in behind him and waited to be recognized. The woman who was posing as the Queen did not acknowledge her at first. Marin shook his head. He looked at the other court members. 

"My Queen we need to talk, alone " Marin asked. The fake-Queen shot to her feet in protest but Obi-Wan's hand was on her arm and she sat back down. 

"Jade obviously needs to speak to me. Leave us "she waved her hand to dismiss them. They hurried from the room as she commanded. When the door closed behind them he looked at her.

"Very good but where is Padme'?" Marin asked. 

"She is on a errand. "

"Stop trying to fool me Nikole I spent to much time with her to not know the difference. We have to get her out of her now. He'll be here coming soon." Marin said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"She can not be moved she is in labor as we speak" Nikole said in her own voice. 

Marin looked back at Mira and she was gone in a flash .Marin looked at Obi-Wan. "How long have you known that he had turned ?"

"A couple of days that's all. I was running down a lead when I heard the Proclamation of the New Order. I came straight here. I got here two hours ago Marin. She was already in labor. She wants the babies born here "

"That could get them and her captured. She has always been stubborn" Marin shook his head. He dared not open himself to the force but he had to know how close he was. 

He looked out the huge arched window behind the throne. And closed his eyes. He could feel his former friend as he got closer, teeming with anger and hatred . Marin closed himself to the force and brought it around him like a blanket. 

"Half a day is all we have at most Ben" Marin said.

"That doesn't give us much time. I see you've come prepared" Ben pointed to the two lightsabers on his belt. Marin smiled and removed the two and showed Kenobi how they fit together. The Throne room door opened and Yoda came waddling in. 

"Close is he I take it Master Jade "he said. "He is Master Yoda. And Queen Amidala is about to give birth. "Marin answered back. he put the lightsabers back on his belt but left them attached. 

'Then you go and stay by the Queen. Kenobi and I will wait for Skywalker to make his appearance. Hopefully we can get him to see the err in his ways" Yoda said as he went over to the false Queen. "Assistance of you, we will need and of the others. Confuse him we must even for a short time will help" Yoda said to her. 

"You will have it Master Yoda. Anything you need. I am but a servent to my mistress" Nikole said.

Marin walked into the Queen's chambers. There waiting stood Sabe' and Sache'. They two paced like an expecting father that should be here . He could hear from behind the door into her bedroom Amidala saying something to a doctor . Her voice was strained. In the corner stood a very nervous Jar Jar Binks. The gungan was shaking from the tip of one ear to his ankles. He had no toes to speak of but Marin figured if he did those would be shaking as well if he had any. The two women upon seeing Marin relaxed a lot. Their Protector had returned and they began to calm down. 

"Marin is it true Anakin is on his way here?" Sabe' said. Her voice had not calmed down yet as she stuttered the sentence. 

"It is true. He means to capture the Queen. Does he know of the babies yet?" Marin asked.

"We can't be sure Marin. We tried to hide it as much as possible with dresses and not having anyone see her walking. But I can't be sure that we kept it a total secret from everyone" Sabe' said. She looked at Sache' .

"I hope you have a plan to get her out of this Marin." Sache' said. Her eyes said it all. She was terribly scared of the thought of Anakin in his darken state of coming here. Marin agreed with her but kept that to himself." Kenobi and Yoda are down in the hanger preparing for him. That's if the babies don't get here before that . I want you to pack only the things she'll need. Nothing extra, no costumns, no jewels or royal nothing. Just the basics she and the babies will need. Sabe' you pack as well your going with her. Sache' your our number two decoy so go pick out one of the Queen's gowns and don the make up. It's misdirection time. I'll have Ric prepare your ships. Now don't do anything stupid. We'll program your Navicomputer so you just have to fly them up let them see you, then when I tell you make yourselves scarce. Now once you drop out of hyperspace reset the Navicomp with new coordinates of your own choosing and then your on your own for a while. Do not come back here"

"Ever?" Sache' looked at him with amazment at the .

"I don't know that. If you do be very careful, call some one first, my mother would be a good one. Color your hair , your eyes, change your accent, anything you can not to link yourself to the Queen or Naboo. " Marin instructed."It will save you" 

Marin waited in the nursery as Artoo and Threepio chatted back and forth about some new fangled electronic devise. Marin tuned them out as much as he could. The screems from the room next door became more and more loud as active labor came to the Queen. He could hear Mira saying words of encouragement to her as the babies came closer to being born. Binks came into the nursery and looked at the Jedi. 

"Yousa worried?" it said.

"Yes Jar Jar but not for the babies they will be fine" Marin said. 

"Yosa worried about the Queens?"

"Yes, but it's my other friend I am more worried about. You know Anakin has turned to the darkside don't you Jar Jar?" Marin looked at the funny looking creature. He noded sadly at the Jedi. " He will not be happy if he survives what's waiting for him downstairs. It's better you're not here. If Kenobi can't get him to let go of his hate I don't know what will happen. He could think you know something you don't and try and hurt you . "

The gungan looked up at the midday sky and sighed. "Bombad day this is Jedi. Much pain in day of sorrow " 

"Yes Binks a lot of pain for not only here on Naboo but for the entire Galaxy. A wound so deep it'll take decades to heal. But it will heal I promise you that. One day she will return and then her children will as well. Then the greatest era of the galaxy will be at hand. "Marin tried to reassure the gungan. He took a little of what the Jedi said to heart. But the gungan cared for both Anakin and Amidala. The door opened and Mira walked in holding one of the babies. A red medical gown covered her Jedi Attire. 

"May I present Luke Skywalker" Mira showed the little baby to Marin and then laid him in a bassenette. Jar Jar got down on his knees and looked at the baby. 

"Hissen baby smell funny" he said as he took a long sniff of the baby Luke. MArin looked at Luke and opened himself to the force. Anakin probably knew he was here at the palace anyway . He felt the force flowing around the new life before him. He could sense the young baby easily in the force hiding him would be difficult. The young mind was screaming inside trying to figure out exactly what happened. Marin touched his little hand and sent a soothing thought into the baby. The little one accepted his touch and tried to touch him back. Marin was amazed at the babies reaction. He heard another sound coming from the other room a final screaming push and the a sound of releif and pure exhaustion. Marin heard another baby cry. Leia had been brought into the world. 

"Your twin will be here in a little while Luke. " he said to the baby who he knew wouldn't understand. But the fact that someone was speaking to him was enough. Marin wondered wy in the world the baby wasn't crying. He had heard they usually didn't stop after being born until their first suckling. But Luke was content at this point. Hunger had not become an issue for the child. But soon it would be. The door opened again and Mira brought another baby into the room. 

"And this is Leia" Mira said and presented the baby for viewing. The Jedi Master took the baby from his wife and set her down in the bassenette next to her brother. 

"Mira I hate to ask this but how long?" Marin looked back up from the babies that began to wiggle uncontrollably. Arms flying in all directions, feet and legs stretching out from the fetal position they had been forced into. "Your mother still has to do a few things but she'll be ready to move in a few hours." Mira said. She knew that's not what Marin wanted to hear but it couldn't be helped. Mother nature had it's own way about doing things and it could not be rushed.

"Do what you can Mira he draws near " Marin warned. She turned and left Marin turned his attention to the babies once more. As they did in the womb they communicated on a basic level. If left together to grow they would form a bond so tight that they'd be able to finish each other sentances. But these two would have to be separated and soon. Leia would have a short time to bond with her mother. Luke would not and would probably not know of her exsistance for a long time. This saddend Marin as he looked down at the new lives before him. He put his hands on both babies. 

Remember this young ones, someday you will be together again. You will know when the time is right. Both of you will . He told them in the force.

__

Artoo with the help of Marin took a hologram of the babies as they lay there crying because of hunger. Marin had moved them to the crib. Artoo whistled he was done and Marin let the droid back down from being leviatated. He plugged into a holocube and transfered the image to it. Mira came back into the room and motioned for him to follow leaving Threepio to watch the young and very hungry Skywalker children. 

Amidala sat up weakly in the bed and smiled at Marin. " How are they Marin?" she asked in a soft almost corse voice.

"Hungry Ami, very hungry" he looked at the woman that held so much inner strength that she seemed sickly at this point in time. "Do you want to feed them?"

"I can try" Amidala said as she tried to sit up straighter "At least Luke for now I'd like to hold him. I have thought about what you have said. I have decided, I am taking Leia with me Marin I will have time to spend with her." Mira disappeared from the room and brought Luke in. His crying had become more intense but lessened as soon as his mother was close to him. Marin looked away as Amidala pulled the boy to her breast. Marin turned back as the boy suckled from his mother . The only time they would share the intimate connection with each other. A tear came to Marin's eye. His wife noticed it as the large man sunk to his knees. But he did not cry. He shook his head at the waste of it all. Four lives ripped apart when this should be the happiest day of their lives. Sache' came in the door , her face was colored white with the queens make up as she stood there. Marin looked up to the heavens and closed his eyes. 

Just one ship was in orbit and driving hard for the planet. A small ship, a freighter of Corellian manufacture dove ignoring the orders to stop from the N-1 fighters that now started firing on it. If he was in a fighter they'd be all dead. Anakin had returned and was coming here now. 

"He's coming now isn't he Marin" Amidala asked. 

"Yes" Marin said. "Alone so far but I have a feeling that Palpatine and his troops aren't far behind."

"Should I confront him? get him to listen to reason ?"Amidala said.

"That is up to you Ami. If he won't listen to Ben than you or I might not be able to get through to him either. But having you down there in you condition ..... And even if you do Naboo can not stand alone against the ship that will be coming. The trade Federation ships were a push over compaired to these new ships of the Empire." MArin said.

"Empire?" Amidala looked over at Mira and then back to Marin." Palpatine has taken complete control of the entire Republic?" 

"Palpatine has proclaimed himself Emperor, he has destroyed the Republic" Marin looked as Luke suckled on his mother's breast. 

"What happens if Ben can't stop Anakin?" she asked.

"Then Mira, Yoda and I will defend you with our lives Ami."

"No, you and Mira have to leave Marin take the babies with you. If you are right Anakin wants them more than he does me. Because if he has turned to the DarkSide , he has turned against my love as well. "

"No it is still in there Ami. We just have to get him to realize that. And one day he will . and it will return him to the light" Marin said. He could feel the craft landing in the palace hanger. And cold filled the building he could see Luke shutter. Marin put his hand on the son of his friend and sent the warmth of the lightside into him to counteract the darkside. Mira ran to the other room where she did the same for Leia. 

"The Battle begins"Marin said. 

Marin could see the battle unfold as Kenobi and the much large Jedi go at it. All the while the older Jedi talked to him. Pleaded with him to come to his senses but to no avail. Marin opened himself fully to the force and made Ben's words pack a punch. Reenforcing his friends words with his own. He stood there with on hand on Luke and with the other forcing Anakin to listen to the words he was trying to drown out. Mira came in and took Luke from Amidala and wrapped the babies in a force powered blanket of safety. Marin grabbed Ami's hand and let her hear and see the battle. 

__

Speak to him in your mind . Tell him you love him. Marin projected into the Queen' mind and she did exactly as she was told. It confused Anakin but it did not stop him. His heart was filled with anger and hatred. She asked him over and over if he loved her. But he would not answer her. He set himself against his opponent in front of him. Amidala screamed in the force for him to answer her to tell her why he had lost his way. Pleading for the man to come to his senses and stop. To let go of his hate and fear and come to her and she would heal him. An already exhausted Amidala collasped into an unconsciousness. Marin swore as he lifted his hands from her. 

"Marin there is nothing more you can do. We have to get her to her ship and get her out of here. That ship you were expecting is here now" Mira exclaimed. "I will go with her Marin if you want. I can protect Leia from the Darkside while we escape. The Dark one is on that ship, he will know that Leia is with Amidala. He can't know of her exsistance. I can see that now. Anakin knows of Luke's because of you. Your going to lead him on a merry chase one day with the boy. Dangle him like a piece of meat before a starving rancor " 

"Not me Mira. Ben and Yoda will , but you are right. I was hopeing he would turn back if he knew of an Heir. So these babies could grow up together but now there is no chance of that." Marin said as he heard Anakin scream in the force and then nothing. 

"Is he dead?" Mira had heard it to as the guns of the planet opened up on the ships overhead. 

"No but just barely alive, If we took him with us we could save him. But the ships up above prevent that. Now we must leave. I'll carry Ami down to her ship. Sabe' can carry Leia. You take Luke to Ben and I'll meet you at the_ Lass. _" Marin said as bent over and lifted the form of Amidala. She awoke with a start and looked at him. 

"IS HE?" she cried.

"No, he's not dead. We have to go now Ami. It's not safe for you here any longer. Palpatine brought a huge fleet to stop us. I gotta get you out of here" Marin carried her like she weighed nothing as they ran through the halls. The Queen's ship was in the front of the Palace. Ric Ole' stood there waiting for him. The green beams from high above pounded the gungan shield. But it held under increasingly more intense fire. Ric looked up at the shield and crossed his fingers. 

"I hope you know what your doing Jedi. How do you expect me to get her past that?" Ric protested. 

"You did it once Ric. You can do it again. Besides we got a couple of decoys to run interference for you this time. They haven't fully blockaded the planet yet so head to the far side then up into orbit " Marin said as he carried the Queen into the ship. Sabe' following closely behind. Marin set the Queen down on the large bed and Sabe' put a crying Leia next to her mother.

"I want you to plot a course to the outer rim, then double back and forth till you reach Alderaan. Get a hold of Viceroy Organa. Do not use the Queen's name over the comm. Just tell him it's time to redeem Marin's favor. Drop her off and then your on your own to get back here if you can. If you have to dump the ship somewhere do it." Marin looked back at Amidala she gave him a weak wave as Leia cuddled up to her. Marin ran from the ship as two of the shuttles Marin had designed screemed from the hanger. As he rounded the corner to the side entrance he heard the Emerald Lass warming up. Then the Queen's starship made a slow and dilberate pass overhead and with a flash from her engines Ric sped off towards the nightside of the planet.

Marin dogged the hatch and the Lass lifted off as he made it to the cockpit Yoda sat at the comm station . Mira looked back over at him as he took his place at the controls. 

"This ought to be interesting." Marin said as he pulled back on the yoke. The two shuttles were on his wing as well as two squadrons of N-1 fighters. 

He dialed down the controls to the transmitter. " Okay everyone stay sharp when I say we split up. Alpha and Bravo form up on the shuttles and stay with them "

"What about you?" a voice said in his earpiece.

"Don't worry about me . I'll keep them busy for as long as I can. Just keep them on this side of the planet" Marin looked at his rear sensors and a third ship lifted off the planet and headed on a different vector. The gungan sheild opened up a small amount and the planetary batteries opened up on the fleet trying to surround the planet. The huge dagger like ship started firing at the small ships but the beams were fired very poorly. Missing each formation by a hundred meters as Marin kept track of the third ship it rose from the atmosphere and drove for space over the pole of the planet.

"Break Now" Marin said and he flipped and rolled the Lass up on her port wing and shot towards the enemy fleet. The ground based weapons pounded the front of the lead enemy ship. Marin targeted the ship with his torpedoes and missiles. And brought the aiming computer on line. As it gave him a lock signal he pulled the trigger on the yoke and held it down. Missiles and torpedoes spat from the weapons pods and the nose of the Lass. Four at a time till all pods were empty. The other ships lingered just a bit as other ships in the fleet rolled out towards their outbound vector. Then the two shuttles shot off into hyperspace with their squadron escorts in tight formation. 

"Marin I think it's time to leave" Mira said as the comm beeped. Yoda pressed the recieve button and Marin spoke into his pick up."This is the Captain of the Emerald Lass" he said.

"Emperor Palpatine has ordered that you drop your shields and prepare to be boarded. This is your only warning "He said.

"Tell that Sith he can go kiss a hutt's tail." Marin said and rolled the Lass then looped it around on a different heading . The course had already been plotted towards a planet named Endor. He pulled the hyperspace levers and the Lass lurched and shot away from Naboo. 

****

Chapter Twenty Four Hiding amongst the stars

****

The Emerald Lass pulled away from the swampy planet named Dagobah were they left Yoda . The Jedi Master had them help him construct a primitvie hovel and then set off for Tatooine. Marin had no idea where he would find Kenobi but he decided to look around the small town of Anchorhead. Mos Eisly and Mos Espa seemed to big and seedy for the Jedi to bring up a child. The two entered a small store front and a small woman looked up from her work.

"May I help you gentles?" the woman said in a strong accent. 

"We are looking for a man that may have come here a while back. Had a small baby with him" Marin asked. 

"I know of no one luv that fits your description. Not with a young lad anyway."

"I didn't say it was a lad" Marin looked at the woman. She had mistakingly given away that she had seen them. 

"I don't know who your are friend and I won't say anymore" the woman raised a blaster ."Now you might want to move along"

"Whoa there sister let me explain. I am a freind of Ben's. Now put that thing away before you get yourself killed" Marin said as he moved his poncho aside to reveil the lightsaber that hung on his belt. 

"You Jade?" she asked as she lowered the weapon. 

"I am, Marin's the name . This is my wife Mira" Marin introduced themselves to her. 

"I'm Olivann Darklighter. He'd said you'd be along sometime. Here's a map to his place and there's a speeder out front you can borrow to get out there. I'll have your ship brought undercover. He said it'd stick out like a wookiee in a Jawa family reunion. And I see he was right" she shook her head as she picked up a comm link. " I'll have Huff store it as his place while your here. " 

"Thank you Olivann there's cargo we need off loaded as well"

"Friends call me Ollie. Ben said I could trust you . But one word of advice. Keep that saber well hidden. Bounty hunters are all over the place and even out here in the Outer Rim , Jedi are being hunted down everywhere. And Huff'll take care of your stuff" she warned.

"Thanks Ollie for the warning and everything else "Mira said and they left the small outpost trader.

The trip out to Kenobi's was long and tedious . Between dodging the sandcrawlers that seemed to pop up everywhere and Tusken Raiders taking pot shots at the speeder. They finally pulled up to the building and hopped out. Ben opened the door and looked at them.

"You always seem to pop in places unannounced Jade. Haven't you ever heard of calling ahead?" Kenobi laughed. 

"Hey we could come back later. Unless your expecting company?" 

"Get in here you rogue" Ben shooed them inside his small dwelling. Marin looked around. It wasn't much bigger than the inside of a sleeping cell at the Temple but it had all the neccesary equiptment. 

"So what brings you out this far?" Kenobi asked as he sat down. 

"Just brought you the Library records from the Temple we smuggled out. Figured you could use them to train Luke with once he's able."Marin looked around the cave like hovel. " ah Ben?........ Where is he?" 

'Staying with my brother and sister in law. They have agreed to raise him. Baru just took to him immediatly. She can't have any of her own and I just had to do it "Kenobi said.

"Heard anything from the core?" Mira asked.

"No other than alot of Jedi are being found by Darth Vader" Kenobi answered. He dropped his head and shook it.

"Who in the blazes is Darth Vader?" Mira asked. 

"Anakin has become Darth Vader, Mira. Palpatine pieced him back together after my battle with him "Kenobi shook his head some more." He's more machine now than man" 

"Poor Anakin" Mira said and she too dropped her head. 

'I've heard that he is the one tracking down most of the Jedi . They're going back to their home planets and he's using the records from the Temple to track them." Ben said.

"We'll I guess Alderaan and Naboo are out for us for awhile" Mira said. She turned to her husband "Does he know about Gealon?" 

"Not that I am aware of. I don't think I ever mentioned it while in his presence at all." Marin answered back." Mac is dead so I think they'd would have ruled that out . Especially since I deleted his record from the Temple records as well as mine , yours and Ben's"

"When did you do that?" Kenobi asked.

"Just after my vision quest with Yoda" Marin looked at the two of them. " I saw that this might happen. I have been seeing it for a long time I just didn't want to face it. But I figured that if Palpatine got copies "Marin looked at them again. No smile came to his face because all that would die in the process. But his friend would be free of the chains of the darkside. 

"The only records that are complete are in the back of my ship. Huff is unloading it at his place and you can store them where ever Ben. Only you and one other person will ever know their whereabouts until it's time" Marin bowed to Ben."We got to be going"

"Till the next time old friend. May the Force be with You."Marin said farewell to his friend and he and Mira got back in the speeder and headed for Huff Darklighters farm. They passed a small farm on the way. Mira looked over at the couple out working on the moisture evaporators that littered the ground outside the homestead. A baby was in the woman's arm. Mira pointed to them.

"Can we stop? "she asked.

"Just for a minute. Kenobi's brother has no idea who we are Mira and we can't tell him either. I'll ask for directions to Darklighter's place" Marin smiled. 

They stayed longer than a minute in the company of Owen and Baru Larrs and Mira got a good look at the six month old blue eyed baby the woman held. It made Mira go all mushy inside to look at him. Marin could tell she wanted babies of her own. They made it to Huff's just before sundown and the air took on a chill to it as the twin suns disappeared from the horizon. Marin went up to the door and a mountain of a man stood there. A little boy went squirting through his legs and Marin scooped him up.

"Thank you, you must be Jade, cargo's all off loaded. Kenobi can pick it up anytime. Now don't think all this stuff is free Jade. I ain't running a charity here. I know my sister didn't mention anything about a........"

"Is a thousand enough?" Jade said as he looked at Huff Darklighter.

"Yeah, just about cover it. As long as it's in cash, take no credit chips. Yours probably wouldn't be any good anyway." Huff said. He lead them inside the modestly furnished house. and into a study. He poured himself a drink of liquir and then one for Jade. He handed it to the Jedi. He offered one to Mira but she refused. Marin slugged it down just as Darklighter had. But Darklighter started hitting his chest as the liquid burned his throut. Marin just smiled and handed him back the glass. 

"That's the hardest shot of liquor in the galaxy my boy and you act like it's water. That stuffs from Corellia , a special brand made after the War. How can you do that?" Huff was amazed at jade's ability to even still be standing.

"Guy's name that came up with it was named Solo right. I served in the Same task force as him. That's why the bottle says Solo's Victory Lum. It was the last batch of the homebrewed stuff to come off his ship Solo Victory." Marin answered smartly. 

The large man smiled than filled the glass again and handed it back to him."Then a toast to Jacen Solo may he be one with the force" 

"What do you mean, that sounds like a epitaph?" 

"It is , the man's dead. I just wish I knew what was in this stuff I could make a fortune by making it and selling it to the Corellian's that come through Mos Eisely. Stuff is expensive now to get. To bad the poor bastard didn't sell it himself his family might not of been split up" 

"Sithspit" Marin said. Mira put her hand on his shoulder. "Marin you can't save everyone .You can only do so much" Mira consoled her husband. Who just set his jaw a bit. The grabbed a datapad on Huff's desk and started pounding out the instructions. 

"There Darklighter, this is the recipe for the lum or as close as I can remember anyway. Make sure a portion of the profits go to his widow and her son. If you can't get them to her then save them and I will find another use for the money Okay?" 

"Deal and you can forget about the thousand. This is worth much more than that. Nice doing business with you Jade." Darklighter stuck out his hand and shook the Jedi's . 

With that they left Tatooine without an idea where to go. Marin just picked a distant star and programmed the Navicomputer and pulled the lever. They banged around the galaxy for another ten months. Marin started doing a little shipping on the side so not to use any of the credits Bail had given him. What was left of his money in the bank on Coruscant he couldn't touch because of flags being thrown to the heavens if the account was accessed. But Mira started to feel sickly and Marin had to get her to a doctor. He decided to try Naboo but not the Capitol of Theed . It's next largest city had a fine hospital that his mother said he had been born at. As he brought the Emerald Lass into a polar approach just as the Sith had all those years ago he expected to get fired upon. But did not even register a scan. Obviously the new government hadn't kept up with his defense plans. Which he was damn glad they did not. He followed the polar approach down to the deck underneath the sensor and headed towards the northern plains where the city of Corin sat. He scanned the comm traffic from the planet to see if they had been discovered but they seemed luck. Almost too lucky from Marin's point of view. The city came into view and it appalled him to see it in such disrepair. He sat the Emerald Lass down a few Kilometers from the city in a wooded section just off a hover road. 

"Don't tell me you want me to walk all that way?' Mira looked at her husband.

"Don't be silly we do have a landspeeder in this rust bucket , we'll take that. "Marin just shook his head and went down to break out the speeder. While he down in the hold he grabbed the camo net and it's launcher . Once he had the speeder out he set up the camoflage lancher and hit the activate button and a net shot out of the launcher and spread over most of the ship. It took Marin just a few minutes to have it in place. The ships green color made it easy to hide in the forest. And the net would hide it's electronics from detection. 

"There now we just gotta remember where we parked" Marin giggled.

Mira just got in the speeder and he piloted it away from their wandering home. It took only ten minutes for them to reach the city. There were still scars and damaged buildings from an obvious attack on the city. Marin was furious at the blatant disregard for life the Imperials had shown. They made their way to one of the main government complexes. A trooper stood at the doorway.

"What is you business here?" it said. 

Marin waved his hand towards the trooper "We have an appointment. Let us pass" 

"You have an Appointment Please go past" he answered . And the door he was guarding opened upon command. 

"I hate when you do that" Mira said. As they made a beeline for a office on the second floor of the city hall. The Majestrates offices were oppulant and very ornately decorated once upon a time. But now it had been stripped of everything of value. Marin looked around . He could see where missing paintings and statues had been placed in the offices. A small woman came trundling over to them and looked up at the huge man standing in front of her desk. 

"May I help you sir?" she said. But as she said it she recognized him at the same time. " Minister how in the name of the force did you get in here?" 

"Getting in isn't that bad, getting around without papers might be tough unless the Majestrate can't help us" Marin said quietly.

"Her Honor will be glad to help. This is dangerous though . Your gonna have to do something about the way you look. There are wanted holo's of you and your wife all over Naboo. Though the Imperial Troopers are a little on the daft side so you might not get recognized anyway. Unless Vader comes back again." the woman said. ' By the way Marin I am Sache's mother my name is Sade'."

'I know she said you worked in this office once" Marin admitted, 

"Can I ask why your here?" the woman asked.

"My wife has been sick for the past couple of weeks and the Outer Rim has very few good medical facilities . So that's why we need papers so I can get her into the hospital" Marin looked at her.

"Marin, your going to have to take her to Theed. Our hospital got flattened in the attack after the Queen escaped ." the woman said. She thought about it for a moment. Then pulled open a drawer in the desk. She pulled out a datapad and was flipping between screens then smiled. 

"I gotta make a few calls to get you the things your gonna need. We've got a resistance movement going. Shuttling in supplies and foodstuffs and wayward Jedi among other things. Blonde?." She said.

"Blonde will do for me okay I believe" as he scratched the beard he had started to grow." That trooper won't remember even seeing us come in the building." Marin looked over at his wife. "Better make her a brunette. ""Can do Marin, now we just gotta come up with some names for you two" Sade' said as she thought for a minute. Then smiled as her idea. " Mari DeJa and her husband Armin DeJa from Parri Province ought to do nicely. " . 

"They got to be some seriously stupid troopers not to notice you used the same letters in our names "They are Marin oh sorry I mean Armin DeJa. " Sade' said. 

It took a couple of hours but Sade' made good on her promise and they were on a transport to Theed. Marin looked a little worried when a two troopers sat down next to them. But the troopers never even looked their way. They checked into a hotel and waited for morning. Sade' had gotten Mari an appointment at the Medcenter for first thing. Armin would take the Imperial tour of the Palace and look around a little. Marin thought if they split up even if they were stopped the Imperials wouldn't connect them. He also had a meeting with his mother at one of the local museums Sade' had set up with her. Mira left and a few minutes later Marin went to the palace. 

Mari made her way to the Medcenter just a few hundred meters from the palace. She checked into the Medcenter and waited for a technician to see her. Once the attendant showed her to a exame room she sat there. A dark skinned woman came in and looked at her then at the chart.

"Well Mari DeJa what can we do for you?" the tech said as she sat down.

"I've not been feeling very well of late. " Mira said. 

The technician went to the door and locked it and then flipped a switch on a strange looking device. 

"What's that thing for?" Mira asked.

"Privacy especially since Mira Jade is sitting in here. I knew something was up when Sade' set this appointment up. " the woman said. "So what kind of symptoms have you been having?"

"Nausea, vomiting and tired as hell" Mira answered. 

"What time of day?" the Tech asked.

"Mornings basically seems to go away by midday. Then I eat like a starved rancor" Mira said. 

"I see" the tech said and went to the tray of items and pulled out a needle. "Well let's just draw a little blood from you" Mira presented her arm and the tech drew the blood into a tube and put it in an analyzer. They waited for a minute and then a datacard popped out of a slot in the analyzer. The tech took it and slid it into a datapad and brought up the findings. "Interesting" as she looked back at the brunette sitting there. 

"What's wrong with me?" Mira said impatiently.

"Nothing that about seven or eight months won't cure" the tech said. 

Mira just about fainted right there. She was speechless then the force flooded into her. A vision came to her as she saw two beautiful red headed little girls running around Marin's mother's house. They sat at the table. Marin said something to them and they kissed him. Marin and herself left the house for a destination unknown. Later the door exploded and stormtroopers flooded into the house. Then a figure all in black strode in. " Where are they woman?" the voice said." I know they were here, were are they?" but the woman said nothing. The figure raised his hand and the woman lifted off the ground. She grabbed her head then her body went limp. A trooper came in the room leading the two girls she'd seen earlier. They were crying and terribly frightened.

"Lord Vader what of these two?' it said in a electronic voice.

"We'll let the Emperor decide their fate" the dark figure said 

Mira collapsed on the bed she was sitting on. The tech put a pillow behind her head. 

After a few seconds later Mira's eyes opened. A very worried technician looked down at her. "Are you alright Mira?" 

"Can you check to see if I am having twins or not?" Mira asked.

The woman nodded and disappeared a few minutes later with a machine and motioned her to disrobe. She laid back down on the table and the technician squirted a gel on her stomach. She put a scanner against her skin and turned on the imager. She moved the scanner around then a mass of tissue showed up on screen. Then she moved it around to the right a little and another mass of tissue appeared on the screen.

"Yeap twins. To early to tell if their boys or girls yet without a genetic test but in three months or so we can" the tech said. 

'Their girls, identical twins actually. Now this is gonna sound strange. Can you remove one of them and freeze the embryo ?" Mira asked with all seriousness. 

"Yes I can but why?" the tech said.

"Something will occur that can not happen to both. One has to survive. I want you to take one out and then I can have implanted later." Mira looked right at her. "And no one can know about this, ever. It's between you and me okay?"

"Sure I think I understand and anything that goes on is between you and me. But I can only hold this embryo for about four years then it has to be implanted." the tech said. 

"I understand" Mira said. 

"I'll go get the equipment and someone I can trust . Be right back" The tech disappeared and Mira laid back and looked at the image of what would be a baby. She knew one would be a healer and one a warrior. One of them had to marry Luke Skywalker, But which one ?. How could she choose one that would de kidnapped by Vader and which one to save. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to choose. Just like Amidala had to. Choose to stay and fight or leave her planet to save the children she just brought into the world . Now she had to choose one but her husband had said that Anakin would come back to the light. Hopefully her daughter would as well. The technician came back in with another woman. 

"This is Doctor Jade" the Technician said. She looked up at the woman. It was her mother in law. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the museum." Mira said. "Later if I'm not followed. If I can't make it someone will meet him there. I heard we have a strange request Mira?" Mariel Jade looked at her daughter in law.

"You have to trust me Mother Jade it is the only way. And you got to promise not a word to Marin okay "Mira said.

Mariel just shook her head "Alright I'll do this but if anything happens to either one of us . She will tell Marin." Mariel pointed at the technician. Mira nodded and Mariel started the procedure. 

Marin walked around the Naboo palace taking the Imperial State tour of it anyway. The guide was an Imperial Army Captain named Veers. His constant prattle about the New Order proclamation and how this was an example of it's might. He boasted how the Imperials took the palace that was heavily defended by crack troops. How they withered under the might of the Empire and turned tail as soon as the might AT-ST scout transports landed outside the Capitol. Marin looked at the missing statues and the scanning crew that was walking through the corridors. They had been at it for all this time looking for something. But there were loyal Naboo citizens going about the business of running the planet. Marin recognized several of them that were on Amidala's advisory council with him. They averted there eyes as soon as they saw him and went on about their business. The Governors office was next on the tour . The group came to a halt and the Captain knocked on the door and Sio Bibble came out. He was now just a puppet of the Imperials. He looked right into Marin's eyes and then smiled. 

"Good citizens I am Governor Sio Bibble. I hope you are finding your tour enlightening. Captain Veers is a very good guide and he leads the Imperial Garrison here on Naboo. He can answer any of your questions you may have. We are fortunate to have them helping out while the Rogue Jedi that kidnapped our Queen are still at large" Bibble said. But Marin could hear it in his voice that it of course was all lies. She was still alive . Marin could feel it in his bones and it was driving Anakin nuts. 

"I believe that Lord Vader is due back here anytime to look further into the crime against him and the People of Naboo" Bibble said. He's gaze stopped at Marin again. He just told him that Anakin was returning and to get the hell out now. 

Marin made his way to the back of the tour group as Veers lead them onto the Throne room. Bibble motioned for Marin to come closer. "Son I believe I know your father his name is?"

"DeJa , Governor Bibble it is an honor to meet you again. I believe the last time I was much younger." Marin said. 

"Are you going to be in Theed long?" Bibble asked.

"No just visiting while a friend sees a medtech be gone soon back home "Marin answered. 

"It is too bad you won't be here when Lord Vader arrives later today "Bibble warned Marin without telling him directly. They had to leave and fast. They were endangering all the people that helped them so far. 

"Is there anything I can bring you on my next visit Governor?" Marin asked.

"Well I could use some of the Sugar tree syrup from the north. Seems there's been a slow down in supply. Not to bad but shortages have occurred" Sio Bibble said.

"I'll do what I can. Well I don't have time for the full tour today but it's been interesting and informative. Till we meet again" Marin said a slight accent of the Parri district of the planet. 

"Can you find your way out?" the governor asked.

"I think I can if not there are all these nice troops who I can ask" Marin turned and left quickly. 

The tour group came out of the throne room and Veers looked at the group and noticed he was missing a person. He came over to Bibble.

"You seen that large blonde young man that was in the group?" Veers asked.

Governor Bibble shook his head " Not lately Captain he asked where the nearest refresher station was. Then mentioned something about getting back to his home province. Seems he was so moved by your presentation he could not keep his mind on the tour." 

"Then I have done my job, the quicker your people learn that their citizens of the Empire now the better." Veers said. 

Bibble just nodded to him. He hoped Jade got the message that they needed food supplies. Sugar Tree syrup was not produced in the Parri province. But none of these idiots were smart enough to know that. 

Marin went straight back to the hotel he and Mira had stayed at. He thought of going to the hospital but he had to think. Bibble had basically said that the Imperials were starving the Naboo people. He had to do something about that. He walked through the lobby of the hotel and came face to face with a group of troopers. 

"You DeJa?" the lead trooper said.

"I am, is there something I can do for you fine sirs?" Marin answered.

"Did you come on the tram from Corin City?" he asked.

"Yes I did" Marin answered truthfully.

The trooper pulled a holopicture from a pouch of his belt " Have you ever seen this woman?" . He presented the holo to Marin. It was a picture of Mira with her red hair. 

"Isn't this the Terrell wench that married the Jedi named Jade?" Marin looked at the picture with interest and then handed it back.

"It is, so farmer have you seen this woman on the tram?" the trooper asked. 

"No I have not . You don't think she'd be stupid enough to come to Theed . Especially with such fine soldiers as yourselves, here to protect us from the Jedi Scum" Marin waved his hand slightly at the lead trooper. 

"She would not be that stupid to come to Theed. We are here to protect you from Jedi Scum "the trooper repeated. 

"Thank you fine sirs. I can leave in peace"

"You can leave in peace" the trooper said and they all left marching out the door two by two. The crowd around Marin had seen what was going on and looked at Marin with awe. They all knew he was a Jedi with the way the Troopers left without interigating him further. A small man came over to him and motioned Marin to follow.

"Master Jade your wife awaits you at the airspeeder station. We have booked you private passage back to Corin City "the being said. Marin quickly looked into the man's mind and indeed he was telling him the truth. He followed him through the streets to an airspeeder station. A terminal that was abandoned. Normal traffic was diverted away from this section. Marin saw Mira as she motioned him to hurry it along a little. 

"We gotta leave now Armin and get back home. The crops need tending"she said. Marin just looked at her and hurried on board. The airshuttle took off and headed back to Corin City. 

"I heard that the Lord Vader is coming here soon. "Marin said.

"We heard that as well . . We can not stay to see him land, we have things to do at home "Mira answered back. 

"Just as well , I have seen enough of the capitol as it is now.The palace tour was educational. As was that very nice hotel. It was well guarded when I got back it almost made me feel safe" Marin answered back. They had no idea if the airspeeder had an listening devices installed in it so they talked in code the whole way back to the Corin City terminal that was also deserted. They thanked their pilot and wandered through the City until they found their landspeeder. Marin powered it up and was about to spin it around when a half squad of troopers appeared. Marin's hand unclasped the latch on the hidden campartment their lightsabers were stored. He hoped he didn't have to use them.

"Wait one second Citizen. Can I see your identifcation" the trooper said.

Marin pulled his card out of his breast pocket of his overcoat and handed it to the trooper. 

"You just come back from Theed did you?" he asked.

"Sure did sir. Took the palace tour and everything while the little lady here visited the Medcenter. Been feeling kinda sickly lately , can't have her dropping dead on me you know. "Marin answered back. 

"Well miss what did the techs find?" 

"Woman troubles sir" Mira answered back quickly. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell Marin yet. She certainly wasn't going to tell the trooper. She clutched her midsection ever so slightly " Doc gave me a treatment should be fine" 

'Alright you can go farmer, this looks like a strange landspeeder to come form this planet?" the trooper noticed the Sorsuub craft. 

"This old piece of junk, Traded some spacer for it for some land of mine. Seems he wanted to settle down here. Guess I made best on the deal cause I think he's dead, got himself killed in the war "Marin said. 

"Shrewed farmer . Go get back to your crops simplton we have better things to do" the trooper said. Marin nodded and the landspeeder shot away from the city. 

"That was fun" Marin said as he rounded a curve and into the forest he went past his turn to where the ship was parked. 

"Why are we stopping Armin? Got's lot to do like uncover the crops and get ready to scram the pests "Mira said. 

"I gotta feeling we are still being watched my love" he whispered in her ear.

'Cause I think we just blew a transducer coil that's why woman" Marin said. 

"I told you this thing was junk Armin, why don't we just leave it here and we'll buy a better one with the money from this years crops. Luckily you traded land that wasn't fertile for it ya dope. I have half a mind to leave your worthless hide . I would if both our parents weren't dead. Lucky I am more fertile than the land. " Mira said.

It took a minute for Marin to realize what Mira was saying . He pulled her into a hug and then hopped out of the speeder. He flipped open the engine cowling and looked around. He dug in there a minute then found it. A tracer beacon in the power coupling circuit. He took it and placed it on a nearby tree then found the audio beacon under the control yoke cover and placed it by the other one. He motioned to Mira that he found two tracking devices as she checked the other compartments. 

"I was right the damn thing is shot" Marin said as he looked back at her. She just shook her head at finding anything else. Marin thought about it for a minute. They could get another landspeeder somewhere to replace this one. But if they left it for the Imperials to find and no Armin or Mari DeJa? Soon a passing speeder slowed down and stopped. It was Sade' , Marin put his finger to his lips then mouthed something to Sade'.

"You two need a lift I see that thing is about shot."

"About nothing I think it's dead. I appreciate the help my fine Lady. " Marin took the trackers and put them back in the landspeeder. He took his lightsabers out of the consealed compartment and opened up the powerpack he ran a wire to the transducer and hit the power button on the pommel. The high capacity power pack that created the energy for the blade easily shorted out the transducer. he closed the engine cowling after removing the wire the lightsaber power pack. He waved at Sade' and her landspeeder shot off into the distance. Marin and Mira made their way to the_ Emerald Lass _. Marin got right to work removing the camo-net. Once it was off and stored in the cargo bay. Marin powered up the ship and they took off for the polar region. Marin kept the ship low over the trees until he reached the mountains and then picked a course through the passes and valleys. One over the small polar cap . He pulled up on the controls and the_ Lass _ headed for the ionosphere and space.

"So how far along are you?" Marin said breaking the silence that had been between them. "About six weeks Marin, your not mad are you?" she asked..

"How in the world could I be mad? But we do have to talk about trying to set up a supply run to the cities though. Seems the Imperials are raping the land of Naboo and most of the food is going off planet. " Marin said . The Lass cleared the atmosphere and Marin slowely put it on a course for the outer system . Then he saw it a huge bone white dagger looking ship drop from hyperspace on the far side of the planet. He looked out the veiwscreen in front of him as a bevy of ships dropped from the belly of the ship. They headed straight down towards the planet. Lord Darth Vader had come a calling on his wife's home planet. Marin had a look of pure hate on his face when Mira put her hand on his. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back as the big ship never took notice of them Marin go well out of their sensor and sight range and made the Lass jump into hyperspace. 

****

Chapter Twenty FiveThe Birth of the Emperor's Hand

****

Marin Jade looked over at his pregnant wife she smiled back at him as she lay on the bed in their room. It was again Winter on Gealon and about time for Mira to give birth. Taybar had taken good care of the castle while they were away. So the waiting game was on. Waiting for the babies to be born. He gave her a kiss then left. 

Marin went about his usual chores around the house. Feeding the primative heating system and making the meals. Laundry and cleaning the castle from top to bottom to keep himself busy. There wasn't much to do on Gealon in the winter time. He'd done about everything he could think of to the Lass including giving her a new paint job. He overhauled the engines and did a little to mask her apperance by trimming the wings down from their swept back delta styled wings. Taybar of course was a great help. Him and his mate had moved in with them for the company .Taybar's mate had taken it upon herself to be nursemaid to Mira. Thus Marin didn't even have that to do. It left him and the big hairy wunder to roam the castle looking for things to do. What they found was a game where you threw a ball up at a ring on the wall to score points. They cleared a space in one of the large upstairs common rooms for their court. Marin had one basket to defend and Taybar another. The ring Taybar had to get the ball through ring was of course much higher than Marin's because of taybar huge height advantage. The two played for hours upon hour over the last few weeks. Mira's stomach was getting larger and larger all the time. But there was something she was hiding from him. She said the technician said the _baby_ was doing fine on Naboo. Meaning one, which made no sence to Marin he had seen a set of twins in their future. But Gealon still didn't have a modern Medical facility on it so they could have sonic imaging done on her. This worried Marin and he could not use the force while on Gealon to see what had changed in his visions. He was worried if he did it would bring Vader and all the Jedi hunters down on their heads. And even as strong as the Castle was they would not survive a full attack.

Marin sat at a old style leaded glass window in the look out tower in the castle. Mac had told him that sentries would stand watch here during the clans wars on ancient Gealon. Looking for attacking forces from the surrounding clan families. The castle had stood on this spot for longer than the Republic had been in exsistance. He looked out over the white snow covered ground. Nothing moved on Gealon during winter time. The snow at times covered the first floor windows and doors. The entrance sometimes had to shoveled out and a path dug to the woodshed and root cellar. Marin hadn't had to do that lately since Taybar loved playing in the snow. His people were uniquely adapted for the snow on Gealon. His hair was dense and course and acted like a blanket. His feet were wide and long and could easily walk on ttop of the snow and not sink in. The hair that covered his face actually acted as a filter so he could see in the blinding glare off the snow when the sun shined. Marin actually thought of Taybar's people as friendly relatives of the snow creaures on Hoth he'd heard about. And since Hoth was just a stone's throw away , he thought it was possible. Marin asked Taybar about that one day and he shook his head and actually lifted the long hair that covered his face. The prettiest bluish white eyes were behind all that hair . He had a nose not to much different than a humans and a mouth with human style teeth. He was an omnivor just like a human. His canine teeth were a bit longer but nothing like a wookiees. Meaning he was of the same genectic make up as humans. Just in a much larger scale.

He heard a scream from his wife that seemed to shake the very foundation of the castle of Wallis. Marin knew labor had started and he ran to the bedroom where his wife lay. taybar met him at the door with a huge arm full of wood for the fireplace. They would make sure the room was nice and warm for the baby when it arrived. 

They entered and Taybar's mate yelled at them for coming in. But Taybar said something to her in their own language and she turned back to tending Mira. Marin had yet to learn all the words to their language but what he could piece together it wasn't at all something Marin would say ever to his wife. But Scotiani Klansman were of a different society and had different beliefs as far as Male/Female relationships went. Marin went to the bedside where his wife laid down. Her face was sweating form the stiffling heat in the room. Or it was pure expended energy from the labor.

"How long have you been in Labor?" he asked.

"Since last night actually Marin. I didn't want to worry you any. This is a big baby were having here." she said bravely.

"Just one?"Marin asked.

"Let's not get in to that nooooooooooow" she said as a contraction hit her at the same time. Marin grabbed a damp cloth with one hand and wiped her brow with it. With the other he held her hand. She screamed in pain and called him all sorts of names for the next two hours until Taybar's mate held the baby in her large hand. Mira collapsed with relief and exhaustion. The not so small baby was placed on her abdomen while Telcara cut the cord and took care of the messy part of childbirth. The baby started crying as it took it's first breath. The red hair on her head was darker than her mothers but the small wrinkled little face had the same features. Mira looked at her baby girl and started crying and laughing all at the same time. She pulled the little one to her breast and the baby started to instictively suckle. 

"Name for the baby?" Telcara asked. Mira looked up at her husband and gave him a encouraging look. 

"Mara, Mara Jade will be her name" Marin said as he took his own name and his wife's and combine them. 

"Welcome to the family Mara" Mira said happily and brushed the girls little cheek with her fingers. The baby Mara suckled away with not a care in the world. Marin looked at the two afterwards both mother and child slept soundly as their skin kept in constant contact with each other. Marin just watched as they slept and wanted desperatly to contact the force and find out exactly what happened and if it changed the vision he had in the past. But he was still worried about Vader and his ability to track Jedi when they used the force. To hound them until they made a mistake or got sick of running and just called to him to come get them. To try there hand against the strongest Jedi ever to swing a lightsaber. But strength and skill were not the only thing you had to use against him. It was obvious to Marin that a good deal of heart and intelligence had to be employed as well. They were safe here on Gealon for now and that was all that mattered to him. 

Mara had grown quickly and loved to go outside and chase the few wild mardits that had taken up residence around the Castle. The small brown animals had huge ears and long tails. They had grown accustomed to her and would even come up to her as she tried to feed them bread that she snuck out of the house. Mara was a born climber and had no sense of fear at all. Mira nearly had a heart attack when Mara had used the natural handholds on the castle outer walls to climb down from her bedroom window and play outside when she was not supposed to. Mara had a sharp whit about her as well. She was not quite three when Marin and Mira had to go to set up a smuggling run into Naboo with some supplies that they had been acquiring over the past few months. Marin usually did the run alone in the Emerald Lass. The Imperial presence on Naboo had slackened. The garrison was pared down from a full battalion to a couple of platoons of troopers. And one wing of TIE fighters. Getting in and out of Naboo was getting easier . But the little amount they could bring in with the Lass wasn't getting it done. So after filling the Lass with every gram of supplies he could Marin decided he had to get a bigger ship. But Taybar and his mate Telcara had gone off on some mating safari or something on the Isle of Ire. "What are we going to do with Mara. We can't take her to Tatooine with us and we have to get these supplies to Naboo " Marin said as he looked at the amount of supplies that sat in the storehouse at the space port on Gealon. 

"Well you said the Imperial preseance is little or nothing mabe we can leave her with your mother. Go rent or hire a ship and make another run. Anything larger than a YT1200 should be able to handle what's left after we load the _Lass_ again" Mira added in her idea. " And I am sure that your mother would love to see her" 

"Alright get her stuff packed we'll leave in the morning" Marin said. His wife jumped up and down and sprinted to airspeeder and took off towards the castle. He looked around the small spaceport that he was master of. He got a small landing fee from traders that came in here or a donation to the Save Naboo Foundation. It really didn't have a offical name but the name seemed to fit exactly what he was doing. The traders that came in to Gealon would love to barter of what constituted a large enough donation on their part. Marin usually left it up to them and they gave generously to the supply cache he collected. 

The run took no time from Gealon to Naboo after an adjustment for a polar insertion. Marin had done this so many times the Navicomp had the course worked out in a quarter of the time than any other course he had ever set. Marin eased the Lass down into the glen that served as the off load point. Marin reached into the cargo bay and flipped the lever and the ramp began to come down. From the forrest, people of the resistance appeared in no time .

"Colyn, I got a lot more for you back at the warehouse but I'm gonna have to bring in another ship to get it all. " Marin said to the young man that was his resistance contact on Naboo. Marin was not the only ship that were smuggling supplies into Naboo he had heard that several were being shipped out of Tatooine as well from an unknown source . Never the same ship more than twice to reduce the chances of getting caught. But basically this stuff made it's way to where it was needed and was tax-free. The Imperials had slapped a tax on everything. Reducing the amount of things the people could buy. And the only custom ships they had every seen was a Corellian Corvette that had seen better days. The Lass could have taken care of it anytime should the need arise. 

"Okay Marin just keep to the schedule and we'll be ready. Gonna take a couple of hours to get this unloaded." Colyn said 

"Take your time gotta run the little one to my mom's place be back in the morning. Throw the camo net over her when your done okay" Marin instructed.

"Sure can Marin " the resistance man said . Marin looked over at one of the Landspeeders they usually left for him to use when he dropped off cargo. He had visited his mother often enough for them to automatically have one here for him to use.

He dropped the bag of Mara's things in the cargo area of the speeder. Mira held the baby on her lap and they took off for the small village of Erine about fifty kilometers away from Theed. 

Marin pulled the airspeeder up int front of the house and got an errie feeling from it but just shook it off. He grabbed Mara's things and before Mira and the baby got out of the speeder his mother appeared. She screemed with joy as she saw her granddaughter for the very first time. She jumped up and down as Mara looked at her and called her Granmum. 

" Gosh your a pretty thing and look at those green eyes. You are a perfect picture of your momma" Mariel said as she looked over at her son." Now what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Gotta run to Tatooine and get another ship for a supply run Mom. Mos Eisely is not the kinda place I want Mara to go. So I was wondering if she could........." 

"You bet she can. I'd love to take her for as long as you want. The Imperials just recalled the Wing of TIE's from duty and reduced the garrison down a platoon. The Naboo Security force has been reactivated. And trade is starting to pick up again" Mariel said . She seemed very upbeat about the pull out of Imperial troops . But Marin wasn't so sure about it. 

"Well all the more reason to be careful. Until Palpatine is dead and Anakin turns back to the light. No one is safe anymore." Marin warned . 

"I don't think you have anything to worry about right now but if that's the way you feel. I _promise _ to be careful." Mariel stated in an alomost mocking way. 

"Are you sure you weren't adpoted Marin. She sounds more like my mom"Mira said. 

"Put some blonde hair on your mom and your probably right they'd pass for twins" Marin laughed but the women did not. The word twins was a sticking point with them both . But Marin decided to ignor them both for now and not mention twins again. "what kind of news stories have ben on the holonets laterly?" Marin changed the subject and it got his mother talking again. . She went on and on about several news stories including the loss of a ship called the Eye of Palpatine and the destruction of the Camaasii homeworld. Alderaan had taken a large number of the refugee's from there . There was a rumor going around that in the almost five years since Amidala's disapperance she had been rumored to have been spotted in no less than twenty different worlds. Even though she was reported to have been killed in a ship accident over Alderaan. No one could confirm any of the reports. Darth Vader was said to be looking into each and every one of the reports to bring the Queen home or prosecute the persons responsible for the hoaxes. Mariel made a bed up for her grand daughter in Marin's old nursery. Marin and Mira took the bedroom in the front of the house on the second floor. It was meant for Marin to use when he was home anyway. Marin and Mira snuck into Theed that night to go to a small tavern. Over in the corner of the tavern Marin noticed someone he knew. He motioned for Mira to follow him with their drinks. 

"Stand up sir I want to get a good look at you "Marin said in a very heavy Corellian accent. The man looked up and smiled from ear to ear.

"Well I'll be a wookiees uncle Hi ya doing Cap" the man said . 

"Antilles what in the name of Palpatine are you doing here?" Marin said.

"Trade run from Alderaan. Seems the new port authority is going over my cargo with a fine toothed wookiee brush" Antilles said." My first _mate _ will be here anytime. "

"How's the winter been for you "

"Snow's getting taller all the time. How bout you?"

"Had a duzzy of one bout three years ago. Don't think we've recovered from it yet. Has us running for cover morning to sundown. About a meter deep ."Marin said with a smile and flipped his eyes towards Mira. Meaning a girl that looked a lot like her mother . 

"Your a lucky man Cap. Been doing any sailing lately?"

'Some just not through the channels. Water is still to rocky. Been skirting the coast . Been going up the pole and then out to the edge of the pond " Marin said back. He hoped Antilles was getting enough of the analogies to realize what he was saying. That he was smuggling goods into Naboo from the rim. He was trying to figure out if he could ask about Vader's whereabouts. That's if Antilles knew that Anakin was Vader. But a small figure with blondish hair came over to the table. Rabe' sat down and looked at Mira and Marin who had their backs to the door.

"This is my first Mate on my little ship. She just joined up for the ride back to Alderaan. " Antilles said. Translation: She'd been hiding all this time since she fooled Vader on Alderaan just like Marin told her she would . 

"Nice to meet you First Mate of my friend. Say I think we have some mutual friends wondered if you've seen or heard anything about them lately? "Marin asked the woman sitting next to him. "I have not heard any thing about her. He on the other hand is not the same person since she's been gone. But last I heard was flying around hutt space for his boss ."Rabe's hinted that Vader was a long way from here. She had caught on quick to their opaque way of speaking code to each other .But the more the four of them hung around together they might be noticed. Marin got up from the table.

'Well we gotta get up early in the morning to head out. See you two again someday" Marin said ."If you hear from our friend tell her were thinking of her." 

"I will" Rabe' said. Marin and Mira nodded to her and left the tavern and made their way back to Mariel's. They made their way up the stairs and looked in on Mara who was not in her bed. Marin went across the hall and opened his mothers door. There Mara laid fast asleep next to her grandmother. Marin smiled and closed the door and went back to his room. Mira was lieing on the bed. She motioned for him to come to her very seductively. Marin smiled and crawled in bed and turned off the light. 

Marin woke up to a smell he hadn't experianced in a long time. He threw on his clothes and made his way downstairs where his mother was teaching Mira to make Marin's favorite food. Pan fried cakes with sugar tree syrup were on the table already.

'When were you going to tell me this was your favorite?" Mira asked.

"It's not like you can get the Syrup anywhere but here. And the fried cakes don't taste the same without the syrup" Marin answered back . He could smell the breakfast links in a pan on the cooking unit as well. His mother even though she was a doctor was a great cook. And insisted on doing things the old way. Prepackaged food was okay for ships but had no business being preparred at home. 

Mara came stumbling down the stairs rubbing her little green eyes . She smelled what was cooking and ran into the kitchen.

"Smells good" she said in a small little voice. 

"That it does my little princess. Your grandma is the best cook on Naboo. And how would you like to stay with her for a little while?" Marin asked his daughter as he took a bite of the cakes covered with the syrup.

"Where you go?" the little red head asked. 

"Not far we'll be gone just a couple of days. Is that okay?" Marin said.Mara leaned over in her chair and gave him a kiss " Okay poppa but not long." 

"Not long I promise Mara" Marin gave her another kiss. 

They finished breakfast an Marin and Mira said their Good Byes and went back to the_ Emerald Lass . _Marin followed the same course back out to the north magnetic pole and up into space. Once they were in position Marin pulled the hyperspace levers and they were gone. 

The Imperial Class Star Destroyer _Jedi Hunter _ dropped out of hyperspace . It's viewports filled with the bluish white planet of Naboo. A dark shadow walked across the front of the veiwports . Lord Darth Vader turned and looked at the commander of this vessel and the Emperor that sat at the back of the bridge.

"Is your agent sure it was Jade and his wife Tarkin. Because if they are not here he will pay for this?" the Emperor said. 

"He is sure my Lord . We dropped the garrison strength to see if he or some of the other conspiritors would return here. He not only noticed Jade but one of the Queen's handmaidens as well." Tarkin answered. " It was lucky we were on Umgal when he called. I think we will catch them here. " 

"Luck had nothing to do with it Tarkin. The force is at work here. It will lead us to them. But they have already left. And just minutes ago . Jade is very cautious. He is the craftiest of them all . But I have to plan something special for him." Palpatine said.

"Something that will hurt more than death"

"Like capturing his wife?" Tarkin said.

"That would be interesting......." the Emperor said as he headed down the walkway over the crewpit. "Have a shuttle prepared Vader, and have Fett meet us in the bay. We will go down and investigate this sighting " 

Vader strode through the Palace of Theed and he stopped at the Throne room and walked in. Everything was as it had been. He looked around the room. He looked at the chair that she had sat . He could feel his anger build as he thought of her and her lies. She could never have loved him they way he loved her . Kenobi and Jade would die for turning her against him. He pulled his lightsaber and ignited it and swung it at the throne and the blade cut right through it . It ignited the cushion on the back and seat. He heard a noice beind him and spun around swinging the lightsaber around at the intruder. Bobba Fett ducked under the blade and came up with his gun drawn. 

"Fett I oughta kill you where you stand for sneaking up on me that way" The dark lord said. 

"It was not my intent Lord Vader" Fett said . His Mandelorian Armor gleamed with newness of it. 

"Your a good tracker Fett so I will let you live. So were they here?" the voice growled. 

"I beleive so, the Holo Tarkin's _informant _ took was not the best sir. Red haired woman 1.5 meters 50 kilo's, Male 1.9 meters 110 kilos with a beard." Fett answered back.

"What else did you find out?"

"These Naboo are not the easiest to get information out of but Jade's mother lives in a small town twenty five klicks to the east . His father is dead." 

"Good let us go but you are to stay outside." Vader ordered.

"But my Lord..." he started to protest. 

"I will not let you disentigrate another body Fett. Sometimes leaving a body can send a message. Or evidence that who your after is truly dead. Right now I don't know if she is or not"

"You mean her?" Fett pointed to a Painting on the wall of Amidala.

"Yes you idiot there wasn't enough DNA to test .You could have disentigrated one of her Decoys . Now I still have to run down every so called sightings untill I find everyone of her Handmaidens or her "Vader said. They strode down the corridors of the palace that had been his home. But he refused to remember any of the memories . From high above in one of the towers Palpatine watched them go and he turned to his advisor, Tarkin. "I want these destroyer droids well hidden this time Tarkin. The trade federation did a poor job the last time they held the palace. And I want the transpoder code to react to a particular set of commands that I alone can transmit to it." Palpatine ordered.

"It will be done my lord"Tarkin bowed before the Emperor.

"See to it personally Admiral. I will have the last laugh on Jade no matter what the future holds" Palpatine laughed almost insanely. Tarkin walked away from him with a extra bit of effort. He too vowed Jade would die, somehow.. But if he had to bide his time and do it through the Emperor, then so be it. As long as Jade knew it was one of his enemies who took credit for his death. It was pointless who actually diod the deed as long as the bastard was dead. 

Vader stood at the doorway of the small home in the woods on the outskirts of the small village. He could feel something or someone in the force inside the house. It was not a Jedi or at least a trained jedi. He pointed to the two lead troopers and the blew the door open with a shaped charge and charged into the house with blasters drawn. Vader shook his head , they probable could have just turned the door-knob and walked in. But the blow door would have a much more terrifing effect on the ones who found it this way. He followed them in and to the back of the house. 

"Anakin what are you doing?"

"Don't ever call me that again old woman. Now where are they?" Vader demanded. 

"Who?" 

"Don't play games with me Lady Jade. I know they were here recently. Your son would not have come to this planet without seeing you. Where is he."

"Don't do this Anakin call the light to you, forsake the dark and feel the warmth of the light. It is not to late for you, the Lightside will heal you"

Vader reached with the force and the woman lifted from the ground. "I told you not to call me that again woman" He said with such hatred he could hardly contain himself. To be reminded of his former life and his appearance. " Kenobi did this to me, I can never be healed. I will die with this armor on. " 

"No Anakin I can heal you if you let me. Let go of your hate and we will heal you. All you have to do is turn back to the light. Palpatine has been lieing to you. Torchering you this way. Keeping you his servant. Preventing you from feeling the love that the people who care for you. He has stolen it from you with his deceptions. Remember what my son told you on your wedding day. His said _trust in her_. And you forgot that. They told you unspeakable lies about her. It is not to late ANAKIN trust in your love. Remember it, remember the feeling the first time you held her in your arms. The first time you kissed her lips. I saw it in you Anakin. I know you still love her. And she still loves you, trust in each other Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine stole her from you. Not Obi-Wan, not Marin , they love you and would do anything for you. They will help you, I will help you if you just trust in yourself. Learn to love again Anakin. Bask in it. Trust in the light "

"I have nothing to give her , I can't kiss her. I can't hold her." Vader seemed to soften.

"Not as Darth Vader you can't. But as Anakin Skywaker you can"

"You have no idea what I look like under here. I am hidious. These legs are not my own. I have nothing to offer her even if she is alive . Now tell me where they are Marena "

"I don't know where they are. They just stopped to say Hi. I have no idea where they went" she lied. 

'When are they coming back?" 

"I don't know" she lied again.

"Your lieing to me I can feel it. They are coming back I can feel something.... .......... Troopers search this house from top to bottom. There is someone else here" Vader said. He held up his other hand "Tell me Mariel who else is here" he demanded. 

Marena Jade grabbed her head and screamed as Vader forced his way into her mind trying to extract the information from her. She resisted him and he pushed harder and harder until she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Mara...." Marena Jade colasped . 

Her dead body dropped to the ground with a sounding thud. Vader went out into the living area and looked at the holo's over the firsplace. Him as Anakin , Marin and Obi-Wan standing next to each other taken sometime during the Clone Wars and another of the three on Anakin's wedding day. He again lit his lightsaber and sliced through the pictures in a fit of rage as he saw himself before his fall from the grace of the light and into the darkness. The ruby red blade of his new weapon replaced the blue one he lost in the bowls of the Theed palace. A smoldering line where the blade scorched and cut through the wall leaving a rememberance of him here. 

"Lord Vader I found this girl hidding in the kichen. Should we kill her?" the trooper asked. 

"No the force is strong in this one. We'll let the Emperor deside her fate " Vader said as he looked at the little girl with reddish brown hair. 

"What is your name child" he asked.

"Where is my mommy and daddy?" it demanded. 

Vader thought a minute he didn't know how the Emperor wanted to deal with such an interesting captive. He reached out and touched the girl and it fell to the ground."Take it outside to the speeder." Vader commanded. looked around once more and lifted his saber once more and used it to send Marin Jade a message carved into the wall. .

"Trooper go find that brats things, you'll find them upstairs" Vader said and went out the door.

"Keep an eye on the child Fett" Vader ordered.

"I ain't a babysitter Vader" Fett shot back.

"You are now or you'll die where you stand Bounty hunter " Vader said as he got in the airspeeder after the trooper returned with all sorts of things stuffed in a napsack. It held a furry looking toy Bantha in its hand. The girl curled up on the seat of the airspeeder next to the bounty hunter Fett. The airspeeder took off for the capitol city. 

"Fett kill that informent, make sure he knows that it was his fault we did not get here in time before you finish him." Vader ordered.

"Yes Lord Vader" the bounty hunter looked down at the child curled up next to him. Clutching the stuffed toy tightly and whimpering but not totally aware of what was going on around her.. He shook his head. _Might as well kill her now. and get it over with She'd be better off dead _ he thought to himself.

Vader looked back over his shoulder at him. "Your probably right bounty hunter she would" Vader couldn't see his eyes but he was sure a look of complete shock was on the bounty hunters face. That he had heard his thoughts so easily. 

****

Chapter Twenty Six The Discovery of Mara's Fate

The trip to Tatooine and back to Gealon and then onto Naboo was relatively short. They dropped off the Lass in the glen like usual and headed straight for Marin's mother's house. As they pulled up Marin gasped at the hole where the door had been. Splinters of wood and glass were everywhere in the front hall. Marin ran straight in the house with the double lightsaber in his hand. He ran into the kitchen and fell to his knees at the body laying on the floor. All bent and broken . Marin's eyes filled with tears as he rolled his mothers body over on her back. He felt for a pulse but she was cold and stiff. He heard Mira scream . Not just any scream but one of blood curtling terror. Marin forced himself up to his feet and into the living room. Mira was on the floor with both hands covering her face. He looked up at where she had looked before she fell. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

The words burnt into the wall with a lightsaber ** I HAVE HER JADE **. Marin dropped to his knees just like his wife had . He closed his eyes and opened himself to the force

He yelled in the force right to the person it was meant for . Not caring about the ripples in the pond anymore. He was about to create a tital wave that would shake the wrlds of the core."**_ I will kill you for this Vader _**" Marin sent out.

Name the place and time . I will be there . He got an answer back in the force

**__**

"Don't Worry I Will Sith." Marin Jade, Jedi Master said back. 

In his parabolic chamber aboard his ship _ Jedi Hunter _ Darth Vader sat in the only place he could take his helmet off. He was surprized at the strength of the message that came from Jade. This man was a powerful enemy. But taking his daughter was exactly what the Emperor had wanted. He was on Naboo right now looking at his dead mother and reading the message Vader left for him. But the words that Jade had sent were not in anger. Not as Vader had hoped by taking this action. It was in pure honesty. Jade would try to kill him , he might even succede but never would fall to the darkside. How many times had Jade warned him about the darkside. But Anakin had dismissed his friend mainly because he thought he was envious of him. No his mother was right about him. He loved Anakin Skywalker but that being no longer exsisted. Only the broken body that lay trapped in the suit of armor he had on now. The replacement legs and arm were functional but she was wrong how could anyone see past this horrible looking body that remained. Anakin Skywalker was dead. He was Lord Darth Vader, master of all he survyed. Worlds cowered at the sound of his name. But he had no friends anymore. No one to care for or care for him. The comm signal beeped .

"I told you I did not want to be disturbed" Vader said.

"Lord Vader it is the Emperor calling from his personal ship" Tarkin said. 

"Then put him through " Vader said in his electronic voice. 

"What is thy biding Master" said as he bowed on the holoplate.

"Did Jade find your message yet Lord Vader" his master said. As the image of the Dark Lord shimmered into exsistance above him.

"He has my Master" Vader said in return.

"You are sure of this?" 

"I am, he told me he will kill me for this" Vader reported.

"Can we bring him to the darkside?"

"No, he will not turn, my Master "

"What of his woman?" 

"Perhaps she would, but I am not certain of that"

"Perhaps not but she is key to my revenge against Jade for his meddling in my concerns. We will make him suffer, we have to capture his mate, Mira Jade ""She will come my Master. She will come to you .To save try and save her daughter she will seek you out " Vader said. 

" We will set a trap for Mira Jade and use her to torture her husband." the Emperor said with a evil laugh and the image of him faded. 

But Vader knew that Jade would never turn to the darkside even to save his wife or child. He knew Marin to well for that. He had seen into Marin soul the day he held his hand at the Library when the vision came to him of the attack against the Temple. He stood his ground when fear and hatred and anger filled his body. He withstood it then and he was just a boy at the time. Now he was more dangerous, he was a Jedi Master . A Master of seeing the Future. And he would use that gift against his opponents, and against his friend, or what was left of him anyway. Vader shook his head at the paths that had been placed before him. He almost wished he had never left Tatooine, maybe none of this would have ever happened. 

"MARIN ,THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I SAW THIS IN A VISION. I DID NOTHING TO STOP IT. I HAD FORGOTTEN IT. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. HE WILL USE HER AGAINST US. I HAVE TO FIND HER" Mira Jade screamed and cried as she tried to choke back the tears.

"We will find her Mira. I promise you that. Together we will find her."Marin said as he calmned himself and closed his eyes. " Meditate with me. It has been a long time since we touched the force together. We will use it to find her and then rescue her."

Mira did not answer him. Marin opened his eyes only to see her sprint out the broken door and to the airspeeder. 

"No wait Mira" Marin cried out but his words were drown out by the roar of the engines as the airspeeder shot away from the house that had been his parents. Marin screemed her name in the force but felt no connection to her. He ran to the neighbor's house but no one was home. He ran to the village a few hundred meters away. A man came out of the village hall. An old landspeeder sat in front. 

"Marin Jade how are you. It is a .........."

"Is this your speeder?"Marin interrupted him .

"Yes it is....."

"Can I borrow it?" Marin interrupted him again. But the urgency in Marin's voice seemed to conveive the emergency.

"Of course you can. Anything this village has is yours." the man said. 

"Go to my house, my mother was killed by Vader. Take care of her for me. Bury her by my father for me, friend. I have to catch my wife before she does something stupid" Marin jumped in the speeder and rocketed away from the village hall. But the landspeeder th villager had was as slow as a sandcrawler compared to the airspeeder Mira took off in. He knew he'd never make it to the glenn in time. So he pointed to the only place that had a ship fast enough to catch Mira. The capitol of Theed was only twenty five kilometers. He would make a beeline right for the palace hanger. Hopefully there would still be a N-1 in there. And an astromech to ride second seat for him. He urged every bit of speed he could into the speeder. The city of Theed quickly came into view . He made a straight line course for the side entrance to the hanger. Under his cloak he pulled his lightsaber. And held it in his hand. he marched up to the door and punched in a code that was hardwired into the palace system. No mater what controlled the palace this code would override it. And the computer would hide the fact that any infracton had occured. The door opened and a squad of stormtroopers stood guard around the fighters inside. Marin walked up to the nearest trooper and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hault who are you?" the elctronic voice said through the helmets external speakers. 

" I am Jedi Master Jade my friend. I suggest if you and your troops don't want to die beat it " Marin said simply and with no mind tricks. His finger was on the activate button and all six men of the squad were in his kill zone. 

"No jedi is that good. You are about to.........' 

He never got to finsh the sentance as Marin lit the single purple blade and cut him down. He continued in an horizontal arch as the lightsaber caught the next trooper. 

On of the troopers behind Marin pulled his weapon and was about to fire it when something grabbed his arm and shifted his aim to one of his buddies to Marin's right. The weapon fired and a black hole appeared in the others chest. Three down, three to go . The dieing troopers weapon fired and killed the one who fired upon him. Marin stood in front of the two remaining trooper's weapon at arms length paralell to his body. Both troopers fired their blasters Marin deflected both shots right back at them. It struck one of the men in the throat he tried to speak but a small charred hole remained where his vocal cords would have been. He dropped to the ground and died. His companion never saw the bolt that struct him in the forehead as he fell over backwards never to move again. 

Marin looked over at the twelve ships that remained in the Palace Hanger. All of them seemed in perfect condition. He looked and sure enough a red and white droid stood whistling at him under one of the ships rocking frantically from foot to foot. 

"Dee-One get her prepped and ready to fly. " Marin ordered . 

The droid whistled a electronic "_Yes sir" _ and the ships droid retrival system grabbed the droid and pulled him up into position. Marin went over to the Hanger Master's control board and punched in a command. The Palace also had a powerful comm system that could be activated from anywhere with the right code and transmit to every piece of comm equiptment on the planet. Everyone would hear what he was about to say. 

"Imperial forces now occuping the soverign planet of Naboo. This is Jedi Master Marin Jade. I give you until mid day to evacuate this planet and never to return or I will hunt you down and kill you on sight. This planet is under my protection and any enemy of the Naboo are my enemy. " Marin said and closed down the comm and ran to the ship. He did not use the stairs the fighter was next to . With the force flowing through him he vaulted up into the cockpit and sat down in the seat. He moved it into launch position and pulled back on the throttle and shot away from the crumpled bodies in the hanger and out over the cliff face the hanger sat on. He flipped the N-1 over and dove and looped in a course towards the Glenn. But on his scanners he could see the Lass already was airborne and driving hard for space. He pulled back on the stick and laid in an intercept course in orbit. He pushed the throttle as far as it would go but he knew he would lose this race. The _Lass _would jump into hyperspace before he could get there. He dialed in the channel and spoke into the voice pick up in his helmet. But there was no answer. He called to his wife in the force but she would not answer. With a flash of light the _Lass_ shot off into hyperspace. 

He flipped the N-1 over and dove for the planet. He could see a strange looking shuttle lift off from the surface. An imperial ship filled with the enemy. He flipped on the attack computer and an image appeared. The computer got a targeting lock on the ship and Marin grabbed the firing control button. He pulled back on it to engage the proton torpedo launchers and pulled the trigger three times. The blue flames of plasma shot from the ship. 

"But you said we had till mid day, your a jedi...'

"I lied" Marin said as the ship was hit by the three torpedoes and they released their energy. The ship exploded into a billion pieces like a fireworks display.

Marin directed the ship back down to the City of Theed. He could see the citizens of the city filling the streets in celebration. He knew the planetary government would want him to make some sort of speech. And he would if asked. He couldn't pursue his wife right now. He had other things to do. They would not kill her right away. They would make her suffer and call to him in the force. Trying to drive him mad with fear, anger and hate. The path to the darkside were they and a path he would not follow, he would rather die than end up like Anakin had. 

He landed the N-1 at the front entrance of the Pallace. He could see the ruling council standing there at the top of the steps. Sio Bibble stood proudly in front of them, his white beard was even longer than before. Marin jumped down and he was mobbed by the citzens of the city. He heard music playing in the background from an unknown source. Women crying and children laughing as he assended the steps. He could see that a micophone had been set up not to far away from the council. Over to the left a woman dressed in white stood. The Princess of Theed, she held the office Amidala had before her election to Queen. 

"I welcome you home once again Jedi Master Marin Jade. You have rid our planet of the scum of the galaxy. On behalf of the Council of ministers and the people of Naboo, I thank you." Bibble said. He motioned for Marin to say a few words but Marin would need no amplifing device to speak to the thousands gathered here.

"Citizens of Theed and all over Naboo. I have not rid this planet of the Empire yet. They will be back. Their pull back was a ploy to bring me out in the open. And I am afraid it worked. They kidnapped my daughter and killed my mother. I vow to you this day that I will not rest untill they are dead. It may not be by my hands but Emperor Palpatine will die . Now what I tell you now you must take to heart. Your rightful ruler will return someday and regain what has been taken from her . Be prepared for her return. It will be many years in the future but I have foreseen it. I will speak to the council now. But the force has not forgotten the brave people of this planet. May the Force be with you." Marin bowed to the assemblige of beings. Their emotions charge him with hope and peace and filled the emptiness in his heart. 

Bibble lead the council up into the Throne room. The bisected throne still remained. Marin looked at it and concentrated and ran his finger over the burn marks left by the blazing sword. Using the force he brought the two pieces back together and melded them into one. Returning the metal and wood to there previous form. 

"What the Darkside tries to destroy the light can heal" Marin said and he turned to look at the Queen's advisors.

"Is what you say is true ? She will return" a woman said. 

"If I said it, Then it is true. " 

Bibble got up and looked at all the ministers " Then Minister Jade is your purpose for this meeting.?" 

"Do not elect another Monarch until she returns" Marin said. 

The Princess of Theed stood up. She had no real power in the council but Amidala always listened to her. Marin could never remember her name, if it was ever spoken. 

"I second that motion" she said. " I propose that we elect a Prime Minister to head the government until the Queen returns. He or She will act in her sted until the throne once more has a person to sit in it"

"But what if she is dead?" Bibble said.

"Then Naboo will never elect another Monarch again. The Master Jedi has a point Governor. The Queen is a symbol of this planets soliderity." the Princess said.

"Then you have no aspirations to take her place?" Bibble said .

"No I do not, I will serve as the Princess of Theed until she returns as Queen. My sister deserves our respect and our loyalty, she has earned it a thousand times over."she said. 

Marin's face just about froze with surprize of that fact. He had never heard anyone mention that Amidala had a sister. Of course he had never asked even at Amidala's wedding if she had any family attending. But he looked at the woman, a few years younger than Amidala but the same features were there. He should have known. But the aninimity of Amidala's past would prevent anyone from taking advantage of their relationship. 

"The Princess has spoken , all in favor please raise your hand" Bibble stated.

Twelve hands went up as well as Marin's. He did have a vote on all council actions.

"Then so be it." Bibble noted the vote in the log. 

"It is time for me to leave. I have a lot of work to do ahead of me" Marin said and he vowed to them. 

"Master Jedi might I have a word with you" the Princess said. 

"But of course your Highness" Marin followed he over to the far corner.

"I have been given a note by a Medical Technician that she needs to speak with you. And I want to thank You for iniciating the action. "

"You do not have to thank me Princess. I am but a servant to the Queen and the people of Naboo. " Marin said humbly.

"I know it must come as a shock to you that I revealed such a secret before the council. Captain Panaka thought if someone knew that I was her sister they could hold me hostage and try and influence her. But she is much stronger than that. But I wanted to know if you have heard from her?" the Princess said. 

"No, but I know that she is as well. You will see her return someday. "

"Good , the Med tech is waiting for you in the medical wing "The Princess bowed her head slightly and moved on back to the meeting. 

Marin had no time for this. He had to come up with a plan to save not only his daughter but his wife as well. He walked into the medical wing of the palace. The force came flooding into him as a vision played before his eyes. A red haired woman laid on the exam table . A doctor shook her head and walked away and to a man Marin had seen before, the son of his friend . The doctor said something to him. He leaned over to the woman his face was in such pain.

"Mara they could not save the...." the Man said. He broke down in tears as did the woman. He saw her face. It was the face of his grown up daughter. The future, there was horrible if that happened. The offspring inside her were very important. But there it was again, in his vision . Mara would return to Naboo as would her husband. Marin looked around the room as he froze the image like Yoda had taught him. Standing in the corner Amidala and her daughter wept openly. Another red haired woman and a brown haired male .They were his children , he could see it in their eyes and in their souls. He saw himself as a bystander looking dejected and sadened. But no Mira. The vision broke down and collasped around him as a medical technician spoke his name.

"Marin I have something to tell you. Please come into one of the offices we have to talk." she said. 

Marin stumbled out of the office with a look of complete shock on it. Even more so than to find his friend had a sister. But here was the real kicker he had to do something with this embryo and fast. He could not wait to find Mira that could take months, even years. Then who? Rabe' Or Sabe'? No they had their own destinies. The Princess? no that was really out of the question. Try explaining that one . Marin wandered through the palace with no particular destination in mind. Where in the world would he find a surrogate mother for his other twin daughter? He just wished he had a sister in law like Ben did to help him out.Baru? Ben said they could never have kids. He had to talk to Ben and then find Barroke to see about his recent vision. He had the small canister in his hands. It held the conglomeration of cells that would grow into a baby. It's power source had a maximum of four years on it. The idiot who designed them put the batteries on the inside so the could not be changed. Once it was opened or thew power cells died, the fetus would thaw and it had to be implanted. The clock was ticking. He only had two months before it was too late. He ended his mindless wandering in the hanger. He looked over at the far wall and one of the ships he designed sat there. He smiled and shook his head. He turned and went back to where he left the landspeeder he borrowed. Might as well take care of his mother's funeral himself and close up the house. Then he would head out for Tatooine and see Ben. Together they would be able to figure this out. 

****

Twenty SevenThe Search Begins 

****

Mira Jade tried to follow the Imperial Star Destroyer through hyperspace. It was more or less headed to the core. But she lost the connection with Mara half way there. It was like they put her in stasis or something. She decided to head for Coruscant and infiltrate the Capitol planet and work out a plan from there. She knew Palpatine would have to keep her little girl somewhere close. And if she was close, she could find her easily with the force. She kicked herself halfway to Coruscant and almost turned the Emerald Lass around but she wasn't sure that Marin would understand. She had kept so much from him. The other child that was now never going to be born. The fact that she knew this was going to happen and did nothing to prevent it. She sacrificed Mara and she could not live with her decision she made over three years ago . The Emerald Lass dropped out of hyperspace just outside the Coruscant system. It would take awhile to get there on the sublight drive but better to sneak in this way. Just as she'd done on countless worlds during the Clone Wars. But in nothing the size of the Lass and not it's destinctive shape. She turned on the passive sensors and then the holonet receiver. A news flash had just came on and she downloaded the story .

Mira hit the play button and sat back in the pilots chair. A Imperial Officer had been named Tarkin had been credited with capturing more Rogue Jedi .The Emperor had just raised Admiral Tarkin to the Rank of Grand Moff and given him control of the Outer Rim territories. He was to lead a new group of Imperial officers on the greatest Jedi Hunt of all. To find the missing members of the High Council and the worst enemy of all . The butcherer of over one thousand loyal Imperial soldiers, Marin Jade. A picture of her husband was displayed with a reward of five hundred thousand imperial credits for his capture dead or alive. A small line undernieth the picture said No Disintigrations Please, Proof of Identity needed. What could have Marin have done in the time she left him on Naboo and now. But her picture was no where in the news broadcast. Of the council there were only three included Mace Windu, Yoda and Yaddle were pictured. Mira knew they would never find Yaddle or Yoda . Mace on the other hand might get caught if he wasn't careful. The passive sensors pinged and Mira smiled . A bulk freightor just dropped out of hyperspace behind her and with the amount of corrosion on the hull and the irregularity of it would suit her purpose nicely. 

She slowly moved the Lass on a paralell course and waited for it to pass. Bulk freightors were known for having poor or little lateral sensor packages . It made them really vunerable to collisions and pirate attacks. This one looked like it had been hit lately because of the huge gash in one of it's side holds. The hole was just big enough. She hit the thrusters and carefully piloted the shuttle up next to the freightor and then at the right time hit the thrusters and the Lass shot into the hold. Mira spun the _Lass_ around and set it down inside the hold. The gravity plates were off so she used the clamps built into the landing struts to hold the ship in place and just let the freightor take her in system. Once inside the Capitols energy sheild she'd exit the freightor and make her way slowly to the planet. And then she'd begin her search in earnest. She would find her daughter if it killed her. As the ship began it's decent she looked through the gapping hole in the side of the freighter. The planet that had once been her home looked foreign now. It was filled with darkness, danger and intrique. She closed the force in around her. She had to do this like any other being in the galaxy, without the force. The dangers of this were high but she had to do this. She had to get her daughter back. Her mind drifted a second as she thought of Marin and his reaction to her ommision.

Marin Jade looked out the veiwport of the shuttle _Karatin _ at the planet of Tatooine. This had been Sabe's ship and even though it wasn't much on comforts it was fast. Just the way Marin had designed them. He shook his head at the planet bellow. What would make a being actually live on a desolate place like this. The citizens of Tatooine must be masocists was the only thing Marin could think of . But it was certainly a good place to hide. Marin nosed the ship over and pointed it towards the massive Dune Sea and towards Kenobi's. He had thought about putting down in one of the spaceports but all he had was Naboo gold coins on him and he wasn't sure that the dockmaster would except them. He did have some Imperial credit chips but wanted to save those in case he went towards the core. All his banking info for the massive amount of cash that Bail had left for him was on his ship. And only the force knew where his wife had taken it. As he came closer to the little hutt among the rocky outcropping in the Jundland Wastes he could see it hadn't changed much in the time since he'd been here last. Marin sat the ship just a few meters from Ben's door. The other Jedi was at the door as soon as Marin opened the hatch of the_ Karatin . _

Kenobi didn't look very happy to see him as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest. " Marin how in the name of the force am I supposed to keep Luke safe if you keep showing up here. Your going to get us both caught. "

"Ben I need some help. Vader kidnapped my daughter, Mira left to find her by herself and I have a defrosting embryo that I have to find a woman to carry." "Your problems are never easy one's, are they Jade" Kenobi said. 

"Hey who ever said saving the galaxy was easy?" Marin laughed. 

Ben just shook his head and motioned Marin to come inside. Marin took a seat and began to run down the last few years including the newest of visions he'd been hit with. Ben sat back and put one hand on his chin , deep in thought.

"Marin are you sure it's your Mara that is destined to marry Luke? And why is it your visions always seemed to be centered on your family and not other beings in the galaxy?" Kenobi was a good one to talk to about anything. He always had been a good sounding board. He had kept Marin centered and on task several times during the Clone Wars. 

"I have had visions of different places and beings Ben. Entire planets being blown away and there is not a damn thing I can do about it yet. Of course if I come across one of those responsible for it I am gonna kill him" Marin said with all honesty. "I had my chance once and I should have did it. One word from me and a little squeeze by Taybar or Barroke and he'd been mynock food. " 

"That sounds more like something your friend Solo would say" Ben laughed.

"Yeah well you wait till you run across his son you think Jacen was brash" Marin laughed. Kenobi gave him a strange look at that one. "So you got anyone in mind for my mother to be?" 

"Baru is out, Owen just barely let me house Luke at his place. And now he refuses to let me see the boy. Too bad Shmi is dead she would be perfect. A kind woman she was according to my teacher Qui-Gon. Let me think" Ben scratched he beard for a moment and ran through the few woman on Tatooine he actually knew. His eyes lit up for a second and then he nodded. "You got any credits to give to the woman that will raise your daughter?" Ben asked. 

"All in Naboo gold pieces right now. I can come back or transmit more out to her as much as she needs" Marin said as he look at the other Jedi Master." Well?" 

"You've already met her. She's kind and generious and loving. Her family has lots of kids" kenobi hinted. 

"You mean Olivanne Darklighter" Marin asked and answered the question at the same time. 

"You are quick I'll give you that Marin. Especially since you've stood toe to toe with Palpatine and told him point blank how he was going to die. And I beleive he thought you were just making it up." 

"And the look on that rotting flesh of a face will be priceless. It's too bad I won't be there to see it for real " Marin said. 

"Do you see Luke killing the Emperor?" Kenobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Anakin will eventually. That's if I prod him a little" 

"Prod him, Marin your nuts, you can't seriously think your going to face him and survive? He's not even a man anymore. Palpatine has twisted him" Kenobi said. 

"Not if I don't have to. But I have other ways hopefuly to get him to see reason" Marin said. " But if I am going to find Mira and my daughter I gotta get going. Let's go into Anchorhead and see if Ollie will do this for me" 

"No problem let me get a few things. I have been making for her anyway" Ben said. He had a look in his eye Marin had never seen before.

"Ben Kenobi has something for a lady? Hell Ben if your sweet on the ol' girl I can find someone else ya know" Marin said with a impish smile. 

"No, you nerf for brains. I have her sell things I make and we split the profits."Kenobi defended there _Business _relationship a little too strongly. 

"What ever you say pal. I always thought you had a thing for Sabe'?" Marin put in a jab at his friend. Jedi could marry , it was rare that they took another Jedi as a mate as Marin had. But many were like Ben never meant to .They were wanders by nature and to leave a mate at home while you might come home every few years made it tough to stay married. 

"I did and if Anakin hadn't fallen I would probably have let her know about it . But it was not meant to be. I have a important job here on Tatooine now. Ollie is not the marring kind either Marin. So we have the perfect relationship. I make things for her to sell and we leave it at that." Kenobi said as he looked at the other Jedi. 

"Okay my friend " Marin said .He let it drop right there. He could see that Ben had accepted his role in the grander scheme of things. His job was to be ready to be there for Luke when he needed it. To be the hermit he was right now. Marin still had things to do before his time to sit back and wait for things to unfold. 

Olivanne accepted the proposal but refused any money from Marin. Just the fact that she could raise a child without the hamperings of a husband was good enough for her. Anchorhead had a small Medicenter with a medical droid that performed the procedure. The timing was perfect for it and after a couple of injections of hormones the embryo was implanted. Marin hung around Anchorhead for a little while just until the droid affirmed that the procedure was a success. Marin than wiped the driods memory of the whole thing just to be safe. Marin had made a few deliveries for Ollie during the time the droid told her to take it easy. Including one out to the Larrs farm. Baru and Luke were going over some educational materiel when MArin arrived. 

The sandy haired boy ran up to him and just about talked his ears off in the short time Marin was there. He automatically picked up on that Marin was from off world and the qustions kept coming. Marin answered as many of the questions as he could and diverted the young boys attention to something else when he got to close to the truth in several instances. Already Marin could see the boy had tremendous potental in the force. He was constantly working on electrical appliances that had broken on Baru, and Owen couldn't purchase new ones. Moisture farming was a tough way to make a living. Very little rewards in it but people who did it were not looking for rewards just a way to survive on a planet like this. It was something more basic than that, the farmer against the elements and who would ultimately control the other. 

Owen returned one day early from the ranges and looked at the Jedi. Somehow he could tell Marin was not just some delivery boy. He took Marin outside and threatened the Jedi. Never to return again or face the consequences. Marin just told him he was wrong about trying to keep Luke in the dark about his heritage by not letting Ben train him .That he was putting the boy in more danger than he would ever know. Marin could tell in his own gruff way Owen loved the lad and would do anything to protect him.

Marin left the Larrs farm for the last time he turned to see a little dust and grease covered face looking as if Luke wanted to go with him. Marin waved at the little boy and pointed the speeder back towards Anchorhead. He could see the dejected look on his face and through the force. It was risky but Marin whispered to him _ Your time will come young Luke be patient. _ Marin looked over his shoulder as the boy tried to figure out where the voice had come from. 

Marin arrived back in Anchorhead just in time to see Ben come out of the shop.

"So Ben how's it been going?" Marin asked. 

"Seems you've missed your calling Marin. Heard your quite a salesman. Ollie has sold most of my items. I want to Thank You." Ben said.

"Ah it's nothing General just doing my job." Marin snicked a little.

"Well to tell you the truth . I could use a blast furnace and I think if we head over to Mos Espa we might be able to find one" 

"Okay hop in, Ollie had a errand she wanted me to go on anyway. I guess we could go over to Mos Espa instead of Mos Eisely to find what she needed." MArin powered up the speeder again and Ben hopped in. The trip to Mos Espa didn't take too long. Ben pointed out a junk shop that he wanted to try first. 

The two Jedi walked in and nearly fell over flat on their faces. A woman with a very surprized look on her face stood there behind the small counter. A blue winged creature came over to them. It said something in hutteese which Marin and Ben did not speak. 

"He said ' What can I do for you?' the woman said. 

"We are in need of a small blast furnace"Kenobi answered. 

"Ah yes you come right place.. I think I have just what you need... come with me in the back" the being said. Ben followed the flying creature as instructed. 

It left Marin there standing looking at the woman. He shook his head at her and smiled.

"You look familure Miss have we met before?" Marin said.

"Could be you do look like someone I have know in the past but he was dressed much better than you are sir."she answered back.

"Must be all those lonely days in the cold" Marin said. 

The woman just narrowed her eyes at him. She was not picking up what he was saying. 

"Been here long?" Marin asked. 

"No not really just wanted a place to work and could blend in and send things home "she said back.

"Ah yes I know the feeling. Been doing that lately until........." Marin choked back a feeling of remorse and loss. It registered on his face. 

"This ain't working Marin so let's drop the act "she said. "I'm out of practice What's wrong my friend." 

"I'll give you the quick version. Don't know how long Ben will be able to keep your flying buddy busy. Your son is fine looks a lot like his dad and not to far away from here either. Your daughter is doing fine as well according to Rabe'. Mira and I had a daughter and he took her." Marin took another deep breath as he thought about Mara being in the hands of that madman. He looked up at that face."She went to find her alone. I am afraid he has her as well"

"Oh no Marin. Then why are you here and not out looking for her?" the woman said. 

"You remember I told you that we were supposed to have twins? Well the Mira decided to have one removed to have at another time. And didn't tell me. So I had to find a serogote to carry her."

"I'll do it Marin" she offered.

"I wished I'd known you were here or I would have asked you" 

'It too late than I take it?"

"Yes it is." 

" Name's Nashira for now and yours sir?" She said as she out out her hand. 

"I have no need to hide Nashira. Vader already invited me to dance with him anytime I want. And he will keep the rest of them away from me until I decide to take him up on it."

"Marin that is crazy. You don't know how close he came to catching me. He nearly got Rabe'. And that Bounty hunter Fett, he desintergrated Nikole. I narrowly escaped. But he is much stronger now than he was, he has forgotten who he was. He is no longer someone you can reason with" she looked down at her hands and the ring that was still on her finger.

"I think I can, there is still good in him . I have to try ." Marin said.

But she never had a chance to say anymore as the flying blue creature came back in the shop from the back . 

It said something to the woman in a very disguested tone. She gave it right back to him in a even more indignant tone and words. Marin chuckled at the sight of the two of them arguing . The Toydarrian looked at Marin and then said something to him in Huttenese. 

"What you look at outlander. You no understand anything I say . ?"Watto said as he sneared at Marin and came close to his face. " But I know you... You that Jade fellow.... I see you on a wanted poster. You best be on your way I think." 

"I will go in my own time my blue friend. But you be the one to be careful. One day you may regret what you say to the wrong person or better a wookiee and he rips off one of your wings" Marin warned him.

"Ah yes Jedi speak much truth in that. Heard I have poor sports are wookiees. But you go now much danger here " Watto warned him. "Another time perhaps you and I sit down and I teach you about racing pods eh?"

"No more pod racing Watto. You lost everything last time remember?" the woman said.

"Ah yes maybe new game then Sabbac. Me and you we play again girl "

"And I'll own the whole business and you can work for me, Partner" She answered back. Marin smiled and Watto looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. Watto hated losing more than anything but he was a gambler and if he wasn't to careful she would have him as an employee. She had learned very well from what Marin and Barroke had taught her about reading people and she had learned her craft well. He began to wonder if the other source of supplies hadn't come from her .

Ben came walking out with a blast furnace in his hand and put it down on the counter.

"It seems to be in working order. Here are the trugnuts for it" Ben tried to give them to Watto,. But he pointed to the woman. 

"You were going to overcharge him for that . " She said as she handed half of the coins back to Ben. 

"How we make any money, you always give back half of what I say to charge."

"When you stop overcharging people than I'll stop giving half of it back"she said as she shook her head. 

"Go in peace Gentlemen "she said. "See you on the next trip" 

Ben carried the little oven back to the speeder. Marin made a quick stop at one of the weaver shops a few doors down and picked a roll of cloth for Ollie. And a exotic flower from another shop and returned to the speeder. Nashira was speaking to Ben in the door way of the shop. The little blue being was cursing something from inside. Once Marin came close enough the two parted. 

"She says she's heard rumors of Mira's capture but not by name. But she is no longer on Coruscant. The Corellians think she's being held in the deep core somewhere."

"How in the world would she know that? Tatooine is not exactly the hub of the universe."

"Yeah but it is for smuggler's. And somehow the smugglers seem to know everything that is going on around the entire galaxy. She's set up a smuggler's pipeline on info concerning everything. They tell her things about what's going on after she get's them deals on the parts their looking for from our blue friend in there. "Ben said. He made a motion with his hands. One hand washing the other and Marin understood. She was an incredible lady alright. 

"So these sources of her's, got a name for this planet?" Marin asked .

"No just that it's somewhere deep in the core" Ben shook his head. 

Marin sighed heavily and looked around the dusty city as the jumped into Ollie's landspeeder. " Well it's a start. Now I have to find the rest of the puzzle but first I'm gonna need some back up. Which means a trip to Kashyyyk" 

"Barroke, is he there?" 

"I assume so if not maybe Chewbacca is " 

"He was your Pilot on the _Lady_ right."

"Sure was and the next time you run across him all hell will break loose." Marin said with a chuckle that broke into a full belly laugh.. 

"I hate when you do that Marin. I could ask you what you meant by that..But of course your not going to tell me, just like the Solo comment earlier. Just another one of your vaque hints" Ben looked at him as the speeder left the city of Mos Espa and back towards Kenobi's place. 

"You'll find out Ben, you really will. And when you run into these two characters be preparred for the end of the Empire" Marin banked the speeder around a large dune and dodged a sandcrawler cresting the dune. Inside the cockpit he could see the little Jawa shaking a fist at him. 

"Now I want you to do me a favor as far as Sara's concerned" Marin said. He told the other Jedi Master what he would require him to do. Kenobi looked at him strangly at first, but nodded an agreement. 

"I will do as you ask Marin. I will see to it she get's her training. But I have no idea how to train a healer?"

"Yoda or Yaddle will " Marin said. "Just take her to one of them they take care of the rest"

"But how is she gonna get there?" 

"I'll provide the ship and the pilot" Marin said."But how?"

"I have forseen it Ben.." Marin told him. The older Jedi looked at Marin for a minute and then just nodded. He knew that there was something that the Prophet wasn't telling him. 

****

Chapter Twenty EightSleeping Beauty Awakens

****

Mira Jade woke up in a dark damp cell she had no idea how long she'd been out. But from the way her muscles responded she guessed a very long time. She felt so weak she could hardly move her legs at all. Her mouth felt like she hadn't had water in months or even years . She looked her arm and saw a patch on it where an IV line had been feeding her. She was also naked and cold and looked like she'd lost ten to fifteen kilo's. She finally made it to the sitting position when the door opened to her cell.

"Ah, Mira Jade I see you are still alive. How fortunate for us that you did not pass on. Now we can have loads of fun" the voice said.

"You'll die for this Tarkin" she spat back. She would have spit at him too but she was so dehydrated she could not. 

"I am so sure of that Jedi. Your in no position to threaten anyone" he said." Besides I just stopped in for a visit. I heard they were giving free peep shows here. And I can't wait till your braggart of a husband is dangling at wits end to find you. I might even have pity on him and kill him so he won't hear you scream his name when you die"

"If death comes to me Tarkin I will not be screaming with pain but of Joy that I will be joining the force" Mira said as she held her head high. She made no attempt to cover herself and give him the satisfaction." But when you die you'll know nothing of the peace , love and joy the force has to offer. Just the burning gates of hell that will lock you in forever" 

"Such spirit to go with such beauty. I just can't wait for your daughter to come of age. She'll be a fine conquest for someone" Tarkin laughed and exited the cell. The door clanged shut and she just looked away. 

Conquest in a hutt's eye, if that's what they thought of Mara they were dead wrong. Her spirit was as unbending as they come. Marin and Mira had encouraged her to be her own person in the short three years they had with her. And no one would destroy that. She looked at her skin and at the rest of her body then exhaled and saw no mist. It wasn't from a low temperature she was cold it was from the darkside of the force. Palpatine was here now. The door opened once more and in strood the Dark One. 

"Ah Mira Jade I see you have recovered from your little mishap. " he said. 

He sat down on the pallet next to her and scanned her from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. 

"You are exquisit Mira, a little on the thin side but we can change that. I will have food brought to you. And please feel free to contact your husband if you wish so at least he knows your alive. And then the fun will begin" Palpatine laughed. 

"I will not turn to the dark side Palpatine so you might as well kill me now" Mira said with a sneer on her face. 

"I don't want you to turn I already have an apprentice in Vader. No I will torture you and by doing so torture your husband at the same time. He will pay for his arrogance of threating me Mira Jade. And when you do die you'll take a lot of my enemies with you" 

"I will not do as you ask Palpatine. I will never bow to your wishes" she spat. 

"Oh you will my dear Mira, you will or your daughter will die. I have you Mira Jade and your husband will be powerless to stop me or even to rescue you. And he will die trying. " Palpatine just laughed . "Now call him or Mara will die before your very eyes" . The door opened and a little red haired girl stood there. She looked to be about four or five years old.

"How many years have you had me drugged Palpatine?" "I forget now but what does it matter now. Your awake at least for the moment. Now I command you to call him ". His hand glowed with blue electricity and he pointed towards the girl .

**__**

MARIN she said his name in the force. She listened and closed her eyes and broadcasted it through the force so her husband would see and hear her. 

Hear me my love where are you? Mira tried again. 

Marin Jade sat across the table from an old Corellian trader for the past two hours listening to the man go on and on about something the new Dikat had proclaimed. He was getting nowhere fast.. This was the last place he'd tried. His trip to Kashyyyk was cut short by a Imperial Cruiser that had attacked the jungle planet. And from reports they took many Wookiees for work details. He had been kicking around Corellia for more than six months now tring to find someone who had a clue about where the Emperor might have stashed his wife. He'd run across this young Cor-Sec officer that looked alot like Valin Halcyon but his name was Horn. But Rostek had never said anything about having a son. But he could tell that wasn't right. One of Marin's many talents was the ability to recall anything he had ever heard, smelled or saw. And this guy looked exactly like Valin. And this Horn fellow was always around were ever Marin might be. Marin gulped down the last of the bottle of Solo's Victory Lum he had and was about to get up. When Horn came over to him and sat down. The old trader decided that the addition of the Cor Sec officer was a good excuse to take off and he deserted the table like it was on fire. 

"I've noticed a few things over the past few months, friend." Horn said.

"Yeah what's that ,_friend _?" Marin looked at him straight in the eye.

"You seem to make the oddest of friends and not one of them can every remember your name. Why is that?" he asked.

"Cause I don't think they really care what your name is if your the one buying the drinks Officer Horn" MArin said cautiously. 

"I see you know my name but what's yours? You seem aweful familure to me. I just can't quite place your face" Horn said. 

"Don't know maybe I just have one of those faces ." Marin said back. He knew that this little game wouldn't last forever. 

"Who are you really or do we have to haul you into HQ to find out. Maybe go over some Imperial Wanted posters " Horn said.

"If you do that someone might recognize you as well Halcyon. Heard bounty on students is up to quarter of a million. " Marin looked right at him. 

"Oh your one of those, maybe we should go talk in a quieter setting "Horn said.

Marin nodded and paid the bar tab with credits that Bail Organa stashed on Corellia for him. He was lucky of it too cause he had spent alot of it trying to get these idiots to tell him something useful. Of course he had also given quite a few of his credits to some of the poorest of citizen in Coronet City as well. He followed Horn out the door and into his groundcar and they headed away from tresure ship row. Horn said little in the car until he pulled down a residental street on the outskirts of Coronet City. He pulled into the drive of a small house and hopped out. He lead Marin in the door where a little boy came running up and hugged Hal's legs.

"Hi there Corran" Marin said. The boy looked up at him with those green eyes. 

"How you know my name" he asked. 

"I'll tell you someday, trust me" Marin said and tusseled his hair. 

Horn lead him down the stairs into a small room and then flipped a switch on a scrambler. 

"Alright it's safe to talk , now spill it " Horn said as he sat down in a chair. 

"My name is Marin Jade and..........'

"Your looking for your wife and daughter right?" Hal Horn finished it for him. 

Marin nodded and then took a seat in a chair across from him" So what can you tell me Valin" 

"Just that an Imperial Order of Capture has been lifted on you by order of Lord Vader. But if your seen they're supposed to report it directly to him. He wants you bad my friend. Real bad you must have really ticked him off ." 

"I was just his friend and now must be an enemy. I told him I was gonna kill him. "

"Your insane!" Horn said .

"Not insane but unfortunatly unless you have some info on where their holding Mira and Mara . I might just have to face him to find out where they are" Marin said.

"And how are you going to rescue them if your dead might I ask?"

"He won't kill me. Of course I might not be in great shape afterwards"Marin said in a glum way. 

"Now I know your insane Jade. There is got to be another way to find them"

"If there is I'd entertain the idea. But short of going into Imperial Center and asking Palpatine himself. It's the only way............. 

MARIN he heard in his head . Hear me my love . where are you? 

Marin closed his eyes and opened himself to the force he felt the connection to her in his mind and saw through her eyes and she through his. 

I am here Mira . I can hear you he said back.

**__**

He wants you bad Marin he wants you to suffer as I suffer. 

I know Mira I will find you. Do you know where you are? 

__

No I don't . He said he'd kill Mara if I didn't call to you I'm sorry I didn't 

Mira.....Mira Marin lost the connection with his wife and he opened his eyes. Horn was looking at him with wide eyes. " How do you do that?" Hal Horn asked. 

"You heard that?" Marin asked. 

"I heard you in my head as clear as if you were screaming in in my ear. " Hal said. "Do you think Corran heard it?" 

"We better find out, if he did he may have no idea where it came from. And that might scare him" Marin was out of the chair half a second behind Horn and they raced up the stairs. Little Corran was looking around the house for the source of the voice. 

"What's the matter buddy?" Hal asked. 

"Heard a voice talking but no ones here. He was talking to someone named Mira" the boy said. 

"Don't worry Corran that was me. It was nothing" Marin said in a soothing voice.

Corran looked at Marin for a second than went on about his business of playing with a toy on the floor. He pushed the old model of a ground car around making an engine sound. Marin pulled Hal over to one side. "Sorry about that but he'll be fine. But someday you'll be able to tell him about his true heritage . The Empire won't last forever. I got to be going ." 

Hal walked him to the door "I can call a groundcab for you Marin" 

"No that would put you both in more danger. But I will tell you this Valin, he will be a Jedi someday. One of the first of a new Order. And a very wise man thanks to you" Marin smiled and shook Hal's hand and walked away whistling a Corelian tune as he headed back towards the center of town and the Apartment he had rented. 

As he walked Marin thought of his next move. He hadn't been able to find Barroke or Chewbacca both if them had disappeared right along with a whole bunch of other wookiees. Taken as slaves he assumed from the report he got from Calla and Malla, their would be mates. Taybar was another possiblity but he figured he'd had to have had a little one by now and he wasn't about to ask him to come along if he was a new poppa. That left him with very few options left but to go it alone. Alone against Darth Vader and Palpatine and the entire Empire. Even a Corellian with a death wish wouldn't have taken those odds. Then he felt something in the back of his head. A noise form behind him like the safty getting undone from a blaster carbine. Marin easily reached in his vest pocket and put his hand around his lightsaber handle. 

He stretched out his senses and he felt the person behind him. A tall man about the same height as himself. Lots of offensive weaponry adorned this man. The clinking and swishing noice of something on his belt. Almost like pelts or something like hair brushing against the side of Armor. Specifically it was Mandelorian armor of a certain Bounty Hunter that had been seen in the Naboo Palace before Mara was taken. 

Marin pulled the double lightsaber from his vest and held it in front of him in both hands. He saw a corner in front of him and he ducked around it . A streetlamp up the street was out that left only two working on the block. Marin pointed a finger at a loose piece of duracrete and made it shoot upwards and it struck the light and it went out. He found another piece under the other one .And with a flick of a finger the other one went out. He ducked into an alley and waited. He saw the helmet peek around the corner and scan the street. The being didn't see a soul on the block but knew Marin must have sensed him following him. 

"What do you want Fett" Marin's voice seemed to becoming from all directions so his audio sensors couldn't pinpoint him. "Give it up Fett just put down the weapon and we can talk . I am not like Vader I don't kill for the fun of it" 

"That's not what I heard Jade "Fett said in a mechanical voice.

"And you think the Empire is above telling a few lies? Come on I can tell your a smart man Fett. Use your head and think why would Jedi kill innocents? They wouldn't if they were Jedi. But a Sith lives by a different code. One where honor is a dirty word. And honor is something you hold dear is it not?"Marin said to him. 

"Alright no weapons" 

"Please Fett you'd have to get damned near naked for that, just keep your hands free that's all I ask "Marin said. 

"Fair enough Jedi" Fett said and he put his rifle over his sholder and stepped out into the street. 

Marin did as well but kept the light saber in his hand unlit. The two walked closer to each other and stoped when they were three meters apart. 

"So Bounty Hunter what do you want?" 

"Give you a message. Vader is still waiting Jade and he grows impatient for you to name the place and time. He wants to end this."

"Yeah with either my death or his." Marin chuckled. 

"How do you joke about that?" Fett asked.

Marin shook his head and looked into the visor of the helmet " I do not fear death or fear him either I kill him or he kills me.. If I die I will merge with the force and take my place in the great ocean of energy that is the force. When a sith dies his energy explodes and stays where it dies. And he will never know the joy of what life has to offer. He feels the darkside or the evil side. It is selfish , greedy and filled with fear, anger and hate. You can't feel love if your hatred drowns it out. And you can't merge with the force if your not at peace with the force. When he kills a Jedi . Do you know why you don't find a body?" Marin said. 

"I don't know I have never killed a Jedi...yet." 

"Good for you Fett. The force pulls the Jedi into another plane of exsistance where there is nothing but peace , love and pure energy of life. We are all luminace beings made from that light. We are not the crude matter of skin, muscle or bone. The energy I pull from is that place of exsistance, all life creates it and makes it grow. And with the more Jedi he kills the more power there is in the lightside. And when a full Jedi Master calls it to himself he has the power of thousands of generations of Jedi and every living creature in the universe behind him. So you see when I do face him. I will not be alone. I will have millions of Jedi helping me destroy the abomination Vader has become. Best you be far away from your boss when that happens' 

"Your not the man I thought you were Jade. I am sorry he took your daughter"

"Oh....I'll see her again someday Fett and have my wife by my side once again" Marin bowed to him and turned his back to the bounty hunter .

"That's dangerous Jade to turn your back on me" Fett said. Marin turned back around half way "Can't fire that blaster without a power pack Fett"

Fett pulled his blaster from his shoulder and sure enough the power pack was gone. Fett looked up at Jade and a power pack came floating towards him. He pulled it out of the air and shook his head. Marin Jade just nodded and kept walking away. 

__

Tell your boss I'll be in touch . Marin spoke right to Fett's soul. He felt his hand on his shoulder even though Jade was 30 meters away already. Fett turned in the opposite direction and walked away muttering to himself. 

"If you have this ability I bet your daughter will as well. He came through quite clear. But he can't be that far away. I notice he did not answer you when you asked where he was must be he doesn't trust you" Palpatine said. 

"For your information ' where are you ' is not a question of location. It is more like to see if he is listening to the force Sith." She put as much hateful venom in it as she could. "When he asked me where I was, now that _was_ a question of location and if I knew I would have told him" 

"And you think one Jedi can get in here? Come I will give you a tour of your new home Jedi . You are never going to leave alive so I don't mind showing you around just this once." Palpatine headed for the door. The girl had been wisked away by someone unknown. He turned around and looked at her as she sat there. " Aren't you coming my dear?" 

"Not like this I'm not" she said. 

"A beautiful woman like you, modest? There are clothes in the chest at the foot of the bed Jade. Dress and follow me "Palpatine ordered and waited outside the door but watched her dress. The undergarments were the right size and when she saw the jumper she shook her head. She pulled it on and it fit perfectly like she'd been fit for it. But then if she had been out for two years they would have had plenty of time to do that. Any any number of things to her. She tried to touch the force but it was hard to get a good connection to it.

"I will let you touch the force when I deem it neccessary Mira. Can't have you sending unauthorized messages to your husband now can we" Palpatine said. Palpatine lead her down a long hallway to a set of doors he waved his hand at it and it opened for him. A turbolift car waited for them once they we both inside he waved his hand at it and it moved upwards. She tried to time the trip but the car moved in several directions before stopping. The doors opened and they stepped out into a large dark room. A staircase that lead to a Throne at the top. On each side of the door stood a huge guard all dressed in red. A force pike in it's hand standing completely still like a stone statue . A tall helemet cover it's head with a dark transpast shield across the eyes. 

The Emperor lead her up to the top of the grand staircase to the Throne level he went right for the chair and sat down. behind the throne was a huge window looking out over the planet. They were not on Coruscant that was for sure. She looked up at the sky and it was so bright that the huge veiwport was tinted heavily. Which to her meant only one thing The Deep Core. Where the suns were so densly packed it was never night time on any of the worlds there. She looked around the Throne chamber over to the far right was a pit and what looked like a holographic map of the galaxy. It was huge and star systems and sectors had different colors. The Corelian sector, Alderaan , Coruscant and Naboo were all lit up. And included what looked like courses of ships .Thousands of them and they were moving from point A to B . She studied the map and followed the course from Coruscant to the Deep Core and ending at a planet named Byss. She looked around the outer rim towards Hutt space and then towards the tingle arm. There it was AA-347-1138 listed plan as day and another world named Wayland and a note Mount Tantiss Warehouse Facility. Marin had mentioned about something that would happen there in the future. 

"So I take it you like my little work of art Mira?" the Emperor said. 

"Actually I do it is facinating at the detail this has. It must be tied into a huge dedicated system that incorperates Holonet communications and tracking computers as well as relay stations all over the galaxy. " She said as she turned away from it.

'It does exactly that . It took quite a while to set up . " 

"Very extravagent Palpatine as is everything you deem neccessary. Of course a True Master of the Force Needs no expensive trinkets or technology. You could do this without the lightshow" Mira looked right in his eyes. The evil inside him has draining the color from his face and his eyes . The eyes were a window to the soul she had heard once and by looking at his now he had no soul left inside. 

"The Darkside is starting to consume you Palpatine. But if I might ask , Why did you turn to the easy path?" Mira asked as she started to work on his pyschy.

"You intrique me Mira , you are in more danger than you'll ever know but you ask me about myself and not where you are or what's around you. Why is that? "

"Because with the force as my ally I fear nothing. And I do not fear death cause when I do die I will be surrounded by family in my bed a very long time from now. And I will join with the force. Or have you forgotten.... There is no death.. There is the force." She said.

The Emperor looked at her and laughed at her with the most evil of laughs that it boomed off the side of the throne room. "You really think your husband will save you, don't you. You think he will defeat Vader? Already he is tracking him from your contact with him. He will hunt him down and then your rescuer will be no more. Just like all the other Jedi Vader has killed. Then your husband's Prophecy will be no more" 

'He will face Vader but he is more powerful than you can possibly imagine Sith. The force is with him and he will survive. You have felt the lightside you know the power it has. All the Jedi from the past will be behind him when he comes for me. You have nothing but hate and anger. They are shallow emotions compaired to peace, joy of Life itself . My only question to you are you powerful enough or brave enough not to stand behind Vader . When he comes for me stand up before the truth of the Force and face him Sith. As all the Jedi Masters from the past stand with him. Lending him their knowledge and their strength and the strength of every living creature in the Universe. You are never alone when you walk the path of the light. Then we'll see who has the last laugh." Mira closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the force. She felt it connect with her and she called it to her. It filled her with light and warmth and she basked in it and smiled. 

"You can try and cut me off Sith Lord but I have the force on my side"Mira Jade said as she looked at the blank stare in his eyes. "You think your feeble skills can withstand the power of the darkside?"the Emperor croaked . His hands glowed with blue electricity and he let it build and then pointed his hands at her. Blue darkside energy bolt flew from his fingertips aimed at her midsection. But the energy bolts never contacted her skin it simply washed over her and bled off into the floor. He pulled back his hands and looked at her. The light bubble surrounded her and protected her. 

"I may have under estimated you woman but you can not last forever. I will find a way to break you and then make you suffer. I will take you to the verge of death and then bring you back to do it all over again, and again."He said with a look of pure evil on his face" Guards take her back to her new home." Mira turned and desended the stairs and met the red clad monsters at the bottom. They didn't speak a word to her and they did not have to give her direction she lead them as if they were mere escorts. The one guard on her right pointed a controller at the wall and the turbolift doors open and they stepped inside. He pointed at it again and the car started back down the dirrection she'd come. Until she was at the bottom of the fortress. She used the force to make a mental map of the place and burn it into her memory. Marin would get her out of this somehow but it might not be right away. The force flicked a little as she went into her cell but it did not leave her completely. It had taken alot to redirect those beams into the ground. But she no longer felt weak . On a small table sat a tray of food and a pitcher of water. She went right to them as the door shut behind her. She noticed that a transparasteel box was outside her door as she walked by and in it contained her lightsaber. But she noticed it was in pieces and had no power cell. So close, but yet so far another little reminder that she was his prisoner . But not forever she vowed as she slowly ate the food and drink. 

****

Twenty NineThe Duel of Good and Evil

****

Marin Jade thought about what he had seen through his wife's eyes when they were connected to the force. A red haired girl stood in a doorway of what looked like a cell. Palpatine pointed his hands at her dark energy surrounding his hands. He got a direction of where she was by following her signal through the force. He visualized the force as a stream of energy and he followed that stream back to the center of the galaxy. And in this quest he could see spirits of fallen Jedi pointing him in the direction of the stream as the guided his half spirit through time and space and to the world where she was being held. He saw her standing in the Throne room acting defient as ever as Palpatine tried to hit her with the bolts and the look on his face as they were deflected into the floor. She was full connected to the force and surrounded by friends from the past. Urging her on helping her connect deeper into the force than she ever had been before. They all saw him as he watched and he smiled. He returned to his body where the rest of his spirit still anchored him to his own reality and as he opened his eyes a specter of his Master stood before him. 

"Mac, is it really you?"

"Aye laddy it is me. Brave thing you've done and getting better at it are you. But that place is not easliy gotten into even for a Jedi Master. " the specter said.

"Truth in what you say Mac. Much truth in that. " Marin said as he checked his course on the little shuttle _Karatin _ as she raced through hyperspace. 

"Might I ask where you are going?" Mac looked at him. "If I am not mistaken Byss is in the other direction" 

"I'm not going to Byss right away Mac" Marin answered. 

"Your not? might I ask what you are doing then?" 

"Going to go and wait for Vader and have it out with him" Marin asked.

A look of total disbelief covered his master's face "Halcyon was right your out of your gorde."

"Been following me long Master?" Marin smiled. 

"As a matter of fact I have and then again haven't. The next plane is different than this world . Your here and then again your not. It is very hard to explain Marin" 

"I'll find out someday but not for a very long time Master. Anakin will not kill me but I might be able to get him to see the light one more time. I just wish Ben were with me but he has a important job of his own. I know it might not be possible but if Qui-Gon could stand with me I think it would help." 

"He can not appear to you or even what's left of Skywalker but with you he will be" Mac said and his spirit disappeared. 

"That's all that I need "Mrin said to himself. He closed his eyes and thought of Anakin Skywalker. The part that was still inside the body of Darth Vader. 

__

Meet me _on_ 1138 _in one week _ he sent out in a whisper. 

**__**

Gladly Jade Marin got back in return. 

Marin Jade stood at the very spot where he had harsh words with Anakin Skywalker all those years ago. He had gotten there within a couple of days and spent the rest of the time meditating. Calling on the force to give him the wisdom and the knowledge to say the right things to save his friend. He heard a ship start to land within the last hour of the one week time frame. Marin took a sip of the purified water that had been his only staple during his meditation. He felt a dark presances as the ships hatch opened and Darth Vader came stolling out and onto the battlefeild. 

"We meet again old friend. But only one will walk away from this place." Vader said. 

"I would rather we walk away from this as friends Anakin. You have the power to redirect your destiny and let go of the hate that is festering in you now. I can fill you with the light until we can reinforce your body .Palpatine has lied to you, tricked you, and abused you. "

"No he saved me from what Kenobi did to me" Vader spat back and pulled off his caped and spun it to the ground. 

"You forced Kenobi into that fight Anakin. He pleaded with you to give up your hate and feel the love that we all have for you. I consider you my brother and I always will. " Marin said as he stood up. His blue Jedi cape also lay on the ground. 

"Love where did that ever get anyone? Jade you are such a fool. Everything I ever loved has been taken from me. My mother and now Padme', and you speak of love." 

"No you forced her away Anakin. If you had listened to your Master and your friends you would be with her right now. But you beleived an evil, manipulative bastard over your friends. You forgot everything I said to you. I told you to **trust in her**, that she would **never **betray that trust and you still didn't _listen to me_. Listen to me now Anakin. Let go of your hate , put down your weapon and step back into the light. I will help you, Obi wan will help you. And I can feel an old friend here now and he will help you. Qui-Gon is here Anakin let go of your hate join me and we will call to him. We will call all the great masters to this place and we will heal you. "

"You lie Marin Jade. I can not be healed you came here to detroy me."Vader said as he lit his lightsaber. 

Marin shook his head and pulled out his double bladed saber and lit both ends. "I came here to reclaim my friend not to destroy him. Deep down inside there Anakin still exsists. And he will always be there until the day when he will rise up and throw away the anger and the hate and the fear. But by then there will be only a shell of a man and death will come to you no matter what. But right now the darkside has not taken fully ahold of you Anakin. There is enough of you left that I can help you cross back over to the light and you will be healed my friend. Once the power of the lightside fills you , you will be healed and Anakin Skywalker will once again walk with his head held high for all to see. And she will come to you Anakin and together you will be" 

"She is dead. Bobba Fett disintergrated her to nothing. And fow could she ever love me even if she was alive. I am hidious" Vader took a step towards Marin. "Now shut up and fight" Vader said as he took a swing with his blood red shafted weapon. But Marin easily blocked it with one of his blades. And spun the double sword around and flung Vaders weapon away easily. Vader called the weapon back to his hand. And pointed it at Marin's throat. 

Again Vader took a attack stance and swung the saber in huge arces aimed at Marin's head and upper body but Marin deflected them all and used the lightside for defense only. On and on the battle went as the two former friends continued the dance, the artful ballet with deadly consiquense for the loser. Hours passed and neither seemed to tire . It frustrated Vader that Marin would not attack him. No matter what he said to the Jedi he would not show a bit of fear or anger or even frustration. 

"Vader you can not win. The good side in you is still strong and soon it will be growing . Come to me brother. We'll put down our weapons and we will talk. Just you and I we will mediatate together and I will show you the future. A future where you and I walk next to each other as Jedi Masters and confront Palpatine and his trechery. Like we should have done right from the start I know that now. And from him we will get a total confession of all the lies that he has told you; All the lives he has taken. But we can save those lives he still threatens. Let go off your hate and let me help you take your first step returning to the light."

"But did not you say that I will die once I turn back to the light?' 

"If you wait. But if you do it _now _ my friend it'll be like you never left the light. I will help you cross back over " Marin offered.

"And what do you get out of this Marin?" Vader asked. 

"My friend back, my wife ,our daughter so she can fulfill her own destiny" 

"They will both be dead before you could get to them Jade. Even if I fall to you they will be both dead. I must obey my Master. I will have to destroy you here and now." Vader said and he swung his lightsaber with all his might at Marin. And the short respite was over. The light dimmed in him as he attacked the Jedi. Marin continued to give ground all around the plateau that their battle was being staged. then MArin felt a shooting pain in his head as Marin felt Mira call out to him. He stumbled slightly but the force allowed him to regain his footing. He could almost feel another set of hands on the lightsaber as it met a crushing over head blow from the Dark Lord. Mira had screemed out his name in the force and it sounded as if she was right behind him. That momentary distraction caused an opening for Vader and he took advantage of it. A rock came hurtling from no where and caught Marin in the head. He stumbled and began to fall. Both blades went out as another rock hit the sabers where they where joined together. One of the lightsabers Vader caught in a force grip and flung it away from Marin and over the cliff. Marin made it back to his feet just in time to feel another excrucating scream in the force. He called up ever gram of his strength and blocked it out of his mind. He stopped it from effecting him as he looked at Vader. 

"Ah yes Marin I can feel it in you now. The darkside speaks to you, calls to you. Beacons to you to give you that extra edge that will turn the tide in your favor" Vader whispered.

Marin calmned himself. He felt the light flow again through him as he summoned it to him. He reached up to the heavens above him and to the planet beneith his feet. 

"I will not make the same mistake you did Vader. I will not forget who I am. I am Marin Jade , Jedi Master " Marin said and he continued to defend himself against an every tiring Vader. The frustration started to build in him as he could not bring his opponent to his knees as he had the others. More rocks flew at Marin but he was ready for them this time and deflected them back at Vader. One circled around the Sith Lord and hit him in the back of the head nearly knocking him to the ground. Marin dropped to one knee and with the other leg swept Vaders stumbling legs out from under him dumping him on his face mask . Marin reached out and grabbed his former friend by the hand and released all the lightside energy he had into him. He flooding Vader with the image of him lifting the Emperor high over his head and throwing him to his death bellow. 

"Look ANAKIN, what I tell you is the truth. I have never lied to you. Feel the lightside it is healing you now. Embrace it , take comfort in it. Be one with the light and it will bring you peace and give you back your life." Marin said. 

He felt the larger man begin to relent his hate and fear. The vision that Marin had been showing shifted to a young man looking at the form that laid down . He looked upon the armor of what had been Darth Vader. And now was all that was left of Anakin Skywalker.

"Who is this boy that I see before me now?" Vader said in a softer tone almost in Anakin's own voice. The deep baritone voice seem to fade.

"That is you **son** Anakin. He will gladly face the Emperor to get to you to see that you are worth saving. Save him you will by killing Palpatine. But if you return to light now you and he will have a lifetime to get to know each other. You can be his father and feel his love for you for more than just a few minutes." Marin said with hope." It is your choice" 

"You said you've never lied to me Marin. Ommision of the truth is still a lie. You hid him from me on Naboo. That is why Obi-Wan stood in my way. She was having this child." the light side disappated as Vader's anger began to grow. 

"No we had to protect him from Palpatine, not from you. He would have done the same thing to your child that he is doing to mine now. They are both a threat to him. For they _will_ marry Anakin and have a child of such knowlegde of the force that he will become the first Grand Master of the Jedi. And you and I can teach him. He will have your talents as well as my own. But only if you help me now will he ever be born. Join with me and we will call on the force together and it will heal you. The force is with us on this my brother" Marin pleaded.

"She lied to me Jade. She never told me I was to be a father. She has lied to me about everything and you will be the one to pay for those lies now. "

"But you had turned to the darkside Anakin. She could not tell you surely you understand that. She found out about it after you had disappeared. Listen to the force Anakin." Vader turned on his side and grabbed Marin's right arm with his left and rolled on his back at kipped himself into a standing position. Marin who was still on his knees looked up at the sith, His eyes wide. In Vader's right hand was a lit lightsaber. The Dark Lord brought it down on his former friend's arm just bellow the shoulder and the blade went right through it. Marin screamed in pain and fell on his back and rolled around in agony. Then lay silent as the force did not come to him and help him fight the pain. 

"What good is all your talk now Jade. I should kill you but you'll die a slow and painful death anyway. I think I'll take these as a trophy for my Master." Vader turned and went back to his ship. Marin watched the strange craft lift off the mountain pad and the a blast of green blaster fire and the Ship that had brought Main was on fire and in pieces. Marin hobbled away form the ship and collapsed into a heap. And in his dispair he saw the force reach down to him and encompassed his body. 

"**No it's not my time I have to save them. I have so much to do my Masters , let me complete my work Please.....Please"** Marin cried to no one in particular as he lay there clutching a stump of an arm. He felt the warmth of the light touch his face and he opened his eyes. 

"_Tried did you Jade. But dead you are not , move now you must strangers come to this place. Evil are they" _the vision said. It sounded like Yoda but it wasn't. Maybe an ancient Master from the same planet as Yoda and Yaddle? 

Marin tried to move like the Master told him but he put everything into the meld with Anakin and he had nothing left. He could feel the force trying to motivate his muscles but they could not respond. He just wanted to sleep. 

"Move laddy these intruders are strange . You mustn't be here when they arrive. ROLL MARIN, DO ANYTHING , NO TIME FOR SLEEP NOW. You have to get away from this place" the voice of MacLean Wallis said to him but the sides of Marin's vision started to go black and as it Narrowed to a tiny spot in the center he saw movement but then nothing as unconsciousness came to claim him. 

**__**

"Marin" Mira screemed as another bolt of electrical current went through her body. Her muscles twitched and convulsed on their very own in reaction. Then all contact with her husband stopped. Snuffed out like a candle in the wind. The silence was deffening. 

"**_NO You can't die on me now Marin... Marin you have to help me Marin.... _**You can't die on me now Marin I can't go on alone......" Mira said as the hot tears flowed like a raging river down her cheeks. 

"Vader must have killed him because even I can't feel him in the force now Lady Jade. And I was so looking forward to torchering you some more."The Emperor said. Tarkin stood at the head of the table. He looked down on the beaten and bruised body in front of him. Shaved of all hair so it would not catch fire when the electricity was run through her body. The room smelled of burning flesh and of death. Her eyes closed and her head slumped to one side as if she fainted.

"I must say your Excellency that was quite a show. I have never seen a more powerful display of cruelty in my life. It was truly enjoyable" Tarkin said with a sly evil grin. He pulled his side arm from the holster and pointed it at her temple and looked at the Emperor. "Oh now that's not very sporting Tarkin. The least we can do is let her recover and then maybe make a game of it. I am not totally convinced that Jade is dead yet. But we have other things to do now like the Death Star project. How is that procedding? ' Palpatine waved his hand and Tarkin holstered the side arm. 

"Quite well my Lord. We've got a very good working model and in a few months we should have the complete plans drawn up and then construction can begin. I don't mind telling you this my Emperor it will be a glorious day. The fear alone will keep even outright rebels in line." Tarkin smiled. His hawkish features had gotten even more gaunt of the past few years.. 

"Good well tell me all about it up in the throne room. I want to contact Vader and see how he left Jade. She'll need some time to regain consciousness anyway" Palpatine lead Tarkin away from the torcher chamber and back to the turbolift. 

Once the two left Mira collasped for real as she thought of her husband and his fight with Vader. He had shut out her screaming but not the connection not until after the searing pain in his right arm. Then he seemed to give up all hope and then blacked out. But the Emperor was wrong he was not dead but severely injured and without anyone to rescue him. Mira saw no way out of this one at all. She should have listened to Marin on Naboo. But she wasn't thinking straight then and now they would both probably die alone. Her daughter. Mara would never know of her parents at all. Then the other twin crossed her mind now it was too late for even to have her implanted. She had really screwed everything up big time, the fate of the galaxy was riding on her and her husband and she failed. And in doing so caused Marin to fail in his mission to stop Palpatine and Vader. She raised her head just a little and looked at her body. Bruises everywhere were Tarkin and Palpatine had hit her , she could feel the broken ribs she had as she took a shollow breath. She looked at her naked body. Tarkin took extra pleasure in subjecting her to as much humiliation as possible including several electrodes in very sensitive areas. If she ever got out of here she would kill him. But as she called the force to her to help her heal herself she could not fully connect herself again with it like something was interfering with her. 

Palpatine must have something in this room or placed in her body that caused it. Something that unless she got out of here really wouldn't matter anyway. Her injuries would heal on there own that's if Tarkin didn't come back to finish her off. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes and slipped into a half trance ,half sleep .It would have to do if she was to be ready when Vader returned. She had to do something but what? She wished she had listened to Marin and his pleas for her to stop. She couldn't even remember when she had been captured, everything was such a blur to her. She thought about Marin laying there in the dirt of that mountain top. You must survive Marin, you must survive...you must.... 

****

Chapter ThirtyEnter the Outsiders

"**S**ir come look at this" a large being said in his own language. 

"What is it soldier?" the leader of the group said as it looked at the body that laid before him. 

"I am not sure but it might be one of those huumans we have heard about. But this one is bigger than what the latest reports say. I can check the fartalkium vallip if you wish sir" the soldier said. His lake of tatoos and broken features told Thrpal everything. He was still a youngster and full of ambition. 

"No that is fine let us see if this huuman is alive" Thrpal said as he got closer. He looked at the being with interest . True enough the being was much larger than the pitiful beings some of the other recon teams had found. He rolled the being over on his back. One arm looked like it'd been burnt off. No blood came from the wound . The weapon that did this was of no use . With out blood loss enemies would live. But a weapon that could cut through flesh and bone in on swing could also sever a head or the body where a calderized wound would make no difference. No broken bones in the face and no tatooe's anywhere really was a disgusting display of weakness . But this man had a strong look about him. Thrpal poked the being in the chest once. But it did not stir. He poked it again a little harder but still nothing. He went to poke it again but his hand never made it to it's chest the third time. The remaining arm caught his wrist mid flight and was as hard as a rock. The grip Thrpal could not break as the hand squooze his hand. 

"Cut that out" the being said. 

Thrpal heard the language but did not understand all of it but one of his men had been trained. The being opened his eyes and looked at him" Who are you?' it asked. 

Thrpal turned and said something and one of his men ran to his side.

"Ask this disgusting creature what's it's name is" Thrpal ordered in his native tongue. 

"What is your name creature ?" the warrior asked in basic.

Marin looked at the speaking one" I am called Jade, who are you?" Translation to the warriors tongue and then and answered back " We are the Yuuzhan Vong and you are our prisoner" 

"Oh really and why is that? " Marin said back.

"Six of us, one of you Jaade. And you with one arm and close to death "the warrior said. 

"I've beaten worse odds . A Jedi knows no fear" Marin said as he let go of the non speaking basic creatures arm. 

"You_ jeedai _? Heard of you we have Jaade . My Commander wishes where your arm go. We see one of your disqusting machines fly away . They left you here?" 

"My arm is probably going to be displayed as a trophy along with my lightsaber. At least one of them anyway the other one should be over there somewhere" Marin pointed over the side of the cliff and held out his hand. Even though he had not fully recovered from the battle yet he could feel the force returning to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he found the lightsaber a hundred meters down the cliff face. He called to it and it rose up from the bottom very slowly at first then it shot up into veiw and came to his hand. 

"What kind of magic do you do _jeedai _ ? "

"No magic it is the force that helps me do this among other things ." Marin said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"See the future, talk to my mate over long distances, heal myself faster than normal , the things I can do are endless with the help of the force ." 

"See the future you say? What you see in future _jeedai_ ?" 

Marin thought back to his vision he had as he lay there in the trance. To the danger that these being represented. These were the future of after Amidala returned but before as well. A great push into the galaxy destroying worlds and raping them with only the Jedi to stand in there way. This warrior in front of him would bring the last of his worlds ships to get a foot hold in this galaxy. Luke would lead an attack on them . 

A last ditch effort to defend the galaxy. He saw many Jedi there along with others but would it be enough. Early in the vision he saw more carnage on more worlds on this end of the galaxy than in all the wars that had come before. The Sith Wars, Clone Wars and the Civil War that brewed combined . But the invaders would be repelled somehow. By sure determination and just plain guts without glory. 

But this Commander was different than the rest that would come before him. He was much more crafty and a little more arogant but much more dangerous. And maybe a little on the gulible side . Marin saw him lay a trap for Luke to get the Jedi to come to a planet on the egde of Unknown Space. But somehow Marin knew that He had to be there to interfer , if he did not Skywalker would die. 

"I see your people come to this galaxy to colonize and conquire but the beings of this galaxy will not go easily. Many will die in an attempt to keep you out but you will keep coming. Millions of your warriors will come and most will die one way or another. You will be High Commander of three worldships but will not follow the Prime Vector laid by the first ones. You will try another way. The other side of the galaxy. It will take you longer to get there but they will not expect you to attack from there. They will have no defenses that can withhold your troops if you destroy the one called Skywalker. You must get him away from his Jeedai . Then call them to have a glorious battle. One that will leave only one standing on the feild of battle the sole victor. I can help you acheive your goal."

"Are you not _Jeedai _? Why would you do this for us? How can we trust you . You are near death unless we help you Jaade. "

"Because this was done by this man's father. He will die before I have a chance to kill him. He took my daughter and my mate and I will never see them again " Marin pointed at his stump of an arm that had begun to bleed and ooze. The warrior was right he would die from an infection or some other aliment first. Even with the forces help it would only prolong it so long. There was no way to clean the wound on this mountain top and if there was a settlement on this rock he would never reach it in time.

'So I will take my revenge on him through you. " Marin looked at Thrpal right in the eye and sneered at him. Thrpal never turned but said something to one of is subordinates . Then he smiled with the broken teeth to go with the broken features.

"Interesting idea Jade." the translator said. " But we have a way to see if you speak the truth. It has not been decided yet to come to this galaxy of yours . But we have our ways." 

One of the other warriors came up with an oozing pot of tar-looking goo and sat it down next to Jade. 

"So what is this stuff anyway?" 

"The vat of obediance" the translator said. 

"Oh that sounds special. So what happens do I drink from it or something?"

"No put the wound in it and we will see if you tell the truth." 

Marin never took his eyes of Thrpal as the warrior pushed it to his side. Marin leaned his stump into the vat and the pain almost made him scream but he would not in front of this alien. He could see that a outburst or a tear would mark him as weak and these people had no patiance for weakness. He called the force to him and deadend every nerve ending on what was left of his arm. He left it in there. He could smell the infection that had taken hold boil away. Thrpal just looked at him as Marin left his arm in there. He could smell his skin start to burn from the oozing tar. Thrpal motioned for him to take his arm out of the vat and he said something to his translater. 

"You are a true warrior _jeedai _ . No Vong has ever had a body part in the vat for that long . True warrior are you. You maybe worthy of our help afterall" 

"So where is the obediance part of it?" 

"Oh you find out _jeedai _ you find out soon enough. Then we see if you tell truth. If you do, you live. If you did not , you will die." the Translator said. Marin looked at him as he lessened the blocks on his nerves in his arm. He could feel the substance intertwine with the cells on what was left of his arm. It was causing them to replicate and divide . Regenerating the cells that were missing in not only the skin and muscles and the ligamnets and even the bone. But something else was happening to the substance was also trying to invade his body as well. He used the force to stop that , making a barrier that it could not penetrate. This was the obediance past of it. They were trying to make him their slave. The arm stump started to throb a little . He felt the enegry drain from him as sleep called him. He had to concentrate to keep the poison at bay. He pulled more and more on the force around him. It flowed into him easily . As if the Masters of the Force were standing by him. They had pleaded with him to move off the bluff. Thrpal had left and only the translator had stayed. 

"So how long will this take?' 

"What take?""To grow my new arm of course. A Jedi also has great contol of his body. I can feel the cells replicating in the stump."

"Oh that takes a few days on us you might take longer .Huumans much different but the same as well. You will see the way of the Yuuzhan Vong." 

Marin fell into a deep sleep as he allowed the masters of the past and the force help him fight the invasion. 

"Ah Lord Vader back form your encounter with Jade I see and your still in one piece." the Emperor said as he rose from his Throne. 

"I am as you say in one piece my Master. But Jade is not" Vader stated and pulled the severed arm from his cloak. He presented it to his Master. Palpatine looked upon the arm and smiled with his darkened and rotting teeth.

"We should show this to his Lady. I think she will be so amused by it" Palpatine lead the way back down the stairs and into the turbolift car." I can feel he tried to turn you away from me Lord Vader. But like I told you he would not succede. And the lies he told you, do they not show how weak the lightside is?" 

"They were not all lies my Master" Vader said with a certain amount of courage.

"No? then what truths did he tell you?" the Emperor looked over at his servent.

"She bore me a son my Master." 

"And you know this to be true?""I do my Master. I have seen him in my dreams he could destroy us." 

Palpatine considered the fact for a moment "I forsee nothing in the future to support that. He is but a child and he will be not problem for either of us. With Jade close to dead nothing can come between us and our destiny" The Emperor lead Vader to the bottom of the staircase and into the turbolift. 

But Vader wasn't so sure of that. He thought behind a curtain in his mind that Marin had never been wrong before about his visions. Luke would come to him someday. If he could be turned he and Luke could rule the galaxy together as father and son.

"Come to gloat I see Anakin" Mira said as she sat up on her bed. She was scantaly clad in clothing but embarrassed she was not "How could you Anakin, he is your friend. He loves you like a brother neither of you would ever have" 

"He lied to me just as she did and Obi-Wan . They will all pay for hiding him from me. Even you know who I am talking about . Don't you Mira?"Vader said.

"And would it have made any difference? They'd be prisoners in your Master's dungon just as I am." Mira sneered. 

"You don't know the power of the Darkside."Vader insisted. "Your husband tried to warp my mind to his way of thinking and he paid for it" He brought the arm he had brought back and held it out. And still gripped in the hand was a gold lightsaber with gems. 

"No it will be you who will pay for it in the end Anakin. A lifetime of sorrow with out joy or feeling the warmth of the light" Mira said as she drew the force to her. It filled every cell of her body with the light and heat of the positive side. She put out her hand and called Marin's lightsaber to her. The hand that gripped it was locked with rigermortise but it loosed for her and the weapon flew to her hand. A shocked look came to Palpatine's face . But then a smile covered that face as Mira pushed the activator stone on the gold lightsaber. Nothing happened as she pressed it again. 

She looked at the power level indicator and it read less than half a charge. Marin must have put up one hell of a fight with Vader before this happened. 

"Do you really think that I would not foresee something like this. To actually let you have a weapon that worked?" the Emperor laughed at her . 

Mira thought of a enegy feild that could interfer with the activation circuit . Almost like a restraining feild for droids, She looked into the workings of the weapon and then with her mind she saw the problem. It wasn't anything that they did to the weapon. It was Marin's secret switch , He had showed her once. The stone on his lightsaber actually read his thumbprint. Only he could use it, but he had put a secondary print in it, hers. She gave the switch a little nudge and pressed her thumb to the red stone again and the Purple blade sprung to life. She smiled at Vader with a look of victory. She swung the weapon getting a feel for the much larger lightsaber. But her husbands weapon felt good in her hand as her own did. His spirit had been placed in it when he made it. Making it one with himself just as all Jedi did when they fashoined their first lightsaber. 

"Come Palpatine try your hand at defeating a Jedi one on one. Surely if the Sith are more powerful you'll have no problem defeating a lowly Knight such as me." she motioned him to join her in battle" Or you afraid of a half naked woman who won't bow to your will as easily as he did"she said pointing the amethyst blade of deadly light at Vader.

Vader flung the arm out the door and pulled his own weapon. 

"Come now you won't let your MAster at least try to defeat me? Anakin Oh wait I forgot, you are no longer him are you Vader. To bad because Anakin would have never forgot the lessons of his teachers. You are never alone when you travel the path of the light. But stray from that path and you walk by yourself for the rest of time. Even if you kill me now I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. For my ally is the force and a powerful ally it is and with it I am never alone." Mira closed her eyes and the room filled with a bright light that subdued the darkness and cold in the entire fortress. As bright as the surface of a hundred suns.

"End this now or your daughter is dead" Palpatine said. He could feel the light surround him and start to pemiate his pores. She could see it was starting to get to him. Making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Maybe she is better off dead than to serve you. But since you'll be dead someday I'll do as you ask. If I can see her and speak to her" Mira said with a smile.

'Your in no position to ask for such a thing but I will let you see her. But you are not to mention your relationship to her at all. Or I will kill you both" The Emperor countered. 

"Fine I will not mention that she is my daughter" Mira conceded and the light lessoned but did not entirely go out. " I can see that you have no faith in Vader. He might have brought back my husband's arm but you don't believe that he is dead. So I am still the bait. You think he'll come here and walk into your trap. " Mira said. And in the back of her mind she knew it was to be. And together they would escape but could they free Mara?

"Vader bring the child here." He commanded and then put out his hand to Mira."I will be taking that now Mira Jade. As trade for some clothes perhaps "

Mira looked at her half naked body that had now healed itself in the light of the force that still shown in the room. 

"An acceptable trade" She said and looked at the weapon. The purple beam slowly retreated into the handle. She flipped it around and tossed it to the Emperor.

"Your are much stronger in the force than I realized Mira Jade." he said.

"No not really but the lightside can be much more stronger than the dark Palpatine. Too bad you've already made your choice because you'll never feel the true power of the force. You have no idea how many Jedi that have passed now stand with me. They want you dead Palpatine" Mira said as Palpatine tossed her a dress with a hood. She pulled it over her head and pulled up the hood. She recognized the outfit it was from the palace at Theed. 

"Quite a choice don't you think? Another reminder to him of what was taken from him?" Palpatine refered to Skywaker and his bride Amidala."You better be careful Palpatine he will figure out someday that all this was your handywork and then you will die" she said with a smile on her face.

"Your husband already tried to turn him back and as you can see he failed. He is not the Anakin Skywalker that you once knew. He is now my slave and he will do what I tell him to" the Emperor crooned.

"I'd watch the _slave _ talk if I were you Palpatine. He has still not forgotten the years of being ordered about that toydarrian Watto. I'd watch that if I were you" Mira sat on the edge of the bed. The light from the force still had not gone out. She still had a connection to it and smiled at the Emperor. She knew it hurt him to be in the presence of the light. She could see his eyes squint. They had gone from blue to white and now a slight tint of yellow to him. The Darkside was eating away at him slowly but surely. Soon he would be a walking, talking corpse. Stench would surround him as death waited for him. But he would know no peace just pain and anger. It made here smile even wider at that thought. Vader would turn on him or even Mara might once she saw him for what he really was. 

"Now Jade you will tell us about the visions you say you had" the translator for Thrpal said as they sat around a fire. 

Marin thought back to the dream he had after the fight with Anakin. Just before these cretures awoke him. And of the rest of the vision after being subjected to the Vat of obediance. He rubbed the arm that now was attached to his body. It hurt him terribly because of the foreign material that was also introduced into his system. But so far he had succsessfuly combated it with the force. But it would be a life long battle . His arm felt dead to the force as did the creature that now surrounded him. But what he told them now would determine if his visions would come true. If he made one mistake he would die and he wasn't sure if there would be a future for any one in the galaxy if he failed. For he had seen what they would do to this galaxy. More peolpe and beings would die at their hands . If they were not stopped. 

"As I have said before the last of your worldships will come to this galaxy to gain a foothold for your people. But you will not take the original course you will try and attack the other side that has little in the way of defense. The Outer rim is sparsly populated in that sector but the worlds are teaming with life and have planets that can grow your ships and weapons. You will take the world called Bakura and lie in wait for Skywalker to come. " Marin said. 

"And what would your role in this be?" the translator said.

"I will be the one to deliver Skywalker to you. Because with out him the Jedi can not stand against you. And without the Jedi this galaxy is helpless. But fail to defeat the Jedi and your lost." 

"When will this occur?" 

"Not for very many years my master" Marin bowed to Thrpal at his feet. The show of submission was very important to these warriors. " This galaxy will go through many wars and this will help you because it will weaken them. And once they are weakened enough you will start to come. You will be made High Commander and when you arrive I will be ready to serve you." 

"I beleive you speak the truth Jade. If you did not the arm that we grew on you would have made you scream in pain. We have come here to grow things we need for the long trip home. That is now complete and we will leave you. I give you this vallip as a way to contact you . I will call you if and when we actually come back to this galaxy of yours. And if you try and go back on your world Jade I will kill you and your entire family one by one and feast on their entrails. while you watch in horror before I kill you." the translator said. Marin stood and looked Thrpal in the eye then backed away and bowed to him deeply .

"I will serve you untill your last dieing breath" Marin stated. 

"Leave my sight now Jade your features disgust me" the translator said and Marin backed away and hid behind a rock. They got in their Yukka coral ship and it took off. It made no sound at all because it was not mechanical. It was a living ship that was grown. Meaning that destroying them with missles that needed heat and metal to lock on would be difficult. But they would find away thanks to a girl named Solo? 

Marin looked at the aftermath of the things they had grown. In the center of the plant was a crystal. He looked at it and then took out his lightsaber. He lit the weapon and touched the crystal with the tip. The lightsabers blade seemed to be refracted by it. Splintering in a hundred of little beams. He looked at it and picked it up. He had been challaged by one of the warriors to a sparing match . Marin thought the being was completely insane but accepted his challange. When the warrior produced the staff Marin almost broke down and laughed at him. But it was the Warrior that was the one that was laughing when Marin's lightsaber failed to go through it. They laughed at Marin's apparent shock that his lightsaber blade hadn't cut the stick in two pieces. Even after half an hour of dueling with the warrior the lightsaber had made only little burn marks in the staff. Marin's eyes were as big as the moon when he snapped his wrist and the thing coiled around his arm. The blessed thing was alive . That would be a huge problem for the Jedi that would face them. Marin looked at the crystal closer and then took the tiny tool kit from his belt pouch and took out his lightsaber. He removed the emitter plate and slide the workings out where he could look at them. He matched the crystal up with the focusing gem that produced the purple beam of his lightsaber. He dropped the thin crystal in front of the jem and slide the workings into the lightsaber. MArin reattached the emmitter plate . He held his lightsaber far away from him and the blade shot to life. But it wasn't the same purple blade, it shimmered with such power . He grabbed a Vong ampistaff he had managed to win from one of the younger Vong warriors after he beat him at hand to hand combat . He threw it up in the air and waited for it to come down and when it did the shimmering blade contacted it and sliced through it. It made Marin smile as he was surprized that it worked. 

He looked around at the hundreds of plants each one had at least five of the crystals to them . He opened himself to the force armed with this knowledge and he saw more of the battle. It would be just as he said a battle to the death. But he did not smile at the outcome. Still there was more to be done if he could. But he would have to succede if not Luke Skywalker would die. And his daughter would never know true happiness. He looked around at the camp where he had spent the last month. In that time he had gotten several indirect messages from his wife. Including a good look through the force at Mara. The little girl was speaking to her . But just before that Mira produced such a bright spot in the force he easliy homed in on her location in the deep core . The Emperor was there as well as Vader. But she stood up to them with such courage he had to smile at . And now he had to find a way to save her. He took grabbed the dark cloak that Vader had left and gathered all the crystals he could carry and set off towards the settlement that he had sensed was there a very long way away. It must be well over two hundred kilometers to the settlement. 

But first he had to climb down the mountain. He started down the mountain one jump after another. Using the force to slow his descent from out cropping to the next outcropping. He would have to find something to eat along the way .He wasn't really sure of what would be edible on this planet but he was a Jedi the force would show him the way. 

It seemed to take forever to get to the bottom of the mountain and Marin was cursing himself all the way for not picking another planet to face Vader. Like one with a settlement that wasn't have way arcoss the damned planet. The long open prarie was teaming with life. But animals that were so lightning quick it made them almost impossible to catch. And ones he managed to snare had so little meat on them it wasn't worth the effort.. He dug up some sort of root and tried to eat it but it made him so sick he thought he'd die. The Yuuzhan Vong had truely underestimated him and all Jedi with that Vat of Obediance thing .They would learn someday that a Jedi were not the simple push overs that they thought they were .He'd have to tell that sorry looking freak that the next time he saw him. Of course unless he made it to the settlement it might not make a difference at all anyway, He was getting very tired of carring the cyrstals. He boots had ripped out and he was walking in his bare feet. He had run into a group of stinging insects that he made the mistake of disturbing their nest. He thought it was a mound of gnants. Taybar used to eat the things by the thousands and seemed to enjoy them. To bad the big snow loving brute wasn't here he could carry the damn crystals to the settlement. 

On the second week of his long trek he figured he grossly underestimated the distance of the settlement. Either that they moved it on him. The terrain was so flat and the grass he was walking through was so tall he could have walked right by it already. He came to a pond and looked down into the glass looking water . What he saw staring back at him was frightful. His hair must have grown out a foot in the last six weeks. His normally well trimmed bread was full of white hair and he was filthy. But in this water he also he saw a fish. His mouth watered as he looked at it swimming without a care in the world around in the shallow water. Marin was about to put his hand in the water then stopped. 

What if the water was posionius to humans? Or that suculant fish had huge teeth and was waiting for him to stick his hand in their so it could gnaw his hand to the bone? Marin pulled out his anylizer from the one of his pouches on his belt. He dipped the sensor in the water and waited. The display lights turned green, it was safe. so he stabed at the fish with the lightsaber and squeered it and it floated to the top with a perfectly round hole in it. He looked at the fish and thought of Akbar, the Mon Calamari . why ? he had no idea but his eyes caught movement in the pond as another fish came swimming by. It looked like a baby Opre sea killer from Naboo . but this pond wasn't big enough to support a monster of that size, thank the force Marin thought. He stabbed at it with the purple blade and again the fish floated to the top. 

Two fish were enough for now so he found some dried grass and a flat place to make a fire and lit the grass with the lightsaber. He checked the charge on it and it was almost down to ten percent charge. He'd have to find this place soon or he'd have to find a more primative way of starting his fires.

After devouring the fish his stomach actually felt full for once. He striped off his clothes and doved into the pond. He wished he had some lather liquid to clean himself properly. As the water touched his body he felt the force flow through him and then it peaked as if someone was watching him. He looked up to see a woman looking at him from the bank of the pond.

"Enjoying yourself?" the woman asked. 

"Been a while since I have had the chance to clean up. I'm not swimming in your source of water am I miss?"he asked. 

"Miss? Marin Jade you know who I am "the woman said. 

"Well I'm not sure you look familure my lady but I can't quite place you" Marin looked at her with a more keen eye. 

"What loose your mind up on the mountain besides your arm as well Master Jedi ? " the woman said." You do not recognize me? What did Vader do to you up there scramble your brains as well or was it those creatures."

"I am sorry miss but I am at a disadvantage " Marin racked his brain but could not place a name with her face or the voice. 

"Well I was a brides maid at your friends wedding you big dummy " the woman said. 

Marin thought for a minute then the image of a younger version of the woman that he had only saw " Teela?" 

"Very good Marin" she smiled. " and no your doing exactly the same thing I came here to do. This planet has little comforts as far as baths are concerned yet .We are getting more equiptment every month." 

Marin looked away as she disrobed and jumped in .She laughed at him and splashed water in his direction. A bottle of washing gel floated over to him from the bank. He gladly took it and lathered up his hair and body. He sent it floating back to the woman Jedi. 

"Your not shy are you Teela?" Marin said as he averted his eyes again.

"Marin your a married man and a Jedi. You are more like a brother to me even though I have never spoken to you very much . The Queen and her handmaidens spoke of you highly. If there is one person in this Galaxy I can trust it is you. Your sense of duty and honor is above reproach "Teela said. She rinsed off her body and got out and dried off. A extra towel floated over to Marin on the otherside of the pond. 

'Don't tell me you expected me to be here?" Marin asked. 

"Actually Mace did . I have come to take you to our settlement. After all this whole thing was your idea. But we had no idea you would lead _Vader_ here" Teela said. 

"Sorry about that but we had a few words here once and I thought it might jog his memory a little" Marin looked at the woman and noticed a bulge in her stomach that was covered by the pack she had in her hands before. She was pregnant but only a few months so. He shook his head. He had told them to find there own corner of the galaxy and sit tight. And wait for the storm to pass. Then it became more clear to him. His vision on the mountain finally made sense to him. He saw the entire future as if it was a huge holovid playing in front of him. That he could play over and over in his head. 

"What is it Marin?" Teela asked. 

"Nothing I just have to talk to Mace and then we wait for the future to come to us" Marin said as he followed the woman through the grass. He laughed to see that he was only a kilometer from the Main settlement. Teela lead him to a small dwelling on the _main _ street. She walked in without announcing herself and there sat Mace Windu.

"Dear look what I found wandering around in the feilds" Teela said and she sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. 

"I see a Man before me. Where is the boy we once knew?" 

"Oh he's still in here somewhere Master. I see you took my advice started a family have you?" Marin looked at his old friend. 

"As you said Marin just biding our time till the Jedi can rise again. And I take what you found up on the mountain was not pleasant" Mace looked right at hm. 

Marin held out his right hand to Mace and the Jedi Master took it. He felt exactly what Marin every second that the thing was attached to him. " I guess not, so my young friend I want to commend you on what you tried to do. It almost worked I could feel him turning back then....." 

" Then I let him see to much of my vision. I let him see his son Mace. What a fool I was. Now he knows of his exsistance. I have put him in danger just as you and Yoda warned me about. " Marin looked at his arm. " Now matters are worse" 

"Do you really beleive that Marin? You tried to save your friend by seeing what would happen if he continued on this path. You gave him the _choice_. Just as you gave her the choice. That decision was his to make not yours. Has any of your visions changed at all?" 

"No not really it's all dropped into place Mace. The puzzle is now complete. There are no more holes to fill in except in the distant future. " Marin admitted. 

"Then what does the force tell you your path should be?" Mace asked.

"Get off this planet, find Mira and wait till the future happens" Marin said .

Mace thought for a minute and then looked up at his mate." Is it not as I said? Here is where we must wait until we are needed. " Mace looked back at Jade." Then my friend will you share this completed picture with me?" 

"But of course" Marin held out his other hand to Teela and the three closed their eyes . More than three hours had past before they opened there eyes and looked at each other. " A pretty picture the future is not until certain things happen. And then when they do, you know the time has come" Marin looked at the two. 

"It is a hard choice you make Marin but I see no other way. But the next time we meet you will be whole." Mace said. "Now alI we have to do is wait for her to arrive and then then time of the Reunion will be at hand. "'Thank You my friend now all I have to do is to get off this rock" MArin said.

"Not to worry my friend. A supply shuttle will be hear in a few days. Now tell us more about the creatures up there and the bag of trinkets you brought me and how are we to destroy them" Mace said. 

****

Chapter Thirty OneA plan comes together

****

Marin looked around the bay of the Imperial Garrison and shook his head. Imperial Center is what they called Coruscant these days and for all the training they touted in the Stormtroopers they were still as stupid as space slugs. The _Emerald Lass _ sat in the corner of the landing bay and it was still in one piece. He had went to a public info interface and punched in her serial number at it's exact location was listed. Of course it could be a trap but would the nerf for brain Imperials think that he'd come back for the ecclectic ship. Marin snuck through the shadows of the hanger bay past a dozen troopers. Two of them looked right at him and didn't even see him. Marin made it over to the port wing of his ship and snuck under the skids and into the open hatch. It was shift change time in the bay and as the new guards and old started going through their rediculace ritual right on time. Marin had timed this out over the past few weeks. He had actually been inside the Lass more than once to check on everything from fuel levels to food levels and everything in between. He would have to go somewhere to refuel before he went on to his next destination , Byss. The Emperor's not so secret stronghold. Over the past four years it had been a struggle to keep in contact with Mira. But one thing he could tell is that Mara was still there. A lot of time had past but it took Marin a while to work his way from Alabania 6 to the core. He had taken it slow and easy and assummed an Identity so not to raise suspician. If he was gong to rescue them it had to be perfect. He hadn't earned enough money to buy his own ship so he did the next best thing. Steal back the one ship that was his. Once on Imperial Center Marin had to wait until the two key players were far away from his wife and daughter. And the time was now the Emperor was now on Imperial Center and the new palace for meetings concerning a new threat against the Empire. Several independant rebel groups had popped up recently and the Imperal Starfleet was trying to track them down. And they were doing a poor job of it which really had ol' Palpie in an uproar. 

It was just the kind of distraction that Marin needed to try and sneek into Byss. Which was almost impossible from the information that Mira had sent him about the place but he had to try. But first he had to get his ship free from the Imperials. Marin slowly dogged the hatch and made it up to the flight deck. Once in the cockpit he kept his head down as much as possible .He popped his head up and saw the rotating of the guards and this was it. He powered up the sensors and sheilds. As soon as the shelid generators started pulling power it was time for trying the engines. Marin crossed his fingers. He flipped on the fuel switches and then held in the ignitor switch. Once the ignitors were warmed up hit the start switch and the engines turned over and then coughed to life. Outside in the bay the guards looked around trying to figure out which ship was doing this. But it didn't take them long and shots of blasterfire bounced off the sheilds. Marin reached over and hit the turret control and fired several shots into the middle of the formation of stormtroopers. Bodies and parts of bodies flew in all directions as the beams furrowed their way through the ranks. Marin put power to the repulsors and spun the ship around and made a full power exit from the hanger. He spun the ship around once more and with the force fired a full spread of missles into the open hanger bay.

It would take the fire surpression system quite a while to put that fire out especially since Marin had rerouted the commands all over the complex. The computer would be turning relays on for sprinklers a long ways from the hanger. Offices, hallways and even the senate chamber itself would get the fire fighting foam before that bay would. 

But the first would be the sheild control room in the palace. Once that place was out of commision it would take sometime for them to switch over to the back up system which was on a orbital platform. But by that time the _Emerald Lass _ that with the new transpoder that had been sliced in and the exit orders he also sliced into the system would be long gone. The only thing that would be a hinderance is that if someone pulled a visual scan of his ship and matched it to the transponder. The _Gaterway _ was a registered Alderaanian ship of a smaller class. Actually it was Rabe's shuttle transponder that he had sliced into the system. As he gained clearance to leave the sheilds dropped and Marin took the oppertunity to push the Lass to the max and get the hell away from Imperial Center. As he went by the sheilds normal heigth he let out a huge sigh of releif. Unfortunatly a little permature as he saw a huge Imperial Star Destroyer coming right at him. The flipped on his sensor package and got the shock of a lifetime. The _Jedi Hunter _ barreled towards him. Marin thought of running but that was no good so he did the next best thing he could. He cut his engines as gave way to the larger ship giving it the right of way. Which Imperial crews took wiether it was theirs or not anyway. Marin crossed his fingers again as the battleship screemed by it seemed as if it hadn't even seen him....yet. Marin played it cool as he watched the ship finally go by and he powered the engines back up and continued on course. As he cleared the twenty thousand kilometer mark then he started breathing again. He programed the Navicomp and waited for it work out the course to Alderaan. As he got farther from the planet in his long range scope he saw the _Jedi Hunter _ turn around and head his way. Then his comm beeped. "_Gaterway _ this is _Jedi Hunter _ please respond" 

"Sithspit" Marin said to an invisible companion . He calmed himself and flipped on the comm unit. "_Gaterway _here go ahead" Marin tried to put as much variation to his voice as he could to try and fool them. He had set a direct course to Alderaan and that was stupid. He had thought he was free and clear so he didn't bother with a short jump to throw them off his tail. He reached back and punched in another set of destination points and hoped the computer would give him the course before Jedi Hunter came out to investigate. 

"Our Commander noticed that we have run across your ship before and thought it was destroyed?"the officer said.

"Sorry he must be mistaken I bought this thing from a dealer out on Nall Hutta few years back" Marin bluffed. " Got taken big. If I every see the scum again I'm gonna blow a hole in him" 

"Where are you headed _Gaterway" _ the officer said.

"Back home, business is done here on Imperial Center _Jedi Hunter _" Marin responded back. Given the original vector he was on he figured they might take the Alderaan regestration of the ship into consideration ." Can I go I, got to get back the wife and kid" 

" Sorry for the delay_Gaterway _ but Moff Tarkin would like to speak with you himself" the officer said.

"Hey I thought Lord Vader was master of that ship?" Marin questioned."You did huh? Where would you hear that?" the controller said as the _Hunter _ increased speed to flank. It closed on the_ Lass_ quickly and the race was on.

Marin shook his head and then the navicom finally worked out the course he had set. 

"Getting a little old for this aren't you Lassie?" Marin said to the ship . Soon they'd get a true visual match on him and the pitten would be out of the sack . 

"Sir that ship does not match exactly to the record we have of _Gaterway ._" the officer said as he looked back at the Grand Moff. Tarkin looked over his shoulder as the officer pulled up the visual of the ship. 

"You idiot that's _Emerald Lass _.Stop that ship, all guns open fire." Tarkin screamed. But Marin had delayed them just enough and pulled the hyperdrive levers and the _Lass _ shot off into hyperspace well in front of the green turbolaser fire from _Jedi Hunter . _

Tarkin fumed behind the controller that had been speaking to Jade. "Get those tapes and have them anylized, if that was Marin Jade. Your a dead man. "

The young ensign froze where he sat as Tarkin made his way back towards his command chair. The young man couldn't beleive that he would be blamed for the visual scanners range. The moment he noticed the signatures were differnet he reported it. How could he be held responsible. He wasn't going to stand \ for this. No way did he go through all that training to put up with this stuff. "Ensign Rendar did you hear the order or not?" Tarkin screamed. 

"Yes sir I'll have to take these back to the Library and get a copy of Jade's voice print sir" Rendar said. "Fine then once you have your findings bring it right to my readyroom Ensign"

Tarkin ordered. 

"Yes Sir" Rendar said .He grabbed the data card and headed aft but not to the library. He headed right for one of the supply shuttles that had started to arrive from the planet. He'd stow away on one. If he ever saw Jade he'd either kill him or thank him depending on how his luck panned out . He hated the Imperial service anyway. The food was rancid and he hated taking orders. But he had learned to fly and that's what most young men his age learned in the first place. 

Marin pulled back on the hyperdrive levers and the _Lass _ dropped out of hyperspace in the Corellian Sector. He had forgone the trip to Alderaan to see Bail Organa again. Even though he would have loved to drop in and see how Leia was doing. But that might put them in danger since Tarkin was sure to have figured out by now that he narrowly escaped his clutches one more time. The fueling station came into veiw and Marin smiled. He'd been her a couple of times through out his search to find someone on or around Corellia that had some info on the secret Imperial Base in the Deep Core. 

Pop Antilles had been a great source of information on who to ask and his son Wedge was a pleasure to talk to as always. 

He landed the _Emerald Lass _and shut her down. He went and popped the hatch and was met by Wedge as he ran up to Marin. 

"Mr. Marin your back. Didn't expect you back in this part of the sector " the lad said.

"Just fueling up Laddy. Why don't you tell your Dad that I'm here and I'll get started for him okay" Marin said. 

"Okay Mr. Marin" Wedge ran off into the airlock and Marin got out the fuel hoses and cycled on the switch. He sat at the controls and regulated the fuel flow and the pressure as Wedge's father appeared. 

"Marin my boy, your not someone I expected to see back here. Tarkin just put the word out over the holonews service to shoot you on sight. You better get fueled up and be makin yourself scarce "Antilles said. 

"I hope I haven't put your family in danger sir" Marin said. 

"Nah, we ain't this busy this time of day you oughta be okay. But how you be payen there son?" 

"What color you want, gold, plasterine, silver ?"Marin said as he pulled several different types of coins and credit chips from his pocket. " Ah hell just take'em all . If what I got planned works I won't have to worry about money for a long time" 

"Smuggling run?" Antilles asked.

"Sort of. Smuggling my wife and daughter away from the Imps" Marin told the man. 

"Then keep your money son. If your going up against the Imps your gonna need it" Antilles said as the tanks on the _Lass _ regestered full once again. "You pull the hoses son ,. I'll be gettin you something to be taken with you" Antilles said. 

Wedge came wandering back out as Marin returned the fueling hoses to their places. The young boy watched everything he was doing intently. Once he was done he looked at the boy.

"What are you thinking about son?" Marin asked.

"About flying around the galaxy like you do." Wedge said.

"Don't worry pal you'll get your chance someday." Marin smiled at the young lad. 

"You really think so? I heard that there is Rebels about. They don't like the Empire very much. Pop says there could be a war soon. " the boy said. 

"He's right son there will be. But it won't be quick or easy. Many people and beings will die before the empire is defeated" Marin looked at him. He could see the warrior that was behind that young face. Thrust into battle on more than one occasion.

Pop Antilles returned and had a small package in his hand. " Something to make the trip a little faster" the man said.

Marin opened one end of the package and he could smell the _rysche cake _ that was inside. He smiled and bowed to the station owner. 

"Well I have to be on my way. Till the next time Antilles and you too Wedge"Marin said. 

"May the force be with you " Wedge yelled back as he bowed as well. 

Marin smiled at him " Oh it is my young friend , beleive me it is" . Marin ran to the Emerald Lass and it took off out the bay doors. 

"He is a great man Wedge. He goes off to fight the Empire to regain what they have taken from him" the older Antilles said as they watched the ship blast off out of the bay. "Is he one of the Rebels poppa?" Wedge looked up at his father.

"No my son he is a Jedi, one of the last. But someday there will be others, he has told me that. And you might even get a chance to meet one of them someday and possibly even fly with one or two of them" His father said as he lead Wedge back into the stations living habitat.

"I think I'd like that Poppa, I'd like that alot" Wedge said. 

Mira Jade sat back and looked at the ceiling for the quadrillionth time during her imprisionment at the Emperor's stronghold. The beatings and the torcher sessions had stopped for the time being. It had been a long time since she had even a glimmer of anything from Marin. But she had expected that because if she could feel him so could Palpatine. But he had been gone for quite a while now and so was Vader. Off probably raping and pilaging more innocents no doubt. She ran her hands through her hair that had grown back after being all shaved off. She ran over and over in her mind the day she was allowed her only visit with her daughter Mara. And the short coversation she had with her. Mira could see the beautiful woman she would become. Mira had questioned her about what kind of things she had been learning. The Emperor was teaching her rudimentary force skills which was exactly what Mira had learned at that age. But by being to touch the girl Mira had sent a small amount of lightside energy into the girl with a message of what here parents really looked like. She wouldn't recall it for many many years in the future part of Marin's Prophecy. Slowly she would forget the lies that Palpatine would be telling her. Once the visit was over Mira did not cry like Palpatine had thought she would. She knew that Marin was right about her finding her own way through the galaxy and back to her someday. Mira had smiled at the little one's toughness and her character. A firebrand much like her mother had been at that age. Marin and her were always getting into things around the Temple and had been reminded many, many times that Jedi didn't act that way. More than once they spent hours in interflection about their actions. Mira's connection to the force had become tougher and tougher to acheive as of late. She had been able to look deep within her own body to see the individual cells in anypart of her. But that was getting difficult to do lately. She wondered if Palpatine had done something to her during her two year laspe of consciousness. If that's what it was. She might have been froze in carbonite or kept in a comma. It wasn't like the Evil One himself would tell her. But it had been at least four years since she had seen Mara face to face. She had caught glimpses of her in the force when she had been able to connect with it. It made her smile everytime. It was like a tiny reprieve from the bordem that had set in all around her.

Then one day Palpatine left the fortress and it seemed to lighten the mood around the place. Lights were turned on and people whistled tunes from all over the galaxy. Then she could feel him coming , Marin was coming for her. She could feel him getting closer and closer. He had waited until Palpatine had left when the least amount of his troops would be here. Mira closed her eyes and prayed that Mara would not be moved for some reason. She opened herself to the force and felt it connect slightly but then she called it to her and it flowed into her. She homed in on the not so little girl of nine or ten years old. She vowed to keep a lock on her until Marin arrived. Then he would break her out of here and they'd gather Mara up and go home. Days had past but Mira kept the connection with Mara. 

The girl was not totally aware of it . She felt like someone was looking over her shoulder as she went through her daily routine. The tutor droids that she learned her studies from were as tough of taskmasters as was the Emperor himself. She had thought back to the day she met the woman in the cell. The Emperor told her the woman was crazed and that she had to by locked away because she had failed to obey him. But it's not the impression Mara got from the woman. Her face looked familure to Mara but then again not really. She had very little memories of her parents when the Emperor came to take her for her training. But this woman she felt a connection to. Somehow she felt it when she had talked to her. Mara just shook her head as she went through her defense training. The Emperor said soon she would start to practice with a lightsaber like Lord Vader had. And then to learn how to fire a blaster. Her daily schedual was full of such lessons. Dance was her favorite but then there was court edique as well which seemed always go hand in hand with each other. She hated being told how to walk, how to sit. what to say. But it was neccessary for her to learn so she endured it for the Emperor wished her to learn it. For a while Mara had a companion, another little girl. She had whitish blonde hair and eyes of the same green as her own. Mara got along with her well but she didn't seem very talkitive. She was a few years younger than Mara but built along the same lines. But one day Vader came and took the girl and Mara never saw her again. But before he left Vader had said " This is what happens to students that don't cooperate with the Master. Make sure this never happens to you". Of course Mara hadn't seen Kiran do anything that would constitute misbehaving. And she was just as force sensitive as Mara. She could feel her in the force. She actually felt a strange connection to her like the crazy woman in the prison cell in the dungeon. But Kiran seemed reluctant to actually move things with her mind. She almost bluntly refused to do it. Or did not do it to her full ability. So maybe that would count on not cooperating. And if she did that then she deserved what she got. 

The Emperor had made sure that Mara's free time was spent learning the names and holo's of all the enemy of the Empire. He told her that the Jedi were vile and evil creatures and they had to be exterminated. And someday she would do just that, he had told her. A Jedi would come to power someday that would threaten her way of life. He would try and kill the Emperor. He would have to be dealt with. Skywalker was his name and some day she would be in a position to protect the Emperor from this criminal. And protect the Emperor she would because to displease the Emperor meant pain and a lot of it. She had heard the woman from down below scream in the force as the Emperor and Tarkin tried to free her from her mental ailment. But she resisted and the pain was severe. But the woman hadn't screamed out in the force in a long time. She was probably dead. She saw what happened to Vader when he had disappointed the Emperor. He had made her watch as the lightning bolts flew from his hand and hit Vader. It nearly took the Sith Lords life. He lay on the floor gasping for breath through that horrible mask. Mara had almost felt sorry for him. But she also saw him as a rival. And that someday she would take his place at the side of the Emperor. She would be the Emperor's Hand like he had told her every time he spoke with her in the force. One way or another she would be an important person in the Galaxy. And if Darth Vader got in the way of that then nothing would stop her from eliminating him from the equation. 

****

Chapter Thirty TwoThe Attempt, Failure, Escape

****

Marin counted down the seconds till reversion to sublight speed. He crossed his fingers as the timer went to zero. He pulled back on the levers and cut in the sublight drive and the _Emerald Lass _ once again cruised in real space. The rocky world of Byss was dead ahead. Marin shut down all the systems except life support and again the _Emerald Lass_ was nothing but a floating hulk. He let the momentum of the ship carry him deeper in system as the gravity from Byss started to pull him towards the planet. He could feel her in the force and even the child, which made him smile. Without Vader or the Emperor the fortress would be fairly easy to infiltrate he hoped. He brought the thrusters on line as the ship approached the atmosphere on the back side of the planet from the fortress. Marin eased more power to the ships systems as it entered the atmosphere. The "Darkside" of the planet wasn't anything like night. With all the highly packed stars of the deep core you never could truly have night. Marin looked at the out the cockpit window at the ugly terrain of the planet as he piloted the _Lass_ towards the ground. Once the_ Lass_ was low enough he brought the engines on line and set a course for the fortress . He wished he'd brought some back up with him. All he could do is lock the door to the_ Lass_ and hope the troopers left didn't blow it up while he was searching for Mira. The fortress came into veiw as Marin pulled back on the throttles and engaged the repulsorlifts. He turned the Lass into a hover tank as he approached. He was surprized at the lack of exterior fortifications around the fortress. He expected hundred of lasar cannons and turbolaser batteries. But nothing like that appeared to be in place. But like his own castle on Gealon sometimes what you didn't see could hurt you even worse. He looked at the wide open hanger that looked inviting. He looked at the outside conditions of the planet and there was truely only one place to land. He looked at the hanger which was dark. No lights on at all. He might have caught the fortress during the nightshift wheere there was only minimal crews on. He checked his scanners but got no life sign readings from the place. Which meant that they were jamming his scanners or the stone was made of a natural barrier. But he used the force and no one was in the landing bay right now. He carefully brought the Lass into the magnetic sheild that kept the planet's atmosphere out. Good thing to because it was at least sixty five degrees celcius outside. Even Tatooine didn't get that hot.

He parked the Lass close to the field behind what he come to recognize was a TIE bomber. The bomber was big enough to hide his ship entirely from veiw unless the groundcrew actually came around the other side. Marin quickly shut down the _Lass's _sytsems and put them on standby. The start up sequence already loaded in. He could have full power to everything in just a few seconds once he sat back down in the chair.

He made his way down to the hatch and quietly opened it. This close to the magnetic feild it was still sweltering hot. A Tusken Raider would even think twice about sticking around too long. Again a perfect choice to hide the ship. He hopped to the ground and closed the hatch. He punched in the combination except for the last digit. All he had to do is punch in the last one and it'd open. He made his way around the hanger keeping close to the wall as he went. The main enterance was unguarded and the hall was empty too. Marin checked the power level on his lightsaber and the extra one he brought for Mira. Now all he had to do was find her.

Mira woke from a deep sleep with a start. He was here, she could feel him in the force and he was close. So very close now, her time in the prision was almost over. 

"Marin my Love, I'm here" she said out loud. She sent it out in the force as well. Mira called on the force to come to her. As she closed her eyes she could see him in the hanger making his way to the enterance to the fortress. He wouldn't have to go far to get to her. The detention cells she was in was on the same level just deeper into the mountain . At first she just got a partial connection to the force like when she was young. But as she concentrated more it flowed to her she felt it come to her. She could feel the ancient Masters that stood beside her throughout this entire ordeal. She opened her eyes and she could almost see them floating around her as the light in the room intensified. She felt not only Marin in the force but Mara as well. She was up about ten levels in an apartment. Just off the throne room. She was sleeping as Mira watched over her with the force. But the girl was having a nightmare.

"It's Okay Mara it's just a dream nothing can hurt you " Mira soothed her and the girl relaxed. Her nightmare seemed to stop. The girl's breathing became even and calm. "Your father is here now my sweet little one...We'll get you out of here" Mira smiled as she could feel her husband getting closer. "Hurry Marin" she said out loud.

Marin Jade could feel his wife's sense of urgency in the force as he got closer. She wanted to get out of here in the worst way and get to the girl that was in the upper levels. Marin just hoped that would be possible. While Mira was concerned with the two of them Marin's attention turned to everyone else in the fortress. Especially since there were a couple hundred storm troopers in between Mira and where Mara lay sleeping. This is one thing the force had not even shown him what to expect. He had no insights of what to do once he got to Mira. Right now Marin was operating on faith. He had faith in the force and in his bride and a hope that with this act he could change a lot of the future. Marin came up to the last of the turns in the maze of corridors. Still no patrols or guards.

He shook his head "This is way to easy" he said quietly. He took a quick glance down the corridor . A Guard station outside a very serious set of blast doors. Marin checked the contents of his pockets in his black jumpsuit. He had shaped explosives charges but nothing near the amount to blow that thing. If there were anything but a simple door switch it would take a while for his lightsaber to cut through that thing. He noticed the four storm troopers standing around the station. He could hear them talking. One of them seemed to be new at this post.

"Who is that crazy woman talking to?" the first trooper said. 

"Her, probably the ghost of dead Jedi or something." a second trooper said. 

"She's a Jedi?" the first said. 

"Well we think she is. We got orders to stay away from that one. Only droids take her things" a third commented. 

"Why is that?" the first asked. 

"Emperor's orders I think. We don't ask about such things here. Say How long you been here trooper?. I haven't seen you around before" a forth said. 

"Just a day" the first answered" Who is this Marin she's been talking to?" 

"Just her dead husband. I think his name was Jade?" the forth said." But he's been dead for like four years Lord Vader said he killed him." 

"Really? " the first said. "Where is all that light coming from in her cell?" 

"Just one of her magic tricks. You should see it when she floats in the air. Especially when she sleeps. " 

"Too bad she's not sleeping now. You know she's a fine looking woman" the first commented.

"Your pretty chatty trooper, what is your name?" the second asked.

"Rendar" the first trooper answered. 

"Where was your last station Trooper Rendar?" the second asked.

"The _Jedi Hunter"_ Rendar answered. 

The other three heard the name of Tarkin's ship and they saluted. Marin saw it coming. Even as their arms were going up the first troopers hands slide to his side arm. And three bursts later he stood alone. Marin ran down the corridor towards the guard station his footfalls were silent but this trooper heard him. He spun around and fired right at Marin's head. Marin's lightsaber blade was activated just milliseconds before the burst of energy got to him. He directed the blast into the ceiling. 

"Hey, I think were on the same side here" Marin said. _After all an enemy of your enemy is your friend Marin_ thought.

"Really think so Jade? I am on the run because of you and now your gonna get me out of this" the man said as he pulled of his helmet. 

"How did I get you into this?" Jade asked. 

"Because you dope you crossed the path of my ship the sensor didn't pick up on it. Tarkin blamed me for it. He was gonna have me spaced I just know it. So I evac'd out of there " Rendar said.

"So explain how you got here if you were on a ship over Coruscant?" 

"Because I stowed away on a supply shuttle that was in the hanger bay of the _Hunter _" 

"And?" Marin prompted.

"How was I supposed to know that Tarkin would decide to use it to come here"

Rendar explained. His rather young face but big build made him perfect for a storm trooper. But behind all of that was a true Rebel. He didn't but into the whole New Order crap that Palpatine's cronies had been feeding the Imperial Military Cadets at Cardia. 

'So your saying Tarkin is here now?" Marin asked.

"Duh.... What you got for brains Jade, Hutt droppings? Yes he's here. He brought a bunch of troopers with him they're all upstairs. I killed one of them and took his uniform. And the poor bastard got assigned to the damn detention area. So it's your job to get us out of here" Rendar said. 

"Well first open this door first so I can get my wife out of there" Jade ordered. 

Rendar's hands flew over the control panel and the door made a huge clunking noise as the interlocks opened and the motors engaged. The doors opened and Marin sprinted down the hall. He pulled out the second lightsaber in his left hand. He could see the turbolift at the far end. It would take them up to the Throne room and to their daughter, Mara. He stopped out side a door with a lightsaber that was in pieces in a transparent container. He looked in the veiwport and saw his wife smiling as she saw him. There was no buttons on the outside of the panel. 

"A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE! " Marin yelled down the hallway. Rendar's head popped through the open blast doors. 

"Sorry there is no way to open that one from out here. It must have a dedicated circuit all it's own." Rendar answered back. 

"We'll just have to do it another way then," Marin said as the shimmering purple blade of his lightsaber sprang to life.

"Wait Jade there's an alarm if you..." Rendar yelled but was too late. 

Marin shoved the blade through the door and started cutting. As soon as the blade cut the door an alarm went off.

"...cut through the door" Rendar finished his statement. " But not if you cut through the wall of the next cell" 

Marin made the cut as fast as he could and the door dropped away. Mira was out of the cell and in his arms before the sound of the crashing door could be heard. Mira took his spare lightsaber and sliced open the case holding her own weapon. She gathered up the pieces and stuck it in her pocket. 

"Cell Block report" a voice said over the intercom in the guard station. .

Marin and Mira raced to the station were Rendar just looked at them. 

"Jedi, don't you ever listen or do you just act?" Rendar asked and just shook his head. 

"Cell block station Report status" the voice demanded. 

"That's Tarkin, I think it's for you" Rendar said. He moved out of the way and Jade picked up the Comm head set. 

"Cell Block here, how may I help you?" Marin said. 

"Who is this?" Tarkin asked. 

"Who do you think it is Tarkin?" Jade answered." Your worst nightmare and I am coming after you"

"JADE? Come anywhere near me and your girl is dead" Tarkin warned but his voice was more scarred than threatening. 

"Then send her down in the Turbolift and I'll let you live. If not I will come up there and kill ever single one of your troops and you'll be the last. And we'll see how much pain you can endure as a cut off your limbs one-centimeter at a time. Vader is not here to save you Tarkin. And when I do find you nothing will stop me from making your death as slow as possible" Marin said. 

"Your a Jedi, you don't do things like that" Tarkin said.

'But your Emperor says we do. Might as well prove him right and after I get done with you I am sure Mira can think of several places to hook those electrodes to like you did her you sadistic Bastard." Marin flipped off the comm. 

"Rendar there is only one hanger in this joint right?" Marin asked.

"Ah.... No, there's the one up by the throne level. That's is where Tarkin's shuttle is "

"Blasted sithbitten hutt..." Marin cursed but was cut off by something. He felt something in the force "We gotta go and go now," Marin said and pulled Mira down the corridor. 

"Jade what's happening?" Rendar said as he started after the running Jedi. 

"_Jedi Hunter_ just dropped from hyperspace," Marin yelled back. 

'But Marin she so close, we can get her, we can, I know it." Mira cried as she tried to pull against him. But the woman had half the body weight of her husband and not nearly the strength even with the force she couldn't stop him.

"We would die trying and we can't help her in the future we're dead. I'm sorry Mira we can't get to her now " Marin said sadly as the rounded another corner. He could feel Vader and Palpatine's presence on that ship. There was no way to get to her now. He'd messed up again and it would cost his little girl many years of wandering the galaxy before she met him. The one she would marry and have children with. But if Marin was dead he couldn't save him. Save her husband from certain death. 

__

One more corridor to go down Marin thought as they rounded another curve and his lightsaber shot to life. He blocked five blaster bolts in a matter of seconds. Mira had her borrowed lightsaber activated just after her husbands. Rendar turned around and blasted three troopers coming up from behind them. 

"Jade you better find a way out of this" Rendar said as he found cover in a doorway. 

There was a pile of bodies starting to accumulate down the hallway but the troopers kept coming. "Man, what have I gotten myself into this time" Rendar could hear the rate of fire from in front of the Jade's. There must be at least a platoon of troopers that way. But as he watched the Jedi's backs the sound of blaster fire slowed to just a few then the Jedi charged. Rendar took off after them and he was amazed at the amount of bodies that littered the corridor. He could see the woman duck into the hanger door as Marin waited for him to catch up. Rendar couldn't believe how fast they had made it to the hanger entrance . He finally got to Marin. the Jedi just looked at him and shook his head. He motioned for Rendar to follow him. 

"You coming with us Rendar?" Marin asked. 

Rendar scanned the landing bay and looked at his choices of ships not one of them had hyperdrive. 

"Guess I got to, besides you still owe me." Rendar said. And he ducked as the Jedi's blade sprung to life again as a blaster bolt bounced back towards a trooper behind them. " Well I guess I owe you one then" Rendar looked back over his shoulder at the gaping hole in the trooper's helmet .

"Alright then follow Mira then and she'll get you squared away" Marin said. 

"What are you going to do then?" Rendar said. 

Marin pointed a finger at one of the huge TIE fighters over to the right of the hanger and it lifted off the floor and floated over towards the opening to the hanger.

"Block the door, now get going I'll be right behind you" Marin said. 

Rendar didn't have to be told twice as the fighter sat down in front of the opening to the fortress. Marin decided it was the easiest way not to let pursuit come from this hanger. But he still had to worry about the _Jedi Hunter _ that would soon be breathing down their necks. Marin ran to the _Emerald Lass_ Mira had the shuttle up and running and waiting for him on the repulsors as he dove through the hatch. He quickly shut it and dogged it and flew up the stairway and into the cockpit. Rendar sat in the Comm station as Mira took the co-pilots seat. Marin jumped his own on one motion had the Lass spinning around and headed out the hanger. 

"Stay sharp everyone " Marin said as the Lass shot away from the fortress. 

"Ah.....Jade we got company coming.... Looks like a full wing of fighters headed right for us" Rendar warned as the _Lass_ climbed through the thin atmosphere away from the fortress and the fighters. 

"Is that the good news or the bad news?" Marin said as he pumped as much power into the sublight engines as possible. 

"That's the good news. Bad news is there's a funny looking ship coming around the planet on an intercept course" Rendar said as he shook his head. 

Marin Jade looked down at his scope and yelled" Yaaaahoooo" 

"Jade are you nuts were about to get sandwiched between two battleships and your yelling like you just scored the winning goal in smash ball?" 

"Rendar, that ship that is coming at us is the_ Lady Jade " _Marin said proudly as the Comm beeped and a wookiee's voice came over it. After quite a long yips and howls it finally stopped. 

"Yes Barroke I would like some help here ya big dope. Get ready to do a flying catch on the top bay and get ready to evac" Marin said. He pointed the _Lass _ at the _Lady _ as it started to turn away from the oncoming fighters. Marin pulled the nose up as the cruiser escort started firing away at the Tie fighters. Marin locked his gaze on the top bay opening as the came up the side of the_ Lady_ and dropped the_ Lass _ into the bay 

"Go, Go ,Go" Marin ordered as he sat the _Lass_ down on the deck.

"Was this part of your plan?" Rendar asked as he let out a long sigh of relief. 

"No not really but Barroke has the habit of showing up just at the right time" Marin shut down the shuttle's systems and hopped out of his chair and headed aft. Mira was right behind him. She looked around the main cabin and gave a noise of disgust.

"When's the last time you cleaned this thing?" Mira said. "Hey the Imps had her for over six years Hon. you'll have to take it up with them" Marin laughed and led her down the stairs. Rendar stripped off his storm trooper armor and left it in the main cabin and followed them down. They felt the lady shake just a bit as they made the Jump to light speed . As soon as Marin opened the door he was pulled through it by a set of huge furry hands. 

" Alright Barroke don't get all mushy on me" Marin said as the wookiee pulled him into a hug. Mira came through the open hatch and she was grabbed as well and both were in the middle of a wookiee hug when Rendar appeared in the doorway and still had on this ensign's uniform. Barroke almost threw Marin at him.

"Hold on pal, he saved my neck back there. He was defecting anyway." Marin said. The wookiee took a hard long look at the man standing before him. He humph at him and added a little growl in for good measure. He put down Marin and Mira and then started roaring and chuckling as he lead them out of the shuttle bay. Rendar just followed along behind them . He stripped off his Imperial Overcoat and went with just his under tunic on. He tossed it in the waste bin in the wall of the bay. He had no idea how many wookiee's there were on board the ship right now. And Jade might not be able to call off the next one. Rendar was taking no chances with his new life. 

Marin walked behind the big wookiee as he thought about all that had happened over the past few years. The visions he had been having had finally become clear except for one. He had an idea about that and Barroke was the perfect candidate for that. He'd have to have talk to the walking rug sometime. As the walked out onto the bridge Marin looked at the crew of the ship. All the old crew from Alderaan watched him and saluted promptly. They had odd-looking uniforms on of an unknown unit. 

"Captain Jade welcome aboard" Antilles snapped to attention. 

"Antilles what are you doing here Don't you have a baby to take care of?" Marin asked. 

"Cap, if we don't do something about the Empire there ain't going to be much chance that she'll get to have a normal life " Antilles said. "Viceroy Organa was wondering if we could use this ship for our Rebel Cell." 

"Gladly , my friend. I know you'll use her wisely" Marin smiled" That's if her owner doesn't mind?" 

"No I don't mind at all. The future is depends on what we all do from now on. The Empire must be defeated, we have to do everything we can to bring it to its knees ." Mira said.

"Anton, the Viceroy is going to have to gather all the Rebel groups into an alliance to do any harm to the Empire" Marin told him. 

"He has been talking to two other cells right now about it. But it's still in the early stages. They are giving him a bunch of grief of who will be in control and if we merge. Some of them fear the Empire can take us out with one big assault." Antilles said.

"Let me guess Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis?" Marin said.

"How did you know that?" 

"I am a _Jedi_ remember?" Marin smiled." So where we headed?" 

"Alderaan after a few jumps to throw off the Imps . Unless there's a place you want to go General?" Antilles said. 

"General huh? I can say one thing about Organa. He is one smooth operator . But Mira and I have some catching up to do before we do anything else " Marin said. 

Mira looked back at him and nodded and smiled. Like getting to know each other again if that was possible. He could see that there was something not quite right with her but he wasn't sure what. " Rendar might want to join up?"

"No offence Jade but, no thanks " Rendar said." I'm not cut out for taken orders from someone I guess why I bailed so easily."

"Well then you and I might be able to work out a deal for something else then" Marin suggested as he looked at Rendar. He had seen this man in his visions a few times .

"Like what?"

"Setting you with a freighter and doing some hauling for me" Marin answered.

"You mean like owning my own ship?" Rendar said. 

"Yeah something like a Corellian YT2400 maybe " Marin said as he looked at him. ' I could float you the start up costs as long as you do a few things for me ever now and then . After all you said "You owe me one and I owe you two so......"

"Sounds like you gotta deal Jade" Rendar said. 

"Good we'll talk later then." Marin turned and looked over at the Alderaanian officer. "Captain you got quarters for me and my crew?" 

'Ask your furry friend there he's still in charge " Antilles said. 

Barroke rumbled something to Marin and the Jedi Master bowed to him and escorted Mira out of the bridge. 

"How did Barroke know we'd need him on Byss?" Mira said as the entered the captain's quarters. Inside there were flowers and plants and all sorts of things from Kashyyyk. concerned I've learned not to question it anymore" Marin pulled her into his arms.

"Barroke must have had his own vision and knew where and when I guess. As far as he is 

"I know it's been a long time my Love.... and they have done ter............"

"Marin Jade sometimes you talk to much, shut up and kiss me you fool" Mira said. 

He bent down and kissed her lips and the six years apart melted away but very slowly . 

****

Chapter Thirty ThreeAftermath, Rebellion and Resignation

Marin and Mira never really got much catching up done. Once on Alderaan, Bail talked the two into doing several things for him. Including shuttling messages between Corellia and Commenor and Fondor and half a dozen other planets as well as setting up about five other rebel cells. But the two did happen to see Leia from a distance. The young woman had been enrolled in a special Academy and visitations were limited. They looked in on Winter and Rabe' a few times but the time seemed to fly by and after a couple of run-ins with the likes of Tarkin and a fleet of Star Destroyers. Marin and Mira had just about enough. They both resigned from the new Rebel Alliance and made sure that their names never showed up anywhere. Marin took his wife to Tatooine and landed in Mos Espa. Mira didn't ask why they had come here but she figured Marin had a reason. Once they were out side Watto's junk shop he told her that a friend had been here at once upon a time and he just wanted to see if she was still around. But Marin was soon very disappointed as he entered the Junk Shop.Marin looked across the counter at the flying blue creature as he told him that Nashira had moved on. He thanked the Toydarian and left. Mira looked at her husband as he came out of the junk shop.

"Marin what's wrong?" Mira asked. 

"Nothing much just a bounty hunter started nosing around and she took off. I think she's safe but I just wanted to check on her that's all. Now we can go out to Anchorhead and check on someone else" Marin said as he hopped in the speeder. 

The trip to Anchor Head was long but at least there was no sandstorm to impede their trip. Marin stooped the speeder outside a shop on the main street and went in. He expected to see Ollie but someone else stood there. The black haired boy didn't acknowledge him at first then looked up from his terminal after Marin used the force to get his attention. 

"Can I help you mister?" the boy of fourteen said. 

"Is Ollie around son?" Marin asked.

"Aunt Olivann hasn't owned the shop in a couple of years friend. She sold out to my dad when her daughter left. She's got a moisture farm now out towards the Dune Sea" the boy said. 

"Sara left or ran away ?" Marin asked 

"I can't say for sure rumor has it she went to some Nunnery or some special school to study. I can't remember exactly . Say you look familiar, do I know you?" the boy asked.

"I had some dealings with your dad when you were younger" Marin said. "Well thanks for your time Biggs. We must be going" 

"Sure Mister" the boy said and he turned his mind back to the flight simulator game he was practicing on. Marin turned and towed Mira out of the shop and another boy came up to them. Sandy colored hair and blue eyes , he stopped for a moment and Mira stared at him with big eyes. 

"Hi there " the boy said.

"Your Luke Skywalker right?" Marin asked. 

"Yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

"I stopped in to see your Aunt one day long time ago. Your were just a little lad at the time. Looks like you've grown quite a bit since then " Marin smiled at the boy

"I guess so, well I gotta pick up some things for my aunt before dinner. If you're a friend of Aunt Baru's I could call her and see if you could stay for dinner . I'm sure she wouldn't mind she making a big pot of stew that the three of us will never eat all of it" the boy said.

"No that's okay Luke we have to get gong tell her Marin said Hi and she's doing a great job" Marin said. 

"Okay I'll tell her " Luke raised an eyebrow at the older man like he'd gone insane. He just went about his business and walked into the shop. Marin could tell the boy was wondering what in the name of Ieago did that comment meant? But quickly his mind turned back to what he was thinking before. He had just gotten the beat up T16 skyhopper running and was going to challenge Biggs to race him down Beggar's canyon. Something that the boy would get chided for later in life." Adventure , excitement... hah..a Jedi craves not these things... " Marin heard Yoda's voice in his head. ,"But he wasn't much different than Anakin was.... but then again he was world's different than him... It was Amidala's influence in genetics and Baru's kindness as a stepmother. 

"Marin that was Anakin's son right?" Mira said. 

Marin just nodded his head and walked back to the speeder and hopped in. She followed but looked back to the shop 

"Who is this Sara you asked the young man in there?" Mira asked. 

"Our other twin daughter the one you had removed on Naboo. When you left and my mother was killed the Tech tracked me down. So before looking for you I found a woman here that would carry and raise her for us until we could come back to get her. So that's really why we're here, to pick her up" Marin said. "But she's already gone." 

"When were you going to tell me this, when this woman trotted her out? Oh by the way Mira, here's the other twin you refused to carry " Mira had a hard look on her face." Is this all part of some sick joke Marin? Because if it is, I ain't laughing." Mira said angrily. 

Marin just shook his head at her. The words stuck in his throat. They should have come back earlier for the girl. Marin had never seen her. "It's not a joke. I had to do something. The canisters power pack was about to expire I had to act or she wouldn't have been born at all by the time I rescued you" 

"So that's it then you are going to do blame me for what I did? Because you know what, I would do it all over again. I couldn't let him have them both even if the other one was never born Marin.... I had to make a choice. And I made it." 

Marin looked into her eyes and just nodded. She was right it had to be done this way. He wasn't sure if it was the will of the force at work or they were just blazing their own path through life.

"Do you have any idea where she went ?"his wife demanded. 

"If I didn't come back in a certain amount of time Ben was to send her to train with Yaddle , she is going to be a healer Mira. We'll see her again after her training is over." He gathered himself and looked at her "You did what you thought was right. I will never blame you for that." Marin said as he powered up the speeder. 

"And you're just going to let her stay on that god forsaken planet? Marin you have to be crazy. It's dangerous there. It's almost as bad as Dagobah" Mira looked at her husband's face and saw it in his eye. 

__

Yes, he would leave her there to train with the little Jedi Master.

She shook her head " Marin I have had enough of this. I quit , I don't want to be a Jedi anymore. It has caused us nothing but heartache and pain right from the start. Now I have lost two daughters and I don't know how many friends and family. I just refuse to do it any longer. Take me home, now. The galaxy can get along just fine without us. I just want to go back to Gealon and not think about any of this _ever again_ . I refuse to let the force get in my way of raising a family Marin. When we have more children you will not train them to be Jedi " Mira's eyes filled with tears .

Marin's did as well. He didn't want to fight with Mira anymore. A lot of what she said made sense to him at this point in time. He too, just wanted to go home and let someone else worry about the Empire and Palpatine and of course Vader and that Tarkin fellow.

He had seen the coming events and not one of them included him or Mira in them for a very long time. So that's what they'd do. He had already arranged for Sara's pick up by Rendar a few years from now. And returned to them on Gealon just as he had foreseen. Marin had not been feeling like his old self lately, maybe it was the arm that had been forced upon him that was responsible. But Mira was right; he didn't want to think about that any longer as well. He was sick of it and just wanted to be left alone. The galaxy had to make it on it's own now. The events of the future didn't need him to try and mess with them. He had tried with the Rebels but nothing he did seemed to matter. They were holding things together with spit , wire and space tape. 

Marin took them straight to the spaceport and then right to the_ Emerald Lass_. 

Once he put the thing down in the hanger at the castle he would just forget about everything that happened and just be a regular man. Lay low like Ben was doing and not worry anymore about the force or the future. He'd done all he could for the galaxy. More than any one person should have to. He and Mira would just be a couple of regular people with regular lives. No light sabers, no special powers, or Grande views of the future, they would be just regular folk on a backwater planet with nothing to worry about. Someone else would have to take care of the galaxy for a while. But as the _Emerald Lass_ shot back into hyperspace bound for Gealon. Marin Jade knew that he and his wife would once again be thrust right in the middle of the fight. Along with their entire family. It was the will of the force. All they had to do was sit back and wait for The Prophecy to come true. And then the Reunion would be at hand. And then it was up to him to save his yet to be future son in law from certain death.... some how...... someway.....

__

****

There is no emotion, there is only peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. 

There is no passion, there is serenity. 

There is no death, there is only the Force 

To Be Concluded……. Prochecy 2: Crusade 

   [1]: mailto:Rogue166@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:MarkJade@fanfix.znn.com
   [3]: http://home.Then/



End file.
